My Obsession
by jinai
Summary: Fortsetzung von Bleeding Love: Ein Portal in eine andere Welt öffnet sich und befördert Allen, Linali, Lavi, Kanda und Jinai nach... Ja, wohin eigentlich?
1. Ankunft

Jinai: Herzlich willkommen zum zweiten Teil der Tragödie!

Raffael: Ich bin auch wieder dabei!

Jinai: -murmelt- Leider… -laut- Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das folgende Kapitel! Ich hab mich bemüht…

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Leharein gehört mir. Jinai auch. Und alle anderen Einwohner. Alles, was Innocence trägt, gehört Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

„Was war das?"

Auf Lavis Frage hin blickte sich Jinai um. Vor ihr saßen ihre Freunde im Schnee. Allen war mit dem Bauch flach auf dem Boden gefallen, Linali saß auf seinem Rücken. Lavi lag auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt. Als er den Kopf hob, rieselte Schnee aus seinen Haaren. Kanda war trotz seiner Verletzung als einziger auf den Füßen gelandet. Missmutig sah er erst die anderen Exorzisten an, dann richtete er seinen Blick auf seine Umgebung.

Jinai selbst war zuerst auf den Füßen gelandet, hatte dann aber das Gleichgewicht verloren und war hintenüber gefallen. Jetzt saß sie da, die Hände in den Schnee gestemmt und die Füße aufgestellt. Sie tat es Kanda gleich und sah sich um.

Sie waren auf einer schneebedeckten Waldlichtung gelandet. Rund um sie herum standen hohe Bäume, die so dicht wuchsen, dass unter ihnen kein Schnee lag. Die Lichtung war nicht besonders groß und die dichten Bäume rund herum hatten den meisten Schnee abgehalten.

Auf einmal sah Jinai eine jüngere Version von sich und Aaron vor sich, wie sie auf genau dieser Lichtung ihre Fähigkeiten ausprobiert hatten. Sie kannte diesen Wald. Es war einer der vielen Nadelwälder, die man im Norden Lehareins fand. Gemeinsam mit Nana und Aaron war sie einmal hierher gekommen.

Sie war zuhause.

„Das ist meine Welt." Sie musste es erst aussprechen, bevor sie es glauben konnte.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein leises Geräusch. In der Stille des Waldes klang es wie ein Donnerschlag. Fünf Köpfe fuhren herum.

Eine Wildkatze stand keine zwei Meter hinter ihr. Sie setzte zum Sprung an.

Gleichzeitig hörte Jinai ein Klicken. Kanda hatte Mugen mit dem Daumen einen Zentimeter aus der Scheide geschoben. Es war keine Zeit, vor dem Raubtier zu fliehen, aber um Kanda aufzuhalten, reichte sie auch nicht. Also tat Jinai das einzige, was ihr übrig blieb.

Ohne auch nur eine einzige Bewegung von dem Mädchen schoss vor ihr eine Feuersäule in die Luft. In Windeseile hatte die Flamme sich um die Gruppe der fünf Exorzisten gewunden, sodass sie einen knapp über dem Boden schwebenden Kreis bildete. Vor dem erstarrten Raubtier wand sich ein Schlangenkopf meterhoch in die Luft, der drohend das Maul aufriss. Gebannt starrten alle auf die Erscheinung.

Die Katze fauchte, woraufhin die Schlange mit dem Maul zustieß und es keinen Meter vor dem Tier zuschnappen ließ. Dieses wich zurück, machte kehrt und lief davon. Sofort erstarb die Flamme und die riesige Schlange verschwand.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Dann hörten sie Stimmen, die sich rasch näherten.

„Das muss sie sein!"

„Das _kann_ nur sie sein!"

„Da hinten!"

Auf einmal war die Lichtung voller Leute. Sie waren in feine Gewänder gehüllt, aber ihre Mienen waren abweisend. Sie trugen Waffen.

„Gebt sofort das Mädchen frei!" Einer von ihnen deutete auf Jinai.

Diesmal war Jinai schneller. Mit einem Satz war sie bei Kanda, der schon sein katana ziehen wollte. Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Nicht."

Sie wandte sich an die Leute. „Ich bin nicht dieser Leute Gefangene. Senkt eure Waffen." An Kanda gewandt, zischte sie „Du auch".

Sofort ließen die Menschen die Waffen sinken.

„Was macht Ihr in Begleitung dieser… Leute?" Derjenige der vorhin schon gesprochen hatte, sprach jetzt wieder. Diesmal unterwürfig und mit gesenktem Kopf. Er trug eine violette Robe und viele Goldketten und –ringe.

In Jinais Blick lag bloße Verachtung. „Diese Leute sind meine Freunde, Priester Gelar. Damit stehen sie noch über Euch und Euren Priestern."

„Verzeiht mir, ich wollte nicht die Freunde Ihrer Majestät beleidigen."

Majestät_!?_

„Stellst du deine Freunde auch vor, oder sollen wir Nummern verteilen?"

Jinai fuhr herum. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf.

„Aaron!!" Sie rannte auf den jungen Mann hinter ihr zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen, Jini."

_Aaron? Jini? _Allen, Kanda, Lavi und Linali verstanden von Minute zu Minute weniger. Was war hier los?

„Also was ist jetzt mit deinen Freunden?"

Jinai löste sich von ihm.

„Eure Majestät, sollten wir das nicht besser im Lager besprechen, als hier mitten in der Wildnis?" Dieser Gelar war anscheinend bemüht, seinen Schnitzer von vorher wieder gutzumachen.

Jinai sah ihn einen Moment lang an. „Ihr habt Recht, Priester. Führt uns zu eurem Lager." Sie wandte sich an die anderen Exorzisten. „Kommt mit."

Etwas anderes konnten sie sowieso nicht tun, wenn sie verstehen wollten, was hier los war.

Also folgten sie den Männern in den violetten Mänteln.

Immer wieder sahen sie zu Jinai hinüber. Mit unbewegter Miene ging sie vor den vier Exorzisten her, den Rücken kerzengerade und den Kopf hoch erhoben. Sie war anscheinend der Mittelpunkt dieser seltsamen Gruppe.

Lavi dachte an diese Feuersäule, die sie vorhin vor dem Raubtier gerettet hatte. Das war auf keinen Fall ein natürliches Phänomen gewesen. Diese… Schlange war irgendwie… lebendig gewesen. Sie hatte sie beschützt.

_Aber woher kam sie? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen._

Er wandte den Blick, um sich umzusehen. Diesen Wald hatte er ebenfalls noch nie gesehen. Wenn man bedachte, wie sie hierher gekommen waren, kein Wunder. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, in Szeged auf dem Dachboden gestanden zu haben, Kanda stützend und Jinai verwirrt ansehend. Sie hatte verstört ausgesehen, gehetzt. Dann war da nur noch lila. Das war alles, was er gesehen hatte. Es hatte ihn von den Füßen gerissen und herumgewirbelt.

Und plötzlich war das Lila verschwunden und durch ein Himmelblau ersetzt worden. Noch eine Sekunde vorher hatte er sich schwerelos gefühlt, auf einmal zog die Schwerkraft mit aller Macht an ihm. Er hatte sich hastig umgesehen, aber um ihm war nur dunkelgrün und blau gewesen. Dass er im Fallen herumgewirbelt wurde, hatte es nicht gerade einfacher gemacht, sich zu orientieren. Dann hatte sich Braun in das immer größer werdende Grün gemischt und er war rückwärts gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden. Es hatte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Als er wieder atmen konnte, hatte er sich umgesehen und die anderen entdeckt. Sie schienen ebenso verwirrt und überrascht zu sein wie er.

Lavi hatte sich umgesehen, in der Erwartung, noch in Szeged zu sein. Aber was er sah, war _eindeutig_ nicht ihr Versteck.

_Wie sind wir hierher gekommen?_

Sie gingen durch den Wald, bis sie zu einer anderen Lichtung kamen. Diese war viel größer und zu einem Ende hin offen, denn sie lag genau an einem Abgrund, von dem aus man einen Wald mit gigantischen Ausmaßen überblicken konnte.

Auf der Lichtung standen aus Schnee errichtete Iglus, genauer gesagt, Häuser, die aus Schnee errichtet worden waren. In der Mitte des Platzes brannte ein großes Feuer in der Dämmerung. Viele Menschen hatten sich auf der Lichtung versammelt, rund vierzig oder fünfzig, wie Lavi mit einem schnellen Blick schätzte.

Als sie die Gruppe sahen, fingen sie laut zu schreien und johlen, einige klatschten auch. Sie schienen sich über irgendetwas zu freuen. Leider sprachen sie Deutsch, sodass keiner von ihnen ein Wort verstand.

Als sie mit Jinai an ihrer Spitze auf die Menge zutraten, teilte sie sich wie auf Befehl, um sie durchzulassen. Viele verbeugten sich oder fielen sogar auf die Knie, als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen. Jinai schritt sicher auf ein Gebäude zu, das am Rande der Lichtung stand. Dort standen bereits fünf Frauen, allem Anschein nach Dienerinnen. Sie verbeugten sich ebenfalls. Jinai schob den Vorhang beiseite, der den Eingang verdeckte und winkte ihre Freunde zu sich. „Kommt schon. Keine Angst, hier frisst euch keiner."

Sie trat durch den Vorhang und die anderen folgten ihr. Drinnen befanden sich mehrere abgetrennte Bereiche, die jeweils einen Waschzuber mit dampfendem Wasser beinhalteten. Jinai ging auf einen der Bereiche zu.

„Ihr müsst euch jetzt einer rituellen Waschung unterziehen. Jedem von euch ist einer dieser Bereiche zugeteilt. Dort werdet ihr euch waschen und bekommt neue Kleider. Keine Angst, eure Sachen werden aufgehoben, bis ihr uns wieder verlasst."

_Waschung?_

„Wozu?"

„Ihr kommt aus einer anderen Welt. Betretet ihr unsere, so müsst ihr die Welt, aus der ihr kommt, ablegen. Außerdem seid ihr meine Freunde und somit quasi in den Adelsstand erhoben. Eure Sachen, die ihr jetzt tragt, entsprechen nicht den Vorschriften für die feine Gesellschaft. Unverheiratete Frauen dürfen nur Weiß tragen und unverheiratete Männer kein Schwarz. Außer zu besonderen Anlässen, da gelten diese Farbregeln nicht. Also, ab mit euch. Ich muss das auch machen."

Verwirrt fügten sie sich. Sie hatten immer noch nicht verstanden, was hier vor sich ging.

Kanda blieb stehen. Er dachte gar nicht daran, sich da drinnen zu waschen oder seine Sachen herzugeben. „Che"

Jinai lächelte.

_Vorsicht._

„Kanda Yuu, du gehst jetzt da rein und tust, was man dir sagt, oder ich komme mit und wasche dich höchstpersönlich." Sie schaffte es, nicht rot zu werden; er ebenfalls. Sie deutete auf die einzige freie Kabine. „Los jetzt."

Kurze Zeit später standen alle fünf unter einer ausgiebigen, heißen Dusche. Kanda musste erst vorsichtig seinen Verband abwickeln, bevor er es den anderen gleichtun konnte. Zum Glück verheilte die Wunde so schnell, wie sie es sonst auch getan hätte.

Während er vorsichtig um die Wundränder herum wusch, versuchte er sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was passiert war, nachdem Jinai ihn in Szeged auf einmal vom Sofa gedrängt hatte und bevor er hier gelandet war. Wie kamen sie von einem Dachboden mitten in einer zerstörten Stadt in die Wildnis? Aber alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war Lila. Und das Gefühl, in eine Richtung gezogen zu werden, wie von einem Sog. Als ob er unter Wasser gewesen wäre, aber immer noch atmen konnte. Und genauso leicht und schwerelos. Dann war das Gefühl verschwunden und er hatte gerade noch verhindern können, sich unfreiwillig rücklings hinzusetzen.

Den anderen ging es nicht viel anders. Auch sie versuchten verzweifelt, herauszubekommen, was passiert war. Mit demselben Ergebnis.

Dann erstarrte Allen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf seine linke Hand. Ein Spiegelbild seiner rechten. Keine rote Färbung, kein grün schimmerndes Kreuz. Eine normale menschliche Hand. Sein Innocence war verschwunden.

_Wie kann… Was ist hier los!?_

Er drehte und wendete seine Hand, zwinkerte, kniff sich sogar in den Handrücken. Nichts. Die Hand blieb, wie sie war.

_Wenn mein Innocence verschwunden ist, dann müssen auch die anderen… Aber sie haben es wahrscheinlich noch nicht bemerkt. Bei mir ist es offensichtlich, aber Mugen, Nyoibo oder den Dark Boots wird man es nicht sofort anmerken._

Allen fuhr fort, sich zu waschen, warf aber immer wieder einen Blick auf seine Hand. Er fürchtete, sie sich nur einzubilden.

Jinai war als erste fertig. In ein großes, weißes, warmes Handtuch gehüllt, stand sie in ihrer Kabine und wartete darauf, dass man ihr ihre neuen Kleider brachte, wie es sich für eine Dame gehörte. Obwohl diese nur fünf Meter entfernt waren. Normalerweise wäre sie einfach die fünf Meter gegangen und hätte sich ihre Sachen geholt. Aber jetzt war sie wieder eine Königin. Jetzt musste sie sich auch wieder so verhalten.

Also wartete sie geduldig, dass die Dienerin ihr in ihr Kleid half. Ein _Kleid!_ Jinai hätte ihre Hosen vorgezogen. Aber so was trug eine Königin ja nicht.

Schließlich trat sie aus der Kabine. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, schneeweißes Kleid mit langen, engen Ärmeln, die an den Enden mit Pelz umschlagen waren. Der Kragen ihres weiten Ausschnitts, der fast schon an ihren Achseln begann und sich über ihren Nacken zog, war ebenfalls mit Pelz eingerahmt. Dazu hatte man ihr weiße, knielange Stiefel und noch längere Strümpfe verpasst.

_Wie so etwas warm halten soll… Die armen Tiere._

Linali trat neben ihr aus ihrer Kabine. Sie trug ein einfacheres Kleid, das Jinai auch liebend gerne angezogen hätte. Es war nicht so lang, nicht so dünn und es hatte vor allem keinen Pelz, aber dafür war es aus einem festen, dicken Stoff, hochgeschlossener und mit Handschuhen ausgestattet, sodass es auch warm hielt.

„Du bist wunderschön!" Linali konnte nur staunen. Es stimmte, Jinai war schon in Hosen hübsch, aber dieses Kleid betonte ihre lange Gestalt, ihre gebräunte Haut, ihre langen, dunklen Haare und ihre fast schwarzen Augen. Der lange, ebenfalls weiße Mantel, den ihr ihre Dienerin um die Schultern legte, verstärkte dieses Bild noch.

„Ich würde jederzeit mit dir tauschen, hieße das, ich könnte aus diesem Kleid heraus. Ich werde frieren wie ein Schneider."

Linali sah an ihrem eigenen Kleid herunter. Es stimmte, ihres würde auf jeden Fall wärmer halten als Jinais.

„Aber deines ist viel schöner."

„Che. Hübsche Eisleiche."

Dann gingen die anderen drei Türen auf. Heraus traten Kanda, Lavi und Allen, wie die beiden Mädchen sie noch nie gesehen hatten.

Allen hatte man das hellste Blau gegeben, das sie hatten. Ein fast schon silbernes Eisblau. Sein Hemd und seine Handschuhe waren weiß geblieben, seine Hose in silbergrau und sein Mantel von ebenjenem eisblau. Seine weißen Haare leuchteten fast. Nur die Schuhe waren schwarz.

Lavi trug auch ein weißes Hemd, allerdings waren seine Hose und seine Handschuhe von dem dunkelsten Rot, das sie je gesehen hatten, und sein Mantel von einem Farbton, nur wenig dunkler als seine Haare. Er sah aus wie eine lebendige Flamme. Eine gutaussehende Flamme mit schwarzen Schuhen.

Kanda schließlich hatte man ein weißes Hemd und dunkelblaue Hosen und Handschuhe aufgezwungen. Das außergewöhnlichste war sein Mantel. Hatten seine Haare einen bläulichen Schimmer, so war sein Mantel von so einem dunklen Blau, dass es fast schon schwarz aussah. Es passte wie die Faust aufs Auge.

„Himmel, imouto, du siehst hinreißend aus! Und du bist wunderhübsch, Linali!"

Lavi hatte als erster seine Sprache wieder gefunden. Die anderen beiden suchten sie anscheinend noch.

Jinai lächelte. „Gehen wir. Ich muss euch jetzt vorstellen."

Sie trat aus dem Haus aus Schnee. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Wie ein einziger Mensch sanken Männer, Frauen und Kinder vor ihr auf die Knie.

Hinter ihr kamen die Exorzisten heraus. Die Kleidung war ungewohnt, aber es war eisig kalt und die Kleider hielten sie warm. Jinai trug als einzige keine Handschuhe und ihr Ausschnitt war so großzügig bemessen, dass die anderen sie nur bewundern konnten, dass sie nicht vor Kälte zitterte.

Gelar trat vor. „Unsere Königin ist zu uns zurückgekehrt, um uns im Kampf gegen Ceathan den Sieg zu bringen! Lang lebe unsere Königin!!"

Die Menge erwiderte den Ruf. Dann wurde es still, als Jinai zu sprechen begann.

„Ich bin glücklich, wieder in eurer Mitte weilen zu dürfen. Ich gelobe, alles zu tun, um Ceathan zu besiegen und unserem Land wieder den Frieden zu bringen!"

Laute Jubelrufe erschollen.

„Während meiner Zeit im Exil haben mir meine Freunde geholfen, mich in ihrem Land zurechtzufinden." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. „In ihrem Land gibt es nur wenige, die mit dem Geschenk der Magie gesegnet sind. Sie gehören zu diesen Menschen und sie setzen ihre Macht dazu ein, unsere Welt zu verbessern. Bitte nehmt sie ebenso freundlich in eurer Mitte auf wie mich. Dies sind Linali Li, Allen Walker, Lavi und Yuu Kanda, meine Freunde. Sie haben eurer Königin beigestanden, als es niemand sonst tat. Sie verdienen denselben Respekt und dieselbe Zuneigung, die ihr auch mir entgegen bringt."

Lauter Jubel ging durch die Menge. Als Jinai die Hand hob, wurde es schlagartig still. Dann sprach sie in Englisch weiter, denn bisher hatte sie Deutsch gesprochen. „Meine Freunde sind unserer Landessprache nicht mächtig, aber ihre Sprache ist ident mit jener, die jedem von uns seit Kindesbeinen an gelehrt wurde. Ich bitte euch daher, darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen. Und nun… Gelar."

„Wir wollen ein Fest feiern, zu Ehren der Rückkehr unserer Königin, Jinai Maede Daralea Lehar, Königin von Leharein!!"

Die Leute jubelten. Auf einmal erklang Musik und die Menge zerstreute sich. Viele von ihnen begannen zu tanzen.

Jinai atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Dann drehte sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihren Freunden um. „Jetzt, wo das erledigt ist, kann ich euch endlich alles erklären. Setzen wir uns."

* * *

Jinai: Also *zitter* überzeugend?


	2. Magie, baka neko?

Jinai: Und da bin ich wieder, zurück aus den Osterferien und aus Salzburg:D

Raffael: Hast deine Leser ja ganz schön lange warten lassen...

Jinai: Deine unqualifizierten Kommentare kannst du dir sparen -hmpf-

Psychomantium: meine treueste Review-Schreiberin! -schnüff- dein Review zum letzten Kapitel ist mir richtig ans Herz gegangen! _Aber was mir heute zusätzlich klar geworden ist, ist der eigentliche Grund warum diese FF mich so fasziniert. Es ist die geniale Kombination von -Man und einer eigenen Idee, Fantasy-Genre. _An mein Herz, Seelenverwandte!

Raffael: Jetzt wird sie wieder sentimental...

Rated: T

Disclaimer: -Man gehört Katsura Hoshino, meine eigene Idee mir (wär ja schön blöd, wenn dem nicht so wäre)

*~*

_Jinai atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Dann drehte sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihren Freunden um. „Jetzt, wo das erledigt ist, kann ich euch endlich alles erklären. Setzen wir uns."_

Sie wies auf zwei Baumstämme, die jemand an den Rand des zur Tanzfläche auserkorenen Bereichs geschleppt hatte. Dort nahmen sie Platz.

Jinai atmete tief ein. Das zu erklären, würde jetzt viel Zeit beanspruchen. Bis ihre Freunde erst so weit waren, dass sie es akzeptierten, würde es noch länger dauern. „Also. Wir sind hier nicht mehr in eurer Welt. Die haben wir verlassen, als wir in dieses violette Portal gezogen wurden. Jetzt befinden wir uns in meiner Welt, einem anderen Universum als euren. Es gibt keine Akuma, keinen Grafen und… kein Innocence. Eure Waffen sind hier völlig nutzlos." Sie deutete auf Allens linke Hand, die sich weder farblich noch von der Form her von seiner rechten unterschied. „Mugen ist ein einfaches Schwert, Nyoibo ein kleiner Hammer und mit deinem Stiefeln wirst du nicht abheben können, Linali. Hier in dieser Welt gibt es so etwas einfach nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür gibt es etwas anderes: Magie. Was ich in eurer Welt hatte, das Innocence ähnelte, das war das, was von meiner Magie übrig geblieben war, als ich meine Welt vor mehr als acht Monaten verlassen habe. Es war kein Innocence, nur so etwas Ähnliches."

„Und wo genau ist hier? Und wer bist du dann?" Lavi drehte seinen Hammer zwischen den Fingern. Es stimmte, was sie sagte. Er konnte gar nichts damit machen, höchstens, sich auf den Daumen hauen.

„Hier ist Leharein, das Reich, in dem ich geboren wurde und aufgewachsen bin. Mein voller Name lautet Jinai Maede Daralea Lehar. Ich bin… die Königin von Leharein."

Das hatten sie sich schon gedacht, aber es aus ihrem Mund zu hören, machte die Sache trotzdem glaubwürdiger. Aber es war irgendwie merkwürdig.

Lavi starrte seine imouto mit offenem Mund an. „Aber du bist siebzehn!"

„Jede erstgeborene Lehar-Tochter kann Königin werden, sobald sie vierzehn ist und eine Krönungszeremonie gefeiert wird. Ich regiere schon seit meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag."

„Seit…" Allen stockte. Seit fast vier Jahren trug sie diese Verantwortung. Nur ein Jahr jünger als er.

„Aber deine Eltern…" Linali hatte bisher niemanden gesehen, der diesem Bild entsprach.

„Meine Eltern sind seit sechzehn Jahren tot. Sie sind gestorben, als ich gerade ein Jahr alt war. Leharein brauchte eine Königin. Keine Lehar, die einmal Königin gewesen ist und den Thron an die nächste Generation weitergegeben hat, darf den Thron ein zweites Mal besteigen. Meine Großmutter hat ihre eigene Tochter überlebt; ich wurde von ihr erzogen. Dreizehn Jahre hat ein Rat an meiner statt regiert. Aber die Leute haben kein Vertrauen zu ihnen. Seit unsere Grenzen von den Göttern gezogen wurden, wurde Leharein von der jeweils erstgeborenen Lehar-Tochter regiert. Das ist immerhin schon über fünftausend Jahre her. Hätte ich nicht den Thron bestiegen, wäre das Reich zerfallen. Die Götter hätten uns bestraft."

„Die Götter?" Lavi klang skeptisch.

„In eurer Welt ist das vielleicht anders, aber unsere Götter greifen immer wieder direkt in unser Leben ein. Jeder kleinste Verstoß gegen ihre Regeln wird unverzüglich bestraft. Und auch unsere Landesgrenzen sind von ihnen festgelegt worden. Sie würden eine Zerfall Lehareins nicht dulden."

Eine Dienerin näherte sich, ein Tablett in der Hand. Jeder von ihnen nahm sich einen Teller mit ein wenig Fleisch und Gemüse. Nach dem spärlichen Essen in Szeged eine Wohltat.

Jinai nahm sich ein klein geschnittenes Stück Hühnchen. Sie steckte es sich in den Mund und wollte gerade weiterreden, da wurde sie von einer Stimme hinter sich unterbrochen. „Regel Nr. Sechsunddreißig."

Jinai schluckte ihr Essen herunter. „Eine Dame spricht nie mit vollem Mund."

Dann riss sie die Augen auf. Sie stellte hastig den Teller hin, stand auf und drehte sich herum. Dann rief sie „Nana!" und rannte auf eine ältere Frau zu… in deren Hand eine Feuerpeitsche erschien. Sie ließ sie knallen. Jinai blieb sofort stehen.

„Gleich vier Verstöße! Nr. elf, Nr. sechzehn, Nr. zweiundvierzig."

„Eine Dame rennt nicht. Eine Dame erhebt nicht ihre Stimme. Eine Dame macht keine hastigen Bewegungen." Während sie das sagte, kam Jinai langsam auf die alte Frau zu, den Kopf demütig gesenkt.

„Mir scheint, du hast in den acht Monaten alles vergessen, was ich dich je gelehrt habe. Und die Regel Nr. Achtundfünfzig auch."

„Eine Dame nimmt _niemals_ auf etwas anderem als einem Stuhl oder einer Bank Platz. Der Königin ist außerdem noch der Thron vorbehalten. Aber ich bin entschuldigt. Es gab keine andere Sitzmöglichkeit-"

„Nr. Neunundfünfzig!"

„Ist kein angemessener Sitzplatz vorhanden, so hat eine Dame zu stehen, bis ihr ein Herr einen Stuhl oder einen Platz auf einer Bank anbietet. Aber wir haben den ganzen Tag gekämpft und einer meiner Freunde wurde verwundet! Sollte ich-"

„_Du_ wärst stehen geblieben! Und nun stell mich vor!"

„Ja, Großmutter." Die ganze Unterhaltung war auf Deutsch abgelaufen, weshalb keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort verstanden hatte.

Jinai wandte sich zu den erstarrten Exorzisten um und kam auf sie zu, gefolgt von der anderen Frau. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und drehte sich halb herum, sodass sie alle fünf ansehen konnte. „Großmutter, darf ich dir Linali Li, Allen Walker, Lavi und Yuu Kanda vorstellen? Ihr habt die Ehre, meine Großmutter kennen zu lernen, Daralea Estazia Amrita Lehar."

Vor ihnen stand eine Frau, schätzungsweise fünfundsiebzig, mit weißen Haaren und wasserblauen Augen. Sie hatte die gleiche gebräunte Haut und ähnliche Gesichtszüge wie Jinai. Als sie in deren Alter war, wäre sie ihrer Enkelin zum Verwechseln ähnlich gewesen.

Linali knickste, Allen und Lavi verbeugten sich höflich, doch Kanda machte keine Anstalten, irgendetwas zu tun. Daralea zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

_Gefahr im Verzug. Schnell, lass dir was einfallen._„Großmutter? Ihr habe dir doch erzählt, dass einer meiner Freunde verwundet wurde. Kanda hat eine Schnittwunde auf der rechten Seite. Er kann deswegen nicht aufstehen. Bitte sieh ihm das nach."

_Lügnerin. Die ist schon längst verheilt. Du hast ja lange genug erklärt._Kanda sprach zu seinem Glück nicht aus, was er dachte.

Daralea musterte Kanda scharf. Er erwiderte ihren Blick kalt, während Jinai hinter dem Rücken ihrer Großmutter wild gestikulierte und ihm bedeutete, ja die Klappe zu halten. Daralea drehte sich zu ihrer Enkelin um, die sofort die Hände hinter dem Rücken versteckte. „Bei den Göttern, Jinai, du wirst doch Aaron nicht untreu geworden sein?"

Ein paar violett gewandete Priester in ihrer Nähe hätten sich fast an ihrem Essen verschluckt. Sie husteten heftig und warfen Kanda seltsame Blicke zu.

Dieses Mal hatte Daralea weder Deutsch noch Englisch gesprochen, sondern dieselbe uralte Sprache wie Jinai verwendet. Diese wurde flammend rot. „Großmutter! Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken! Natürlich nicht. Er und ich sind nur Freunde."

„Erzähl mir nichts. So hat es bei deiner Mutter auch angefangen. Ich sehe deinen Vater in ihm. Er ist ihm sehr ähnlich. Kalt, einsilbig und unhöflich. Pass bloß auf, Jinai. Du kennst dein Schicksal."

„Jetzt weiß ich, von wem ich meine Menschenkenntnis habe…", murmelte Jinai.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Daralea hatte scharfe Ohren.

„Nichts, nichts."

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Lass dich auf nichts ein, das du bereuen könntest. Ich habe mit den Priestern gesprochen. Es wird ungefähr zwei Wochen dauern, bis wir sie mit deiner Hilfe zurückschicken können. Erzähl ihnen nicht zuviel."

„Ja, Großmutter. Großmutter. Geht es Elaine und Arita gut?"

„Sie warten auf dich im Schloss von Keram Otari." _Mechals Vater._

Sie hatten die ganze Zeit in dieser Sprache gesprochen. Nun setzte sich Jinai wieder zu den anderen. Diesmal sagte Daralea nichts, sondern wandte sich ab und ging zu Gelar hinüber. Dieser sprang sofort auf und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Ihr müsst sehr vorsichtig sein. Meine Nana ist streng auf die Einhaltung der Regeln bedacht. Sie hat mich die Benimmregeln auswendig lernen lassen. Oft hat sie mich mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt, um mich die soundsovielte Regel der Etikette abzufragen. Ich musste sie auswendig aufsagen und anwenden können. Deswegen seid immer höflich zu ihr und sagt um der Götter Willen nie ‚Du' zu ihr. Ich habe sie einmal ‚alte Frau' genannt. Sie hat vor Wut fast unsere Hütte abgefackelt."

Sie warfen einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Jinais Großmutter hinüber, die sich mit Gelar unterhielt.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr in ungefähr zwei Wochen wieder nach Hause könnt."

„In zwei Wochen?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Kanda etwas sagte seit dem Beginn ihrer Erklärungen.

„Die Priester, die das Portal geöffnet haben, haben sehr viel Energie darauf verwenden müssen. Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Und wir brauchen sie. Sie sind die sieben besten Erschaffungsmagier in unserem Land, seit die anderen sieben gestorben sind. Nur sie können so ein Portal öffnen und stabilisieren. Wenn wir das ohne ihre Hilfe versuchen, dann landet ihr womöglich ganz woanders. Weder in eurer Welt noch in meiner. Und Magier von außerhalb von Leharein können wir nicht nehmen."

„Wieso denn nicht?" Lavi sah sie verwundert an.

„Es ist verboten, solche Portale zu öffnen. Vor Jahrhunderten haben die Magier so damit herumgepfuscht, dass es verboten wurde. Dass ich weggeschickt wurde und mit euch zurückgekommen bin, war eine Ausnahme. Eigentlich dürftet ihr gar nicht hier sein. _Ein_ Portal zu öffnen, ist schon schlimm, aber drei…"

„Also sitzen wir hier fest." Kanda starrte stur ins Feuer.

„Fürs erste, ja."

„Dann erklär uns wenigstens, was es mit dieser Erschaffungsmagiersache auf sich hat. Was heißt das?" Lavi wollte unbedingt mehr erfahren. Vor allem, wie diese Feuerschlange entstanden war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Jinais Werk gewesen war.

Jinai beugte sich leicht vor.

„Es gibt zwei Arten von Magie in unserer Welt. Manipulationsmagie und Erschaffungsmagie. Magie entsteht, wenn wir Energie freisetzen und umformen. Der Ursprung aller Magie ist die Energie; Manipulationsmagie, auch Elementmagie genannt, und Erschaffungsmagie sind zwei unterschiedliche Arten der Energieumwandlung. Elementmagier verwenden ihre Energie, um die Elemente Wasser, Erde, Feuer oder Luft zu manipulieren. Erschaffen können sie nichts. Erschaffungsmagier können ihre Energie dazu verwenden, daraus tote Gegenstände zu formen und wieder zu vernichten, Stühle, Puppen, Gebrauchsgegenstände eben. Gegenstände, die mithilfe von Erschaffungsmagie entstanden sind, können auch nur so wieder vernichtet werden. Aber lebendige Dinge können sie nicht formen, wie Tiere, Pflanzen oder Menschen. Versuchen sie das, dann bekommen sie Kadaver oder vertrocknetes Gestrüpp. Aber sie können ihre Energie gemeinsam darauf konzentrieren, die Grenze zwischen verschiedenen Welten mithilfe ihrer Energie wie mit einem Messer zu teilen. Für kurze Zeit können sie ein Portal erschaffen. Aber das gelingt eben nur den mächtigsten."

„Und du kannst auch Magie anwenden?"

„Jini ist die berühmte siebente Hexe! Sie hat mehr Elementmagie im kleinen Finger als andere im ganzen Körper." Aaron war von hinten an Jinai herangetreten und hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Der Achtzehnjährige war so groß wie Kanda, höchstens einen oder zwei Zentimeter kleiner. Er hatte Augen wie Bernstein und sein dunkelblondes Haar hatte einen rötlichen Schimmer. Seine Haut war nur ein wenig dunkler als Jinais. Er setzte sich neben das Mädchen, den Arm immer noch um ihre Schultern.

Jinai lächelte. „Du sollst nicht immer den Schluss verraten!"

„Wieso, schlägst du mich sonst?"

„Nein, aber ich könnte ein Loch in deinen Hosenboden brennen, so wie ich es damals gemacht habe, als du gesagt hast, ich hätte einen Luftkopf."

„Das hat wehgetan. Ich hatte die Hose noch an."

Jinai lächelte die ganze Zeit. Sie lächelte überhaupt viel mehr, seit sie hier war. War sie vorher wortkarg und abweisend gewesen, so sprühte sie jetzt förmlich vor Fröhlichkeit und Lebendigkeit.

Jetzt wandte sie sich wieder an die Exorzisten. „Ich bin die siebente und letzte Hexe in meiner Linie und in unserer Welt, die _alle_ _vier_ Elemente beherrscht. Eine Laune der Götter."

„Kannst du uns was zeigen?" Lavi war Feuer und Flamme für diese ganze Magiesache. Er wollte möglichst viel erfahren über Jinais Welt. Man machte ja nicht jeden Tag einen Dimensionswechsel.

Aaron grinste. „Ja, Jini, zeig ihnen was. Ich kann das nicht, ich bin nur ein armer kleiner Erschaffungsmagier."

„Du kannst auch Magie anwenden?" Linali lächelte freundlich.

„Es gibt kaum jemanden in unserer Welt, der nicht mindestens ein kleines Stück Magie anwenden kann. Also, wenn ihr was sehen wollt, dann aber nur was Kleines." Jinai beugte sich wieder vor. Unwillkürlich beugten sich die anderen auch vor. Sie hob ihre Hand und drehte die Handfläche nach oben.

„Wasser." Sie ließ praktisch aus dem Nichts eine kleine Menge Wasser erscheinen. Es formte eine Schlange, die die Umrandungen eines Tropfens darstellte. Dann verschwand sie wieder. „Erde." Ein Loch hob sich von selbst aus dem Boden, die schwebende Erde bildete einen Kreis, dann flog sie wieder in das Loch zurück. „Feuer." Sie ließ wieder aus dem Nichts eine Flamme erscheinen, die die Umrandungen eines Dreiecks darstellten. Dann verpuffte die Flamme. „Luft." Über ihrer Hand entstand ein kleiner Wirbelsturm, nicht höher als fünf Zentimeter. Dann verschwand er wieder, so plötzlich wie er gekommen war.

„Und das ist der ganze Zauber." Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Aber wie hast du das jetzt gemacht?" Allen starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo sie alle vier Elemente in Taschenformat herbeigezaubert hatte.

„Ich verwende meine eigene, körperliche Energie, geistige Energie oder Umgebungsenergie. Ich konzentriere sie auf einen Punkt, sagen wir auf meine Handfläche und dann wandle ich diese Energie um. Ich lasse sie in eines der Elemente fließen und zwinge ihm meinen Willen auf."

„Aber du hast Feuer und Wasser _erzeugt. _Ich dachte, so was können Elementmagier nicht." Lavi sah sie skeptisch an. Aus seiner Sicht standen ihre Worte klar im Widerspruch zu ihren Taten.

„Können sie auch nicht. Nicht so wie wir." Aaron ließ ein kleines Holzscheibchen zwischen den Fingern seiner freien Hand auftauchen und wieder verschwinden.

Jinai musste also noch weiter erklären. „Für Elementmagier gibt es drei bzw. vier Lernstufen. Die erste Stufe ist das Kontrollieren des Elements in unmittelbarer Nähe, die Erde unter deinen Füßen, das Glas Wasser in deiner Hand. Luftmagier brauchen nur diese eine Stufe und die vierte, denn sie sind überall von Luft umgeben. Die zweite Stufe ist das Kontrollieren auf größere Distanz. Für Erdmagier gilt eine Maximaldistanz von vier, für Feuer- und Wassermagier eine Maximaldistanz von vierundvierzig Meter. Darüber gehorcht ihnen das Element nicht mehr. Die dritte Stufe ist nur für Feuer- und Wassermagier. Erde und Luft, davon sind wir umgeben, aber Feuer und Wasser finden wir nicht überall. Deswegen müssen diese Leute lernen, das Wasser aus der Luftfeuchtigkeit und dem Erdboden zu ziehen und die Gase in der Luft so stark zu erhitzen, dass sie sich entzünden. Damit ‚schaffen' sie praktisch diese Elemente. Die vierte Stufe gilt dann wieder für alle."

„Und was wäre das?" Linali hatte sich ebenfalls anstecken lassen.

„Das Kontrollieren nur mit dem Geist. Ohne Bewegungen, nur durch Gedanken."

„So hast du auch die Feuerschlange entstehen lassen!"

„Genau, Lavi. Das ist die schwierigste Stufe für die meisten Magier. Viele schaffen sie nicht. Sie begnügen sich mit den ersten drei Stufen."

„Also, wenn du in unserer Welt Innocence-ähnliche Kräfte hattest, weil du Magie beherrscht in deiner Welt…", überlegte Lavi laut, „dann könnte das doch auch bedeuten, dass wir auch irgendeine Art von Magie beherrschen könnten."

Kanda konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen. Lavi verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind. Aber es wäre gelogen, zu sagen, dass es ihn nicht ebenfalls interessierte.

„Möglich wäre es."

„Und wie findet man das heraus?" Von moyashi hätte Kanda auch nichts anderes erwartet. Anscheinend war er der einzige, der sich zurückhielt und Jinai nicht mit Fragen bestürmte.

Diese lächelte allerdings nur. „Zuerst sollten wir herausfinden, ob ihr Elementmagier oder Erschaffungsmagier seid. Versucht mal, eure Energie auf einen Punkt in eurer Handfläche zu bündeln. Stellt euch vor, wie dieser Punkt immer wärmer wird. Dann versucht, euch vorzustellen, dass die Energie, die Wärme aus diesem Punkt herausfließt und Form annimmt. Stellt euch eine einfache Holzscheibe vor, nicht größer als zwei Zentimeter." Allen, Linali und Lavi starrten angestrengt auf ihre Handflächen.

„Schließt eure Augen. Dann geht es leichter."

Auf einmal hatte jeder von ihnen eine identische Holzscheibe in der Hand. Sie sahen Jinai verblüfft an.

„_Sehr_ witzig, Aaron."

„Was denn? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht."

„Du hast alle drei Scheiben absolut gleich aussehen lassen. Wie sollen sie das bitte hinbekommen haben? Telepathie?"

„Okay, okay. Es sollte lustig sein." Aaron machte eine kleine Handbewegung und alle drei Scheiben verschwanden wieder.

„Also, Erschaffungsmagier seid ihr keine, so viel steht fest. Dann probieren wir was anderes. Linali, du zuerst." Jinai sah das Mädchen an.

„Ich?" Die Chinesin starrte verblüfft zurück.

„Stell dir wieder das gleiche vor wie gerade eben, nur diesmal an deinen Fußsohlen. Du kannst den dünnen Luftpolster förmlich spüren, der unter deinen Schuhen in dem hauchdünnen Abstand zwischen Schuhen und Erdboden ist. Lass deine Energie dorthin fließen. Stell dir vor, wie der Polster immer größer wird und dich hochhebt. Beweg deine Hände dazu. Gut… und jetzt öffne die Augen."

Linali machte die Augen auf und sah an sich hinab. Sie schwebte! Zwar nur ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden, aber sie schwebte. Sie ließ sich vorsichtig wieder herab sinken, indem sie den Luftpolster in Gedanken wieder minimierte und die Handflächen nach unten drückte.

„Bravo! Nicht schlecht fürs erste Mal!"

Linali wurde rot.

Jinai hob ihr Glas und trank einen Schluck. Sie sah, dass Kanda seines schon leer getrunken hatte. Sie hielt ihm den Wasserkrug hin. „Möchtest du noch etwas, _Yuu-chan_?"

Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und im selben Moment schoss das Wasser aus dem Krug und verteilte sich auf alles, was sich innerhalb eines halben Meters befand. Also auch Jinai.

Das war das erste Mal seit Baden, dass sie Kanda erstaunt dreinblicken sah. _Wie…?_

„Nicht schlecht." Sie stellte den leeren Krug wieder hin, während ihr Kleid zu zischen begann und das Wasser verdampfte. Sie machte das ganze ohne eine einzige Handbewegung.

„Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?" Lavi sah sie verwundert an.

„_Eis._ Nicht wahr, Yuu?"

Kanda starrte sie wieder vernichtend an. Gleich zwei Beleidigungen. In vier Wörtern. So was bekam nur Jinai hin.

„Klär mich bitte auf." Aaron sah verwirrt von dem wütenden Japaner zu dem grinsenden Mädchen. „Wer ist dieser ‚Yuu'? Und was meinst du mit ‚Eis'?"

„Kanda, der Exorzist aus Eis. Bekannt dafür, keinerlei Gefühle zu haben, aber wehe, man geht ihm auf die Nerven. Wenn man ihn zum Beispiel bei seinem Vornamen nennt; dann explodiert er." Lavi grinste noch breiter als Jinai.

Jinai hatte sich inzwischen abgetrocknet. Sie sah Kanda an. „Wie man das macht, bring ich dir auch noch bei."

Dann strich sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Weiter im Text. Linali und Kanda haben wir zugeordnet, aber Lavi und Allen, ihr fehlt noch. Versucht mal das gleiche wie Linali." Kein Ergebnis. „Wasser." Das gleiche. Nichts. „Okay, das können wir schon mal ausschließen. Jeder von euch legt eine Hand auf den Boden. So", sie zeigte es vor, „und dann zieht ihr die Erde mit." Sie formte einen kleinen Hügel.

Lavi schaffte auch das nicht. Allen hingegen zog einen Hügel Erde aus dem Boden.

„Gut, Allen. Dann bleibt für dich nur noch Feuer, Lavi." Sie drehte sich zu dem Feuer in der Mitte der Lichtung und machte eine drehende Handbewegung. Eine Feuerschlange wand sich aus der Masse und glitt auf sie zu.

„Aber er kann doch Feuer, das du mit deiner Energie angereichert hast, nicht manipulieren. Die Energien würde negativ miteinander interferieren." Aaron sah zu dem Rotschopf.

Jinai wandte nicht einmal den Blick von dem Feuer. „Ich kontrolliere ja auch nicht das Feuer, sondern die Luft darum herum. Deswegen muss es ja auch mit dem Hauptfeuer verbunden bleiben. Es ist immer noch ein natürliches Feuer, das nicht durch Magie brennt. Trenne ich die Verbindung, erstirbt die Flamme."

Sie bewegte die Flamme, bis sie vor Lavi Halt machte. „Das Feuer ist das am schwersten zu kontrollierende Element. Feuer ist pures Leben. Es kann leicht außer Kontrolle geraten. Sei also vorsichtig."

Lavi nickte. Er musste schlucken.

„Versuche, eine kleine Flamme heraus zu ziehen und in deiner Hand zu halten. Konzentriere dich gut, sonst verbrennst du dich."

Lavi hielt die Handfläche hin und konzentrierte sich auf das Ende der Flamme. Langsam bildete sich eine zweite, kleinere Schlange am Kopf der ersten. Sie wanderte auf Lavi zu und sammelte sich in seiner Handfläche.

„Gut. Und jetzt stelle dir vor, wie du die Verbindung zur Hauptflamme kappst. _Gleichzeitig_ musst du Energie aus deiner Handfläche in die Flamme fließen lassen, sonst erlischt sie."

In dem Moment, in dem Lavi die Verbindung getrennt hatte, ließ Jinai die Flamme los. Sie verpuffte. Die Flamme in Lavis Hand flackerte kurz, blieb aber am Leben.

„Gut. Und jetzt denke nicht mehr an die Flamme. Stoppe den Energiezufluss."

Die Flamme erlosch.

„Das ist doch genial! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so was kann!"

„Wenn du trainierst, kannst du auch schon bald eigene Flammen erzeugen." Jinai setzte ihre Hand in Brand. Erschrocken wichen die Exorzisten zurück. Nur Aaron blieb ungerührt. Nicht einmal den Arm um ihre Schultern nahm er weg. Als sie die Flamme, die ihre ganze Handfläche und die Finger umschlossen hatte, erlöschen ließ, war nicht mal ein Kratzer zu sehen.

„Wie…" Lavi blinzelte.

„Feuer, das ich mit meiner eigenen Energie zum Erflammen bringe, kann mich nicht verletzen. Es geht von mir aus, wird von meiner Energie genährt. Es ist praktisch ein Teil von mir."

„Apropos Feuer…" Aaron sah jetzt zu dem großen Feuer in der Mitte der Lichtung. Die Musiker begannen gerade eine etwas wildere Musik, die stark an lateinamerikanische Musik erinnerte.

Jinais Miene erhellte sich. Begeisterung war in ihren Zügen zu lesen. „Genau wie damals…" Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen Tänzern hinüber.

Dann fingen sie an zu tanzen, als hätten sie es einstudiert. Es war ein schneller Tanz, aber die beiden ergänzten sich perfekt. Jede Bewegung, jeder Schritt saß genau.

In Gedanken waren beide bei Jinais Krönungsball. Das Orchester hatte langsame Musik gespielt, die zum Einschlafen war. Dann hatte Aaron neue Notenblätter in die vorhandenen gemischt und auf einmal war die Musik schneller als die Tänzer. Aaron hatte Jinai aufgefordert und die beiden hatten getanzt, dass den alten Damen und Herren schon vom Zuschauen schwindlig wurde. Das war das Beste an dem ganzen Ball gewesen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, was wir am Ende gemacht haben?" Aaron hatte nur geflüstert, aber Jinai wusste, was er meinte. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

„Noch mal?", fragte er.

„Noch mal."

Am Ende des Liedes kam ein besonders schnelles Stück. Aaron drehte Jinai immer schneller, dann ließ er sie los und sie wirbelte allein weiter. Auf einmal stiegen rund um sie vier Feuersäulen aus dem verschneiten Boden, die sich in die gleiche Richtung wie sie drehten und einen Wirbel aus lodernden Flammen um sie bildeten. Immer schneller wurden die Flammen, immer höher, und dann endete das Lied mit einem Knall. Sprichwörtlich, denn Jinai hatte die Flammen in den Himmel geschossen und meterhoch über dem Boden in einem Feuerwerk explodieren lassen.

Die umstehenden Tänzer applaudierten laut. Jinai und Aaron verbeugten sich lachend, dann gingen sie zurück zu ihren Plätzen. Mit glühenden Wangen ließen sie sich auf den Baumstamm fallen.

„Das war Wahnsinn, imouto!"

„Das gleiche haben wir bei meinem Krönungsball auch gemacht."

„Deine Großmutter war vielleicht _sauer_", fügte Aaron hinzu.

„So hatte sie sich meine Krönung sicher nicht vorgestellt. Sie wollte sie… würdevoller."

Aaron wandte sich an den Rotschopf. „Lavi, oder? Was heißt denn ‚imouto'?"

„Kleine Schwester." Lavi grinste.

„A…ha?" Aaron verstand gar nichts.

„Lavi hat mich quasi als seine kleine Schwester adoptiert", erklärte Jinai gut gelaunt

„Obwohl du Einzelkind bist?"

„Gerade deswegen. Sie hatte ja nie einen großen Bruder." Lavi legte beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Mit Aaron auf ihrer einen und Lavi auf ihrer anderen Seite kam sie sich ein wenig eingeengt vor. Ihre beiden Freunde stritten anscheinend um das Vorrecht des besten Freundes.

„Ähhm, Leute… ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber wo ist Kanda?" Jinai blickte sich um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.

Der Japaner war verschwunden.

Lavi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, er hat wohl einfach ein wenig Ruhe gebraucht."

„Aha… die brauche ich jetzt auch. Ich muss ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Bin gleich wieder da." Jinai stand auf und entfernte sich rasch, bevor sie irgendjemand aufhalten konnte.

Sie brauchte wirklich frische Luft. Und ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. In den letzten paar Stunden war so schrecklich viel passiert, dass sie nicht wusste, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Sicher, sie würde zu ihrem Winterpalast reisen, und vorher noch Elaine und Arita besuchen, denn der Otari-Palast lag direkt auf dem Weg. Aber sie hatte eigentlich nicht mit eingeplant, ihre Freunde mit zu bringen. Sie sollten ja gar nicht hier sein.

Besonders Kanda… Nachdem sie so verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihn nicht zu beachten, hatten erst seine Verletzung und dann ihre gemeinsame Reise durch die Welten diesen Versuch kläglich zum Scheitern gebracht. Und jetzt wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Also hatte sie sich in ihr altes Muster geflüchtet, in dem sie ihn einfach ärgern konnte, ohne daran denken zu müssen, wie sehr er ihr fehlen würde… Sie brauchte jetzt einen Ort, an dem sie in Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Ihr fiel ihr Lieblingsplatz auf dieser Lichtung ein. Direkt am Rand des Abhangs hatte sie oft gesessen und über die Landschaft geblickt. Das war genau der richtige Ort.

Leider war ihr nicht als einziger dieser Gedanke gekommen. _Wie kommt es, dass er immer wieder an meinen Lieblingsorten auftaucht?_ Niemand anderes als Kanda stand auf dem Vorsprung, den die Natur in den Fels gehauen hatte. „Das wird langsam zu einer schlechten Angewohnheit."

„Das wird langsam zu deinem Lieblingssatz." Er drehte sich nicht mal um.

„Wie bist du auf diesen Platz gekommen?" Sie stellte sich neben ihn und sah ihn an. Zum ersten Mal seit sie diesen Platz gesehen hatte, genoss sie nicht die Aussicht. Na ja, nicht _die_ Art von Aussicht.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, wo ich meine Ruhe haben könnte. Aber dann bist du ja aufgetaucht."

„Es tut mir unendlich leid, aber ich habe die älteren Rechte auf diesen Platz. Du wirst dich nach was Neuem umsehen müssen." Sie blickte über das Tal vor ihr. Was sie sah, ließ ihr den Atem stocken.

„Jinai? Da bist du. Ich suche dich schon die ganze Zeit." Aaron näherte sich hinter ihr.

„Aaron. _Was ist das?_" Sie deutete auf das Tal vor sich. Besser gesagt, auf das, was sich dort befand.

Vor ihr lag ein großes Feld, auf dem sich hunderte von Zelten tummelten. „Das ist deine Armee."

„Meine _WAS?_"

„Deine Armee. Damit schlagen wir Ceathan in die Flucht."

_Ceathan?_ Kanda sagte lieber nichts, sondern verfolgte das Gespräch der beiden. Der Name war vorher schon gefallen, als Gelar Jinai der Menge präsentiert hatte.

„Mit einer Handvoll Bauern ohne kriegerische Ausbildung? Kanonenfutter nennt man so etwas." Jinai konnte den Blick nicht von der ‚Armee' losreißen.

„Ich nenne es ein wirkungsvolles Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Das ist grausam, Aaron."

„In einem Krieg müssen nun mal Opfer gebracht werden."

„Dann darfst du dich gleich dazu zählen."

„_Was?"_

„Es ist deine Armee, Aaron. Du hast sie zusammengestellt. Führe sie."

„Wie meinst du das?" Er kam näher, blieb aber stehen, als sie sich umdrehte.

„So wie ich es gesagt habe. Entweder du reitest ihnen voran oder diese Vorbereitung auf ein Blutbad verschwindet. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Löse diese Armee auf oder führe sie an. Eine andere Lösung gibt es nicht."

Kanda kannte diesen Ton. Es war derselbe Ton, den sie gehabt hatte, als sie ihn in der Kathedrale zurückgehalten hatte. Sie wollte diese Bauern schützen. Anscheinend war diese Ceathan auch ein Magier. Dagegen konnte ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen Bauern nichts ausrichten. Er konnte die Rädchen in Aarons Kopf förmlich arbeiten sehen, wie er sie dazu bringen könnte, dass er diesen Haufen, denn Armee konnte man das ja nicht nennen, behalten konnte, _ohne_ sie anführen zu müssen. _Koshinuke. Erst andere vorschicken und wenn er dafür gerade stehen soll, will er sich herauswinden._

„Also?"

„Gut, du hast gewonnen. Die Armee wird morgen verschwunden sein."

„Nicht verschwunden, Aaron, aufgelöst."

„Ja, das auch." Er drehte sich um und ging.

_Und den Kerl mag sie?_Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während jeder von ihnen seine eigenen Gedanken erinnerte sich an den Abend auf dem Dach des Hauptquartiers. „Du hast gesagt, dass jemand sehr wichtiges gestorben ist, als du vierzehn warst. Wer war das?"Bisher hatte er gedacht, das sei dieser Aaron gewesen. Er war fast enttäuscht, dass der noch am Leben war.

_Holla, was heißt hier fast?_

_Schnauze._

„Ich."

„Was?"

„Das Mädchen, das ich war, bevor ich erfahren habe, wer ich bin. Bis zu meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag habe ich nicht gewusst, dass ich die rechtmäßige Herrscherin dieses Landes bin."

„Wieso?"

Das war ein heikles Thema. Verriet sie zu viel, würde er weitere Fragen stellen, sagte sie zu wenig, würde er misstrauisch. „Meine Eltern kamen bei einem Attentat ums Leben. Man fürchtete um mein Leben, also wurde ich versteckt. Bis ich vierzehn war, hatte ich gedacht, ich wäre nur einfaches Mädchen. Nana hat mich unterrichtet und ausgebildet. Mit vierzehn hatte ich nicht nur das Alter erreicht, in dem ich den Thron besteigen konnte, sondern ich war auch in der Lage, auf mich selbst aufzupassen." Das stimmte ja auch alles. Nur der Grund dafür, dass sie versteckt wurde, war ein anderer.

Es gab noch mindestens eine Frage, auf die er eine Antwort brauchte. „Wer ist Ceathan?"

„Ein mächtiger Zauberer, der mich tot sehen möchte. Er war auch für meine Flucht diesen Sommer verantwortlich."

„Was ist damals passiert?"

Sie seufzte. Das gehörte zu ihren unangenehmsten Erinnerungen. Auf dem Weg zum Lager hatten ihr die Priester erzählt, was seitdem passiert war: Ceathan hatte die sieben Priester umgebracht. Die Hälfte des Sommerpalastes hatte er dabei auch noch in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Zum Glück waren die Bediensteten rechtzeitig geflohen. Die Männer und Frauen, die versucht hatten, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen und sie zu beschützen, hatten nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Insgesamt zählten sie sechsunddreißig Tote.

„Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen. Er ist in den Sommerpalast eingedrungen und hat auf dem Weg zu dem Raum, in dem ich mich befand, noch neunundzwanzig Männer und Frauen, die mich zu beschützen versuchten, umgebracht." Jinai ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Die sieben Hohepriester wollten mich in Sicherheit bringen. Also haben sie mich in eine Welt geschickt, in der es alten Überlieferungen nach keine Magie geben sollte. Würde Ceathan mir folgen, wäre er machtlos. Sie haben das Portal geöffnet und mich hindurchgeschickt. Ich war schon zu weit weg, ich konnte nichts tun, außer tatenlos mit anzusehen, wie er die Hohepriester abschlachtete." Ihre Stimme hatte sich mit Wut und Hass gefüllt. Aber es war nicht nur Wut auf ihren Feind. Sie gab auch sich selbst die Schuld, weil sie nicht stark genug gewesen war, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Du glaubst, du bist schuld?"

„Ich weiß es. Ceathan hat diese Menschen umgebracht, nur weil ich nicht stark genug war, mich ihm zu stellen."

„So wie du ihn beschreibst, klingt das eher, als hätte er seine Wut über seine eigene Unfähigkeit an ihnen ausgelassen. Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen. Es war seine Schuld. Ihr Blut klebt an _seinen_ Händen, nicht an deinen." Das war das netteste, das er sagen konnte, ohne nett zu klingen. Kanda hatte jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Jinai machte sich selbst mit ihren Vorwürfen das Leben zur Hölle, obwohl sie doch gar nichts dafür konnte. Am liebsten hätte er sie umarmt. Aber ihre Gefühle… darüber konnte er nicht einfach hinwegsehen. Er konnte sich nicht einfach nehmen, was er wollte. So _sehr_ er sie auch wollte.

Jinai rollte seine Worte in ihrem Kopf hin und her. War sie tatsächlich nicht schuld? Die Priester hatten es doch gesagt. Der Zeitpunkt war noch nicht gekommen. Ceathan war gescheitert, weil er voreilig gehandelt hatte. Und dann war er wütend geworden. Und weil er die Fehler nicht bei sich selbst suchen wollte, suchte er sie bei den anderen. Ceathan war zu ungeduldig. Sie hatte noch gute zwei Wochen. Ebenso lange würde es dauern, bis sie ihre Freunde wieder in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Was war, wenn er wieder zu früh angriff? Die vier hatten zwar Kräfte, aber konnten sie nicht einsetzen. Sie wären Ceathan hilflos ausgeliefert. Jinai hatte sie in diesen Schlamassel hineingezogen, dann musste sie sie auch beschützen. Sie konnte aber nicht gleichzeitig Ceathan abwehren und ihre Freunde in Sicherheit bringen. „Kanda? Tu mir einen Gefallen."

„Was willst du jetzt schon wieder?"

„Versuche, deine Fähigkeiten als Wassermagier zu trainieren. Wenn er wieder angreift, bevor ihr weg seid… ich will nicht, dass er noch mehr Menschen umbringt. Besonders keinen meiner Freunde."

„Che. Das hatte ich sowieso vor. Glaubst du, ich renne schutzlos durch die Gegend?"

_Mehr kann ich mir nicht erhoffen._ „Danke."

„Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein. Ich mach das nicht, weil du mich gebeten hast."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem." Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Lager. Aus ihrem Nachdenken war nichts geworden. Aber irgendwie hatte Kanda es geschafft, ihr eine große Last von den Schultern zu nehmen. Er hatte ihr eine andere Perspektive gezeigt. _Und dass, obwohl sämtliche Finder im Orden vor ihm zittern._ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn sie Angst vor ihm hatten, dann waren sie eben allesamt Waschlappen.

„Oi, baka neko."

„Was heißt denn ‚neko' schon wieder?"

„Katze." Er holte sie ein, denn sie war stehen geblieben. „Passt irgendwie." Er blieb ebenfalls stehen. „Wenn du irgendwem erzählst, was ich gesagt hab-"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, dann gibt es ein Katzenbegräbnis. Schon verstanden, Yuu-chan."

„Che"

Sie gingen wieder zum Lagerfeuer.

_Wenn Ticky mich so genannt hat, hatte ich nie das Gefühl, dass der Name zu mir passt. Aber so…_

Kanda traf irgendwie genau die richtigen Punkte, um ihr ihre Ängste zu nehmen und ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben. Das nahm sie jetzt, wo sie wusste, wie sie für ihn fühlte, erst bewusst wahr. Dieses Gefühl war zwar schon vorher da gewesen, aber jetzt fiel es ihr er so richtig auf.

Kein Wunder, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Kein Wunder, dass Aaron für sie nur ein Freund war. Aaron war… nett. Aber damit hatte es sich auch schon.

Kein Wunder, dass sie Ticky nicht mochte. Ticky war Gefahr, ein Noah. Jede Begegnung mit ihm war ein Tanz auf dem Vulkan gewesen. Auch wenn sie es den anderen gegenüber heruntergespielt hatte. Jedes Mal darauf Acht geben, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sie nichts trank. Ihm vorsichtig die Informationen entlocken, die sie brauchte. Ihn loswerden, ohne dass er misstrauisch wird.

Sie hatte längst gewusst, dass auch der Millennium-Graf sie nicht zurückbringen konnte. Eigentlich hätte sie das gar nicht mehr tun müssen. Aber einfach mit ansehen, wie die Welt der Exorzisten zugrunde geht…

Also hatte sie ihn weiterhin ausgehorcht. Und die Informationen an Komui weitergegeben und dabei immer jedes Gespräch über ihre Identität vermieden. Anfangs wegen ihrer Schuldgefühle. Dann wegen dem guten Gefühl, das es ihr gab, das Richtige zu tun.

Kanda warf einen Blick auf das schweigende Mädchen neben ihm. Jinai schien in Gedanken versunken. _Neko…_ Das passte wirklich zu ihr. Sie war in seiner Welt gelandet, ohne Magie, ohne irgendetwas über sie zu wissen. Trotzdem hatte sie sich durchgeschlagen. Wehrhaft und verspielt. _Im einen Moment faucht sie, im nächsten schnurrt sie._

Auch wenn Ticky sie ‚Kätzchen' genannt hatte. _Und dann dieser Kuss._ Er hätte den Bastard am liebsten umgebracht. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wurde er wütend. Hätte er gekonnt, er hätte es schon getan, als er es gesehen hatte. Aber mit einer Wunde unter seinem Schwertarm kam er nicht weit im Kampf gegen einen Noah, egal wie schnell er heilte.

Auch jetzt noch verfolgte dieses Bild Kanda. Wie Ticky sie an sich gepresst hatte, seine Hand um ihr Herz, seine Zunge… Versteckt lockerte er schnell seine zur Faust geballte Hand, damit sie es nicht sah. Aber das Bild wurde er nicht los.

Jinai hatte es über sich ergehen lassen. Erst nachdem Ticky verschwunden war, hatte sie sich anmerken lassen, wie es ihr wirklich ging. _Genauso wie die anderen._ Sie hatten sich bemüht, möglichst ruhig auszusehen, obwohl Kanda gemerkt hatte, wie Lavi zitterte. Ihm war es nicht besser gegangen als dem Verwundeten, den er gestützt hatte. Kanda hätte fast geglaubt, seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von meiner imouto, oder so was in der Art.

Das einzige, was Lavi davon abgehalten hatte, zu ihr zu stürzen, als Ticky gegangen war, war sein verletzter Freund gewesen.

Das einzige, was Kanda davon abgehalten hatte, war die verdammte verfluchte Wunde gewesen.

Moyashi war viel zu besorgt um Linali gewesen. Das Mädchen hatte zum Glück nicht allzu viel abbekommen. Der Junge hatte trotzdem darauf bestanden, dass sie sich untersuchen ließ. In ihre Diskussion vertieft, hatten beide nicht mitbekommen, wie Jinai sich übergab.

Kanda wusste, dass Lavi es kaum an seiner Seite ausgehalten hatte. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu ihr gerannt, als sie auf die Knie gefallen war. Da war er auch nicht der einzige gewesen. _Verflixte Wunde. Am Nachmittag kann ich nicht mal alleine stehen und jetzt, nur wenige Stunden später, könnte ich schon wieder Akuma bekämpfen. Immer dann, wenn man's nicht braucht._

Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als sie die anderen wieder erreichten.

Lavi sah, entgegen seiner Natur, nicht besonders fröhlich aus.

*~*

Raffael: Na, da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt, wie den Lesern deine Erklärung gefällt...

Jinai: Verschrei's nicht -zitter- ich hab das Gefühl, ich will es irgendwie gar nicht wissen... Trotzdem, bald gibt es auch das nächste Kapitel: 'Cuigadem', auch wieder so ein von mir erfundenes Wort. Wir sehen uns dann -hoffentlich? Bitte?


	3. Cuigadem

Jinai: sodala, nach einer langen Pause melde ich mich ENDLICH wieder zurück... sorry *grins*

Raffael: Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du wirklich keine Zeit hattest, hätte ich mich an der Stelle der Leser schon längst beschwert.

Jinai: vermutlich. Aber du weißt, wie ich leide (schule... kein Kommentar) Na dann, ohne lange Umschweife!

Raffael: Ab in eine andere Dimension!

Rated: T... ob sich das jemals ändern wird? *seufz*

Disclaimer: Das einzige, was mir gehört, ist mein Stress. Aber ihr dürft ihn gerne haben. Bitte? *liebschau*

* * *

Nachdem Jinai und Kanda verschwunden waren, hatten die übrigen drei zuerst nicht gewusst, worüber sie mit Aaron reden sollten. Das hatte sich allerdings erledigt, als er kurz danach aufsprang und verschwand. Erleichtert atmete Lavi aus.

„Was ist denn?" Linali sah ihn fragend an.

„Jetzt müsste nur Kanda wieder auftauchen, dann könnten wir uns mal in Ruhe über die ganze Sache unterhalten."

„Du meinst diese ‚Andere-Welt'-Sache?" Allen sah sich um, ob ihn jemand hören konnte. Aber niemand befand sich in Hörweite.

„Genau die."

„Wozu brauchen wir Kanda dazu? Er sagt doch ohnehin nichts."

„Aber er sollte wenigstens daran beteiligt werden. Er sollte wissen, worüber wir gesprochen haben."

„Und worüber sprechen wir genau?"

„Also erstens: Wir wissen, wie wir hergekommen sind, und wie wir wieder zurückkommen, davon haben wir auch eine ungefähre Ahnung. Aber was machen wir inzwischen? Und was sagen wir, wenn wir wieder zurück sind? Wie sollen wir das erklären?"

„In unserer Welt weiß niemand von anderen Welten. Am besten sagen wir gar nichts." Linali dachte an ihren Bruder. Komui war Wissenschaftler. Für ihn war Magie… solange es Innocence war, kam er klar, aber das…

„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir sagen. Wir sitzen hier zwei Wochen lang fest. Was sollen wir sagen, wo wir waren?" Allen musste an die Finder in Szeged denken. Bestimmt hatten sie schon bemerkt, dass sie weg waren.

„Dafür haben wir ja zwei Wochen Zeit, uns das zu überlegen."

„Euch was zu überlegen?" Aaron stand hinter Lavi.

„Aaron…" Lavi lächelte gezwungen. _Wir hätten leiser sprechen sollen._

Der Magier nahm Platz. „Ihr könnt ruhig sagen, worüber ihr gesprochen habt. Außer ihr plant eine Intrige gegen Jinai. Dann solltet ihr lieber die Klappe halten, denn sonst muss ich euch anklagen." Er lächelte gespielt freundlich.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich kenne euch kaum. Und ich bin vorsichtig gegenüber Leuten aus anderen Welten. Auch wenn ihr die ersten seid, die ich kennen gelernt habe." Wieder dieses falsche Lächeln.

„Und deswegen nimmst du an, wir versuchen, Jinai umzubringen?" Linali zog die Augenbraue hoch. _Absurd._

„So wie dieser Panda-"

„Kanda" Ausgerechnet Allen verteidigte den Japaner. Lavi und Linali sahen ihn verblüfft an.

„Kanda, meinetwegen. So wie dieser Kanda sie angesehen hat, zweifle ich an einer Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Und wenn er nicht ihr Freund ist, wozu dann dieses Getue?"

Lavi sah ihn wütend an. „Wie gesagt, du kennst uns kaum. Und Kanda auch nicht. Also, wieso glaubst du zu wissen, wie er sich anderen gegenüber verhält? Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du ein paar Wochen, Monate oder Jahre mit ihm verbracht."

„Dann ist er anscheinend der unhöflichste und einsilbigste Eisblock, den ich je getroffen habe. Es stimmt, ich kenne ihn nicht. Aber ich kenne Jini. Mit so jemandem würde sie sich nicht anfreunden."

„Dann muss ich in den letzten Monaten eine Drehung um 180 Grad gemacht haben." Aaron fuhr herum. Hinter ihm standen Kanda und Jinai. Letztere lächelte freundlich. „Habe ich das, Aaron?"

Da war er wieder, der Blick. _Vorsicht._

„Nein. Aber…" Er sah zu Kanda, der eiskalt zurückstarrte. Sein Todesblick.

„Meine Freunde. Alle." Jinai nahm neben Lavi Platz. „Auch Kanda." Sie zog den Exorzisten neben sich auf den Baumstamm. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du unhöflich zu den Menschen bist, die mir so sehr geholfen haben. Ich habe ihnen viel zu verdanken. Du solltest ihnen dafür ebenfalls dankbar sein."

„Glaub mir, das bin ich. Aber ich möchte mir doch das Recht vorbehalten, vorsichtig zu sein. Zu deinem eigenen Wohle."

„Von diesen Leuten droht mir genauso wenig Gefahr wie von Elaine oder dir. Ich vertraue ihnen. Du kannst woanders vorsichtig sein, Aaron."

Dann wandte sie sich an die vier Exorzisten. Das echte Lächeln war wieder da. „Ach, übrigens. Wir teilen uns eines von den Schneehäusern. Die Priester haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich Besuch mitbringen würde. Also haben sie für euch nichts vorbereitet. Deswegen schlaft ihr bei mir. Da ist mehr als genug Platz."

„Wir schlafen in diesen Dingern?" Lavi sah mit müdem Aug auf das größte Haus.

„Nein, da drin backen wir Semmeln. Natürlich da drin. Kommt schon. Auf mit euch." Jinai stand wieder auf. „Gute Nacht, Aaron." Der Magier erwiderte ihren Gruß und ging dann auf eines der Häuser zu.

„Aber das Fest ist ja noch nicht einmal zu Ende." Dass Lavi trotzdem müde war, sah man ihm deutlich an.

„Aber bald. Außerdem beginnt morgen euer Training."

„Training? Du meinst so wie mit Anna und Marie?" Linali wurde aufmerksam.

Jinai ging zu einem der anderen Häuser hinüber. Die anderen folgten ihr. „Nur noch härter. Es geht um die Kraft eures Geistes und nicht um Kampftechniken. Das lernen wir erst später. Wundert euch also nicht, wenn ihr morgen sehr müde sein werdet. So was schlaucht."

„Wieso artet so etwas bei dir immer in Schmerzen aus?" Allen wäre fast gestolpert und der Länge nach hingefallen. Er war auch müde, denn er schleifte die Füße. Dadurch musste er noch mehr als sonst darauf aufpassen, dass er nicht hinfiel.

„Weil ihr den Crash-Kurs bekommt. Kanda erklärt euch, wieso." Jinai verschwand im Haus. Die anderen starrten Kanda an.

„Wieso du, Yuu?"

„Weil ich meine Zeit nicht damit vergeudet habe, fremden Menschen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie um ein Feuer tanzen. Ich weiß inzwischen um einiges mehr."

„Dann klär uns bitte auf." Allen lehnte an der Hauswand.

Kurz und knapp erklärte er ihnen, was sie ihm erzählt hatte.

„Deswegen sollen wir also in möglichst kurzer Zeit möglichst viel lernen. Auch wenn wir nach zwei Wochen wieder von hier verschwinden", begriff Linali.

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber wenn dieser Typ wirklich auftaucht, dann möchte ich nicht als Kanonefutter enden. Ich würde gerne überleben." Die anderen nickten auf Lavis Kommentar hin. „Dann also Training. Ich frag mich, ob sie hier wohl mit derselben Holzhammermethode arbeitet wie bei uns." Lavi dachte daran, wie sie und Anna nach zwei Tagen Training ausgesehen hatten.

Die vier betraten das Haus. Es war tief in den meterhohen Schnee gegraben, wodurch es noch größer war, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Jinai hatte Recht gehabt. Es war mehr als genug Platz. Mehrere Felle lagen auf einem Haufen in einer Ecke. Betten gab es nicht, also sollten sie wohl darauf schlafen. Wenigstens waren die Dinger weich und warm.

Sie zogen sich die schweren Felle zurecht, sodass sie zusammen in der Mitte des Raumes lagen.

Keiner wollte es zugeben, aber gefangen in einer fremden Welt kam man sich ein wenig einsam vor. Jinai zog die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde dem Alleinsein vor. Lange hatte sie sie ja nicht mehr. Und Kanda war mal wieder einfach nur gezwungen worden. Nicht, dass es ihm groß was ausmachte. Aber das verschwieg er.

Obwohl sie so müde waren, lagen einige von ihnen noch lange Zeit wach.

Allen und Linali waren dann schließlich als erste eingeschlafen.

Jinai drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie in Szeged aufgestanden war. Gleich danach hatte sie sich selbst wieder daran erinnern müssen, dass sie wieder auf sämtliche Emotionen verzichten musste. Was am Anfang noch leicht gewesen war, wurde mit der Zeit zu einer Bürde. Schon im Zug war es ihr nicht leicht gefallen. Sie wollte es nicht. Allein in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie sich noch einreden können, dass nichts zählte außer ihrer Rückkehr. Sie musste den anderen genauso gleichgültig gegenüber sein, wie sie zuvor jedem anderen in ihrer Welt gewesen war. Den Männern, die sie mit gierigen Blicken verschlungen hatten, den Frauen, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand über sie getuschelt und ihr abfällige Blicke zugeworfen hatten. Eine Hure hatten sie sie genannt, wenn sie dachten, dass sie sie nicht hören konnte. Ihre Kinder von ihr fern, und ihre Männer noch weiter weg gehalten. Jinai hatte sich nicht dafür interessiert. Das waren keine Akuma gewesen.

Dennoch… in jeder neuen Stadt waren ihr dieselben abschätzigen und abfälligen Blicke auf verschiedenen Gesichtern begegnet. Manche Bäckersfrauen hatten sich sogar geweigert, sie zu bedienen, wenn sie wieder einmal an Geld gekommen war. Irgendwie hatte sie sich immer wieder welches verdient. Auf dem Feld, beim Holzhacken, sogar Möbel hatte sie geschleppt. Feste Anstellungen waren selten, und oft auch unerwünscht. Wer wusste, wann sie wieder verschwinden musste. Nur in Ausnahmefällen hatte sie sich als Dienstmädchen verdingt. Meistens, wenn ihr Dienstherr selbst ein Akuma war. Oder seine Frau, Tochter, Mutter, sein Sohn oder sonst ein Verwandter im selben Haus. Nur, wenn es keinen anderen Weg gab, an die Akuma heranzukommen. Alles in allem hatte sie gerade genug Geld zum Überleben gehabt.

Und manchmal hatte sie auch einfach den Wirt dazu überredet, sie ein, zwei Nächte umsonst wohnen zu lassen. Sie war ja weder hässlich noch auf den Mund gefallen. Eindeutige Angebote waren die Regel gewesen, die sie aber immer irgendwie umgehen hatte können. Wie gesagt, sie war nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

Probleme hatte ihr auch das Verschwinden nie bereitet. Wenn man sie aufhalten hatte wollen, hatte sie einfach ihre Klingen ausgepackt. Dann hatte man sie gerne gehen lassen. Um ihren Ruf und das Gerede hatte sie sich nicht geschert. Sie hatte ja sowieso nicht bleiben wollen. Und ob sie eine Gruselgeschichte wurde, die man Kindern erzählte, damit sie ihren Eltern gehorchten, war ihr auch egal.

Mit jeder neuen Stadt kam eine neue Identität. Eine neue Geschichte, ein neuer Akzent. Auf ihren Reisen quer durch Europa hatte sie viel aufgeschnappt. Wie Ungarisch klang, welche Redewendungen die Italiener verwendeten, wie Franzosen fluchten. Ein wenig von allem. Und dabei immer wieder ein paar Akuma vernichtet.

Jinai wusste, dass das, was sie sah, nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war. Es gab noch tausendmal mehr Akuma. Die paar, die sie vernichtete, waren Tropfen in einem Ozean. Aber alles, was sie tun konnte. Sie musste sich die Akuma ja suchen. Ohne Exorzistenuniform kamen sie leider nicht von selbst.

Aber die Uniform hatte sie ja anfangs noch vermeiden wollen. Zu groß das Risiko, dass jemand entdecken würde, wer sie war. Ihre Welt musste geheim bleiben. Darüber musste sie mit den anderen auch noch sprechen. Niemand durfte davon wissen. Dieses Geheimnis mussten sie mit ins Grab nehmen. Eigentlich hätte sie ihnen nie davon erzählen dürfen, aber da sie jetzt Gefangene in ihrer Welt waren, so wie sie es in ihrer gewesen war, hatte sie es nicht vermeiden können. Außerdem hatten sie ein Recht darauf gehabt, es zu erfahren. Sie waren schließlich ihre Freunde.

Jinai unterdrückte ein Seufzen. _Freunde._

Außer Aaron hatte sie nie Freunde gehabt, denen sie vertrauen konnte. Eigentlich konnte sie ja niemandem vertrauen. Aaron durfte nichts von der Prophezeiung wissen, die Exorzisten auch nicht. Und Nana und die anderen durften nie erfahren, was sie für Kanda empfand. Schon um ihrer eigenen Gesundheit willen. Wenn Nana herausfand, wie es wirklich um ihre Gefühle für den Japaner stand… Jinai spürte schon die Feuerpeitsche an ihren Ohren. Nanas Lieblingsspielzeug.

Sie warf einen Blick auf den scheinbar schlafenden Exorzisten. Er hatte sein Haarband abgenommen und seine glänzenden Strähnen verteilten sich über das Fell. Im Mondlicht sahen sie leicht silbrig aus. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, aber sie hatte gemerkt, dass er noch nicht schlief, deswegen hatte sie das Seufzen auch unterlassen. Die anderen vier mussten glauben, dass sie keine Probleme hätte. Sie war zurück, sie hatte ihre Freunde und ihre Familie wieder und ihre Kräfte. Was ihr noch bevorstand, davon wussten nur neun Personen. Nana, sie und die Nachfolger der letzten sieben Hohepriester, die neuen sieben Hohepriester.

Die Exorzisten mussten glauben, dass selbst Ceathan im Vergleich zu ihren Kräften ein Mäuschen neben einem Tiger war. Ein Fingerschnippen und weg war er. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre. Leider standen da zwei Tiger. Kein Mäuschen also.

Jinai hätte sich ein Mäuschen gewünscht. Aber das Leben war leider kein Wunschkonzert. Wäre es das, dann hätte sie weiterhin mit den anderen Akuma bekämpft. Die Welt des Ordens gefiel ihr viel besser. Sicher, ihre Kräfte waren nichts im Vergleich zu denen, die sie in Leharein hatte, aber… ihre Welt war freier. Auch mit dem Wind über Seaiathan hätte sie jetzt nicht freier als dort sein können. Ohne Prophezeiung, ohne Ceathan, ohne die sieben Götter.

Sie war zum Lachen. Jetzt war ihr Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung gegangen und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihn rückgängig zu machen. Weswegen hatte sich das dann überhaupt gewünscht, wenn sie es doch nicht wollte?

_Es ist meine Pflicht. Deswegen._Sie hatte das Wort Pflicht immer schon gehasst. Es war ihr Pflicht, zu lernen, wie man sich als Königin verhielt, wie man aß, saß, ging, regierte, sogar, wie eine Königin ins Bett zu gehen hatte. Es war ihre Pflicht, die Prophezeiung zu befolgen und Ceathan gegenüber zu treten, ihn zu bekämpfen und zu retten, was noch zu retten war von dieser unfreien Welt. Es war ihre Pflicht, zu tun, was die Prophezeiung von ihr verlangte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ihr ganzes Leben baute darauf auf. Schon seit dem Augenblick ihrer Geburt war es von der Prophezeiung bestimmt worden, die die Götter ihrer Rasse vor fast fünftausend Jahren geschenkt hatten. Besser gesagt, aufgebürdet._ Wir dürfen ihre Fehler ausbügeln. Sie haben die Macht, Welten zu erschaffen, aber das kriegen sie nicht hin. Man könnte sich fast für sie schämen._

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Körper. Sie bäumte sich auf und presste den Hinterkopf in das Fell, einen Schrei unterdrückend. Als hätte jemand ihr Rückgrat gegen eine glühende Eisenstange und ihr Herz gegen einen Klumpen brennenden Metalls ausgetauscht.

Sie musste raus. Raus aus dem Haus, weg von den Exorzisten. Davon durften sie nichts erfahren. Jinai biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht durch einen Schmerzenslaut zu verraten. Die anderen durften nicht mitbekommen, was los war.

Leise stand sie auf, öffnete die Tür und trat hindurch. Ebenso lautlos schloss sie sie wieder. Sie ging im schwachen Schein des inzwischen kaum einen Meter hohen Feuers mit steifen Schritten bis zum Waldrand. An der Baumgrenze drückte sie sich gegen die Waldseite einer der Bäume. Jetzt erst erlaubte sie sich, den Schmerz auch äußerlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Leise keuchte sie auf. Auch von den anderen Leuten durfte niemand etwas mitbekommen. Nicht einmal Nana wusste davon. Sie hätte die Götter verflucht, hätte sie es gewusst. Ihre Enkelin trug schon schwer genug an ihrem Schicksal.

Jinai zwang sich, tief und langsam zu atmen, bis sie wieder in der Lage war, zu sprechen. Sie öffnete die Vorderseite ihres Kleides, bis sie bei ihrem Herzen angelangt war. Genau dort, wo ihr Herz saß, war ein siebenzackiger Stern in ihre Haut eingebrannt. Die Linien glühten jetzt hellorange. Von vier der sieben Spitzen ging eine kurze Linie weg, kaum zwei Zentimeter lang.

„Tama, enado um dedo tamaa. Tibuto to sigere um asture to cuigadem, puradem so deodo maian." _Ihr Götter, die Göttin führt und leitet mich. Vergebt mir meinen Frevel und schenkt mir ein Mal, auf dass ich Demut finde._

Sie sog zischend die Luft ein, als an der fünften Spitze eine weitere Linie erschien. Dafür verschwanden die Schmerzen, die sie zuvor gehabt hatte.

_Es ist also wieder da._Sie sah auf den Stern. Das Glühen verschwand wieder. Die neu gezogene Linie tat noch weh, aber der Schmerz würde vergehen.

Es lebte sich nicht leicht mit einer Göttin im Körper. Jede Blasphemie, für die nicht sofort um Vergebung gebeten wurde, wurde mit einer weiteren Linie bestraft. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was passierte, wenn sie sich siebenmal gegen die Götter versündigt hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an das erste Mal. Als das Zeichen erschienen war, hatte sie gerade mit Metallmagie experimentiert. Damals war sie elf gewesen. Die Metallstange, die sie formen sollte, hatte scharfe Ränder gehabt. Als sie für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle darüber verloren hatte, war das eine Ende zurückgeschnalzt und die Ränder hatten sich in ihre Hüfte gegraben.

Vor Schmerz hatte sie aufgeschrieen. In sich zusammengesackt, eine Hand auf die blutende Wunde gepresst, hatte sie laut geflucht. Gegen die Götter. Dann hatte sie zum ersten Mal diese Schmerzen gespürt. Wie mit einer glühenden Metallspitze gezeichnet, grub sich das Symbol in ihre Brust. Und es hörte nicht auf zu brennen. Halb ohnmächtig vor Schmerz hatte Jinai das Gebet gesprochen, das ihr auf einmal in den Sinn kam. Dann brannte sich die erste der Linien in ihre Haut. Die Bestrafung war so schnell vorüber, wie sie gekommen war.

Keuchend hatte sie sich aufgerichtet. Noch immer war Blut aus ihrer Wunde geflossen. Nana hatte mit ihr geschimpft, während sie sie verarztete. Jinai hatte nicht zugehört. Sobald Nana fertig gewesen war, war sie gerannt. Weg. Bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass niemand sah, was sie jetzt sah. Das Mal. Jinai hatte gewusst, dass die Götter sie bestraft hatten, weil sie sich gegen sie versündigt hatte. Sie nahm sich vor, vorsichtiger zu sein. Trotzdem war es noch drei Mal passiert.

_Und jetzt wieder._Jinai schloss ihr Kleid. Als sie in der Welt der Exorzisten gelebt hatte, hatte sie dieses Zeichen nicht gehabt. Erst jetzt war es wieder aufgetaucht, ihr Mahnmal an ihre Pflicht. Sie als siebente Hexe wurde mit strengerem Maß gemessen als alle anderen. Nichts durfte sie von ihrem Weg abbringen, den ihr die Götter vor fast fünftausend Jahren gewiesen hatten. Jeder ihrer Schritte in dieser Welt wurde genauestens überwacht. Es stand viel auf dem Spiel, ihre Welt konnte es sich nicht leisten, wenn sie auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Als würde ein wenig Zweifel gleich ihren Entschluss ins Wanken bringen. Jinai hatte sich entschlossen und daran war nicht zu rütteln. Seit vier Jahren bereitete sie sich darauf vor, ihre Pflichten als siebente Hexe zu erfüllen. Sie würde jetzt nicht damit aufhören. Aber die Götter waren vorsichtig. Lieber einmal zu oft bestraft als die Schlacht verloren.

In der Welt der Exorzisten war weder das Mal noch die Göttin da gewesen. Anscheinend gab es noch mehr Grenzen für die sieben Götter, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, nur eine zu kennen. Aber allein ihre Existenz war der Beweis dafür, dass auch diese umgangen werden konnte.

Sie stieß sich vom Baumstamm ab und ging zurück zum Haus. Morgen würde es zerstört werden. Es war nur ein Übergangshaus, sobald sie von hier verschwanden, würden sie es nicht mehr brauchen. Bis dahin beherbergte es sie und ihre Freunde. Die Menschen, deren Freundin sie nie hatte werden wollen. Aus einer Laune heraus hatte sie sich dazu überreden lassen, die Wette einzugehen und das Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf, das sich Unterbewusstsein schimpfte, hatte sie dann dazu überredet, zu bleiben.

_Ich wette, mein Unterbewusstsein hatte auch was mit meiner Einwilligung zu der Wette zu tun._Seltsam, dass sie es jetzt nicht hörte. Seit sie hier angekommen war, herrschte Funkstille. Konnte es sein… Sie war jetzt nicht mehr allein. Die Göttin hatte sich wieder ihrer Seele bemächtigt. Konnte sie es deswegen nicht mehr hören?

Sie öffnete wieder die Türe.

„Hey, imouto, was hast du gemacht?" Lavi lag da, die Arme unter dem Kinn verschränkt und lächelte sie an.

„Lavi! Erschreck mich nicht so. Mir wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben." Sie hatte sich wirklich sehr erschrocken, als sie die geflüsterten Worte gehört hatte. „Ich dachte, du schläfst schon."

„Anscheinend nicht. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Wieso?"

„Einfach so ein Gefühl." Lavi hatte sein linkes Auge wieder geschlossen.

„Das würde ich mal untersuchen lassen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Geh schlafen." Sie legte sich wieder auf ihr Fell.

_Wenn er wüsste, wie haarscharf das war._ Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Sie spürte den Stern immer noch ein wenig brennen und die nervlich ruhigste war sie im Moment auch nicht. Aber das war sie ja auch nie gewesen. Nicht in den letzten vier Jahren.

Jinai schloss die Augen. Wenn sie die Lüge aufrechterhalten wollte, brauchte sie Schlaf. Sie durfte nicht riskieren, dass sie misstrauisch wurden. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie sie in Gefahr bringen.

* * *

Raffael: Pah, noch mehr Geheimnisse! Großartig!

Jinai: So ist sie eben.

Raffael: Es gibt ihr den Kick, wenn sie die Märtyrerin spielen darf?

Jinai: -steckt ihn in den Schrank- Da war er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr drinnen... Anygay, ich bastel bereits am nächsten Kapitel, genannt: Selbstgespräche, die zweite. Wir sehen uns dort! *winkt*


	4. Selbstgespräche, die zweite

Jinai: Auf zu neuen Ufern!

Raffael: Bitte was? Bist du _schon wieder_ in der falschen Geschichte?

Jinai: ...Ups. Tehehee....

Raffael: Lass die blöde Lache, mach lieber weiter.

Jinai: Ich muss mir von dir nicht sagen lassen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe -_hmpf_. Also, weiter im Text, nach dem letzten, etwas ...ähem, tragischen Kapitel (mal wieder).

_**Rated:** T (ich könnte heulen T.T)_

_**Disclaimer:** -man gehört Katsura Hoshino und das ist auch gut so. Ihr wollt gar nicht wissen, was Jinai damit anstellen würde, wenn es ihr Manga wäre... wirklich nicht...._

* * *

Er öffnete ein Auge und sah kurz zu Jinai hinüber. Jetzt schlief sie anscheinend tatsächlich. Vorher hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit hin- und hergewälzt. Als würde sie etwas beschäftigen, über das sie nicht reden konnte. _Nicht schon wieder. Jetzt ist sie endlich wieder hier, jetzt gibt es schon wieder neue Probleme._ Anscheinend war dieser Ceathan doch ziemlich stark. Wenn sich sogar Jinai, die nach Aarons Angaben ‚mehr Elementmagie im kleinen Finger als andere im ganzen Körper' hatte, Sorgen machte.

_Aaron! _Er kannte diesen Kerl noch nicht einmal einen halben Tag lang und hasste ihn jetzt schon. Er konkurrierte mit Lavi um den ersten Platz. Eigentlich lag er schon auf Platz eins. Lavi mochte er wenigstens ein bisschen, aber Aaron konnte er hassen. So richtig.

_Die Eifersucht, sie brodelt. Pass auf, dass du nicht überläufst. Bald hast__ du keinen Platz mehr für weitere. Dann müssen wir anmieten._

_Denk doch, was du willst._

_Moment! Wie war das? Was ich will? Keine Beleidigungen, keine Vorschriften? Bist du krank?_

_Lass mich in Frieden._

_Also doch wieder Vorschriften._

…

… _Sag mal, du gibst doch nicht etwa wirklich zu, dass du eifersüchtelst, oder? Ich bin doch nicht etwa auf einmal das Unterbewusstsein eines anderen, der auch in sie verliebt ist? Oh mein Gott, wer ist es? Aaron? Nein, der könnte ja schwer sich selbst hassen. Lavi? Bist du das?_

_Witzig. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe._

_Ach, ich vergaß. Beim Thema Eifersucht waren wir ja schon. Im Moment versuche ich dich dazu zu bringen, dass du zugibst, dass du dich in sie verliebt hast. Und? Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, was ich dir gesagt hab? Dich von der Weisheit meiner überwältigenden, überragenden Belehrungen überzeugen lassen und eingesehen, dass ich Recht hatte? Gibs zu, du willst vor mir auf die Knie fallen und mich lobpreisen. Du hast eingesehen, dass du sie liebst und keine andere. Sie ist deine Seelenverwandte, die Liebe deines Lebens, die Luft, die du atmest, dein Grund zu leben, alles, was dich am Leben erhält-_

_Du laberst Mist. Und es wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr._

_Wenigstens rede ich. Was man von dir ja nicht behaupten kann._

_Ich kann dich wunderbar ignorieren._

_Kannst du nicht. Sonst würdest du mir nicht antworten. Wenn ich was sagen will, dann hörst du das auch, dagegen kannst du nichts machen. Die einzige Macht, die ich habe *schnüff*_

_Ich dachte, du wolltest mich treten. Oder war das nur leeres Geschwätz?_

… _Okay, das war ein Bluff. Aber sonst hättest du mir ja nicht geantwortet._

_Werde ich auch nicht mehr._

_Tust du aber gerade. Oder irre ich mich und ich führe Selbstgespräche?_

…

_Ach, jetzt stellt er sich tot. Ist das nicht süß? Wie ein Kleinkind. Beim einen Ohr rein, beim anderen wieder raus. Macht auch nichts. Dann rede ich halt mit mir selbst. Darüber, dass du dich verliebt hast. Der Eisblock des Ordens! Schade nur, dass sie das nie erwidern wird. Weder will noch kann. Seien wir mal ehrlich. Du bist nicht gerade der netteste. Das ist in offenes Geheimnis. Du hast oft genug versucht, ihr mit Mugen eins überzuziehen. Einmal hast du es ja sogar geschafft. Zwar nicht Klinge voran, aber bewusstlos ist sie trotzdem geworden. Bravo! Warum hast du nicht gleich auf sie geschossen? Ehrlich, du könntest einen Club aufmachen: Kandas –Verzeihung- Yuus Waffenclub. Treten sie ein! Lernen sie töten und treffen sie Freunde!_

…

_Nicht mal abgedroschene Witze bringen dich zu einer Antwort. Gut, ich kann genauso gut weiter machen. Machen wir also mit ‚können' weiter. Ihr habt noch zwei Wochen zusammen. Dann bist du weg vom Fenster. Das Gute: Lavi auch. Das Schlechte: Aaron nicht. Der bleibt an ihr picken. So ein… Hält sich für den größten, nur weil er dieses Erschaffungsdingsda beherrscht. Zeigs ihm, Yuu! Mach das Training und ihn alle. Lern das Zeug! Lern wenigstens einmal irgendwas! Außerdem ist sie deine Lehrerin! Das heißt Zeit mit ihr! Wenn du in zwei Wochen schweren Herzens Abschied nehmen musst, dann nutz wenigstens diese Zeit. Vierzehn Tage! Danach bist du Geschichte._

…

_Ne, Yuu…_

_Was?_

_Ich glaube, sie mag dich._

_Wie kommst du_ darauf?

_Nur so ein Gefühl. Keine Ahnung. Außerdem hat sie von ‚Freunde' gesprochen. Das heißt doch, du bist ihr Freund, oder?_

_Sie konnte schlecht sagen: Das sind meine Freunde und Kanda, der irgendwie mitgeschleift wurde._

… _Trotzdem. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass sie dich irgendwie mag. Erinnerst du dich an Liverpool?_

_Komm mir nicht damit._

_Schade. Irgendwie angenehm._

Der Satz war öfter als irgendein anderer durch seinen Kopf gegeistert. _Sie hatte Fieber._

_Und wenn sie es auch so gemeint hat?_

_Von Wenn kann man nicht leben._

_Lieben?_

_Auch nicht._

_Aber nehmen wir doch mal –rein hypothetisch- an, dass sie es auch so gemeint hat. Wirklich gemeint hat._

_Hat sie nicht. Sie hat im Fieberwahn gesprochen._

_Aber wenn nicht!!! Denk nur einmal darüber nach, nur einmal. Bitte lass diesen Gedanken nur einen Moment lang zu, Yuu!_

_Das heißt gar nichts._

_Glaub ich nicht. Zumindest mag sie dich._

_Wenn._

_Die Eisenbahn wäre auch nie erfunden worden, wenn man sich nicht ab und zu auf das ‚wenn' verlassen hätte. Es hätte ja auch schief gehen können._

_Hat Edison nicht ungefähr zweihundert Anläufe gebraucht, bis er die Glühlampe erfunden hat?_

_Woher weißt du _das_ denn?_

_Lavi._

_Erschreck mich nicht so! Außerdem, was hat das damit zu tun?_

_Er hat dutzende Male aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt. Sollte uns das nicht etwas sagen?_

_Aber im Endeffekt hat er Erfolg gehabt._

_Nicht alle haben so viel Glück wie Edison._

_Manche sogar mehr, und es klappt beim ersten Versuch._

_So was kommt höchstens alle paar Jahrhunderte vor._

_Na, dann wird's ja mal wieder Zeit._

_Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann mach doch selbst._

_Der große Kanda Yuu, der vor keiner Gefahr zittert, hat Angst, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Ich bin enttäuscht._

_Hältst du dann die Klappe?_

_Wenn ich enttäuscht bin, bin ich nicht zu stoppen._

_Dann wirst du noch schlimmer?_

_Ich bin eine Landplage._

_Dafür klingst du ziemlich heiter._

_Es macht Spaß._

_Was?_

_Es macht viel zu viel Spaß, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, um enttäuscht zu sein. Ich glaube, ich sollte sowieso viel öfter mit dir reden-_

_Bloß nicht._

_Wer weiß, vielleicht profitierst du sogar davon?_

_Nicht in diesem Leben._

_Du bist viel zu pessimistisch. Du könntest ruhig mal zugeben, dass etwas Vorteile hat._

Das _Gespräch soll Vorteile haben?_

_Mit jedem Gespräch kommst du menschlich ein Stückchen weiter. Immerhin sind wir schon bei ‚Ich bin verliebt'._

_Sind wir nicht._

_Aber eine Person gibt es immerhin schon, die dir wichtig ist._

_Toll, demnächst hab ich noch Freunde._

_Gell? Du wirst noch zum Menschenfreund._

_Im Moment werde ich eher müde._

_Wir können auch morgen weiterreden._

_Kannst du nicht einfach Winterschlaf halten?_

_Ich bin ein Unterbewusstsein, kein Bär! Ich bin immer dann wach, wenn du wach bist._

_Und da soll man nicht pessimistisch sein._

_Tu du nur so. In Wirklichkeit hast du mich lieb._

_Du bist noch kranker, als ich gedacht hab._

_Du _hast_ mich lieb!_

_Ich werd dich nur nicht los!_

Lavi beobachtete Kanda. Er wusste, dass der Japaner nicht schlief. Dafür war er viel zu unruhig. Anscheinend beschäftigte ihn ebenfalls etwas. Lavi hätte viel Geld darauf verwettet, dass es Jinai war.

Er grinste. Jinai musste blind sein, wenn sie _das_ nicht bemerkte. Andererseits… Allen und Linali waren ja auch noch skeptisch. Er warf einen Blick auf das schlafende Paar. Sie hatten ihre Felle nebeneinander gelegt und schliefen friedlich, die Gesichter einander zugewandt. _Süß._ Anscheinend ging es wenigstens zwischen den beiden voran. Auch wenn sie nichts von den Gefühlen des jeweils anderen zu wissen schienen. Wenigstens lagen sie sich nicht die ganze Zeit in den Haaren. So wie es aussah, kamen sie auch am besten mit dem Wechsel zwischen den Welten zurecht.

Schließlich sah er zu seiner imouto hinüber. Sie schlief. Anscheinend hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich in ihrem provisorischen Bett herumgeworfen. Jetzt lag sie still.

Als sie hinausgegangen war, hatte sich Lavis sechster Sinn gemeldet. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Aber er war liegen geblieben und hatte bis hundert gezählt. Als er bei sechzig gewesen war, war die Tür wieder aufgegangen. Sie war nur eine Minute weg gewesen. Ihr Gesicht war dasselbe gewesen, das sie schon gezeigt hatte, seit sie hier angekommen waren. Sie war gleichzeitig fröhlicher und ernster, als er sie je gesehen hatte.

Anscheinend war noch immer nicht alles in bester Ordnung. Vielleicht war es nur die Verantwortung, die ab jetzt wieder auf ihren Schultern lastete. Es konnte aber genauso gut etwas anderes sein. Wie er Jinai kannte, würde sie nicht so einfach darüber reden. Also musste er das Auge offen halten.

* * *

Raffael: Hat er jetzt eigentlich zwei Augen oder nur eines?

Jinai: Also, vermutet wird ja, dass sich hinter der Augenklappe das Auge des Bookman verbirgt. Genau weiß es aber keiner (naja, außer der Mangaka selbst). Und wer weiß, ob sie es uns jemals verrät.

Raffael: Wie ein Überraschungsei, das man nicht aufbekommt.

Jinai: ...

Raffael: ...

Jinai: ...Okay, weiter im Text. Das nächste Kapitel (von dem ich keine Ahnung habe, wann ihr es zu sehen bekommt --'') heißt: Pferdeliebe. Lacht nicht, mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen.

Oh, und btw: Ich kann dich prima verstehen, **sternenhagel**, schließlich spreche ich ja auch den österreichischen Geheimcode ;) In meiner ff schreib ich halt ein wenig mehr im Hochdeutschen, selbst wenn ich auf Österreichisch mach, damit mich auch alle verstehen. Sonst hab ich bald keine Leser mehr :D


	5. Pferdeliebe

Jinai: Ich hatte ein wenig Zeit übrig und da hab ich mir gedacht...

Raffael: Spann ich meine Leser nicht länger auf die Folter?

Jinai: Exakt. Darum kommt dieses Kapitel schon jetzt.

Raffael: Wobei du dir manche Ausführungen echt hättest sparen können...

Jinai: Ich **_LIEBE _**Pferde! Was ist so schlimm daran?!?

Raffael: Nichts, aber musst du deinen Wahnsinn gleich auf die armen Leser loslassen?

Jinai: Bisher hat sich keiner beschwert, also werden sie diesen kleinen Schnitzer wohl verkraften können, oder?

Raffael: Wie wäre es, wenn du das ihnen überlässt?

Jinai: Können wir dann anfangen, bevor das hier wieder ausartet?

_**Rated: **T ...langsam wirds langweilig.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Jinai gehört Jinai und ihr habt Glück, dass sie sie euch zum Lesen leiht. Obwohl, eigentlich hat sie ja Glück, bei den Fast-Herzinfarkten, die sie jedesmal bekommt, wenn sie einen review liest... alles andere gehört Katsura Hoshino._

_P.S.: Ich bin gaaanz weit aus dem Osten, liebe **sternenhagel**;)  
_

* * *

„Regel Nr. Eins!"

Bei der lauten Stimme schossen vier von ihnen hoch, eine blieb liegen und murmelte nur: „Eine Dame hat sich immer an die Regeln zu halten."

„Regel Nr. Acht!"

„Eine Dame schläft nicht auf dem Boden. Guten Morgen, Großmutter." Jinai hatte sich aufgesetzt und lächelte höflich. „Ich hatte ein Fell. Und ein weiteres als Decke."

„Das zählt auch als auf dem Boden. Auf mit dir. Ich bestrafe keine Halbwache, die nicht einmal die Augen offen halten kann."

„Ich _bin_ wach, Großmutter. Du wünscht?"

„Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass du schon so etwas tun würdest, deswegen habe ich den anderen gesagt, dass _du_ das Lager abbauen wirst."

„Wie du wünscht, Großmutter." Jinai stand auf. Sie lächelte die anderen an. „Hoch mit euch. Sonst dürft ihr euch freischaufeln."

Die anderen rafften sich auf. Sofort kamen Diener, die das Haus bis auf den letzten Winkel leer räumten. Fünf Felle zum Liegen und fünf Felle zum Zudecken. Fertig. Lavi lachte. „Wirklich, imouto, es hat etwas für sich, Königin zu sein."

Er verstummte angesichts der Miene von Jinais Großmutter. „Nun?" meinte Daralea streng.

Jinai seufzte. „Alle raus." Sie ging voran.

Im Lager herrschte emsiges Treiben. Überall wurde gepackt, Pferde beladen, Lasten festgezurrt. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden war alles abfahrbereit. Sie waren wohl als letzte aufgestanden, obwohl die Sonne gerade erst aufging. Neben ihnen kam Aaron aus einem der Häuser. Er grinste, als er Allen gähnen sah. „Deine neuen Freunde sind wohl Langschläfer, was?"

„Nein, aber ihr Tag hat vierundzwanzig Stunden, Aaron."

Aaron blinzelte. „Vierundzwanzig? Wie viele Götter haben die denn?"

„Wie viele Stunden habt ihr denn?" Lavi sah Jinai verwundert an. Eine andere Zeitrechnung und jetzt auch noch unterschiedlich lange Tage?

„Einundzwanzig. Jede Stunde hat neunundvierzig Minuten und jede Minute neunundvierzig Sekunden." Jinai ging zu einem der Bäume, an den Pferde angebunden waren. Ein weiterer Diener, anscheinend der Stallmeister, verbeugte sich vor ihr. Sie sagte ein paar Worte und er eilte zu einem der anderen Bäume und band einen riesigen schwarzen Hengst los.

Neben dem Tier sahen die anderen Pferde wie Lämmchen aus. Anscheinend hatte er auch einiges an Temperament, denn er wehrte sich heftig gegen den Diener. Als er Jinai sah, wieherte er, riss sich los und stürmte auf sie zu. Keiner der Umstehenden rührte auch nur einen Finger. Die vier Exorzisten konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie das Pferd schon bei Jinai war. Direkt vor ihr warf es sich in die Eisen und legte eine Vollbremsung hin, dass der Schnee stob.

Jinai war über und über mit feinem Pulverschnee bedeckt. Sie musste lachen. Das Ungetüm legte seine Schnauze an ihre Wange und schnaubte. Ein wenig Schnee rieselte von ihrem Kopf. Sie schüttelte sich, sodass noch mehr Schnee von ihren Haaren und Schultern fiel.

Aaron lachte. „Er hat dich vermisst."

„Anscheinend habt ihr ihm keine besseren Manieren beigebracht, während ich weg war."

„Er lässt ja nur dich an sich heran. Sogar den Stallmeister toleriert er nur, wenn er ihm Futter bringt oder saubermachen muss, weil er wieder einmal fürchterlich aussieht."

Jinai drehte sich um. „Das ist Elao. Sag guten Tag, Elao." Als hätte er sie verstanden, wieherte der Hengst so laut, dass es über den halben Wald schallte. „Er hat keine besonders guten Manieren. Außerdem ist er ein Stallrenner, sehr ungestüm und manchmal ein wenig reizbar. Er hätte Aaron mal fast die Hand abgebissen."

_Nur fast? Schade._ Kanda hätte das zu gerne gesehen.

Jinais Kopf reichte gerade bis zum Widerrist. Auch wenn das Pferd so groß war wie einer der Kaltblüter, den Lavi einmal gesehen hatte, war es doch feingliedriger gebaut. Der Hengst hatte den Köperbau eines Berbers. Obwohl Berber in ihrer Welt nur eine Widerristhöhe von nicht einmal 1,60 Meter hatten, musste der Widerrist dieses Tiers fast 1,80 hoch sein. Quasi ein Berber in Großformat. Sein Fell war pechschwarz und glänzend, nur auf der Stirn hatte er einen weißen Fleck. Wenn man genauer hinsah, ähnelte er der Form nach einer gebogenen Kralle. Das untere Ende war dick und eckig, dann folgte ein Schwung, bei dem die Linie immer dünner wurde und schließlich in einer Spitze endete. Wie die Kralle eines Tigers.

Jinai musterte ihre Freunde kurz, dann wechselte sie wieder ein paar Worte auf Deutsch mit dem Stallmeister. Er verschwand hinter Elao, der die Sicht auf die anderen Pferde fast ganz verdeckte. Dieser blieb entgegen aller Erwartungen einfach stehen, obwohl die Leine, die an seinem Halfter festgebunden war, am Boden schleifte. Wäre er losgerannt, keiner hätte ihn aufhalten können.

Zurück kamen zwei Männer, die jeweils zwei Pferde hielten. Jinai nahm einem von ihnen einen schönen Rotfuchs ab. Die einzigen Ausnahmen von seinem glänzenden rötlichen Fell waren die weißen ‚Socken' und eine große Blesse auf seiner Stirn, die bis zu seiner Schnauze reichte. Lavi hatte solche Pferde einmal bei ungarischen Husaren gesehen. Man nannte sie Gidran-Araber, eine Rasse, die erst Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts entstanden war. Dass sie so groß wurden, war ihm aber neu.

_Anscheinend sind die Pferde hier allesamt größer als bei uns._

Jinai blieb vor Lavi stehen. „Weißt du, wer die Ehre hat, Maar zu reiten?"

Lavi riss sein Auge auf. „Ich? Ich kann nicht reiten!"

„Reiten kann jeder. Maar passt zu dir. Er ist ein _wenig_ übermütig, aber sehr lieb. Auch wenn er manchmal über die Stränge schlägt, abgeworfen hat er noch keinen." Sie drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand.

Dann ging sie zu dem anderen Mann hinüber, der nach Lavis spärlichem Pferdewissen einen Palomino und einen Appaloosa an der Hand hielt. Sie nahm beide Pferde am Zügel und führte sie neben Maar. „Die bekommt ihr. Das sind Hala", sie wies auf den Appaloosa, „und Amei", diesmal deutete sie auf den Palomino, „beides sehr liebe Tiere. Außerdem sind sie ein Pärchen, deswegen trennen wir sie nur ungern." Sie übergab Linali die Appaloosastute und Allen den Palominohengst.

Beide erröteten. _Ein Paar._

Schließlich führte Jinai den letzten Hengst zu Kanda.

„Ich reite nicht."

„Du wirst müssen. Wir reisen schnell. Ohne Pferd geht das nicht. Entweder das oder du bleibst hier. Also?" Sie lächelte freundlich. „Du bekommst extra eins meiner Lieblingspferde. Außerdem ist Tir ideal für dich: Du willst nicht reiten. Er weiß, was er machen muss, also kannst du eigentlich alles ihm überlassen. Er ist sehr intelligent, also steig auf und lass ihn die Arbeit machen. Zieh nur nicht zu fest an den Zügeln, er hat ein sehr empfindliches Maul."

Kanda warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den großen Schecken. Lavi konnte sehen, wie er versuchte, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden. Dabei hatte Jinai recht: Tir war sogar farblich perfekt. Die weißen Stellen waren blütenrein. Eigentlich hätte er schneeweiß sein müssen, allerdings hatte er mehrere große, tiefschwarze, bläulich schimmernde Flecken am ganzen Leib. Die Mähne und der Schweif waren ebenfalls schwarz mit blauem Schimmer. Seine Augen hatten fast denselben Farbton wie Kandas. Lavi kramte in seinem Gehirn. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war Tir ein Araberpinto und die Fellfärbung nannte man Tobiano. Treuherzig blickte der Hengst den Exorzisten an.

Schließlich griff Kanda missmutig nach den Zügeln, die Jinai ihm hinhielt. Als hätte Tir verstanden, wie viel Überwindung das den Japaner gekostet hatte, blies er ihm mit den Nüstern ins Gesicht. Danke, quasi. Kanda verzog das Gesicht.

Jinai strahlte. Sie hatte sofort gewusst, dass Tir Kanda mögen würde. Nach Elao war er ihr Lieblingshengst und genau wie er kam er nur mit wenigen klar. Irgendwie hatte sie gespürt, dass er Kanda aber akzeptieren würde.

_Dieses Lächeln ist die Sache fast wert. _Beinahe hätte Kanda auch gelächelt. Er beherrschte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Jinai drehte sich um und ging wieder auf Elao zu. Einer der Männer reichte ihr eine karmesinrote Decke. Mit Schwung warf sie sie Elao über den Rücken. Er war als einziger noch nicht gesattelt oder aufgezäumt. Der Sattel sah allerdings sehr schwer aus. Trotzdem hob sie ihn auf seine Rücken, als wäre er gerade mal halb so schwer. Elao war anscheinend entgegen aller Behauptungen doch sehr gut erzogen, denn kaum, dass sie das Zaumzeug in die Hand genommen hatte, senkte er schon den Kopf, sodass sie es ihm problemlos anlegen konnte.

„Du hast gelogen, imouto! Du hast behauptet, dass er keine Manieren hätte." Lavi saß inzwischen schon auf seinem Pferd. Er klang vergnügt, als ob er schon sein ganzes Leben lang reiten würde.

„Du glaubst nicht, was er aufführt, wenn das jemand anderer versucht als Jini. Ein paar von den Stallknechten haben mindestens einen Finger an ihn verloren." Aaron ritt einen Araberschimmel, der ein ziemliches Stück kleiner war als Elao. Er war gerade so groß wie Hala. Lavi schätzte beide Pferde auf ungefähr 1,60 Widerristhöhe. Allens Palomino, der gerade neugierig dessen Hand beschnupperte, war nur wenige Zentimeter größer. Maar noch mal fast zehn Zentimeter größer. Der einzige, der annähernd an Elaos Größe heranreichte, war Tir, der nur unmerklich kleiner war.

„Hat dein Pferd auch einen Namen?" Linali versuchte es mit freundlicher Konversation. Sie wollte unbedingt verhindern, aufsteigen zu müssen. Hala kam ihr riesig vor.

„Sie heißt Mei-ao. Sie ist noch ziemlich jung, deswegen muss ich ihr noch ein paar Flausen austreiben. Aber sonst ist sie eine gute Zuchtstute. Vor allem wegen ihrer Schnelligkeit. Da wird sie nur von Elao und Tir übertroffen."

„Dann steigt mal auf." Jinai hatte schon einen Fuß im Steigbügel, als sie mit einem Räuspern von ihrer Großmutter aufgehalten wurde. Daralea hatte selbst ihren Grauschimmel schon bestiegen, also konnte es daran nicht liegen. Keine der Frauen hier ritt im Damensattel. „Ich möchte warten, bis meine Freunde sicher im Sattel sitzen. Wie du weißt, Großmutter, hat man ein Pferd vom Sattel aus besser unter Kontrolle als vom Boden aus. Ihr wisst doch, wie man aufsteigt?", wandte sie sich an die drei Exorzisten, die noch festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

Linali und Allen schüttelten die Köpfe; Kanda ließ sich zu keiner Reaktion herab. Jinai ließ Elaos Zügel los und ging zu Linali hinüber. Sie nahm die Chinesin bei der Hand und Hala am Zügel und stellte beide so hin, dass sowohl Allen als auch Kanda sie sehen konnten.

„Du steigst immer von links auf. Also stellst du deinen linken Fuß in den Steigbügel und hältst mit der linken Hand die Zügel. Dann legst du die linke Hand hierhin", sie führte Linalis Hand zu dem Loch vorne unter dem Sattel, direkt am Ende der Mähne, „und die rechte Hand da hin." Sie legte die rechte Hand des Mädchens ans andere Ende des Sattels. „Fest zugreifen. Gut. Jetzt ziehst du dich mit einem Ruck hoch und stützt dich dabei auf den linken Steigbügel. Tritt ihr aber nicht in den Bauch. Wenn du über dem Sattel schwebst, drehst du dich nach vorne und nutzt den restlichen Schwung, um dein rechtes Bein mit Abstand über die Kruppe zu schwingen. Wenn du sie triffst, dann rennt sie los, also pass gut auf. Setz dich in den Sattel und stell den rechten Fuß in den Steigbügel."

Linali tat, wie ihr geheißen. Sie schaffte es beim ersten Anlauf in den Sattel. Jinai ordnete ihren Rock, sodass er nicht flattern würde. Dann schob sie Linalis Fuß ein Stück aus dem Bügel. „Du musst auf dem Zehenballen stehen, sonst wird es nach einiger Zeit wehtun. Die Zügel hältst du vom Zeigefinger kommend in der geschlossenen Hand und lässt sie zwischen Ringfinger und kleinem Finger wieder aus. Die Daumen legst du auf die Zügel. Genau so. Wenn du willst, dass sie schneller geht, dann musst du mit den Fußinnenseiten und den Unterschenkeln drücken, nicht mit den Zehen oder den Fersen. Die Zügel brauchst du weniger zum Lenken, sondern hauptsächlich zum Korrigieren. Pass auf, dass sie in die Richtung sieht, in die du sie lenken willst. Wenn sie mehr rechts gehen soll, dann musst du mit dem linken Schenkel drücken und mit dem rechten Zügel leicht anziehen. Links ist es genau umgekehrt. Soll sie langsamer gehen oder anhalten, dann setzt du dich tief in den Sattel, hältst die Schenkel von ihr weg und ziehst leicht an den Zügeln. Keine Sorge, sie ist gut erzogen, sie kennt die Kommandos. Ich hoffe, ihr habt das auch verstanden?" Sie wandte sich an Allen und Kanda.

„Jetzt will ich sehen, wie ihr in den Sattel kommt." Beide Exorzisten schafften es mit einem Versuch sicher in den Sattel. Jinai überprüfte bei beiden die Haltung der Zügel und die Stellung der Füße. Bei Allen musste sie die Steigbügel nachstellen, weil sie ihm ein wenig zu kurz waren. Ansonsten war sie zufrieden. „Ideal sitzt ihr, wenn ihr euer Kreuz gerade haltet. Keinen Buckel und kein Hohlkreuz, die Schultern locker, Arme am Körper angewinkelt, Hände aufgestellt und eine Faustbreit auseinander. Gut. Dann wollen wir mal. Haltet sie jetzt gut unter Kontrolle."

Jinai ging auf Elao zu. Als sie noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt war, krachten plötzlich sämtliche der Häuser zusammen. Der Schnee verteilte sich über die gesamte Lichtung, sodass die Pferde auf einmal knöcheltief darin versunken waren. Nichts ließ vermuten, dass hier auch nur eine Maus durchgekommen war.

Keines der Pferde hatte auch nur einen Mucks von sich gegeben. Außer Mei-ao standen sie alle still; diese war bei dem Krachen losgeprescht und Aaron musste sie in kleinen Kreisen gehen lassen, damit sie wieder an Tempo verlor. Schließlich hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt. Schwer schnaufend stand sie da, den Kopf gesenkt und Schaum vorm Mund.

Jinai saß auf. Dann wandte sie sich an Daralea. „Zu deiner Zufriedenheit, Großmutter?"

„Vollstens. Wenigstens das hast du nicht verlernt."

„Dann wollen wir mal." Jinai trieb Elao an und warf im Vorbeireiten Kanda einen tadelnden Blick zu. „_Kanda_."

Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Dann bemerkte er, dass Aaron genau neben ihm Halt gemacht hatte und Tir genüsslich an dessen Stiefel nagte. Kanda verzog keine Miene. Er trieb Tir mit leichtem Schenkeldruck hinter den anderen Pferden her, die inzwischen auch schon losgetrabt waren.

Langsam mochte er den Hengst.

* * *

Raffael: Da hat das Pferd aber Glück.

Jinai: _-augenroll- _Du meinst wohl, da hat Kanda Glück gehabt. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich den am Leben lass, wenn der meinem Pferdi was tut?

Raffael: Er kann ja EIN BAD mit ihm nehmen.

Jinai: Verrat nicht gleich wieder alles! Tja, liebe Leser, wie jetzt dank seiner großen Klappe herausgekommen ist, ist der Titel des nächsten Kapitels _Ein Bad_. Gute Titel kommen einem eben nicht einfach so zugeflogen -_seufz_... na ja, bis dann.


	6. Ein Bad

Jinai: Hallo, da sind wir wieder:)

Raffael: _-schaut auf die Uhr-_ um 2 Uhr nachts...

Jinai: Du kannst ja schlafen gehen, wenns dir nicht passt.

Raffael: Mach ich auch. Gute Nacht.

Jinai: Na schön, dann mach ich eben das Rating und den Disclaimer...

**Rated: T  
**

**Disclaimer:** -Man gehört Katsura Hosino-sensei... ich mach mir echt Sorgen... sie ist ständig krank...

* * *

„Ich bin tooot!" Lavi ließ sich bäuchlings auf sein Fell fallen.

„Dann würdest du nicht solchen Lärm machen."

„Du bist herzlos, Yuu-chan."

„Che"

„So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Wir sind es einfach nicht gewöhnt. Weder das Reiten noch die kurzen Tage." Allen ließ sich mit einem Schmerzenslaut ebenfalls auf sein Fell fallen. Allerdings sitzend.

„Wenn es jedes Mal so ist, dann _will_ ich mich gar nicht daran gewöhnen."

„Jinai hat gesagt, dass wir ein Drittel des Weges schon geschafft haben. Wir müssen also nicht mehr lange reiten." Linali setzte sich vorsichtig hin. Genau wie allen anderen tat ihr jeder einzelne Muskel weh.

Sie waren zwei Tage durchgeritten. Nur nachts hatten sie eine kurze Pause von sechs Stunden eingelegt, in denen ihnen Schlaf vergönnt war. Danach war es noch vor Sonnenaufgang in demselben Tempo weitergegangen. _Kein Pferd in unserer Welt würde das aushalten. _Lavi drehte sich geräuschvoll auf den Rücken. _Ich auch nicht._

Seit Anbruch des vorherigen Tages waren sie fast nur galoppiert. Selten hatten sie ihr Tempo zu Trab gedrosselt, und wenn, dann nur für ein paar Minuten. Schritt waren sie nicht mehr gegangen, seit die vier Exorzisten sicher genug im Sattel saßen. Dann hatte Jinai Elao sofort zum Galopp angetrieben. Alle anderen waren ihr gefolgt. Ob sie wollten oder nicht. _Irgendetwas treibt alle hier zur Eile._

Jinais Gefolge bestand nur aus Dienern, die im Sommerpalast angestellt gewesen waren, bevor dieser Ceathan zum Opfer gefallen war. Alles Flüchtlinge. Sie sollten in den Winterpalast im Norden übersiedeln, bis der Sommerpalast im Süden wiederhergestellt war. Auf dem Weg dorthin sollten sie noch einmal eine kurze Rast bei dem Schloss eines Adligen einlegen. Von dort an würden sie noch mehr Leute begleiten. Jinai hatte allerdings nicht gesagt, wer das sein würde.

Der Königin ging es als einzige von den Exorzisten bestens. Sie ritt schneller als alle anderen –das konnte natürlich auch an Elao liegen- und schien glücklicher zu sein, als sie die vier je erlebt hatten. Jinai glühte förmlich vor Lebendigkeit. Trotzdem wurden Kanda und Lavi das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Und dieses Problem schien sich auf Jinai zu konzentrieren.

„Ihr Ärmsten! Dabei macht ihr euch gar nicht schlecht. Aber ich kann euch trösten, wir legen heute eine längere Pause ein. Ich muss euch ja noch einiges beibringen. Hoch mit euch." Jinai stand über den Exorzisten.

Dreistimmiges Maulen und einmal eisiges Schweigen. Jinai lachte. „Ich weiß, was euch wieder auf die Beine bringt. Ich muss euch was zeigen. Also kommt, ihr müsst weder reiten noch trainieren. Sobald wir dort sind, müsst ihr euch überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen."

„Können wir das nicht auch hier tun?"

„Schwerlich. Komm schon, Nii-san." Jinai zog Lavi auf die Füße.

Er stöhnte. „Sklaventreiberin."

„Ich will euch was Gutes tun. Dafür solltet ihr mir dankbar sein." Schließlich hatte sie die drei sitzenden Exorzisten hochgerafft. Kanda hatte sich allein auf die Füße bequemt. Er schien jeden Kontakt mit ihr zu vermeiden.

Jinai schob und zog sie über die Lichtung, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Seit sie hier angekommen waren, sahen sie nur Wald. Wald, Wald, nichts als Wald, soweit das Auge reichte.

„Das wird euch helfen. Bei Muskelschmerzen hilft am besten…" Sie lief voraus auf eine weitere Lichtung. „Ein schönes heißes Bad." Hinter ihr befanden sich mehrere von der Natur geformte Becken, aus denen Dampf strömte. Heiße Quellen.

Jinais stampfte einmal mit dem Fuß auf. Über zwei nebeneinander liegenden Becken bildete sich eine Kuppel aus Schnee mit einem Loch auf der Oberseite, durch das der Dampf entweichen konnte. Sie bewegte den Fuß einen Zentimeter und von innen war ein Rumoren zu hören. Zwei Öffnungen, gerade groß genug, um hindurchzugehen, entstanden an der Front. Noch ein Schlenker mit der Hand und über der Kuppel sammelte sich Luftfeuchtigkeit, die sich zu Wasser verdichtete, um sich dann über das Gebilde zu ergießen. Eine Sekunde später war es zu undurchsichtigem Eis erstarrt.

„Bitteschön! Eine Quelle für jeden, mit Trennwand und getrennten Eingängen. Damen nach links, Herren nach rechts." Jinai zog Linali hinter sich her zum linken Eingang. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal zu den anderen drei um. „Steht nicht da und haltet Maulaffen feil. Bewegung!" Dann war sie mit Linali verschwunden.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie sie ein ganzes Dorf aus Schnee ohne eine Bewegung pulverisiert, aber…" Lavi staunte immer noch.

Allen vervollständigte Lavis Satz. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jemals daran gewöhnen werde."

Lavi nickte. Dann blinzelte er. „Bad!" Er rannte trotz Muskelkater auf den rechten Eingang zu, Allen dicht hinter ihm. Kanda folgte ihnen mit etwas angemessenerer Geschwindigkeit.

Kurz darauf ließen sie sich in das heiße Wasser sinken. Auf der anderen Seite der Schneemauer taten es ihnen Linali und Jinai gleich. Jinai achtete darauf, dass Linali das Mal nicht sehen konnte. Aber die Chinesin war diskret genug, um nicht auf die Brust eines anderen Mädchens zu starren. Danach verdeckte das Wasser den Rest.

Jinai zwinkerte Linali zu. „Das einzige, was nach zwei Tagen im Sattel wirklich hilft." Laut sprach Jinai weiter, sodass sie die drei auf der anderen Seite auch hören konnten. „Aber für Anfänger habt ihr euch gar nicht so schlecht angestellt. Alle Achtung!"

Zweimal lautes „Danke" und ein „Che" waren die Antwort.

„Sag Danke, Yuu!"

„Vergiss es!"

„Yuu sagt auch Danke!" Dann hörte man ein seltsames Geräusch.

„Kanda! Lass ihn los! Er ertrinkt!"

„Halt die Klappe, moyashi-"

„Allen!"

„-er weiß genau, dass er mich nicht so nennen soll!"

„Jetzt lass ihn endlich los!"

Ein keuchendes Luftholen. Eine beleidigte Stimme.

„Das war fies, Yuu-chan!"

„Hör endlich auf, mich so zu nennen!!"

Noch einmal dasselbe Geräusch. Dann wieder ein Luftholen.

„Merks dir endlich!"

Von der Seite der Mädchen war nur noch Gelächter zu hören. „Alles in Ordnung, Lavi?" Linali klang eher besorgt. Das Lachen stammte also von Jinai.

„Ja, danke. Ich finde es ja toll, dass mein Ertrinken meiner imouto solche Freude bereitet!"

„Lavi, du hast mehr Leben als eine Katze!" Jinai lachte immer noch.

„Danke für dein Mitgefühl!"

„Oh, armer Nii-san! Musst du die Strafe für deine Frechheit ganz alleine ausbaden? Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes?"

„Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Doch irgendwie schon. Aber ich werde jetzt meine Klappe halten, sonst bist du noch böse auf mich." Man konnte immer noch unterdrücktes Gelächter hören.

„Danke, Kanda! Das war echt genial!", klang es plötzlich nach ein paar Sekunden über die Trennwand.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest still sein!" Lavi rang immer noch ein wenig um Atem.

„Ich habe gelernt, dass man immer schön ‚Bitte' und ‚Danke' sagt!"

„Dieses Mal _nicht_!"

„Ja, Nii-san!" Das Lachen hatte sich inzwischen auf ein Kichern gedämpft, dass nur noch Linali hören konnte.

„Entschuldige, ich muss mal kurz untertauchen, wenn ich damit aufhören will." Jinai grinste immer noch übers ganze Gesicht. Sie ließ sich bis über den Kopf in das heiße Wasser sinken. Dann tauchte sie wieder auf, ein Lächeln im Gesicht, aber wenigstens lachte sie nicht mehr.

Schließlich sprach Linali. „Darf ich dich was fragen?" Sie hatte die Stimme auf ein Minimum gesenkt.

„Was denn?" Jinai bemühte sich, nicht misstrauisch auszusehen. Sie mussten glauben, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Hat Lavi… hat er Recht? Hast du… dich wirklich… in Kanda verliebt?"

Jinai wurde rot. Das beantwortete Linalis Frage. Das ältere Mädchen senkte den Kopf. „Du hältst mich für verrückt, oder?"

„Nein! Nein, ich… dich kann es nur irgendwie nicht ganz nachvollziehen."

„Ich auch nicht. Ich dachte immer, ich… und Aaron… aber dann… ich dachte, er wäre tot, verstehst du? Von Ceathan getötet. Und ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden. Und Kanda… ich weiß nicht. Es ist nicht so, wie ich gedacht hatte, dass es sein würde. Ich hätte nie geglaubt… in jemanden wie ihn…"

„Du dachtest, du würdest ihn im Leben nicht ausstehen können, oder?"

„Und wenn ich hundert würde! Aber… dann hat es sich irgendwie einfach so ergeben." Jinai fand ihre Finger im Moment _wahnsinnig_ interessant. Alles, damit sie Linali nicht ansehen müsste.

„Weiß… weiß Kanda, dass du…"

Jinai schluckte schwer. „Nein. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ihn das interessieren würde. Er kann mich nicht ausstehen. Außerdem… es sind nur noch knappe zwei Wochen. Danach…" Sie sah Linali mit feuchten Augen an.

Die Chinesin nahm sie in den Arm. Obwohl Jinai älter und größer als sie war, ein weinendes Mädchen konnte man nicht so einfach ignorieren. „Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, wie…"

„Nein. Es ist verboten. Die Götter haben es gestattet, um mich zurückzubringen. Sie würden es auch noch gestatten, damit ihr in eure Welt zurück könnt. Aber Portale öffnen, nur um jemanden zu besuchen… Die Beteiligten müssten mit schlimmen Strafen rechnen."

„Oh." Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, während Jinai versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Dann machte sie sich von dem jüngeren Mädchen los. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Eine Königin weint nicht. Regel Nr. Neun." Sie versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Es gibt wohl für alles Regeln, was?"

„Natürlich. Die Königin muss das Vorbild für ihr Land sein. Eine Königin darf keine Schwäche haben, sonst fällt das auf ihr Reich zurück. Königinnen haben immer perfekt zu sein."

„Das ist ganz schön viel Verantwortung."

„Und nebenbei muss ich auch noch herrschen. Aber bisher habe ich das eigentlich ganz gut hinbekommen."

„Musst du das denn alles alleine machen?"

„O nein, ich habe Berater und meine Großmutter. Aber die letzte Entscheidung liegt immer bei mir. Ich muss dann auch dafür gerade stehen."

„Ich könnte so etwas nicht."

„Du tust es doch auch. Jeder Exorzist ist für das Schicksal eurer Welt verantwortlich. Wenn das nicht mal Verantwortung ist."

„Aber das kannst du doch nicht vergleichen. Das sind zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe."

„Es kommt mir gar nicht so verschieden vor."

„Hey, wie lange dürfen wir denn hier bleiben!?" Lavis Ruf unterbrach die Gedankengänge der beiden Mädchen.

„Wieso, will Kanda dich wieder umbringen?"

„Nein, aber du wolltest doch trainieren!"

„Da freut sich aber jemand auf das Training! Nicht mehr lange, dann gehen wir!"

„Okay!"

Jinai sah Linali an. „Schau nicht so mitleidig. Ich komm mir so mies vor."

„Aber…"

„Nichts da! Ich komme sehr gut zurecht, dankeschön. Wir sollten uns fertig machen, wenn ich euch heute noch was beibringen will." Sie stieg aus dem Becken und trocknete sich ab. Dann zog sie ihr Kleid an. Heute war es etwas weniger prächtig, dafür besser für Bewegung geeignet. Reiten und Training.

Kurz darauf traten die beiden Mädchen aus der Kuppel. Nur wenige Minuten nach ihnen kamen Allen, Lavi und Kanda aus der anderen Seite. Kanda nestelte noch an seinem Haarband und Lavi band sich sein Bandana im Gehen um.

„Auf geht's! Heute mach ich euch alle!" Jinai grinste und schritt voran. Drei der vier hinter ihnen tauschten unsichere Blicke.

Das konnte ja heiter werden.

* * *

Jinai: Ein wenig Fluff... davon kommt noch ganz viel auf euch zu. Und weil Raffael schläft und ich mich mit niemandem streiten kann, mach ich auch gleich Schluss.

Eins noch, liebe **sternenhagel**: Nicht so weit südlich... ich wohn eigentlich auf der Thermenlinie...:)

Und damit ist auch schon Schluss für heute! Freut euch schon mal auf das nächste Kapitel _Asri_. Gute Nacht!


	7. Asri

Jinai: Nach einer weiteren langen Pause melden wir uns ohne weitere Umschweife wieder zurück;)

Raffael: Und darum fackeln wir jetzt nicht lange. Keine Zeit, keine Zeit.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** DGM gehört Katsura Hoshino, mir gehören nur meine OCs.

* * *

Es war Sonnenuntergang.

„Okay, da hätten wir ein Miniaturpferd aus Dreck-"

„Erde!"

„-okay, Erde, eine Statue aus Metall und ein selbstgebautes Haus aus Ton. Ich habe die Sintflut mit Erde nachgespielt, Linali fliegt fast so gut wie mit ihren Dark Boots, Kanda hat inzwischen genug Eis für den ganzen Nordpol zusammengezaubert und Lavi hat sich dreimal in Brand gesteckt. Reicht das für heute?"

„Ja, das sollte genügen. Ihr macht rasche Fortschritte." Es war der dritte Tag ihres Trainings. Morgen würden sie auf diesem ominösen Schloss ankommen.

„Endlich!" Lavi ließ sich rückwärts in den Schnee fallen.

„Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre das anstrengend gewesen." Seine imouto beugte sich lächelnd über ihn.

„Du lernst das ja auch nicht innerhalb von drei Tagen."

„Stimmt. Nana hat mir für jedes Element eine Woche gegeben. Danach sollte ich es ausbauen. Zu Erde Metall, Ton und Stein, zu Wasser, Eis, Dampf und Luftfeuchtigkeit, zu Luft Gase trennen und zu Feuer Lava und pure Hitze. Und das war nur die Oberfläche."

„Es gibt noch mehr?"

„Sicher. Zum Beispiel kann ein geübter Wassermagier mit sämtlichen Flüssigkeiten arbeiten. Ich könnte hier und jetzt dein Blut zum Erstarren bringen."

Lavi sah sie entsetzt an. „Wie hast du denn _das_ gelernt?"

Jinais Gesicht verdüsterte sich ein wenig. „Frage nicht. Nicht alle Trainingsmethoden sind angenehm. Oder human. Aber Nana hat darauf bestanden. Als Herrscherin…"

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du alles können musst. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich würde es nicht mehr vergessen."

„Sei froh. Ich _kann_ es nicht mehr vergessen." Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Noch etwas. Das betrifft euch alle."

Allen und Linali nahmen ebenfalls Platz. Das Training war kräftezehrend und sie waren froh, sitzen zu können.

„Wenn wir morgen auf dem Schloss ankommen, müsst ihr eines wissen. Ihr werdet dort unter anderem meiner Tante begegnen und es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ihr weder in der Anwesenheit von Nana noch in ihrer jemals erwähnen dürft."

Nun setzte sich Kanda ebenfalls. Ein weiterer Puzzlestein.

„Meine Großmutter hatte eine Schwester. Ihr Name war Asri. Arita, meine Tante, ist ihre Tochter. Keine von beiden, weder Nana noch Arita, dürfen wissen, dass es in eurer Welt nur einen Gott gibt. Auch sonst niemand." Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ich nehme an, inzwischen wissen alle über die Geschichte von Caluhein Bescheid." Einstimmiges Nicken. „Es ist verboten, den ersten Gott zu verehren, in jeglicher Form. Aber zu Zeiten der Regentschaft Daraleas gab es eine Sekte, die _ausschließlich_ den ersten Gott anbetete. Sie lehnten die sieben Götter ab. Diese befahlen daraufhin, diese Sekte auszumerzen. Bis auf den letzten Anhänger." Die anderen waren blass geworden. Das war unglaublich grausam.

„Meine Großmutter war gezwungen, die Anhänger dieser Sekte in Leharein ausfindig zu machen. Ihre Männer spürten ein Geheimversteck der Mitglieder auf. Sie griff mit einer großen Armee an. Den Göttern musste Genugtuung getan werden." Jinai atmete wieder tief ein, bevor sie fortfuhr. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, davon zu erzählen, aber sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. „Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass auch Asri sich diesen Leuten angeschlossen hatte. Als die Armee angriff, entdeckten die Soldaten sie und brachten sie vor meine Großmutter. Um die Götter nicht zu erzürnen, war sie gezwungen, das Todesurteil über ihre eigene kleine Schwester zu vollstrecken. Und zuzusehen."

Linali schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Allen war grün im Gesicht und Lavi sah auch nicht besser aus. Nur Jinai und Kanda ließen sich nichts anmerken. „Deswegen ist Nana sehr darauf bedacht, dass die Götter geehrt werden. Sie will so etwas nicht noch einmal erleben. Und darum darf auch keiner wissen, dass ihr nur einen Gott habt. Die Leute würden glauben, ihr wärt Anhänger des ersten Gottes."

„Jinai…" Linali kamen die Tränen. Das war eine grausame Welt. Sie hatte schon gedacht, das, was sie mit Verbrechern taten, wäre schlimm, aber das… Jinai sah genauso gleichgültig aus wie vor zwei Tagen, als sie ihnen erzählt hatte, welche Verstöße wie bestraft wurden. Am liebsten hätte sie die andere wieder in die Arme genommen, aber sie wusste, dass diese das nicht zulassen würde.

„Es ist zu eurem eigenen Schutz." Jinai stand auf. „Achtet also auf eure Worte." Sie ging zurück zum Lager. Die vier Exorzisten saßen immer noch im Schnee.

Lavi sammelte in Gedanken alles, was er bisher über diese Welt wusste.

Alles drehte sich um die Zahl Sieben. 343 Tage im Jahr, 344 mit Caluhein. 343 Tage aufgeteilt auf sieben Monate zu je sieben Wochen zu je sieben Tagen. 21 Stunden. Sieben mal Drei. 49 Minuten. Sieben mal Sieben. 49 Sekunden. Dasselbe.

Sieben Hexen, im Abstand von jeweils fünfhundert Jahren geboren.

Daralea und Ceathan waren beide gleich alt. Siebenundsiebzig. Daralea. Sieben Buchstaben. Ceathan. Sieben Buchstaben.

Sieben Götter. Sieben _grausame_ Götter. Diebe: ein Arm. Räuber: ein Arm und ein Bein. Einbrecher: Sehnen an Armen und Beinen durchtrennt. Vergewaltiger: kastriert und im Gesicht gebrandmarkt. Mörder: ertränkt oder verbrannt.

Und das waren noch die humanen Strafen der Menschen. Wurden sie nicht bestraft, dann waren sie dem Gericht der Götter überlassen, die sie zu Tode folterten.

Er wunderte sich, dass Jinai überhaupt noch lachen konnte. Aber er hatte sie nie weinen sehen. Sie hatte auch nicht geweint, als sie eine solche öffentliche Bestrafung mit ansehen musste; das hatte sie ihm erzählt. Nur einmal hatte sie geweint; als sie geglaubt hatte, sie würde sie nie wieder sehen. Das war ihm inzwischen klar. Aber trotzdem war sie jetzt glücklich, auch wenn es nur ein Aufschub um zwei Wochen war.

Er warf einen Blick auf Kanda. Der Japaner saß im Schnee und starrte in den Himmel. Es musste sie am meisten geschmerzt haben, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

„Glaubt ihr, sie wird uns vermissen?" Linalis Gedanken hatten anscheinend einen ähnlichen Weg wie seine eingeschlagen.

„Sie wird froh sein, und los zu werden. Ihre Götter können sich nicht aufregen und sie kann in Ruhe regieren." Kanda hatte nicht einmal den Blick gewandt.

Ein Windstoß kam auf. Linali war wütend. „Du bist der größte Idiot, den ich je gesehen habe, Kanda Yuu! Du bist verabscheuungswürdig!" Sie stand auf und stapfte davon, jeder ihrer Schritte von einem weiteren Windstoß begleitet.

„Linali! Was ist denn los?" Allen folgte der aufgebrachten Chinesin. Der Engländer musste sich heftig gegen den Wind stemmen, den sie in ihrer Wut verursachte.

Kanda saß da und starrte den beiden verblüfft nach.

„Ich glaube, diesmal hast du es übertrieben, Yuu-chan." Lavi sah ihn mit einer gutmütigen Miene an.

„Che. Was kümmerts mich?"

_Mehr, als du zugeben willst._„Manchmal möchte man dir Taktgefühl _einhämmern._ Dir fehlt nämlich einiges davon."

„Und wieso sollte mich das interessieren?"

Lavi seufzte. „Ich bin dein Freund und deswegen sage ich es dir im Guten: alle hier –Allen, Linali und ich- mögen Jinai sehr. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich und darf sich meine imouto nennen. Und deswegen wirst du Sturschädel ihr nicht wehtun, klar?" Lavi war immer wütender geworden. Er hatte wirklich versucht, es im Guten zu sagen. Aber mit jedem Wort war seine Wut gestiegen.

_Im Guten! Scheiß drauf!_ Wenn Yuu zu stur war, um das Offensichtliche zu erkennen, dann musste man ihn eben mit voller Wucht dagegen hauen. Aber Jinai hätte ihn umgebracht, deswegen versuchte er es mit der entschärften Version. „Sie hatte niemanden in unserer Welt! Wir waren ihre ersten Freunde. Und wir sind alle ihre Freunde, auch du, Yuu! Und weil sie ein viel zu weiches Herz hat, will sie nicht, dass uns was passiert. Deswegen das Training. Das waren doch deine Worte. Und jetzt glaubst du im Ernst, sie will uns loswerden!? Nicht nur ich bin ihr Freund, auch Allen. Und Linali. Sogar du. Sie mag dich, auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, wieso, so wie du sie behandelst. Du bist immer nur unfreundlich zu ihr! Wir haben nur noch eine Woche mit ihr, dann sehen wir sie nie wieder! Das ist dir doch klar, oder? Und trotzdem gibst du dich so kalt und gefühllos. Jinai hatte Recht, Yuu. Wie Eis."

In dem Moment explodierte das Feuer im Lager. Die Flammen schossen meterhoch in die Luft, wurden aber rasch wieder kleiner. Lavi stand auf und ging. Er kochte immer noch vor Wut, aber er musste aufpassen. Noch mal durfte er so ein Feuer nicht verursachen. Er war wirklich sehr geduldig mit Yuu, aber alles hatte seine Grenzen. Auch seine Geduld.

~~~~~~~~---------~~~~~~~~

„Linali!" Allen hatte das Mädchen endlich eingeholt. „Warte doch! Bitte bleib stehen." Er fasste nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Wieso regst du dich denn so auf? Wir wissen doch alle, wie Kanda ist."

Linali hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich weiß, aber… aber… ach, zum Teufel mit ihm! Er ist so… so… gefühlskalt. Ich kann Jinai wirklich nicht verstehen."

„Moment! Also ist es wahr? Dass sie sich in Kanda verliebt hat?"

„Ja. Sie hat es mir erzählt. Das heißt, eigentlich habe ich sie gefragt, als wir in dieser heißen Quelle waren. Sie hat nicht geantwortet, aber sie ist rot geworden. Allen, sie hat geweint! Ich habe sie noch nie weinen sehen! Es ist furchtbar für sie, Kanda nie wieder zu sehen. Und dann… und dann ist er so…" Sie gab ein wütendes Geräusch von sich.

„Aber Lavi hat doch gemeint, dass Kanda womöglich auch…"

„Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass Kanda auch nur irgendetwas für irgendjemanden empfinden kann."

„Ja, mir auch, aber Lavi kennt ihn am besten, oder?"

„Das ist keine Garantie. Weißt du, Allen, ich glaube, Jinai steht knapp an der Grenze."

„Was meinst du?"

„Alles. Ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Gegenwart, ihre Zukunft. Ihre Liebe. Sie muss Königin sein, sie muss diesen Ceathan bekämpfen, sie muss stark sein. Immer nur stark sein. Und das mit einem gebrochenen Herzen. Irgendwann wird das alles über ihr zusammenbrechen. Und dann wird niemand für sie da sein. Weil niemand weiß, was los ist. Sieh dir diese Leute doch an, Allen. Sie sehen nur die Königin. Nie Jinai. Alle haben Erwartungen an sie, die sie erfüllen muss. Aber sie bekommt nichts dafür. Sie erwarten, dass sie sie führt, dass sie für sie kämpft und alles, was schief geht, ist ihre Schuld. Und dann verliebt sie sich in Kanda. Ausgerechnet. Derjenige, der sie behandelt wie… wie…"

„Linali…" Allen nahm sie in die Arme. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Im Moment fühlte er sich so hilflos, dass sein Kopf wie leergefegt war. Linali weinen zu sehen machte ihn fertig. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihr schlecht ging, dass sie sich die Sorgen anderer aufbürdete. Er mochte die fröhliche, lebendige Linali. Weil es ihr dann gut ging. Weil sie nicht traurig war. Auch eine wütende Linali war nicht so schlimm. Mit einer wütenden Linali konnte man immer noch reden. Aber wenn sie weinte, dann herrschte in seinem Kopf Tabula rasa. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr helfen konnte.

Linali weinte an seine Schulter. Es war so verdammt ungerecht. Seit vier Jahren opferte sich Jinai für diese Menschen auf. Sie hatte alles daran gesetzt, um wieder hierher zu kommen. Linali wusste jetzt, was für Informationen sie gesucht hatte. Sie hatte nach einem Weg nach Hause gesucht. Aber das war diesen Leuten egal. Sie wollten ihre Königin wiederhaben, die ihnen sagen konnte, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatten. Damit sie nicht selbst darüber nachdenken mussten. Für Jinai blieb nichts.

Langsam beruhigte sich Linali wieder. Allen reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Danke." Sie errötete. Immer noch standen sie eng umschlungen da. _Wenn das Nii-san sehen würde…_ Allen hätte nicht mehr lange zu leben.

„Da seid ihr. Ich such euch schon." Die beiden fuhren auseinander. Vor ihnen stand Lavi, die Hände an den Hinterkopf gelegt und grinsend. „Stör ich?"

Beide wurden rot. „Nein! Nein."

„Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf. Also sollt ihr Hala und Amei satteln." Inzwischen sattelte jeder sein Pferd selbst. Darauf hatte Jinai bestanden. _Ein Reiter kümmert sich selbst um sein Pferd._ Also füttern, striegeln, Hufe auskratzen, satteln und zäumen. Sie hatten Jinai auch schon dasitzen sehen, wie sie Elaos Schweif ausgelesen hatte. Jedes Haar einzeln. _Wenn man mit dem Kamm durchfährt, dann reißt man dem Pferd Haare aus. Deswegen muss man das so machen. _Von ihnen war aber keiner mutig genug gewesen, das auszuprobieren.

_Wieso __gibt es in dieser Welt keine Züge?_

~~~~~~~~---------~~~~~~~~

Kanda saß immer noch da und starrte den anderen dreien verblüfft nach.

_Da hast du ja ganz schön Mist gebaut, Yuu-chan._

_Halt die Klappe._

_Wieso sagst du auch so was?_

_Weil es wahr ist. Wenn wir weg sind, kann sie sich voll und ganz ihrem Aaron widmen._

_Aber Lavi hat gesagt, dass sie uns mag._

_Nicht so sehr wie ihn. So blind kannst du doch nicht sein._

_Da spricht die Eifersucht aus dir, mein lieber Yuu-chan._

_Und wenn schon._

_Nix da! Nicht rausreden! Du bist eifersüch- Moment! Du hast dich nicht rausge… Ha!_

_Was ‚Ha'?_

_Ha!_

_Was?_

_Du hast es zugegeben._

_Schon des Öfteren. Sonst noch was?_

_Eifersucht = Liebe. Da staunst du, was?_

_Toll, du hast nur gute zwei Wochen gebraucht, um da drauf zu kommen._

_Also liebst du sie?_

…

_Ja!! Ich habe nicht versagt! Oh, ich bin so gut!_

_Bist du nicht._

_Bin ich doch!_

_Da bin ich von alleine draufgekommen._

_Was? Dass du sie liebst, oder dass ich gut bin?_

_Ersteres. Das letzte stimmt nicht._

_Du bist besser gelaunt als sonst. Heißt das, dass ich singen darf?_

_Untersteh dich!_

_Aber das macht Spaß! Du solltest auch singen. Hüpf über die Wiesen, wirf Blumen um dich und sing! Das Leben ist schön!_

_Ich schmeiß gleich mit was ganz anderem._

_Lach! Tanz! Freu dich deines Lebens! Du bist verliebt!_

_Ich bin genervt._

_Aber verliebt! Okay, Nächster Schritt: Das Geständnis._

_Wenn Schweine fliegen können._

_Wir könnten Linali darum bitten, dass sie das für uns macht._

_Witzig._

_Sag es! Sag es wenigstens einmal laut. Es ist keiner da, der dich hören könnte._

_Und wieso sollte ich das tun?_

_Ich will dich aufnehmen. Nein, Scherz._

_Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen._

_Probier es wenigstens. Ein Versuch schadet nicht._

_Eher küsse ich Aaron._

_Darf ich dich beim Wort nehmen?_

_Nein. Das will ich nicht einmal denken._

_Zu spät. Hast du bereits._

_Ich weiß. Trotzdem._

_Ach, komm schon, Yuu-chan. Tu es._

_Nein._

_Tu es._

_Nein._

_Tu. Es._

_Nein._

_Los!_

_Vergiss. Es._

_Spielverderber._

_Ich lebe glücklich damit._

_Aber ohne Jinai._

_Und wenn schon._

_Nein, jetzt tu nicht so, als ob dir das egal wäre. Du hast gesagt, dass du sie liebst, da kannst du doch nicht behaupten, dass dir ein Leben ohne sie egal wäre. Stell es dir mal vor. Würdest du so was wirklich wollen?_

_Wieso liebe ich sie überhaupt?_

_Weil sie dich zum Lachen bringt. Weil du ihr Lächeln liebst, ihre Stimme, ihren Gang. Weil sie hübsch ist. Weil sie Mut hat, weil sie kämpfen kann, weil sie dir ebenbürtig ist. Weil sie außer Lavi der einzige Mensch ist, der sich traut, dich Yuu-chan zu nennen. Außer mir, aber ich bin ja kein ganzer Mensch. Weil ihre Augen wie Sterne leuchten, wenn sie lacht. Weil-_

_-sie einen anderen liebt. Aaron._

_Ach? Nicht Lavi?_

_Glaub ich nicht mehr._

_Guut! Aber dieser Aaron… hah! Knurr, geifer._

_Den kann man hassen._

_Aber volle Wäsch._

_Da sind wir uns einig._

_Oh jaaa! Wir hassen ihn!_

_Du führst dich kindisch auf._

_Und du nie. Ich lebe aus, was du dich nicht traust. Oder nicht willst._

_Wieso sollte ich so etwas auch wollen?_

_Es macht Riesenspaß!_

…

„Kanda?"

„Was willst du, moyashi?"

„_Allen."_ Es gab einen kleinen Ruck. Dann hatte Allen sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Wir brechen auf. Du sollst Tir satteln." Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Kanda erhob sich. Das Gespräch konnte warten.

_Glaubst du._

_Das weiß ich. Und jetzt Ruhe._

* * *

Raffael: Keine Zeit, keine Zeit!

Jinai: Du klingst wie das weiße Kaninchen aus Alice im Wunderland. Aber du hast Recht, wir haben keine Zeit (noch viel zu tun auf der Zielgeraden in den Sommer). Trotzdem, bald, schon sehr bald kommen wir wieder, mit dem nächsten Kapitel, das den unheilverkündenden Titel 'Prophezeiung' trägt...

P.S.: NÖ ist goldrichtig, **sternenhagel** :D Ciao!


	8. Prophezeiung

Jinai: Ihr habt lange auf dieses Kapitel gewartet-

Raffael: Die OFFENBARUNG!

Jinai: Haha, sehr witzig. Wohl wieder in der Witzkiste gschlafen.

Raffael: Mit dem Beginn des neuen Monats erfahrt ihr, welches Geheimnis die Familie Lehar hütet. Ihr werdet alle Leichen in ihrem Keller persönlich kennenlernen :D

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Ihr kennt das ja schon. Tun wir einfach so, als hätt ichs gesagt._

* * *

Das Schloss des Grafen Otari war riesig. Und gebaut wie eine Festung. Als die Wachen allerdings Jinai sahen, öffneten sie die Tore, so schnell sie konnten.

„Und merkt euch: Ihr kommt aus Martein. Deswegen sprecht ihr unsere Sprache nicht." Martein war eines der Nachbarländer und in diesem Land wurde Englisch gesprochen.

Im Burghof wurden sie vom Grafen, seiner Frau, seinem Sohn und seinen zwei Töchtern begrüßt. Die beiden hatten sofort ein Auge auf Lavi und Allen geworfen.

_Noch so einer._ Kanda beobachtete, wie der Sohn des Grafen Jinai mit Blicken förmlich verschlang. Es war sehr schwer, das Monster zu beruhigen.

„Eure Majestät, es ist mir und meiner Familie eine Ehre, Euch in unserem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen zu dürfen. Seht es als das Eure an."

„Immer noch auf Wiedergutmachungskurs, Keram?" Daralea war gleich nach Jinai abgestiegen.

Der Graf und sein Sohn wurden rot. „Eure Majestät, ich versichere Euch, dass es nie in der Absicht unserer Familie lag, Eure Majestät zu beleidigen-"

„Euer Sohn hat durchaus verdient, was passiert ist. Das soll aber nicht das Ansehen Eurer Familie trüben, Keram. Ich an Eurer Stelle würde mir dennoch überlegen, was ich da herangezogen habe…"

Jinai warf ihrer Nana einen schnellen Blick zu. _Verdient?_ Jinai hatte seine Hand zwar in Brand gesetzt, aber sofort wieder gelöscht. Trotzdem hatte Nana mit ihr geschimpft; auch wenn _sie_ die Flamme nicht wieder gelöscht hätte. Daralea war nicht minder stolz als ihre Enkelin.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Allen flüsterte, damit niemand außer Aaron ihn hören konnte, während Otari Jinai und Daralea zutextete.

Der grinste. „Mechi, sein Sohn, eigentlich Mechal Otari, hat sich ein paar Freiheiten herausgenommen. Auf dem Krönungsball hat seine Hand ein wenig _zu_ tief auf Jinis Rücken gelegen. Jini hat die betreffende Hand in Brand gesetzt. Seitdem tut Otari nichts anderes mehr, als sich seit vier Jahren für seinen missratenen Sohn zu entschuldigen."

Lavi musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Alle vier Exorzisten hatten gehört, was Aaron gesagt hatte. Allen und Linali waren rot geworden und Kanda starrte stur geradeaus. _Das sieht ihr ähnlich._

Mechal war damals vielleicht noch größer als Jinai gewesen, aber inzwischen überragte sie ihn um einen halben Kopf. Der Junge war sogar noch kleiner als Linali. Und dass, obwohl er angeblich neunzehn war. „Guten Tag, Mechal." Jinais Stimme war eisig. _Lassen wir ihn ein wenig bluten._

„Eure Majestät." Er verbeugte sich tief. Seine Stimme zitterte.

Sie wandte sich an den Grafen. „Ich würde gerne Eure Gäste sehen."

Der verbeugte sich ebenfalls. „Natürlich, Eure Majestät. Folgt mir." Er führte Jinai Richtung Haus. Sie bedeutete den Exorzisten, ihr zu folgen.

Drinnen war es angenehm warm. Otari führte sie über Treppen hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Dort klopfte er an eine Tür. Ein Dienstmädchen öffnete sofort. „Eure Tante wartet bereits auf Euch, Eure Majestät."

Jinai winkte die anderen hinter sich durch die Tür. Als sie alle eingetreten waren, sahen sie eine Frau, nicht viel älter als dreißig, mit hellblonden Haaren und heller Haut, die in einen tiefen Knicks versunken war. Jinai nickte ihr zu. „Tante."

„Eure Majestät." Sie richtete sich auf. Jetzt sahen sie erst ihre himmelblauen Augen.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt gepackt? Wir werden nur einen Nachmittag bleiben. Schon heute Abend reisen wir ab."

„Natürlich."

„Ich möchte Elaine und Euch so schnell als möglich wieder in Sicherheit wissen. Im Winterpalast."

„Natürlich, Eure Majestät."

„Jinai!"

„Elaine!"

Ein Wirbelwind aus Weiß und Gold stürzte auf die Königin zu. Absolut undamenhaft umarmten sich die beiden stürmisch und lachten. „Ich hab dich vermisst!"

„Ich dich auch, Wirbelwind."

„Wo warst du?"

„Ich musste fliehen. Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da." Mütterlich strich Jinai dem Teenager die Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf die vier Leute hinter Jinai. „Und wer sind die da?"

„Elaine!" Ihre Mutter sah sie entsetzt an. Bis jetzt hatte sich Arita über die Unverschämtheit ihrer Tochter zurückgehalten, weil Jinai es ihr praktisch befohlen hatte, aber sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie Elaine so unhöflich gegenüber anderen war.

Jinai lachte. „Das sind meine Freunde. Ich habe sie kennen gelernt, als ich geflohen bin."

„Wieso bist du weggelaufen, Jinai? Ich dachte, du bist die siebente und mächtigste Hexe?"

„Die Götter hatten einen anderen Zeitpunkt für unser Zusammentreffen bestimmt, Wirbelwind. Später wirst du es verstehen. Aber jetzt solltest du dich vorstellen." Sie wies der Reihe nach auf jeden der vier. „Das sind Allen Walker, Linali Li, Kanda Yuu und Lavi."

Das Mädchen knickste höflich. „Mein Name ist Elaine Arita Asri Lehar. Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch kennen zu lernen." Sie war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Nur ihre Haare waren etwas dunkler und in ihren Augen brannte dasselbe Feuer wie in Jinais. Ein Wildfang. Linali knickste ebenfalls, Allen und Lavi verbeugten sich. Nur –wie sollte es anders sein- Kanda ließ sich zu keiner Reaktion bringen.

„Du musst ihn entschuldigen, er ist schüchtern." Jinai grinste.

Kanda warf Jinai einen wütenden Blick zu. Elaine betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Er sieht aus wie Onkel Naon. Nicht so sehr vom Gesicht her, aber… er ist ihm irgendwie ähnlich."

Jinais Wangen röteten sich unmerklich. _Ich sehe deinen Vater in ihm. Er ist ihm sehr ähnlich._ Elaine hatte anscheinend irgendwie zu viel von Nanas Menschenkenntnis abbekommen.

„Naon?" Allen sah erst Kanda, dann Elaine verwundert an.

„Der verstorbene Gatte meiner Cousine, Königin Maede", erklärte Arita mit einem strengen Seitenblick zu ihrer Tochter, „_König_ Naon, Elaine."

„Ja, Mutter." Hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mutter rollte Elaine mit den Augen. „Im Winterpalast hängt doch ein Porträt von Onkel –König Naon und Königin Maede, oder? Können wir ihnen das nicht zeigen?"

„Sobald wir dort sind. Übermorgen also."

„Ich will sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er es sieht." Elaine sah Kanda mit demselben Blick an wie Jinai, wenn sie etwas ausheckte.

„Elaine! Sagt man denn so etwas?" Jinai schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, grinste aber genauso wie Elaine.

Es klopfte an der Türe. Ein Dienstmädchen trat ein. Sie knickste. „Die Kapelle steht Euch zur Verfügung, Eure Majestät. Prinzessin."

Jinais Lächeln zitterte einen Moment. Dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Sehr gut. Komm, Elaine, wir werden schon erwartet. Zeigt meinen Gästen doch die Gärten, Tante. Graf Otari wird euch sicherlich gerne begleiten." Sie nahm das jüngere Mädchen bei der Hand und führte sie zur Tür.

„Jawohl, Eure Majestät." Arita knickste noch einmal tief.

„Ich bin bald wieder da. Dann können wir aufbrechen." Jinai versuchte ihren Freunden noch ein beruhigendes und zuversichtliches Lächeln zuzuwerfen, aber es gelang nicht ganz so wie gewünscht. Sie verschwand, bevor sie sich noch mehr verriet.

Vor der Tür wartete Daralea.

„Die Priester?" Jinai eilte den Gang entlang.

„Alle da." Daralea folgte ihr und Elaine.

„Das Pergament?"

„Ebenfalls."

„Es ist alles vorbereitet?"

„Ja."

„Gut." Jinais Lächeln zitterte wieder. Sie würde Elaine sehr wehtun müssen, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie konnte es nicht mehr lange hinauszögern. In einer Woche war ihr achtzehnter Geburtstag.

Elaine sah verwundert von ihrer Cousine zu ihrer Großtante. _Was geht hier vor?_

Sie gingen zur Schlosskapelle. Auf dem Boden vor dem Fenster war ein siebenzackiger Stern in den Boden eingraviert. Auf jeder der Spitzen stand ein in amethystfarbene Gewänder gekleideter Priester. Jeder von ihnen verneigte sich vor den drei Frauen, die die Kapelle betraten.

Gelar, der Priester, der dem Fenster am Ende der Kapelle am nächsten stand, hatte eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand. Sie sah aus, als ob sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung zerfallen würde. Allein dieses Pergament war an die zweihundert Jahre alt. Es war die letzte geheime Abschrift der Prophezeiung. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte es immer nur ein solches Pergament geben dürfen, das an einem sicheren Ort verwahrt werden musste. Bald schon würde es jeder Mensch in dieser Welt kennen.

Jinai, Daralea und Elaine traten in die Mitte des Sterns. Jinai drückte Elaines Hand fest, als ob sie ihr Mut machen wollte. Am liebsten wäre sie selbst davon gerannt. Sie hatte diese Prophezeiung erst einmal in ihrem Leben gehört, doch jedes Wort hatte sich unauslöschbar in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Niemand außer ihr, Daralea und den Priestern kannte diese Prophezeiung. Niemand, der noch am Leben war. Und jetzt wurde sie an Elaine weitergereicht.

Gelar entrollte das Pergament. Mit lauter Stimme, die in der Stille der Kapelle dröhnte, begann er die mehrere Jahrtausende alte Prophezeiung vorzulesen, die das Schicksal zweier junger Königinnen besiegeln sollte.

Göttin des gerechten Zorns, steige hinab und schaffe sieben Bilder deiner.  
Sieben Hexen soll es geben,  
besondere Kräfte sollen ihnen zu Eigen sein,  
auf dass der erste Gott seinen ihm zugewiesenen Platz wieder finde.  
Sieben Bilder, sieben Hexen,  
deren Leben ein halbes Jahrtausend auseinander liegen werden,  
in denen du, o große Göttin, wieder erwachen kannst.  
Tochter deiner Tochter sollst du sein, erstgeboren und herrschend,  
wie es dir angemessen ist.  
Sechs Hexen sollen die Menschen führen  
und mit der Geburt jeder neuen von ihnen werden ihre Kräfte wachsen.  
Jede ihrer wird den Verräter treffen  
und von seiner menschlichen Hülle befreien.  
Wiedergeboren wird er,  
auf Rache sinnen wird und Buße tun sollte er.  
Jede der sechs Hexen soll ihn überleben und ihr Reich leiten.  
Töchter werden sie haben,  
die dein Vermächtnis, o große Göttin, weiter tragen.  
Die Geburt der siebenten Hexe wird von den Göttern gefeiert werden,  
denn sie bringt die Erlösung unserer geliebten Göttin.  
Zwei Seelen werden in ihrer Brust wohnen,  
denn ihrer ist eine eigene, menschliche Seele.  
Jährt sich die Geburt der siebenten Hexe zum achtzehnten Mal,  
so wird der erste Gott sein wahres Gesicht zeigen.  
Die Macht der sieben Hexen wird erwachen und ihn besiegen.  
So werden der erste Gott und seine Richterin gemeinsam den Tod finden.  
Er wird dazu verdammt werden, auf ewig ein Machtloser zu sein,  
verbannt von den Göttern und einzigartig unter den Menschen,  
denn die Kräfte werden nie wieder die seinen sein.  
Nie wird er herrschen und nie erlöst.  
Damit bricht denn auch der Bann der Göttin.  
Du, o große Göttin, wirst wieder in den Götterhimmel emporsteigen,  
um von dort aus über den Geächteten zu wachen.  
Deine Schuld, o Göttin des gerechten Zorns, ist getilgt.  
Nie wieder soll es die sieben Hexen geben.  
Die Linie der Auserwählten wird aussterben.  
An ihre Stelle wird ein neues Herrschergeschlecht treten,  
welches das Schweigen über dies Pergament brechen  
und das Opfer dieser sieben Frauen würdigen soll.

Damit war ihr Schicksal endgültig besiegelt. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sich Jinai noch Hoffnungen gemacht. Aber jetzt…

Elaine neben ihr sah sie an. „Was heißt das?" Angst hatte ihre Stimme belegt gemacht. Sie ahnte die Antwort bereits.

„Ich werde sterben. An meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag."

„_Nein!!_ Nein, Jinai, das darfst du nicht! Du darfst nicht sterben!" Elaine hämmerte mit schwachen Fäusten auf ihre Cousine ein. Ihr kamen die Tränen.

Jinai ließ es ruhig über sich ergehen. „Aber Elaine, darüber haben wir doch schon vor vier Jahren gesprochen. Erinnerst du dich?" Ihre zitternde Stimme verriet, dass sie nicht so gelassen war, wie sie es vorgab.

Elaines Augen wurden groß. Das erste Gespräch mit ihrer Cousine kam ihr in den Sinn. _Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du eine gute Königin sein wirst, falls mir etwas passieren sollte._ „Ich dachte… ich dachte, das wäre nur für den Fall, dass… Aber du kannst nicht sterben! Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen!"

„Du bist nicht alleine, Elaine. Du hast deine Mutter und Nana. Die beiden werden für dich da sein, wenn ich es nicht mehr sein kann."

„Aber du bist meine Freundin, meine einzige, beste Freundin! Wie soll ich zusehen, wie du stirbst? Wie kannst du das von mir verlangen?!" Elaine tobte und schrie. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie ihre Cousine verlieren. Das Mädchen, das ihr beigebracht hatte, für sich selbst einzustehen, das ihr das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, Leharein zu bereisen. Ohne Jinai wäre Elaine nie aus dem Palast heraus gekommen. Ohne Jinai wäre Elaine nicht die, die sie heute war. Bereit, eine Königin zu sein.

„Du bist doch so mächtig! Kannst du gar nichts tun? Wozu bist du die siebente Hexe? Wozu?!" Elaine sank zu Boden. Sie schluchzte heftig.

Jinai ging neben ihr auf die Knie. „Elaine, genau deswegen. Es ist meine Pflicht und mein Schicksal, dass ich das tue. Ich muss den ersten Gott töten, damit er wieder ein Mensch sein kann. Ohne jegliche magische Fähigkeiten. Der erste Gott hat Frevel gegen die sieben Götter begangen. Er hat sich magische Fähigkeiten angeeignet und sie in seiner Seele verankert. Dadurch wurden sie mit ihm wiedergeboren. Seitdem sammelt er Macht, um wieder ein Gott zu werden und die sieben Götter zu stürzen. In mir steckt, wie in jeder anderen der sieben Hexen vor mir, die Seele der Göttin des gerechten Zorns. Sie hat das Urteil über ihn gesprochen, das ihn zum Menschen machte. Sie muss dafür sorgen, dass er wieder genau das wird. _Ich_ muss dafür sorgen. Jede der Hexen war meine direkte Vorfahrin, einzigartige Hexen, die alle vier Elemente beherrschten. Jede von ihnen hat den ersten Gott gefordert und besiegt. Damit hat ihn jede eines Teils seiner Macht beraubt. Ich muss das Werk meiner Ahninnen zu Ende bringen. Seine Wut auf die sieben Götter wird ihn an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag zu mir treiben. Diesen Tag haben die Götter dafür festgelegt und egal, wie viel Macht er jetzt hat, daran muss er sich halten. Er wird Rache für seine Verbannung wollen, aber er kennt das Ende nicht. Wir werden gemeinsam sterben, er und ich. Und dann wirst du Königin werden und regieren. Eine neue Generation von Lehars. Du wirst die letzte Aufgabe in dieser Prophezeiung haben, nämlich den Sieg der Götter und der Hexen über den ersten Gott zu verkünden."

„Aber ich will nicht Königin werden! Du musst sterben, damit ich Königin werde und das will ich nicht."

„Die Prophezeiung muss sich erfüllen. Du weißt doch, was passiert, wenn sich diese Prophezeiung nicht erfüllt, oder?"

Elaine blickte erschrocken auf. Prophezeiungen waren mächtige magische Gegenstände. Eine Prophezeiung, die sich nicht erfüllte, setzte diese magische Energie frei. Das Ergebnis waren Tod und Verderben, soweit die Macht der Prophezeiung reichte. Und eine Prophezeiung, die so mächtig war wie diese… Sie würde das Ende ihrer Welt bedeuten. Die komplette Vernichtung all dessen, was die sieben Götter geschaffen hatten. Hier ging es schließlich um nichts Geringeres als das. Die Macht der sieben Götter musste bestätigt werden, wenn ihre Welt fortbestehen wollte. „Du willst dich für uns alle opfern? Bist du deswegen geflohen? Weil dein achtzehnter Geburtstag noch nicht gekommen war, als Ceathan angriff?" Dass Ceathan die menschliche Hülle für den ersten Gott war, stand außer Frage.

„Ceathan war voreilig. Die Götter haben mir erlaubt, in eine andere Welt zu flüchten, eine Welt ohne Magie. Dort sollte ich sicher sein bis zu meinem Geburtstag."

„Deine Freunde…"

„Ja, sie kommen aus dieser Welt. Und ich muss dich um eines bitten, Elaine. Ich weiß, ich verlange ohnedies schon sehr viel von dir, aber diesen einen Gefallen musst du mir noch tun." Sie nahm die kleinere Hand ihrer Cousine in beide Hände. „Wenn ich es nicht mehr schaffe… schick sie zurück. Sie müssen in ihre Welt zurück. Dort sind ihre Freunde, Verwandten, dort werden sie gebraucht. Bitte, Elaine. Tu es als deine erste Amtshandlung als Königin von Leharein."

Elaine nickte unter Tränen. Nun sah sie ihre Cousine, ihre Freundin endlich wieder, nur um sie gleich wieder zu verlieren.

„Und, Elaine: Kein Wort. Zu niemandem. Außer uns beiden, Daralea und den sieben Hohepriestern darf niemand davon wissen. Auch deine Mutter nicht."

Elaine nickte wieder.

„Und jetzt steh auf. Und wisch dir die Tränen ab. Regel Nr. Neun. Niemand darf etwas bemerken." Jinai half ihrer kleinen Cousine auf die Beine.

„Deine Freunde… wissen sie, dass du…"

„Nein, und das dürfen sie auch nicht. Sie müssen glauben, dass ich Leharein noch viele Jahre regieren werde."

„Mit Aaron?"

Jinai sah Elaine verblüfft an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich dachte… du liebst ihn."

Jinai seufzte. „Ich war dumm. Unerfahren. Ich habe Freundschaft mit Liebe verwechselt."

„Gibt es denn jemanden, den du… Er." Beide wussten, wer gemeint war. Sie flüsterten, damit Daralea und die Priester sie nicht hörten, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang der Kapelle machten.

Jinai nickte traurig. „Aber er weiß es nicht. Und das soll auch so bleiben."

„Was soll ich ihnen denn sagen, wenn ich sie zurückschicken muss, _nachdem_ du…" Sie wollte es nicht einmal aussprechen.

„Sag ihnen, dass ich meine Pflicht getan habe und sie nicht mehr zu wissen brauchen. Als Königin hast du die Macht dazu. Sie dürfen niemandem in ihrer Welt von unserer erzählen. Keiner Menschenseele. Die anderen dürfen dort nicht einmal wissen, dass es uns gibt. Dieses Geheimnis müssen sie mit in ihr Grab nehmen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles schaffe."

„Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt."

„Uns ist von Kindesbeinen an immer gesagt worden, dass wir unsere Pflicht zu erfüllen haben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass deine Pflicht so aussieht." Elaines Stimme hatte jeden Ton verloren.

„Bis ich vierzehn war, hatte ich das auch nicht gewusst. Aber ich habe mein Schicksal trotzdem akzeptiert. Und jetzt lass uns gehen. Wenn wir meinen Freunden übermorgen das Bild von meinen Eltern zeigen wollen, dann müssen wir jetzt losreiten."

Sie traten aus der Kapelle in den kleinen Garten, der davor angelegt war. Daralea und Jinai hatten entschieden, die Verlesung hier abzuhalten, denn die Kapelle lag ziemlich weit abseits des Hauptgebäudes. Absolute Geheimhaltung war das Gebot.

Als sie in den Schlosshof traten, waren auf Elaines Wangen nicht einmal mehr Tränenspuren zu sehen.

Im Schlosshof standen noch mehr Pferde als zuvor. Der Graf mit seiner Familie würde sie begleiten, denn am Abend vor Jinais achtzehntem Geburtstag würde ein großer Ball stattfinden, zu dem sie ebenfalls eingeladen waren.

Ihre Freunde standen schon bei ihren Pferden. Sie kümmerten sich sehr gut um die Tiere. _Sie werden sie vermissen, wenn sie weg sind. Nachher gehen sie uns noch ein, weil sie sich von niemandem sonst das Futter geben lassen wollen._ Jinai sah nach Elao. _Das wird vermutlich auch sein Schicksal sein._ Es tat ihr leid um den schönen Hengst. Dann hatte sie eine Idee. Vielleicht funktionierte es ja. Sie zog Elaine mit sich. „Komm. Du hast ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

„Wen?"

Vor Elao blieben sie stehen. Neugierig beschnupperte der Hengst Elaine. „Keine Angst, er ist harmlos." Vorsichtig hob Elaine eine Hand. Elao schnupperte interessiert daran. Dann leckte er darüber. Jinai lachte. „Er mag dich. Glückwunsch."

„Wieso?" Elaine kraulte ihn an der Stirn.

„Er mag nur sehr wenige Menschen."

„Mag er ihn?" Elaine hatte leise gesprochen, damit sie niemand außer Jinai hören konnte.

„Ja. Er liebt ihn abgöttisch. Von Anfang an."

„Du?"

„Wir hatten unsere Schwierigkeiten. Wir kannten uns fünf Minuten und haben uns duelliert."

„Wer hat gewonnen?"

Sie lachte. „Er. Aber ich habe die nächsten zwei Male gewonnen."

Elaine beobachtete ihre Cousine. Sie wusste, dass Jinai unglücklich gewesen war. Aber anscheinend schien schon seine bloße Gegenwart sie aufzuheitern. „Entschuldige mich kurz." Jinai blickte ihrer kleinen Cousine verblüfft hinterher, als diese auf einmal zwischen den Pferden hindurchwetzte. Dann lenkte Elao sie ab, indem er sie mit der Schnauze anstieß. Er wollte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du!" Keine Reaktion. „Kanda!"

Kanda drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein Mädchen. Elaine, Jinais Cousine. Er wandte sich wieder zu Tir um. „Was willst du?"

„Eine ehrliche Antwort."

„Wie lautet die Frage?" Die Kleine war Jinai viel ähnlicher, als es gesund für sie war.

„Magst du meine Cousine?"

Er fuhr herum. „Was!?"

„Antworte!"

„Was geht es dich an?"

„Eine Menge. Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie unglücklich ist. Also, wenn du sie magst, dann sei kein Mubeito."

„Kein- WAS?"

Elaine musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und Kanda sich ein wenig herunter bequemen, damit sie ihm die Übersetzung ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Kein Arschloch." Dann war sie weg.

Kanda stand da und staunte. Wirklich viel zu sehr wie Jinai.

„_Bist du lebensmüde?"_

„_Ich nicht, aber du anscheinend. Du hast mich NIEDERGESCHLAGEN!! Du…Du MUBEITO!!"_

Jetzt wusste er, wie sie ihn damals im Speisesaal genannt hatte. Er wandte sich wieder zu Tir um.

_Glaubst du immer noch, dass sie mich mag?_

_Aber Yuu, das war damals. Heute ist heute. Euer Verhältnis hat sich-_

_Nicht im Geringsten geändert._

_Von deiner Seite aus schon._

_Ich kann sie ja nicht zwingen. Außerdem habe ich nur noch zwei Wochen._

_In denen alles möglich passieren kann._

Er stieg auf. _Nur nicht das, was ich mir erhoffe. Das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert._

*~*

Raffael: Jetzt ist es raus. Bist du erleichtert?

Jinai: ...Teilweise. Es steht uns immer noch einiges bevor. Aber auf das nächste Kapitel könnt ihr euch schön mal freuen, weil es eine schöne große Menge Fluff enthält;) Wir sehen uns in _Schneemann_.


	9. Schneemann

Jinai: Sodala, packen wir's an. Alles tip-top an Bord?

Raffael: Aye, Captain! Fertig zum Ablegen!

Jinai: Na dann, Segel setzen und volle Kraft voraus!

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _-Raffael stellt Plattenspieler auf- D-Gray-man gehört Katsura Hoshino. D-Gray-man gehört Katsura Hoshino.D-Gray-man gehört Katsura Hoshino.D-Gray-man gehört Katsura Hoshino.D-Gray-man gehört Katsura Hoshino.D-Gray-man gehört Katsura Hoshino.D-Gray-man gehört Katsura Hoshino................._

* * *

Diesmal ritten sie ein, zwei Stunden Schritt. Nicht alle aus ihrer neuen Truppe waren so geübte Reiter wie Jinai oder Elaine oder solche Naturtalente wie die Exorzisten.

Elaine ritt neben ihrer Cousine, Lavi auf Jinais anderer Seite. Vor ihnen ritten Daralea und Arita in eisigem Schweigen und hinter ihnen sah es auch nicht besser aus. Linali kam sich vor wie zwischen zwei Generatoren. Allen und Kanda vermieden jeden Blickkontakt miteinander, aber die Atmosphäre war so angespannt, dass man das Knistern förmlich hören konnte. Das verhinderte allerdings auch, dass ihnen die beiden Otari-Töchter zu nahe kamen. Oder an ihnen vorbei zu Lavi. Anscheinend gefielen den beiden die drei männlichen Exorzisten. Sehr zum Verdruss ihres Vaters, der seine Töchter am liebsten nicht mitgenommen hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, was ihn erwartet.

Als die Sonne die Baumwipfel im dichten Nebel schon fast erreicht hatte, machten sie wieder Halt. Jinai wandte sich sofort an die Exorzisten. „Wir bleiben nur eine Stunde. Macht es euch also nicht zu bequem. Ihr seid immerhin noch mitten im Training."

„_Noch_ mehr Training?" Lavi stöhnte.

„Natürlich. Auf geht's, Herrschaften."

„Jinai!" Daralea stand hinter ihrer Enkelin.

„Ja, Großmutter?" Jinai senkte höflich den Kopf.

„Du solltest ebenfalls etwas trainieren. Du hast acht Monate keine Magie angewandt."

„Sehr wohl, Großmutter. Dürfte ich vielleicht deine Hilfe erbeten?"

„Mit Freuden." Daralea nickte ihrer Enkelin zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Du hast vierzehn Minuten."

Jinai wandte sich an ihre Freunde. „Sieht so aus, als würde ich euch Gesellschaft leisten. Ich bin ein wenig eingerostet."

„Imouto, was meint sie damit?" Lavi sah immer noch Jinais Großmutter hinterher. So _ganz_ verstand er nicht, worüber die beiden gerade gesprochen hatten.

„Das seht ihr noch. Ich denke, meine Wassermagie ist am schwächsten. Darf ich dich um Hilfe bitten, Kanda?" Sie lächelte freundlich.

„Wozu?" Er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, sie anzusehen.

„Eine Schneeballschlacht."

„_Was?"_

„Natürlich keine gewöhnliche. Sieh es als ein Duell. Der Verlierer muss dem Gewinner einen Wunsch erfüllen. So schreiben es die Regeln vor."

„Ihr habt Regeln für so was?"

„Sonst verletzt sich noch jemand. Wir dürfen nur Wassermagie einsetzen", begann sie, an den Fingern abzuzählen, „Auf den Sieg dürfen keine Wetten abgeschlossen werden, aber die Kämpfer dürfen Einsätze machen, die einen Anreiz auf den Sieg bieten sollen. Die Einsätze haben eine Gültigkeit von einundzwanzig Stunden. Vor dem Beginn wird ein Punkt am gegnerischen Körper vereinbart, der zu treffen ist. Ist jemand dort getroffen, hat er verloren. Wird einer der beiden verletzt, hat der Gegner automatisch verloren."

„Und um einwandfrei festzustellen, wer getroffen wurde, wird von einem Erschaffungsmagier ein Sensorfeld angebracht." Aaron war hinzugetreten. „Darf ich?"

„Wenn Yuu-chan zusagt." Sie sah ihn mit einem bittenden Grinsen an.

„Nein."

„Komm schon, Yuu-chan. Was hast du zu verlieren?"

„Hör auf damit!"

„Yuu-chan."

„Lass das!"

„Yuu-chan!"

„Vergiss es."

„Yuu-chan!"

„Du sollst mich nicht ständig so nennen!"

„Okay. Dann werde ich dich einen ganzen Tag lang nicht so nennen, wenn du gewinnst. Einverstanden?"

„Und was passiert, wenn-"

„Ein Schneemann."

„Was!?"

„Das habe ich in eurer Welt gesehen. So was will ich auch mal ausprobieren. Wenn ich gewinne, hilfst du mir, abgemacht?"

„Wie alt bist du? Fünf?"

„Siebzehn, fast achtzehn und ich habe noch nie einen Schneemann gebaut. Bitte sag ja."

„Mach schon, Yuu. Du verlierst nichts!" Lavi grinste.

_Außer meiner Selbstachtung._ Aber Jinai sah ihn so flehend an, dass er sich schließlich erweichen ließ. „Welcher Punkt?"

„Sagen wir… dein Haarband. Und du?"

„Dein _Gesicht_."

„Das ist verboten. Such dir was anderes aus."

Er dachte an ihre verdammten Handschuhe, die sie in seiner Welt immer getragen hatte. „Deine linke Hand."

„Das ist erlaubt. Okay, dann darf ich dich um die Sensoren bitten, Aaron."

Aaron ließ drei Felder aus purer Energie erscheinen. Sie sahen aus wie hauchdünne violette Scheiben, maximal fünf Zentimeter im Durchmesser. „Diese Felder erkennen eure Magie. Werden sie von andersartiger Magie berührt, dann wird das hier", er deutete auf die dritte Scheibe, die zur Hälfte blau und zur Hälfte purpurrot war, „angezeigt. Blau ist Kanda, Purpur Jinai. Wenn eine der beiden Hälften grün wird, dann wurde ihr Gegenstück getroffen. Der Betreffende hat dann verloren."

Jinai hob die Hand. Eine der beiden anderen Scheiben flog darauf zu und blieb nur wenige Millimeter darüber haften. Sie verfärbte sich purpurrot. Die andere flog auf Kandas Hinterkopf zu und legte sich um sein Haarband. Das Lila wurde eisblau.

„Okay, los geht's." Aaron wies auf das offene, schneebedeckte Feld vor ihnen. „Das ist euer Spielplatz."

Jinai lächelte. „Ich freu mich schon auf meinen Schneemann."

„Den du alleine machen wirst." _Ich komme mir so idiotisch vor._

_Macht nix. Ich hab Spaß._

_Schön für dich._

Aaron pfiff. Das Startsignal. Sofort ließ Jinai eine wahre Lawine an Schneebällen hinter sich entstehen, die auf ihn zuschoss.

Kanda reagierte instinktiv. Er hob eine Schneewand und ließ sie in einer Drehbewegung über sich fallen, noch bevor die Attacke ihn erreichte. Nun war er gegen weitere Attacken geschützt. In der Höhle kniete er sich hin und legte er beide Hände auf den Boden. Er hatte diese Technik noch nicht oft angewandt, aber ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden. Er konnte mithilfe des Schnees beinahe _sehen_, was außerhalb passierte. Jede Veränderung, sei es durch das Verlagern des Gewichts von einem Fuß auf den anderen oder die Körperbewegungen, die ihrerseits die Gewichtsverteilung verschoben, bekam er sofort mit. Der Schnee verschob sich und veränderte seine Oberfläche. Kanda kannte jede von Jinais Bewegungen.

„Was ist das? Der Schnee fühlt sich so… anders an." Allen stieg von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Der Typ ist nicht schlecht. Er hat sich selbst in Sicherheit gebracht und beobachtet. Durch den Schnee rund um ihn kann er jede Bewegung spüren, sogar, wenn sie nur den Arm hebt, und so sehen, was sie tut. Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht den einen Fehler gemacht hat, den jeder macht, der mit diesem Spiel nicht vertraut ist." Aaron grinste. Auch wenn nicht, hatte Jinai praktisch schon gewonnen. Sie kannte viel mehr Tricks als dieser Kanda. Schließlich feilte sie schon seit Jahren an ihre Fähigkeiten.

_Er hat den ersten Anfängerfehler umgangen, aber den zweiten nicht beachtet._ Jinai grinste. Kanda hatte sich auch nach unten abgesichert. Der Schnee, der ihn umgab, war mit seiner Energie durchsetzt, sodass sie ihn nicht manipulieren konnte. Sie konnte also keine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung schaffen.

Sie dachte an die ersten drei Regeln, die sie Marie und Anna beigebracht hatte. _Geschwindigkeit, Härte, Taktik._ Auch hier galten diese Regeln.

Jinai hob die Arme. Der Schnee rund um sie begann zu wirbeln und sich zu verdichten, bis er zu Eis geworden war. Hatte der Schnee erst den Boden verlassen, konnte Kanda ihn nicht mehr sehen. Er wusste also nicht, was sie damit tat. Auch ihre Armbewegungen verrieten sie nicht, denn sie arbeitete nur mit ihrem Geist. Auf einmal rumorte es. Der gesamte Schauplatz füllte sich mit Schnee und wurde immer höher und höher gehoben. _Das ist mein Schnee. Kanda kann ihn nicht kontrollieren und nicht damit sehen._

Als sie das Areal um einen Meter angehoben hatte, ließ sie das Eis auf seine Mauer zurasen.

_Härte. Eis ist härter als Schnee._

Gleichzeitig versank sie selbst im Schnee. Ihr folgte eine kleine Menge von dem Eis.

_Geschwindigkeit. Ich muss das Überraschungsmoment nutzen._

Die Wände der Höhle wurden von dem Eis getroffen, aber sie hielten stand. Jinai war nicht mehr zu sehen. Kanda konnte ihre Bewegungen nicht mehr fühlen. Auf einmal krachte Eis durch den Boden seiner Höhle. Ihm folgte Jinai.

_Taktik. Lenke ihn ab und attackiere dort, wo er es am wenigsten erwartet. Innerhalb der Schutzmauer._

Sie ließ einen Schneeball auf seinen Kopf niedersausen. Jinai grinste. „Hab ich dich!"

Kanda konnte sie nur anstarren. Sie saß vor ihm, die Hand immer noch auf seinem Hinterkopf. Schnee fiel von seinen Haaren.

Aarons Sensor blinkte. Dann färbte sich die blaue Hälfte grün. „Jinai hat gewonnen!" Das Energiefeld erstarb. Mit ihm seine zwei Pendanten in dem Iglu.

Der Schutzwall brach zusammen. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Gestalten, ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Gratuliere, imouto!" Lavi kam auf sie zugerannt.

Jinai wandte den Blick. Sie lächelte. Dann nahm sie die Hand weg; sie stieg aus dem zerbrochenen Iglu und wandte sich zu Kanda um. „Unser Schneemann muss leider warten, bis ich das Training mit Nana beendet habe. Du bist doch nicht böse, oder?"

Kanda hob nur missmutig eine Augenbraue. _Von mir aus kann dieser Schneemann bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag warten._

Daralea tauchte genau in dem Moment auf. „Deine Zeit ist um."

„Ich komme! Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr zusehen. Dann seht ihr meine Familie mal in Aktion." Sie folgte ihrer Großmutter. Daralea ging voraus zu einer großen, viereckigen Fläche, die ungefähr so groß war wie der Innenhof des Schlosses von Graf Otari. Also mit einem Wort _riesig_.

An jeder der vier Ecken stand eine Figur aus Schnee, die wohl grob an einen Menschen erinnern sollte. Dahinter standen Elaine, Daralea, Arita und Otari.

Jinai ging auf die Mitte zu.

Aaron blieb am Rand stehen, neben ihm die vier Exorzisten. „Du kennst die Regeln doch noch, oder Jinai?" Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der bedeuten sollte, dass sie die _natürlich_ nicht vergessen hatte. „Du hast acht Minuten. Dann komm ich rein."

„Was wird das?" Lavi sah ihn fragend an.

„Das ist ihr Training. Sie hat acht Minuten, um alle diese Statuen zu zerstören. Danach muss sie gegen mich antreten. Dafür darf sie wieder nicht länger als zwei Minuten brauchen. Aber leicht mache ich es ihr nicht. Und los!"

Jinai schoss sofort auf die Statue zu, hinter der Otari stand. Geschickt wich sie den Feuer- und Wasserschlangen ihrer Großmutter und ihrer Cousine aus, und ließ sich auch von Aritas Wirbelwind nicht aufhalten. Otari konnte nur tatenlos mit ansehen, wie sie der Schneefigur den Kopf abschlug. Aaron lachte.

„Ist er denn kein Magier?" Linali hätte gedacht, dass auch er ein Elementmagier wäre.

„Er ist einer der besten Erdmagier in Leharein. Aber Jini hat die Erde unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht, noch bevor er _irgendetwas_ damit anstellen konnte. Bis er Erde von außerhalb holt, ist es schon zu spät."

„Und wieso muss sie die Figuren zerstören?"

„Man kann einen Magier nur aufhalten, indem man ihn außer Gefecht setzt. Ihn bewegungsunfähig zu machen bringt nichts, denn er arbeitet mit dem Geist. Also muss man ihn töten. Dafür sind diese Attrappen. Sie kann ja schlecht ihre eigene Großmutter k.o. schlagen."

Als nächstes nahm sich Jinai Elaine vor. Obwohl das Mädchen zweifellos gut war und Jinai auch noch von zwei anderen Seiten angegriffen wurde, trug sie nicht einmal einen Kratzer davon.

„Sagt mal, wo hat sie denn das her? Das hab ich ja noch nie gesehen." Aaron sah verwundert auf die Klingen aus Eis, die sie mit der Luftfeuchtigkeit um ihre Unterarme gebildet und in Brand gesetzt hatte.

„Das ist wohl eine Technik, die sie aus unserer Welt übernommen hat." Allen lächelte. Die Klingen sahen exakt so aus wie die, die sie in seiner Welt gehabt hatte.

„Aber müsste das Feuer nicht das Eis schmelzen?"

„Du vergisst, Lavi, dass beides mit ihrer Energie erzeugt wurde. Es hält sowohl das Feuer am Leben als auch das Eis in seiner Form. Die beiden Energien verbinden sich, auch wenn die Elemente eigentlich polar sind. Das kann nur jemand, der beide Elemente beherrscht." _Mit anderen Worten, nur sie._ Aaron lächelte. Jinai war eine nicht zu unterschätzende und unberechenbare Gegnerin.

Der Kopf von Elaines Statue fiel. Von der Schnittstelle troff Wasser. Dann wandte sie sich zu ihrer Tante. Ein Schlenker und die Klingen wurden von zwei Feuerpeitschen ersetzt, die die Statue sauber in drei Stücke schnitten. Jetzt war nur noch Daralea übrig.

Daralea ließ eine Feuerwand hochgehen, die sie gegen ihre Enkelin schickte. Jinai konterte mit einem Wirbelsturm um sich selbst, der das Feuer verwirbelte und in so viele Fetzen aufteilte, dass Daralea sie nicht alle gleichzeitig lenken konnte. Das Feuer erstarb. Jinai ließ Wellen aus Eiswasser gegen die Statue prallen, sodass Daralea zurückweichen musste. Der Boden bildete eine Welle, die auf sie zuraste. Daralea konnte sie gerade noch verbrennen und härten, bevor sie die Statue traf. Auf einmal brach ihre Enkelin durch die hart gewordene Erde und drückte beide Hände auf die Schneefigur. Sie explodierte.

„Sie hat Druck aufgebaut, indem sie Luft durch die winzigen Öffnungen im Schnee gesaugt und auf die Mitte konzentriert hat." Aaron trat in das Rechteck. Jinai richtete sich auf. Aaron sah sie mit verschränkten Armen an, ohne einen Finger zu rühren. „Sechseinhalb Minuten. Du hast also noch dreieinhalb."

Jinai grinste. „Ich brauche _eine_."

Aaron lächelte ebenfalls. Dann explodierte aus dem Nichts ein Käfig um sie. Sie saß fest. „Gewonnen." Jinai sank auf den Boden und legte eine Hand auf die Erde außerhalb des Käfigs. Aarons Lächeln verschwand. „O-oh."

Er konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Jinais andere Hand schnellte zu einem der Gitterstäbe. In Windeseile breitete sich von der Stelle ein violettes Leuchten aus. Der Käfig zerfiel buchstäblich zu Staub.

Mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Blitzes hatte Aaron einen neuen, kleineren Käfig gebildet, aber Jinai war schneller. Sie formte einen Eisblock um sich herum, sodass die Gitterstäbe weder Decke noch Boden berühren konnte. Die Einzelteile blieben im Eis stecken. Jinai war verschwunden. Aaron sah sich vorsichtig um. Sie konnte von überall kommen, sogar von unten. Er warf einen Blick zu seinen Füßen.

Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen. Auf einmal kam Jinai aus dem dichten Nebel auf ihn zu und streckte ihn mit einem Faustschlag zu Boden. „Nein, _ich_ gewinne." Sie half ihm wieder auf die Füße.

„Was war das?" Linali hatte nicht ganz verstanden, wie Jinai vollständig verschwinden konnte. _So_ dicht war der Nebel auch wieder nicht.

„Warst du nicht da drin?" Allen deutete auf den gigantischen Eisblock.

„Nie gewesen. Ich habe mich zurückfallen lassen. Da ihr alle nur auf einer Seite des Eises standet, habt ihr mich dahinter nicht gesehen."

„Und wie bist du verschwunden? Der Nebel hat sich nicht verändert, verstecken konntest du dich also nicht darin."

„Gut beobachtet, Lavi. Ich habe trotzdem etwas mit der Luft gemacht. Ich war die ganze Zeit da. Nicht die Luftfeuchtigkeit habe ich verändert, sondern das Gemisch. Ihr kennt das doch, wenn an besonders heißen Tagen die Luft flimmert. Manchmal sieht man nicht mehr, was eigentlich genau vor einem sein sollte. Also habe ich ganze einfach trockene Luft angesaugt, vor mir gesammelt und zum Flimmern gebracht. Durch den Nebel ist das Flimmern nicht aufgefallen, aber die optische Täuschung blieb."

„Und wie hast du dich aus dem Käfig befreit? Das war keine Elementmagie."

Jinai lächelte auf Linalis Frage. „Den Trick habe ich mir von den Erschaffungsmagiern abgeschaut. Um etwas Großes zu erschaffen, für das man mehrere Magier braucht, zum Beispiel ein Portal, müssen sie Kanäle erschaffen. Das sind Kanäle aus Energie, die sie miteinander verbinden. Dadurch lassen sie weitere Energie fließen und die richten sie auf einen bestimmten Punkt. Deswegen müssen sie sich auch in einem Halbkreis aufstellen, damit die Energie zwischen ihnen transportiert und an den Enden auf einen gemeinsamen Punkt konzentriert werden kann."

„Kannst du so etwas denn?"

„Nein, aber Allen, du könntest es auch. Wir können zwar keine Kanäle erschaffen, aber wir können die Erde als Medium für den Transport nutzen. Solange der Erschaffer des Käfigs mit dem Boden verbunden ist, kannst du deine Energie durch den Boden leiten, seine Fußsohlen damit belegen und seine Energie daran zurückfließen lassen. Damit kannst du seine Magie rückgängig machen. Das funktioniert aber nur bei Erdmagiern. Luft, Wasser und Feuer sind weder fest noch stabil genug dafür."

„Aber wie hast du herausgegriffen? Ich hatte ein Schutzschild errichtet." Aaron klang beleidigt.

Sie seufzte. „Es _hätte_ auch funktioniert, aber du vergisst immer die Ecken. Die sind immer besonders schwach, Aaron. Dein Schutzschild an den Ecken zu durchdringen ist ein Leichtes." Dann drehte sie sich um und alle Unebenheiten und magische Konstruktionen, die sie manipuliert hatte, verschwanden. „Und jetzt… Yuu-chan!"

Kanda verzog das Gesicht. _Es wäre mir lieber, sie hätte das vergessen._

Sie packte ihn am Arm. „Komm, Schneemann bauen. Los!"

„Sie hat offensichtlich Spaß daran, ihn zu quälen." Aaron grinste, als sie Kanda hinter sich herzog.

„Nein, er tut nur so. Auch wenn er Kinderspiele hasst. Das ist wie ein Spiel zwischen ihnen. Jeder will den anderen in die Knie zwingen." Lavi verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und ging. Im Moment sollte niemand in der Nähe der beiden sein. Er wollte den beiden den Moment gönnen. „Kommt ihr?"

Allen und Linali folgten ihm. Sie mussten sich noch um die Pferde kümmern. Aaron warf noch einen Blick zu den beiden anderen, zögerte kurz, dann folgte er den dreien.

„Beeil dich! Wir reiten bald weiter." Jinai zog stärker. _Nur ein wenig Zeit. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht._

„Hetz nicht so! Es bleibt noch genug Zeit für deinen verdammten Schneemann." Sie zog ihn in den Wald. „Was soll das?"

„Möchtest du etwa von der gesamten Truppe dabei beobachtet werden, wie du Schneemänner baust? Ich tue das dir zuliebe. Also komm."

Schließlich blieb sie stehen. Vor ihnen lag –noch eine- kleine Lichtung. Gerade groß genug für ein Haus und von den anderen nicht einzusehen. Sie erinnerte ihn stark an die Lichtung im Wald vor dem Schwarzen Orden, auf der sie sich einmal duelliert hatten. Kanda musste schlucken, als er an diesen Nachmittag dachte.

_Da blieb wirklich nichts der Fantasie überlassen._

_Schnauze._

„So. Und weil du es so hasst, musst du auch nur den Kopf machen. _Keine_ Magie."

Sie hatte bereits begonnen, die Kugel für den Rumpf zu rollen. Er musste es ihr wohl oder übel nachmachen.

_Was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe._

_Ruhe, hab ich gesagt._

Schnell waren sie fertig. Jinai überließ Kanda die –zweifelhafte- Ehre, den Kopf aufzusetzen. _Das kommt davon, dass ich mich auf diese blöde Schneeballschlacht eingelassen habe._

„Fertig." Jinai strahlte.

_Sie ist süß, wenn sie so strahlt._

_Du bist nicht der Einzige, dem das aufgefallen ist, Yuu-chan._

_Wieso nennen mich alle so!?_

_Es macht Spaaß!_

_Wahnsinnigen._

Jinais Blick verharrte einen Moment lang auf dem Schneemann, dann wandte sie sich an Kanda. „Jetzt darfst du die Beweise vernichten. Ich weiß, dass du das schon die ganze Zeit machen willst." Mit einem einzigen Hieb hatte Mugen den Schneemann in der Mitte entzwei geteilt. Kanda hatte nur darauf gewartet, das tun zu dürfen. „Eigentlich schade. Aber da kann man wohl nichts machen. Danke, Kanda." Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Wofür?" Er war ratlos. Wofür bedankte sie sich jetzt schon wieder?

„Ich habe noch nie einen Schneemann gebaut. Als ich gesehen habe, wie die Kinder in eurer Welt das gemacht haben, habe ich das gleich auf die Liste der Dinge gesetzt, die ich machen wollte, bevor ich achtzehn werde."

Verblüfft starrte er sie an. Manchmal hatte sie eine Art, so unschuldig wie ein Kind. Und genauso verspielt. Kaum zu glauben, dass das dieselbe Jinai war, die gerade eben noch mit brutaler Härte gegen ihre eigene Familie gekämpft hatte.

„Zum Dank werde ich meinen Teil des Einsatzes auch einlösen. Ab jetzt nenne ich dich einundzwanzig Stunden lang nur noch ‚Kanda'." Sie lächelte immer noch.

„Das müsstest du eigentlich nicht. Du hast ja gewonnen." _Wieso sag ich so was? Einundzwanzig Stunden Ruhe!_

„Ich mache es aber trotzdem. Und jetzt müssen wir satteln. Wir reiten gleich weiter."

Sie gingen wieder zurück zu der Lichtung, auf der die Pferde warteten. „Wieso seid ihr eigentlich nie auf die Idee gekommen, Züge zu bauen?" Kanda machten die endlosen Stunden im Sattel inzwischen nur noch wenig aus, aber mit dem Zug war man sowohl schneller aus auch bequemer am Ziel.

„Es war nie notwendig. Wir haben unsere Magie. Wenn wir noch schneller reisen wollen, nutzen wir Wellen aus Energie, um damit von A nach B zu kommen. Aber mit so vielen Leuten ist das nicht möglich. Außerdem beherrschen sie zwar ein wenig Magie, aber nicht genug, um so ein Feld mehrere Stunden aufrechtzuerhalten oder eines zu schaffen, das groß genug ist."

„Warum sind manche besser, manche schlechter?"

„Ursprünglich gab es drei Arten. Nichtmagier, Elementmagier und Erschaffungsmagier. Wir Magier sind sozusagen eine andere Rasse, wir haben uns in eine andere Richtung entwickelt. Mit der Zeit haben sich die drei Rassen vermischt. Ein Kind von einem Nichtmagier und einem Magier hat meistens magische Kräfte, egal wie schwach sie auch sind. Die Magie ist dominant. Heute hat jeder Mensch irgendwo in seinem Stammbaum mindestens einen Magier. Ein Erschaffungsmagier und ein Elementmagier haben Kinder mit erschaffungsmagischen Kräften. Das ist der Ausgleich für die vier Arten der Elementmagie."

„Und unter Elementmagiern?"

„In der Genetik läuft es so ab: Feuer dominiert über Wasser, Luft dominiert über Feuer. Wasser dominiert über Luft, Feuer dominiert über Erde. Wasser dominiert über Erde, Erde dominiert über Luft. Deswegen gibt es häufiger Wasser- und Feuermagier. Außerdem sind bei einem Feuermagier als Elternteil die ersten beiden Kinder meist Feuermagier, also gibt es im Schnitt mehr Feuermagier."

„Und wieso das?"

„Das erste Kind kommt nach dem Feuermagier. Das zweite Kind nach dem dominanten Elternteil des Feuermagiers, also wieder ein Feuermagier. Erst das dritte Kind erbt die Fähigkeiten des anderen Elternteils. Es ist eine komplizierte Sache, aber meistens kann man bereits am Anfang der Schwangerschaft schon feststellen, welche Kräfte das Kind haben wird. In unserer Palastbibliothek gibt es aber ein Buch namens ‚Genealogie der Manipulationsmagier von Leharein'. Da ist das Ganze genauestens erklärt. Du könntest es dir ansehen."

„Ich will das Zeug ja nicht studieren."

„Ich habe es auswendig lernen müssen. Nana hat mir verschiedene Stammbäume vorgelegt und ich musste ihr sagen, welches Kind welche Kräfte haben wird."

„Alles in Vorbereitung."

„Ich muss es wissen. Jeder Adlige in unserer Welt muss es wissen. Man versucht nämlich durch mehrere Generationen von Magiern einer Art, zum Beispiel Wassermagiern, besonders mächtige Magiergeschlechter zu erschaffen. Blödsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Als ob sie dadurch den Nichtmagieranteil in ihrem Blut auslöschen könnten."

Sie waren wieder auf der Lichtung bei den anderen. Kanda war einen Blick auf die Familie des Grafen. „Versuchen die Otaris das auch?"

Jinai lachte leise. „Otari ist eine angenehme Ausnahme. Er hat sich gegen seinen Vater durchgesetzt und die Frau geheiratet, die er liebt. Eine Nichtmagierin ohne einen Funken Manipulationsmagie. Er wäre fast enterbt worden."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Meine Mutter ist passiert. Sie hat der Heirat ihren offiziellen Segen erteilt. Dadurch waren Otari Senior die Hände gebunden. Hätte er seinen Sohn enterbt, hätte er die Achtung der Gesellschaft verloren. Er wäre ruiniert gewesen, sowohl gesellschaftlich als auch finanziell."

„Also hat er sich gefügt. Aber Otaris Kinder haben alle drei Kräfte."

„Mechal ist ein Erdmagier wie sein Vater, die ältere der beiden Schwestern ebenfalls, da sie nach ihrem Großvater kommt und die jüngste ist nichtmagisch, genauso wie ihre Mutter. Aber sie ist ein sehr intelligentes und gebildetes Mädchen. Wenn sie alt genug ist, könnte sie vielleicht alles erben. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern hat sie sich nie auf ihre Kräfte verlassen, also hat sie ihre anderen Fähigkeiten ausgebaut. Es gibt immer noch genug Menschen ohne Magie. Einige von ihnen haben sehr einflussreiche Positionen, auch hier in Leharein. Oft genug haben gerade diese Leute sich als besser geeignet für ihre Aufgaben erwiesen als Magier, weil sie sich nicht auf ihre Kräfte verlassen. Sie arbeiten härter und haben mehr Durchhaltevermögen als die meisten Magier. Du siehst also, die Magie hat nicht nur Vorteile."

Daralea rief ihrer Enkelin etwas in der alten Sprache zu. Jinai antwortete in demselben Kauderwelsch. _Ich habe dich gewarnt, Jinai._ _Und ich habe deine Warnung beherzigt, Großmutter._

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Sprache?" Kanda sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Dass es eine alte Sprache war, erklärte längst noch nicht alles.

„Vor der Grenzenziehung durch die Götter sprachen alle Menschen diese Sprache. Sie wird Tamameya genannt, das heißt so viel wie ‚Sprache der Götter'. Durch die Landesgrenzen haben die einzelnen Länder ihre eigenen Sprachen entwickelt, um ihre Unabhängigkeit voneinander zu unterstreichen. Wir sprechen hier das Deutsch, das bei euch die Österreicher sprechen. Eines unserer Nachbarländer das, das die Deutschen sprechen. Martein Englisch, ein anderes Land Französisch, wieder ein anderes Italienisch, das nächste Spanisch und schließlich Portugiesisch. So werden die Sprachen bei euch genannt."

„Es gibt nur sieben Länder?" Lavi war hinzugetreten. _Schon wieder sieben._

„Unsere Welt ist kleiner als eure. Und Leharein ist das kleinste der Länder. Wir sprechen hier Lehara."

„Gibt es dafür auch eine Übersetzung?" _Leharein, Lehar, Lehara._ Also alles Wörter der alten Sprache.

„Lehar heißt ‚sieben', Leharein ‚Land der sieben' und Lehara ‚siebente'."

„Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Immer wieder sieben."

„Also heißt du…" Kanda musterte ihr lächelndes Gesicht. _Irgendwann muss sie doch auch mal aufhören zu lächeln. Sie lächelt schon, seit sie mich zu diesem Wasserduell herausgefordert hat._

„Jeder meiner Namen hat eine andere Bedeutung. Das ist bei allen Mitgliedern des Königshauses so. Daralea bedeutet ‚Die Kriegerin', Maede ‚Die Mutter' und Jinai ‚Herz'. Auch Elaines Namen bedeuten unterschiedliches: Asri ‚Die Schwache', Arita ‚Die Uneine' und Elaine ‚Königin'."

„Hätte das dann nicht dein Name sein müssen?"

„Die Namensgebung für die Nebenlinie erfolgt nach strengen und komplizierten Regeln. Jede siebente Generation der Nebenlinie darf Elaine heißen. Aber außer Daraleas und Asris Nachfahren ist die Königsfamilie ausgestorben, damit bilden Arita und Elaine die einzigen Mitglieder dieser Linie. Ich habe meinen Namen von den Göttern bekommen, so wie jede Königin vor mir. Er bestimmt meine Handlungen und mein Schicksal."

„Daralea, weil sie den Krieg gegen die Sekte geführt hat."

Jinai nickte auf Lavis Bemerkung hin. „Maede, weil sie ihr Leben für den Schutz ihres Kindes gegeben hat. Naon heißt übrigens ‚Vater'."

„Und du?"

_Weil ich für alles, was mir lieb und teuer ist, sterbe._ „Das wird sich noch zeigen."

„Aber Elaine hat da ein paar unschmeichelhafte Namen bekommen. Die Schwache, die Uneine…" Lavi warf einen Blick auf die Vierzehnjährige, die gerade mit der jüngsten Otari, Mina, Elao fütterte. Anscheinend mochte der Hengst Mädchen im Allgemeinen lieber.

„Jedes weibliche Mitglied der Königsfamilie trägt die Namen ihrer Mutter und Großmutter nach ihrem eigenen Namen. Asri war zu schwach, um ihrem Glauben an die Götter treu zu bleiben. Arita kämpft im Inneren immer mit sich selbst, weil sie sich nicht von ihrer Tochter lösen kann. Das kann gut sein, aber auch schlecht. Sie ist eine liebende Mutter, aber zu anhänglich und dominant. Wie sich das weiterentwickelt, wird sich ebenfalls noch zeigen." Damit beendete Jinai das Gespräch und ging zu Elao hinüber, der freudig wieherte, als er sie sah.

Lavi warf Kanda einen vorsichtigen, hinterhältig grinsenden Blick zu. „Worüber habt ihr denn geredet?"

„Über die Erblehre der Magier. Weshalb manche Magier stärker und manche schwächer sind und warum die jüngste Otari keine Kräfte hat." Kanda sah Lavi misstrauisch an. „Was hast du denn erwartet?"

„Nichts, nichts. Aber eigentlich hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass du überhaupt mit ihr reden würdest." Lavi spielte auf seinen Ausbruch von vor ein paar Tagen an. Geistesabwesend ließ er eine kleine Flamme in seiner Hand erscheinen. Er spielte damit, als ob es ein Ball wäre.

„Was geht es dich an?"

„Lavi!" Die ältere der zwei Otaris stand hinter ihm. Sofort erlosch die Flamme in seiner Hand. „Möchtest du neben mir reiten?" Saina war nur wenige Monate jünger als Allen und hübsch, eine Blondine. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er darauf eingegangen, wenn…

_Wenn wir nicht nur noch eine halbe Woche hier bleiben würden._„Es tut mir leid, aber… ich habe Jinai schon gesagt, dass ich neben ihr reite. Entschuldige." Dann war er weg.

Saina war es auf einmal sehr unangenehm dort, wo sie stand. Allein mit dem großen, finsteren Kanda. Der sie vollkommen ignorierte. „Ich… muss mich um mein Pferd kümmern." Sie verschwand.

_Wieso sollte mich das interessieren?_

_Sie war nur höflich._

_Unnötig._

_Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Keinen Funken Anstand._

_Bisher hab ich das auch nie gebraucht._

_Aber hier bist du mitten in der Aristokratie. Das bedeutet, hundert Sätze für etwas, das man auch in einem sagen kann-_

_So wie du?_

_Nur länger formuliert. Aber du hast Recht, ich bin ziemlich wortgewandt._

_Du bist eine Quasselstrippe. _Er ging zu Tir hinüber und begann, ihn zu satteln.

_Das hast du schon des Öfteren behauptet._

_Und immer Recht behalten._

_Kannst du mir nicht eine gute Eigenschaft zugestehen?_

_Nein. Kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden?_

_Nein._

_Dann haben wir ein Problem._

_Du hast ein Problem. Mir gefallen unsere Gespräche._

_Wenigstens einem._

_Soo unsympathisch kann ich dir nicht sein._

_Stimmt. Du bist mir nicht unsympathisch._

_Danke._

_Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen._

_Du bist gemein, Yuu-chan!_

_Nur ehrlich. Und jetzt: Nenn mich nicht so und halt die Klappe._

_Jawohl, Yuu-sama._

Ob er diese Stimme wohl jemals wieder loswerden würde?

* * *

Jinai: Das Problem kenn ich.

Raffael: Hey!

Jinai: Du bist doch auch nur eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. Und sei dankbar dafür, sonst würde ich dich verprügeln.

Raffael: Große Töne spucken kann jeder. Das schau ich mir an, wie DU MICH verprügelst.

Jinai: Du hast wohl das Bedürfnis, dein Lager wieder im Schrank aufzuschlagen. Wag es ja nicht, mich so von oben herab anzuschauen. :(

Raffael: Wie soll ich das denn, ich bin ja _nur eine Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf_.

Jinai: Dafür ist dein Schmerzempfinden aber ziemlich ausgeprägt _-zieht ihn am imaginären Ohr-_

Raffael: Aua! _-revanchiert sich mit einem Tritt-_

Jinai: Na warte!

_-Hiroshima-_

Tja, das Kapitel beendet sich mal wieder selbst. _-seufz- _Wir sehen uns nächstes Mal. Tür zu.


	10. Tür zu

Jinai: Hallihallohallöle! Ein weiteres Fluff-kapitel für euch:D

Raffael: Ich nehme an, ich darf nichts dazu sagen.

Jinai: Nein. Du hast deine Abreibung bereits bekommen.

Raffael: Hai, hai.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **_Ihr kennt die Platte ja._

* * *

Diesmal ritten sie mehrere Stunden im vollen Galopp, sodass jeder mit seinen Gedanken allein war. Es blieb keine Zeit zum Reden.

Die Exorzisten gewöhnten sich nur schwer an die Umstellung, vor allem an die Zeitumstellung. Normalerweise hatten sie fast sieben Stunden mehr Zeit pro Tag. Hier ging jede Stunde für ihre Reise drauf. Nur kurze Pausen waren ihnen vergönnt, in denen sie schlafen konnten. Sie konnten sich gerade noch so im Sattel halten, ohne einfach herunterzufallen und schlafend liegen zu bleiben. Dem Rest des Trupps ging es nicht anders. Außer Daralea, Elaine und Jinai waren alle hundemüde und hätten nur zu gern eine Pause eingelegt. Aber die drei drängten sie voran, und so mussten sie wohl oder übel folgen.

Das Gefühl, dass Jinai ihnen etwas verschwieg, wurde immer stärker in den vier Exorzisten. Ein Blick genügte jedem von ihnen, um festzustellen, dass die anderen drei auch so dachten. Der Rest der Gruppe, die inzwischen auf ungefähr siebzig Reiter angewachsen war, schien davon nichts mitzubekommen. Stur folgten sie ihrer Königin und deren Familie.

Die Stunden vergingen zäh. Keiner der vier Exorzisten konnte abschätzen, wie viel Weg sie seit ihrem Eintreffen schon zurückgelegt hatten. _Und sie spricht von einem kleinen Land._ Lavi seufzte nicht, denn er musste seine Atmung auf Maars Schritte einstellen. Wenigstens ritten sie nicht mehr durch den Wald. Schon bevor sie das Schloss des Grafen erreicht hatten, hatten sie den Wald verlassen. Jetzt folgten endlose Wiesen und Trampelpfade zwischen Feldern hindurch. Sie bekamen kaum einen Menschen zu Gesicht. Wenn sie jemanden trafen, so waren das Bauern und ihre Familien, die beim Anblick der Reiter erst Furcht erfüllt das siebenzackige Gebetszeichen schlugen und dann, wenn sie die königliche Familie sahen, die Stirn in den Staub drückten und nicht wieder aufstanden, bis sämtliche Reiter vorbei waren.

_Bis wir endlich angekommen sind, weiß ganz Leharein Bescheid._

Allen warf einen Blick zu Jinai, die an der Spitze der Reiterschar ritt. Sie ließ sich ihre Müdigkeit nicht anmerken.

_Als Königin muss sie immer perfekt sein. Ich würde das nicht aushalten._

Linali dachte dasselbe wie Allen. Hier, in dieser Welt ohne Akuma, Noah oder Millennium-Grafen konzentrierten sich fast alle ihre Gedanken auf Jinai. Sicher, sie dachte auch oft an ihre Welt, aber im Moment konnte sie nichts tun. Sie saßen hier noch eine halbe Woche fest. Es brachte nichts, sich Sorgen um ihre Welt zu machen. Damit änderte sie nichts. Sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren, dass sie bald wieder nach Hause kamen. Allerdings ohne Jinai. Dass sie ohne sie gingen und sie nie wieder sehen würden, kam ihrem Tod gleich. Linali dachte nicht gerne an diesen Abschied. Sie wusste, dass es den anderen nicht besser ging. Besonders Lavi. Jinai war seine kleine Schwester, seine imouto, wie er immer sagte. Auch Allen würde das nicht kalt lassen. Sie alle hatten Jinai sehr gern gewonnen.

Linali warf einen Blick zu Kanda, der wieder neben ihr ritt. Sie wusste nicht, was er über Jinai dachte, aber so, wie er sich verhielt, machte es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht viel aus. Sie kannte den Japaner zwar schon seit ein paar Jahren, aber sie wagte es nicht, sich als seine Freundin zu bezeichnen. Er tolerierte sie. Lavi musste er in Kauf nehmen. Und Allen ebenfalls. Wenigstens hatten die beiden weniger miteinander zu tun.

Aber bei Jinai verhielt es sich anders. Lavi hatte zwar behauptet, dass Kanda vielleicht mehr für sie empfinden könnte, aber Linali wollte nicht so recht daran glauben. Er hätte Linali genauso behandelt, wenn sie ihn ‚Yuu-chan' genannt hätte. Aber weil sie das nicht tat, war er ihr gegenüber immer noch ein wenig… sagen wir mal, weniger eisig. Aber Jinai trieb ihn ständig zur Weißglut. Kanda war bestimmt froh, wenn er sie nicht mehr zu sehen brauchte.

Linali sah noch mal zu ihm hinüber. Ein so unfreundlicher Mensch hatte Liebe gar nicht verdient. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie maßte sich ein Urteil an, über Dinge, die sie nichts angingen und über die sie nichts wusste. Wer wusste schon, was Kanda Yuu dachte.

Niemand außer Kanda Yuu persönlich.

Und der war gerade mit demselben Thema beschäftigt. Leider kam er nicht davon los. Seine Gedanken kreisten unablässig um das Mädchen, das nur wenige Meter vor ihm ritt. Es war anstrengend, Tir zurückzuhalten. Der Hengst spürte Kandas Anspannung und reagierte darauf, indem er immer weiter nach vorne drängte. Unruhig zog er an den Zügeln.

Kanda musste selbst ruhig werden, bevor Tir sich beruhigen konnte. Einfacher gesagt als getan. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Tir die Zügel schießen zu lassen. Sofort verlängerte der Araberpinto seine Schritte, ging raumgreifender und verkürzte den Abstand zwischen sich und Elao.

„Oi, baka neko." Kanda war es egal, dass Daralea und Elaine auf Jinais anderer Seite ritten.

„Du wünscht?" Jinai lächelte ihn an.

_Teufel, kann sie denn nichts anderes als lächeln? Da kann man ja nicht mehr klar denken._„Wie lange willst du diesmal durchreiten? Zwei oder drei Tage?"

„Wenn du eine Pause machen willst, sag es ruhig."

„Che"

Jinai warf einen Blick zurück. „Okay, aber wir bleiben nicht lang."

Anscheinend dachte sie, er würde um der anderen drei willen fragen. „Du hast mein Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Gerade eben. Wir machen jetzt eine Pause, dann reiten wir weiter. Es ist ja nicht mehr weit."

_Wenn es nicht mehr weit ist, warum ist sie dann so in Eile? Gerade jetzt könnten wir uns doch ein wenig Zeit lassen._

Jinai hob den Arm zum Zeichen, dass der Trupp die Pferde zurücknehmen sollte. Sie lenkte Elao auf eine große Wiese, wo genug Platz für die Schar an Menschen und Reittieren war. „Ihr habt Zeit bis Sonnenuntergang. Wenn die Sonne untergegangen ist, reiten wir weiter."

Drei Viertel der Reiter atmeten erleichtert auf. Auch wenn ihre Pferde mehr Durchhaltevermögen hatten als die Pferde in der Welt der Exorzisten, ihre Reiter hatten es durchaus nicht. Die Pause kam ihnen sehr gelegen.

Jinai stieg als einzige nicht ab. Elao tänzelte unruhig und verriet damit, wie sehr sie darauf brannte, weiter zu reiten. „Ich werde ein Stück weit reiten. Elao braucht noch ein bisschen Bewegung. Ich bin rechtzeitig wieder da."

„Du solltest jemanden mitnehmen." Daralea brauchte Jinai allerdings nicht an die Gefahr erinnern.

„Wer mit mir mithalten kann, soll meinetwegen mitkommen." Sie ließ Elao mehr Zügel und sofort schoss er los, dass der Schnee stob. Ihr Rock und ihre Haare flatterten im Wind, als sie sich immer weiter von der Gruppe entfernte.

„Und worauf wartest du noch?" Lavi sah Kanda an, der gerade absteigen wollte.

„Drück dich klar aus."

„Tir ist als einziger schnell genug, um mit Elao mithalten zu können. _Du_ musst ihr folgen."

„_Che._ Wieso soll ich auf das Gör aufpassen? Sie kommt sehr gut allein zurecht."

„Kanda, ihre Großmutter hat darauf bestanden. Bitte." Linali warf einen Blick zu Daralea.

Kanda folgte ihrem Blick. Daralea stand da und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. _Chikushou. Wieso gerade ich?_ Kanda knurrte unwillig. Tir nahm das als Zeichen, Elao zu folgen. So sah Kanda auch nicht mehr, wie Daralea ihrer Enkelin kurz sorgenvoll hinterher blickte und dann ihren Blick verbarg. Ceathan war schon immer ungeduldig gewesen. Auch wenn Jinai das nicht wollte, war es doch besser, wenn sie ihm nicht allein gegenüberstand, sollte er auftauchen.

Die Hufe des Hengstes donnerten, als er seinen Freund einholte. Kanda konnte inzwischen gut genug reiten, um sich problemlos auf Tirs Rücken zu halten. Tir wieherte freudig, als Elao nur noch zwei Pferdelängen entfernt war. Der erwiderte den Gruß, streckte sich dann aber, um noch schneller zu galoppieren.

Jinai wandte sich kurz um. Kanda schien es gar nicht zu gefallen, dass man ihn gezwungen hatte, ihr zu folgen. Aber wem gefiel es schon, zu etwas gezwungen zu werden? Sie lachte, als Tir wieder kleiner wurde. Er und Elao spielten dieses Spiel schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen. Seit sie Fohlen gewesen waren, waren sie immer um die Wette gerannt. Heute war es eine gute Gelegenheit, um die Spannung abzubauen, die ihre beiden Reiter auf sie übertragen hatten.

Tir wurde ebenfalls schneller. Bald lagen die beiden Kopf an Kopf. Jinai hatte inzwischen das Rennfieber gepackt. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall beweisen, dass Elao schneller war. „Bis zu dem umgefallenen Baum!" Sie musste schreien, damit Kanda sie verstand. „Gleiche Bedingungen wie beim letzten Mal!"

_Die Kämpfer dürfen Einsätze machen, die einen Anreiz auf den Sieg bieten sollen.__ Ein Wunsch._

Er nickte nur. Hinterher fragte er sich dann, wieso er zugestimmt hatte.

Jinai sah wieder nach vorne. Elao wurde noch schneller, aber Tir blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Der Baumstamm kam immer näher. Beide Pferde setzten zugleich darüber. Auf der anderen Seite brachten ihre Reiter sie langsam zum Schritt. Alle vier atmeten schwer.

„Da hinten ist ein Bach. Wir sollten sie kurz tränken." Jinai wies auf ein paar Bäume, nur zwanzig Meter entfernt.

Sie stiegen ab, lockerten kurz die Sattelgurte, damit die Pferde etwas freier atmen konnten und führten sie dann zu den Bäumen. Jinai ließ sich erschöpft unter einen der kahlen Bäume fallen, während die Pferde im seichten Bach tranken. „Setz dich hin. Du siehst erschöpft aus."

„Che-" Er kam nicht dazu, auch nur diesen einen Laut vollständig auszusprechen.

Sie hatte ihn am Mantel gepackt und neben sich gezogen. „Keine Widerrede. Ich bin Königin und das war ein Befehl." Ihr erschöpftes Lächeln strafte ihre Worte Lügen. Im Moment war sie einfach nur glücklich. „Also, wir haben Gleichstand. Was machen wir?"

„Vergiss es. Ich hab gewonnen."

„Einen Schwachsinn hast du. Ich habe gewonnen."

„Hast du nicht gerade von Gleichstand geredet, baka?"

„Ich wollte großzügig sein."

„Che"

„Dann halt nicht." Sie schwieg eine Weile. Dann sprach sie weiter. „Was wäre dein Siegerpreis gewesen?"

Kanda hatte einen Moment keine Antwort. Darüber hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht. Er rettete sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. „Gar nichts. Ich hab nur mitgemacht, weil du sonst nicht angehalten hättest."

„Danke."

Kanda setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Wofür bedankst du dich jetzt schon wieder!?"

Sie lächelte ihn mit glühenden Wangen an. „Dass du mitgemacht hast."

Er konnte sie nur anstarren. „Du bedankst dich echt wegen jedem Blödsinn." Das konnte er allerdings erst sagen, als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Meinst du? Aber so bin ich erzogen worden."

Kanda lehnte sich wieder an den Baum. „Dann hat deine Großmutter irgendwas falsch gemacht. Du nervst."

„Ja, Kanda-sama."

Er sah sie entgeistert an. _Kanda-sama!?_

Jinai grinste „Ich breche nie ein Versprechen. Und ich habe versprochen, dass ich dich einundzwanzig Stunden lang nur noch ‚Kanda' nenne."

„Aber –sama!?"

„Lavi. Wäre dir etwas anderes lieber?"

Wieder konnte er sie nur anstarren.

„Was?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich bring ihn um."

„Wen? Lavi? Aber wieso das denn?"

„Weil."

„Das ist keine Antwort."

„Doch."

„Aber keine zufrieden stellende."

„Che."

„Armer Schatz, so verwirrt, dass er nur mehr ein Wort auf einmal herausbringt." Sie legte spaßhalber die Hand auf seine Stirn. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank?"

Er schlug ihre Hand weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Lass den Scheiß."

„Spricht nicht mehr einsilbig. Patient geheilt." Ihre gute Laune ließ sich anscheinend durch nichts trüben.

Kanda fuhr hoch und drehte sich zu ihr herum. Im selben Moment machte Elao einen Schritt zur Seite.

Auf einmal saß Kanda im Bach. Seine Hose und sein Mantel sogen sich voll mit dem eiskalten Wasser. Verblüfft starrte er den Hengst an, dann sah er zu Jinai hinüber.

Die brach in Gelächter aus. Sie hielt sich den Bauch und legte das Gesicht auf die aufgestellten Knie, um das Lachen wenigstens etwas zu dämpfen. „Entschuldige, aber", sie lachte, „das war- das-", wieder Lachen, „einfach-", mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Aber langsam beruhigte sie sich.

Sie stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Hier, ich helfe dir."

Kanda packte ihre Hand.

Dann saß sie auch im Bach. Er hatte sie einfach neben sich gezogen.

„Wofür-"

„Du hast gelacht."

„Aber es sah einfach zu komisch au-"

Platsch! Ein Schwall Bachwasser traf sie. Kanda hatte ihn direkt in ihr Gesicht gelenkt.

„Das war jetzt unfair!"

Platsch!

Kandas Gesicht.

„Ach, und das nicht?"

„Nein. Du hattest es verdient. Und jetzt sollten wir aufstehen. Es wird kalt."

Sie versuchten aufzustehen, aber die Steine im Bett waren rutschig. Immer wieder glitten sie darauf aus und konnten gerade noch das Gleichgewicht halten. Schließlich schafften sie es aus dem Bachbett heraus und ließen sich wieder unter den Baum fallen. Jinai lachte immer noch. Das war auch ihr größtes Problem gewesen, als sie aufstehen hatte wollen. Gleichzeitig auf nassen Steinen zu balancieren und zu lachen war schwierig.

Das Wasser in ihrem Kleid und ihren Haaren verdampfte. Sie drehte den Kopf, um Kanda anzusehen. „Du solltest die Haare aufmachen."

„Wieso?"

„Dann kann ich sie besser trocknen. Beug dich ein Stück vor." Sie zog vorsichtig das Haarband von seinen nassen Haaren und legte es beiseite. Dann fuhr sie mit beiden Händen durch die schweren Strähnen, sodass sie das Wasser davon isolieren und verdampfen lassen konnte. Nach ein paar Minuten waren seine Haare trocken. Sie machte ihm einen neuen Zopf. „Bitteschön."

Er tastete nach seinem Zopf. Alles trocken. Dafür kribbelte jetzt seine Kopfhaut.

„Haare sind schwerer zu trocknen als Stoff. Deine Hose musst du also selber trocken bekommen."

„Ich weiß, wie das geht." Sein Mantel trocknete bereits.

„Und ich weiß, dass du weißt, wie das geht. Ich habe es dir ja beigebracht." Sie lächelte wieder.

„Kannst du eigentlich auch was anderes als lächeln?" Diese Frage wollte er eigentlich schon seit Wochen stellen.

„Ja. Aber du bringst mich einfach zum Lachen."

Kanda zog die Augenbraue hoch.

Hinter ihnen ging gerade die Sonne unter. „Die Pause ist bald um", meinte Jinai. „Wir sollten zurück reiten, ehe sich Nana noch Sorgen macht." Sie stand auf.

Beide griffen nach den Zügeln ihrer Pferde und stiegen auf.

„Willst du noch ein Rennen?"

„Nein."

„Schade." Jinai trieb Elao an. „Diesmal hättest du bestimmt gewonnen."

„Ich hab gewonnen."

„Wenn du das glauben willst…" Sie neckte ihn.

„Che"

Sie ritten im Schritt zurück. Elao und Tir wären gerne galoppiert, aber das konnten sie noch genug, wenn sie wieder mit den anderen weiter ritten. Als der letzte Streifen Sonne den Horizont erreichte, trafen sie wieder auf die anderen.

Sie wurden bereits erwartet. „Da seid ihr ja! Deine Großmutter wollte schon jemanden losschicken, dich zu suchen, imouto."

„Aber wir sind ja rechtzeitig wieder da. Also gibt es keinen Grund zur Aufregung." Jinai sprach laut weiter. „Aufsteigen! Ende der Rast. Wir reiten weiter!"

Das taten sie dann auch, und zwar im vollen Galopp. Bis sie am nächsten Morgen zu den Toren einer großen Stadt kamen. „Laros", sagte Jinai nur, ehe sie im Schritt durch das baumhohe Tor ritten. Die Stadt, in der ihr Winterpalast lag.

Laros war riesig. Die Stadt musste zwischen 20- und 30.000 Einwohner haben. Gebaut auf einem riesigen Hügelplateau, schraubten sich die Häuserreihen den Hang entlang bis zum Schloss. Mehrere Kirchen waren zu sehen, alle auf das Areal der Stadt verteilt. Je höher die Häuser lagen, desto größer und prächtiger wurden sie. Die Schlösser des Adels.

An den Palast im Herzen der Stadt reichten sie trotzdem nicht heran. Die Mauern, die sich um die Palastgebäude zogen, waren gut und gerne zehn Meter hoch. Als sie durch das Palasttor ritten, mussten sie ungefähr zwanzig Meter in einem Tunnel reiten. Dann erst folgte ein zweites Tor. Beide Tore waren durch schwere Holztüren und Eisengitter gesichert. Vor und nach jedem Tor standen zwei Wachen. Auf dem Wehrgang patrouillierte noch mal eine Armee aus Soldaten.

Der Burghof –Palasthof konnte man das ja schon nicht mehr nennen, trutzig wie er war- wimmelte vor Menschen, die den unterschiedlichsten Tätigkeiten nachgingen. An der Mauer befanden sich verschiedenste Gebäude: Die Stallungen, eine Schmiede, Waschhäuser, etc. Die Leute eilten von einem Gebäude zum nächsten, an den Händlern vorbei, die die Waren für den Hof lieferten. Hier befanden sich auch die Unterkünfte für die Palastwache und ein Übungsplatz, so groß wie der Schlosshof der Otaris. Dahinter lag eine weitere Mauer, höher und schmaler als die vorherige. Hinter ihr konnte man das Hauptgebäude sehen, einen Palast von riesigen Ausmaßen. Die Mauer zog sich um den gesamten Palast und die dazugehörigen Gärten.

Als die Leute auf dem Hof den Trupp Reiter sahen, blieben sie stehen. Dann erkannten sie ihre Herrscherin. Jubel brach aus, der sich wie ein Lauffeuer über den gesamten Burghof erstreckte. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Er folgte ihnen, bis sie das Tor zur Mauer des Hauptgebäudes passiert hatten. Sofort nach ihnen wurde es geschlossen; der Lärm wurde auf ein Summen gedämpft.

„Alle Achtung, imouto, du bist ganz schön beliebt. Das müssen mehrere hundert Menschen gewesen sein."

„Alles Angestellte und Händler." Jinai richtete den Blick weiterhin stur gerade aus.

„Ihr habt so viele Angestellte in einem einzigen Schloss!?" Lavi riss sein Auge auf.

„Nach der Zerstörung des Sommerpalastes wurden alle hierher gebracht. Gut die Hälfte der Leute da draußen wird nach dem Wiederaufbau wieder verschwinden."

Lavi sprach leise, damit ihn niemand außer ihr hören konnte. „Eine Frage, imouto. Wie groß ist Leharein wirklich? Du hast immer von einem kleinen Reich gesprochen, aber…"

„Es ist nicht ganz das, was du erwartet hast? Dabei ist Leharein das kleinste der sieben Königreiche. Es ist in euren Maßstäben nur ungefähr fünf Millionen Quadratkilometer groß."

„Das ist halb Europa!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Martein ist fast so groß wie euer Asien. Wir hatten Glück, dass wir so nahe an Laros gelandet sind. Sonst hätten wir zu Pferde Wochen gebraucht, um hierher zu gelangen." Jinai stieg ab. Sofort kamen ihr ungefähr zwanzig Frauen entgegen, alle in feine Gewänder gehüllt und bis zum Abwinken mit Schmuck behangen. Sie knicksten und zwitscherten dann laut durcheinander. Es ging wohl um das Aussehen Ihrer Majestät.

Diese machte eine Handbewegung und sofort verstummten die Frauen. „Ich werde erst mein Pferd versorgen. Dann werde ich mich um meine Gäste kümmern. Und erst _dann_ werde ich mich in diese Folterkammer begeben." Sie sprach offensichtlich von einem Ankleidezimmer, in das sie ihre Hofdamen bringen wollten.

Jinai wandte sich zu den vier Exorzisten um. „Ihr bekommt eure Räumlichkeiten für die nächsten vier Tage im Palast. Euer Training wird fortgesetzt, bis ihr uns verlasst. Jetzt führen wir die Pferde in ihre Ställe und versorgen sie. Dann zeigen Elaine und ich euch das Porträt meiner Eltern, auf das sie so brennt. Und dann muss ich mich foltern lassen. Das heißt, ihr werdet mich eine Weile nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Frühestens zu Mittag können wir dann unser Training fortsetzen." Während sie das sagte, war sie schon in Richtung der privaten königlichen Stallungen vorgegangen. Die Exorzisten, die Otaris, Aaron, ihre Tante und Elaine folgten ihr. Die Diener hatten sie außerhalb gelassen, wo sie ihre Pferde versorgten. Sie würden nachkommen.

_Kein zwei Minuten hier und schon so ein Chaos._ Jinai warf einen Blick auf ihre Hofdamen. _Ich hasse Kleider._

„Schade. Dabei siehst du so hübsch darin aus."

_Turam_. „Lass das, Nii-san, wenn du nicht eines äußerst qualvollen Todes sterben möchtest." Sie führte Elao in seinen Stall und begann, ihn abzusatteln.

„Aber er hat Recht, Jinai. Du siehst wunderschön aus."

„Bitte nicht du auch noch, Linali. Erstens tue ich das nicht und zweitens bin ich die ganze Nacht durchgeritten, also _kann_ ich gar nicht so aussehen."

„Wieso reagierst du immer so ablehnend, wenn man dir ein Kompliment macht?" Lavi klang beleidigt.

„Weil ich gelernt habe, dass sie meistens nicht wahr sind." Sie dämpfte ihre Stimme. „In der feinen Gesellschaft wimmelt es nur so von Speichelleckern, die dir das Blaue vom Himmel heruntererzählen, weil sie sich irgendetwas davon erhoffen."

„Aber wir meinen das ernst. Du bist hübsch! Stimmt's, Yuu?"

„Halt die Klappe, du nervst."

„Alle sind so gemein zu mir! Niemand hat mich lieb!"

„Doch, Nii-san, wir haben dich lieb. Aber du bist manchmal ein wenig überdreht." Sie kam aus der Box. Die anderen waren auch gerade fertig geworden.

Elaine kam auf sie zu. „Jetzt das Bild."

Jinai lachte leise. „Ja, Wirbelwind. Das Bild. Zu Befehl."

Elaine zog sie hinter sich her. Sie schien förmlich an ihrer Cousine zu kleben, bestand auch immer darauf, neben ihr zu reiten. Ihre Stute, die sie sich von Otari geliehen hatte, hatte manchmal Schwierigkeiten, mit Elao mitzuhalten.

_Sie will möglichst viel Zeit mit mir verbringen, bevor…_ Jinai tat es weh, dass ihre kleine Cousine so litt. Sie war wie eine Schwester für sie. Aber gegen das Schicksal konnten sie sich nicht stellen.

Sie rannten durch die schneebedeckten Gärten auf das Schloss zu. Die vier Exorzisten folgten ihnen. Kanda rannte natürlich _nicht_. Er begnügte sich mit einem schnellen Schritt.

Als sie im Inneren angekommen waren, verfielen sie in ein etwas langsameres Tempo. Jinai führte ihre Freunde durch die Eingangshalle, die mindestens vier Stockwerke hoch war, über eine breite Treppe in einen langen Korridor. Dort hingen an beiden Seiten überlebensgroße Ölbilder von hunderten von Königspaaren; das älteste war fast fünftausend Jahre alt. Als sie die Galerie entlang wanderten, fiel ihnen auf, wie sich die Frauen ähnelten. Das Aussehen der Königinnen veränderte sich so wenig, dass man erst alle paar Bilder einen Unterschied sah. Offenbar waren die Gene der Lehar-Frauen stark.

„Natürlich hat man diese Bilder mit Erschaffungsmagie gemalt, sonst wären sie schon längst zu Staub zerfallen. Sie sind allerdings alle Originale, also trotzdem sehr empfindlich. Das sind alles meine direkten Vorfahren. Jede dieser Frauen hat einmal Leharein regiert."

„Sind die anderen sechs Länder auch matriarchalisch?" Lavi sprach leise, damit Elaine ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Zwei von ihnen schon." Elaine hatte ihn doch gehört. „Martein und drei andere haben einen König. So wie es drei Göttinnen und vier Götter gibt, so gibt es auch drei Königinnen und vier Könige. Und alle sind bei Jinais Geburtstagsball dabei."

Jinai lächelte. „Keine Sorge, Elaine kann ein Geheimnis für sich bewahren."

Sie waren an dem vorletzten Gemälde angelangt. An allen vorherigen hatten sie Jinai in den Gesichtern der Frauen und Männer erkennen können, mit der Zeit immer stärker. Daralea hatte in ihrer Jugend Jinai tatsächlich sehr ähnlich gesehen, nur die Haare und Augen waren deutlich heller gewesen.

Sie blieben stehen. Vor ihnen hing das Porträt von Jinais Eltern. Maede war eine wunderschöne Frau gewesen. Sie hatte fast dieselben hellen Haare und Augen wie ihre Mutter, rehbraun. Von ihr hatte Jinai die Gesichtszüge und die leicht gebräunte Haut geerbt.

Naon hatte dunkle Haare und Augen. Der Maler hatte es geschafft, dieselben Reflexe wie bei Jinai einzufangen, feuerrot und golden. Die Augen waren ebenfalls fast schwarz. Er wäre die Sorte Mann gewesen, die man als eiskalt beschrieben hätte. Das lag schon in seinen kantigen Gesichtszügen. Gutaussehend, aber… kalt.

Wäre da nicht das Lächeln gewesen, das er seiner Frau zuwarf. Beide sahen nicht den Maler, sondern den jeweils anderen an. Das war das erste Porträt, das so aussah. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass die beiden sich geliebt hatten.

_Es wird mir nie vergönnt sein… ich habe ein anderes Schicksal._ Jinai warf einen verstohlenen Seitenblick auf Kanda, der gelangweilt das Bild betrachtete. _Noch vier Tage._ Sie musste schlucken. Was nicht alles hätte sein können, würden sie nicht aus verschiedenen Welten kommen… und würde er etwas für sie empfinden. Diese Tatsache musste sie sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen.

Lavi riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „War die Ehe deiner Eltern arrangiert?"

„Nein. Meine Mutter war die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person, sagt man. Sie hat meiner Großmutter gehorcht, wie ich es nie getan habe. Sie hat mir immer erzählt, dass Mutter nie jemanden gehasst hat. Das konnte sie gar nicht. Sie war wahrscheinlich die geduldigste, liebste und gütigste Königin, die Leharein je gehabt hat. Zumindest hat mir Daralea das immer erzählt, wenn wir uns dieses Bild angesehen haben. Sie meint, sie wüsste bis heute nicht, woher sie das gehabt hat. Von ihr jedenfalls nicht. Und mein Großvater war auch nicht so. Aber Maede hat sich ihrer Mutter in allem gefügt, bis…", sie grinste.

„Bis es dann zu der Auswahl eines Gatten kommen sollte. Ursprünglich sollte sie einen Grafen heiraten. Reich, gutaussehend, und so weiter. Aber er hat immer fürchterlich mit seiner Elementmagie geprahlt. Sie mochte ihn nicht. Trotzdem hätte sie ihn geheiratet, wenn sie nicht vorher meinen Vater kennen gelernt hätte. Naon war kein Adliger, nicht einmal niederer Adel. Ein einfacher Pferdezüchter, aber ein mächtiger Luftmagier. Sie haben sich kennen gelernt und überhaupt nicht ausstehen können. Aber irgendwie… Meine Großmutter sagt, sie weiß immer noch nicht, was damals passiert ist. Irgendwann ist Mutter einfach aufgestanden und hat gesagt: ‚Ich heirate Naon, oder gar nicht!' und ist davon nicht abgewichen. Egal, wie lange Daralea auf sie eingeredet hat. Es war ihr egal, dass die gesamte Gesellschaft die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen und sie für verrückt erklärt hat. Damals war sie zweiundzwanzig, also gerade mal acht Jahre auf dem Thron. Manche wollten sie sogar entthronen. Aber die Mehrheit war dann doch dagegen. Außerdem hätten sie die Götter erzürnt, wenn sie eine Lehar gestürzt hätten. Also wurde ihre Heirat akzeptiert und später dann auch gefeiert. Genauer gesagt, ein Jahr später."

„Als du geboren wurdest." Allen warf einen Blick zu Jinai hinüber.

Diese nickte. „Vor fast genau achtzehn Jahren. Übermorgen ist mein Geburtstag. Und gleichzeitig der siebzehnte Todestag meiner Eltern."

Elaine warf ihrer Cousine einen schnellen Blick zu. Sie hatte ihren Geburtstag um einen Tag vorverschoben, um ihn mit ihren Freunden zu feiern. Am nächsten Morgen sollten sie abreisen. Früher ging es nicht. Ihr wahrer achtzehnter Geburtstag.

„Was ist damals passiert?" Linali sah den Schmerz auf Jinais Gesicht, als sie diese Frage stellte.

„Ein Attentat. Ich sollte ermordet werden. Meine Mutter und mein Vater sind stattdessen für mich gestorben. Die Wachen kamen zu spät, um sie zu retten. Der Angreifer wurde nie gefasst. Die Götter müssen sich seiner entledigt haben. Daraufhin beschloss man, dass ich nicht sicher war. Also wurde ich versteckt. Bis ich dann erfuhr, wer ich bin. Aber das wisst ihr ja bereits." Beim letzten Satz war sie wieder ihr fröhliches Selbst. „Jetzt zeige ich euch eure Zimmer."

„Moooment. Was ist mit dem letzten Bild?" Lavi wollte weitergehen.

Jinai wurde rot. „Das ist von mir… aber das braucht ihr nicht sehen… ihr wisst ja, wie ich aussehe… gehen wir- Bitte! Elaine!"

Elaine zog Allen und Linali auf das Bild zu, Lavi auf ihren Fersen, Kanda nur knapp hinter ihnen. „Das Bild ist erst ein halbes Jahr alt. Sie hat alle Amtsinsignien tragen müssen!" Es machte ihr offensichtlich Spaß, dass Jinai noch roter wurde.

Sie blieben wieder stehen. Das Gemälde zeigte Jinai in einem langen, fließenden violetten Kleid und mit einem zarten, silbernen Diadem mit durchsichtig geschliffenen Amethysten. Sie saß auf einem purpur bezogenen Thron mit Armstützen. Über ihr das Wappen von Leharein: Die Symbole für Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft auf purpurnen Grund; das Wappen der Lehars. Alles in allem war das Bild durchaus geschmackvoll gehalten, nichts Protziges, keine riesige Krone, keine weiten Röcke und kein Schmuck… sah man von Jinais Abneigung gegen Kleider ab. Deswegen mochte sie das Bild wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

„Es ist furchtbar! Aber Nana hat darauf bestanden. Als siebente Hexe muss ich sowohl auf dem Thron sitzen, als auch violett tragen. Und das Wappen muss auch zu sehen sein. Am liebsten hätte ich überhaupt kein Porträt machen lass-"

„Es ist toll." Linali sah Jinai ernst an. „Ehrlich."

Allen und Lavi nickten. Lavi stellte sich neben sie, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und wies theatralisch auf das Gemälde: „Meine imouto- Au!" Er wich zurück, als sie eine Flamme an seine Fingerspitzen hielt. Sie versuchte, böse zu schauen, musste aber schmunzeln. Dann lachte sie.

„Ich zeige euch jetzt besser eure Zimmer. Keine Sorge, wir sperren euch nicht in die Besenkammer." Sie ging über den Korridor zurück.

Die anderen folgten ihr. Kanda blieb noch kurz stehen, bis er bemerkte, dass Lavi auf ihn wartete. Dann folgte er der Gruppe.

„Sie ist wirklich hübsch, oder? Willst du deinen Kopf riskieren und es ihr sagen?"

Kanda wandte seinen ‚Du-bist-ein-ekliges-Gewürm'-Blick an. „Nein und Nein."

„Schade. Dann wärt ihr wenigstens etwas vorangekommen." Sie folgten der Gruppe mit einigem Abstand, also bestand keine Gefahr, dass die anderen sie hören konnten.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nur weil ich eine Augenklappe trage, bin ich noch lange nicht blind."

„Aber ein Idiot, wenn du glaubst-"

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Yuu."

„Ich _weiß_ es."

„Glaubst du? Ich nicht. Ich glaube, Jinai ist dir lange nicht so egal, wie du allen weismachen willst. Besonders ihr."

„Und wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich bin ein Bookman. So etwas fällt mir auf."

„Dann sei woanders Bookman und lass mich in Ruhe, baka."

„Du weißt, dass du damit weder dir noch ihr einen Gefallen tust, oder?" Und noch bevor Kanda antworten konnte, hatte Lavi schon zu den anderen vieren aufgeschlossen.

_Was sollte das heißen?_

_Also, wenn ich seine Worte richtig interpretiere-_

_Das war eine rhetorische Frage._

_Dann bekommst du auch eine rhetorische Antwort: Ich hatte Recht und du nicht._

_Und was soll das jetzt heißen?_

…

_Das war _keine_ rhetorische Frage._

_Sie mag dich, was gibt's da nicht zu verstehen?_

_Mögen ist nicht lieben._

_Heute sind wir wieder philosophisch. Trennungsängste?_

_Wenn ich philosophisch sein soll-_

_Ich bitte darum._

_Ich spüre den Abschied._

_Das war… das war… ich finde keine Worte._

_Wenigstens etwas._

_Witz, komm raus, du bist umzingelt._

…

_Traurig, oder? Jetzt sind wir nicht mehr ganz so enttäuscht, dabei bleiben uns nur noch wenige Tage._

_Drei. Am Morgen nach ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag werden sie das Portal für uns öffnen._

_Ich könnte heulen._

_Wehe._

_Verstanden. Also keine Tränen. Darf ich schluchzen?_

_Nein._

_Spielverderber._

_Das hatten wir schon._

_Ach, wer wünscht sich nicht jemanden, den man lieben kann und der einen genauso liebt? Du musst nicht antworten._

… _Das hatte ich auch nicht vor._

… _ne, Yuu. Wäre es nicht besser, du sagst es ihr?_

_Nein._

_Aber wer weiß, vielleicht-_

_Nein._

_Sie könnte-_

_Nein._

_Du willst es ja nicht mal versuchen!_

_Genau._

_Baka! Vielleicht liebt sie dich ja auch! Dann könnt ihr die verbleibende Zeit genießen._

_Erstens: Nein. Und zweitens: Das bringt nichts, wenn wir uns danach nie wieder sehen._

_Man möchte dich treten. Dorthin, wo die Sonne nicht scheint._

_Körperlosigkeit._

_Scheiße. Aaaaaah! Wuuut!_

_Mein Unterbewusstsein rennt Amok._

_Ist es nicht besser, zu wissen, was Liebe ist, als nie geliebt zu haben!?_

_Nein._

_Duuuuuuuuuuu!_

Jinai und die anderen waren vor einer Tür stehen geblieben. Kanda war so mit seinem Unterbewusstsein beschäftigt gewesen, dass er gar nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte.

„Das wird euer Zimmer sein." Jinai öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Elaine und die vier Exorzisten folgten ihr.

Vor ihnen lag ein reich ausgestattetes Wohnzimmer mit weichen Sofas und einem Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer brannte. An jeder Wand befand sich eine Tür. Durch eine von ihnen hatten sie den Raum gerade betreten. „Hinter jeder Tür befindet sich ein Schlafzimmer. Ich würde Linali ja auch hier lassen, wenn daraufhin nicht zweiundzwanzig Hofdamen in eine dauerhafte Ohnmacht fallen würden. Also teilt sie sich ein identisches Zimmer mit mir und Elaine." Jinai ging wieder zur Tür, gefolgt von Linali und Elaine. Sie ließ Allen, Lavi und Kanda zurück. Bevor sie die Tür wieder schloss, steckte sie noch einmal den Kopf herein. „Zu Mittag wird euch jemand zum Speisesaal führen. Ihr solltet bis dahin geduscht und umgezogen sein. Mein Hof _hasst_ Pferdegeruch. Leider." Sie grinste und schloss die Tür.

Lavi starrte noch einen Moment auf die geschlossene Tür, dann rannte er zur ersten Tür und riss sie auf. Dann die zweite und dritte. Er blieb kurz stehen, dann marschierte er auf das zweite Zimmer zu. „Meins." Tür zu.

„Lavi, es sind nur drei Tage! Wir ziehen nicht hier ein." Allen schüttelte den Kopf und ging einfach zu einem der beiden anderen Zimmer. „Ich werde duschen." Zweite Tür zu.

Kanda ging, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, zu der letzten Tür. Eine Dusche war jetzt genau das richtige. Dritte Tür zu.

*~*

Raffael: Was für ein treffender Titel. Tür zu.

Jinai: Ich schreibe Geschichten, keine Überschriften.

Raffael: Gehört das nicht dazu.

Jinai: ...Klappe. Wir sehen usn bald, sehr bald. In 'Schock', um genau zu sein. See ya!

Raffael: Schockierend. CU!


	11. Schock

Jinai: Und weiter im Text, weil's grad so schön ist. Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen?

Raffael: Und weil sie so großzügig ist, spendiert sie euch danach das 12. Kapitel auch gleich.

Jinai: Red nicht groß, mach lieber deine Arbiet. Ich tipp mir hier die Finger blutig und du faulenzt nur.

Raffael _-augenroll-_

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**_Die Aussicht an der Elbe, es ist immer dasselbe._

* * *

„Jinai, das ist ja riesig!" Linali kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

„Wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Menschen sich sonst so einen großen Raum teilen…" Jinai blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Linali stand inmitten eines Zimmers, das gute sechs Meter hoch war. Vor ihr ein Himmelbett, so groß wie ihr Zimmer im Orden. Eine reich verzierte Tagesdecke lag darauf, geschmückt mit dem Wappen der Lehars. „Jedes dieser Zimmer ist so groß. Und so ausgestattet. Angrenzend findest du ein eigenes Bad. Bis zum Mittagessen bleiben dir noch drei Stunden."

„Und du?"

„Ich muss mich in die Klauen meiner Hofdamen begeben. Das heißt; Duschen, Cremen, Pudern, Schminken, Ankleiden, Frisieren, Schmücken. Ich werde aussehen wie einer von euren Weihnachtsbäumen."

„Das ist aber eine ganze Menge."

„Ich lebe jetzt wieder im Palast. Ich muss mich so verhalten, wie man es von einer Königin erwartet."

„Bin ich froh, dass ich keine Königin bin- Oh, Entschuldigung!"

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Aber ich muss etwas tun, und zwar gehen, bevor ich geholt werde. Ich schiebe das schon viel zu lange auf die lange Bank. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen. Ein Diener wird dich hinbringen."

„Elaine?"

„Sie muss die gleiche Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen. Auch sie muss die Ansprüche der Gesellschaft erfüllen. Also, bis dann."

„Ja, bis dann." Jinai schloss die Tür und Linali war allein. In dem riesigen Zimmer kam sie sich winzig vor. Sie flüchtete ins Bad, das zum Glück nicht ganz so groß war. Am besten verbrachte sie die Zeit in einem schönen heißen Bad.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür atmete Jinai tief durch und schloss die Augen. Sie hasste das Ankleidezimmer. Die Folterkammer. _Und ihre Stimmen. Wie kann man nur so hohe Stimmen haben? Sie könnten Glas zerspringen lassen damit._

Verdammte Gesellschaft. Das einzig Gute an ihrem Tod war, dass sie das danach nie wieder durchmachen musste.

_So sollte ich nicht denken. Mein Tod ist nötig, aber nicht wünschenswert. _Sie hatte ihre Freunde. Um die musste sie sich kümmern, bis sie in Sicherheit waren. Und um alle anderen. Es durfte keine unnötigen Opfer geben. Sterben sollten nur sie und Ceathan.

„Keine Mutter sollte ihre Tochter überleben." _Tamameya. _Sie öffnete die Augen. Daralea stand in der Tür. Sie kam auf das Mädchen zu. „Und keine Großmutter sollte ihre Enkelin überleben."

„Nein. Großmutter, ich verbiete es dir. Elaine braucht dich."

„_Du_ willst _mir_ etwas verbieten?"

„Genau. Dein Tod wäre sinnlos. Du musst leben. Also wirst du dich an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag von mir fernhalten."

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich tatenlos zusehe, wie die Götter mir meine einzige Enkelin nehmen? Nachdem sie mir schon meine kleine Schwester und meine einzige Tochter genommen haben?"

„_Ja."_

„_Nein."_

„_Nana."_

Daralea sah Jinai überrascht an. So hatte sie sie seit vier Jahren nicht mehr genannt. Nicht seitdem sie Königin geworden war. Mit Ausnahme des Tages, an dem sie aus der anderen Welt zurückgekehrt war. Ihr kamen die Tränen. In dieser anderen Welt hatte Jinai einen Teil ihres alten Ichs wieder entdeckt. Wie auch immer, wann auch immer, sie war glücklicher geworden, als sie es als Königin je gewesen war. Das war wieder das Mädchen, ihre Enkelin, die sie vor vier Jahren verloren hatte.

„Jinai. Meine Kleine…" Se legte ihre Hand auf die Wange des Mädchens. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich mit ihnen zurückschicken."

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich gehen." Sie flüsterten beide. „Aber ich werde bleiben und mein Schicksal annehmen, Nana. Ich muss und ich will. Ich will diese Welt retten. Ich bin vielleicht die mächtigste Elementmagierin, aber auch nur ein kleiner Mensch. Der Preis ist gering."

„Sag das nicht." Elaine war neben Daralea getreten. Auch in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Ich würde dasselbe für dich tun. Aber du bist viel zu stur."

„Deine Sturheit wird dich noch mal umbringen", prophezeite Daralea.

Ihre Enkelin lächelte traurig. „Das hast du mir immer gesagt, als ich noch klein war. Du hattest Recht, Nana. Und jetzt ist es soweit." Jinai umarmte Elaine und drückte die Hand ihrer Großmutter.

„Und jetzt muss ich in die Folterkammer. Sie warten schon." Jinai ging an den beiden vorbei. _Regel Nr. Neun. Eine Königin weint nicht._

Egal, wie sehr ihr danach war.

*~*

Das Mittagessen verlief in eisigem Schweigen. Keiner _versuchte_ auch nur, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sie aßen gemeinsam mit den zweiundzwanzig Hofdamen, Aaron und der Familie der Otaris. Jinai saß am Kopfende der Tafel, links von ihr Daralea, rechts Elaine. Danach folgten zwei Exorzisten auf jeder Seite, Aaron, die Otaris und dann der Rest des Hofstaates.

Wenn Kanda ‚kalt' war, dann war die Atmosphäre ‚unter dem Gefrierpunkt'. Alle waren erleichtert, als der letzte Gang abgetragen wurde. Dann erhob sich Jinai und mit ihr die Hofdamen.

„Ihr seid entlassen." Die Hofdamen knicksten und gingen.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, atmete Jinai erleichtert auf. Sie sah die vier Exorzisten an. „Training. Dalli."

Die waren nur allzu froh, aus dem riesigen ungemütlichen Saal zu kommen. Gefolgt von Aaron. Er hasste die Essen, die sie mit dem Hofstaat einnehmen mussten. Sie durften nicht sprechen, während ein Gang nach dem anderen serviert wurde. Zum Glück hatte Jinai durchgesetzt, dass, wenn schon die Anzahl der Gänge nicht reduziert werden konnte, dann doch wenigstens die Portionen auf ein essbares Maß gesenkt wurden. Damit waren sie schon nach zwanzig Minuten fertig.

Jinai atmete tief ein, als sie auf den Trainingsplatz außerhalb der Schlossmauern kam. Frische Luft, ohne den Geruch nach Parfüm. Süßliches, erstickendes Parfüm, mit dem sich die Hofdamen besprühten. Sie hatte sie gerade noch davon abhalten können, das gleiche mit ihr zu machen. „Feuer gegen Feuer. Was hältst du davon, Nii-san?"

„Du hast ein schweres Kleid an. Und hohe Schuhe. Ich sage Nein."

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du deswegen gewinnen würdest. Wer nicht mehr manipulieren kann oder in Gefahr ist, ausgeknockt zu werden, hat verloren. Los, komm. Das ist ein Befehl." Sie zog ihn in eine Ecke des Platzes. Dann sah sie sich um. „Elaine!"

„Komme schon!" Ihre Cousine schoss auf sie zu. „Was gibt's?"

Jinai flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie grinste. Dann rannte sie wieder weg; direkt auf Kanda zu. „Jinai sagt, ich soll dir ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern machen."

„Ich kämpfe nicht gegen _kleine Mädchen_." (siehe Teil 1)

„Sie hat gesagt, dass du das sagen würdest. Aber das soll ich ignorieren. Also, fangen wir an." Sie materialisierte eine riesige Wasserschlange, genau in dem Moment, als Jinai eine Feuerwalze auf Lavi losließ.

Beide Attacken verfehlten nur knapp ihr Ziel. Das sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

Jetzt gingen die Herren der Schöpfung zum Angriff über.

Lavi formte einen Hammer, der in Form und Ausmaß Nyoibo gleichkam. Er schwang ihn, als ob es eine Feder wäre. Jinai hatte keine Zeit, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun als auszuweichen.

Kanda erschuf mit einer Hand eine Wasserblase um das Mädchen, während er mit der anderen das Grundwasser hochzog. Er mischte das Wasser in die Blase und ließ sie rotieren, als er genug Wasser beisammen hatte. Er ließ gerade noch ihren Kopf frei von Wasser, damit sie atmen konnte.

Dann schlugen die Mädchen zurück.

Jinai sammelte die Gase aus der Luft und erhitzte sie. Dann schoss sie sie gegen den Hammer. Als die heißen Gase das Feuer berührten, gingen sie in die Luft. Der Hammer verschwand, weil ihm auf einmal der Sauerstoff entzogen war.

Elaine sog Luftfeuchtigkeit an und schob sie wie eine zweite Haut zwischen sich und Kandas Attacke. Damit konnte sie die Blase sprengen. Sie landete sicher auf dem Boden.

Noch bevor Lavi eine neue Attacke formen konnte, war Jinai auf ihn zugeschossen. Ihre Faust blieb nur Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt stehen. Er hatte verloren.

Noch bevor Elaine den Boden berührte, merkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Luft war staubtrocken. Sie landete und versank bis zu den Ellbogen in der Erde. Kanda stand vor ihr, die Arme verschränkt. „Ich habe die Zeit, die du gebraucht hast, um dich zu befreien, genutzt, um sämtliche Flüssigkeiten im Umkreis von vierundvierzig Metern, mit denen du arbeiten könntest, unter meine Kontrolle zu bringen. In _alle_ Richtungen."

Sie hatte verloren.

„Gratuliere. Unentschieden." Aaron stand am Feldrand. „Aber gegen einen Erschaffungsmagier könntest du noch nicht antreten, Kanda."

Kanda warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Willst du mich herausfordern?"

„Gerne."

Man konnte die Feindseligkeit förmlich spüren, die von den beiden ausging. Sie hatten sich von Anfang an nicht leiden können. Keiner würde aufgeben, bis der andere nicht zu Boden ging, soviel war klar.

Jinai musste einschreiten. Training war okay, aber wenn die beiden jetzt gegeneinander antraten, würden sie sich noch verletzen. Das war verboten. Außerdem wollte Jinai nicht, dass einer von beiden verletzt wurde. Ihr hatte Szeged gereicht. „Nein. Ihr duelliert euch nicht hier. Das ist kein Training mehr, wenn ihr so anfangt. Ihr werdet euch sonst noch verletzen. Das kann ich nicht dulden." Sie schienen sie nicht zu hören. Immer noch starrten sie sich feindselig an.

Jinai bekam Panik, als sie die Veränderung der Luft spürte, die Kandas Wut hervorrief. So wie Allen ein Erbeben hervorrufen, Lavi eine Stichflamme erzeugen und Linali einen Orkan verursachen würde, wenn sie so wütend waren, würde Kanda im Moment nicht nur sämtliche Luftfeuchtigkeit und das gesamte Grundwasser anziehen, sondern womöglich auch noch ihr aller Blut explodieren lassen, wenn sie nicht etwas unternahm. Wassermagier waren gefährlich, vielleicht die gefährlichsten Elementmagier. Sie waren Blutmagier.

Und im Moment liefen sie alle Gefahr, das Opfer eines solchen zu werden. Ihr blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie hasste sich für das, was sie jetzt tun musste.

Auf einmal waren Aaron und Kanda nicht mehr Herren ihrer eigenen Körper. Das Blut schoss einmal wild durch ihre Adern, nur um dann ruckartig Halt zu machen und dann wieder aufs Neue loszurasen. Gleichzeitig bewegten sie sich gegen ihren Willen rückwärts und drehten sich, sodass sie Jinai ansahen, die neben ihnen stehen geblieben war.

„Der menschliche Körper besteht zu mehr als der Hälfte aus Wasser. Ich kontrolliere euer Blut und sämtliche eurer Bewegungen." Sie versuchte streng zu klingen, aber ihre Stimme zitterte und klang unnatürlich hoch. „Wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört, sorge ich dafür, dass ihr die nächsten Tage sitzend verbringt. Ich tue das nicht, weil ich es will, sondern weil ihr euch sonst noch umbringt. Wenn ich jetzt loslasse, dann ist dieser Gedanke an irgendeine Art von Rivalität aus euren Köpfen verschwunden. _Verstanden?"_ Bei dem letzten Wort explodierte das Feld. Wasser schoss aus mehreren Löchern, die Erde bebte, der Wind war schlagartig zu einem Orkan angewachsen und die Luft schien zu brennen.

Der Ausbruch dauerte nur einen Moment. Alle starrten sie an. Dann riss sie die Augen auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Sie drängte sich zwischen den beiden durch und eilte auf das Schloss zu. Bemüht, von ihnen wegzukommen, bevor sie ihre Tränen sahen.

Ihre Gedanken rasten, schossen durch ihren Kopf wie Pistolenkugeln und verschwanden wieder, bevor sie sie ganz erfasst hatte. _Regel Nr. Neun: Eine Königin weint nicht –Wenn ich das zugelassen hätte, hätten sie nicht aufgehört, bis einer von beiden tot gewesen wäre –Ich bin viel schlimmer als sie. Ich habe mit ihren Leben gespielt._

Die beiden hatten sich von Anfang an nicht ausstehen können, das hatte sie gewusst. Aber um des lieben Friedens willen…

_Um des Friedens willen habe ich ihre Leben riskiert. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren und alle in Gefahr gebracht. Ich war als Exorzistin gefährlich und bin es als Magierin noch mehr. Genau wie damals…_

Sie schlug die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers hinter sich zu. Dann ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen. Jetzt erst erlaubte sie sich die Tränen. Vier Jahre hatte sie nicht geweint und jetzt heulte sie ständig.

_Ich wollte sie aufhalten und habe sie selbst in Gefahr gebracht. Ich kann die beiden nicht einmal davon abhalten, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Ich mache es stattdessen noch schlimmer, indem ich fast den Trainingsplatz hochgehen lasse._

Sie krallte die Fingernägel in die Tagesdecke. Der Stoff riss.

_In Szeged wäre mir fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als er von dem Akuma getroffen wurde. Und jetzt mache ich selbst das gleiche._

So viele Gedanken gleichzeitig schossen ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie gerade dachte. Die Gedanken schienen sich zu vermischen und verschwimmen, aber über allem schwebte groß das Wort: SCHULD.

_Ich bin schuld. Blutmagie und Körpermagie sind die gefährlichsten Arten der Elementmagie und ich habe sie beide eingesetzt. Gegen meine Cousine. Gegen meinen besten Freund. Und gegen den Mann, den ich liebe. Hätte ich noch mehr die Kontrolle über mich selbst verloren, hätte ich sie umgebracht. Und Allen, Lavi, Linali und Elaine gleich mit._

Die Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht und versickerten in der Decke. Sie konnte sie nicht stoppen.

_Ich habe ihm gezeigt, wie man Wasser manipuliert. Hätte ich nich__t… es wäre nie so weit gekommen –Ich habe mich so hineingesteigert, dass ich die Kontrolle über meine Kräfte verloren habe. Ich habe Panik bekommen, als die beiden aufeinander losgehen wollten und ich gespürt habe, wie Kanda die Beherrschung verliert. Ich… ich…_

„Jinai?" Linali klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür. Sie öffnete sie eine Spaltbreit und steckte den Kopf herein. Was sie sah, ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Mit zwei Schritten war sie beim Bett, eine Sekunde später bei dem Mädchen. „Jinai!" Sie packte sie an der Schulter und schüttelte sie. Jinai schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken. Tränen rannen unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervor. Ihre Lippen zitterten und ihre linke Hand war fest in die Tagesdecke gekrallt.

„Ich habe die Energiestörung gespürt. Was ist los?" Daralea stand in der Tür.

„Daralea! Helfen Sie mir! Sie hört mich nicht."

Daralea eilte auf das Bett zu. Als sie ihre Enkelin sah, erschrak sie. „Jinai." Sie strich ihrer Enkelin sanft über die Wange.

Diese reagierte, indem sie mit einem Wimmern das Gesicht wegzog. „Ich bin furchtbar…"

Daralea wandte sich an Linali. „Sag mir, was passiert ist."

„Wir haben trainiert. Dann hat Aaron gemeint, Kanda hätte zwar Elaine besiegen können, aber gegen einen Erschaffungsmagier hätte er keine Chance. Die beiden wären sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen, aber Jinai hat das verhindert, indem sie beide unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hat."

„Sie hat ihre Körper kontrolliert?"

Linali nickte.

_Das war ursprünglich eine Gabe der Göttin des gerechten Zorns. Sie hat sie den Wassermagiern zum Geschenk gemacht, damit diese ihr Amt auf Erden ausübten. Aber der Plan wurde verworfen. Das Geschenk konnte man allerdings nicht rückgängig machen. Auch die Götter haben ihre Grenzen._

_Und dann hat _sie_ versagt, als sie damit den ersten Gott aufhalten wollte. Sie wollte ihn davon abhalten, die Magie an seine Seele zu binden, aber sie kam zu spät. Deswegen wurde sie zu seiner Vollstreckerin verurteilt. Ihr Schuldgefühl hat sie übermannt, als Jinai diese Kraft angewandt hat._

_Und zu allem Unglück passiert auch noch das gleiche wie vor zwei Jahren…_

Elaine kam herein. „Großtante, es ist doch nicht…?"

„Komm schnell her, Elaine."

Linali blickte verwirrt von der alten Frau zu dem vierzehnjährigen Mädchen. Sie verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

Elaine kletterte auf das Bett. Sie drehten Jinai auf den Rücken, sodass sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag. Noch immer rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Jinai öffnete die Augen. „Lasst mich in Ruhe."

„Sag uns, was dich quält. Bitte, Jinai." Linali strich ihrer Freundin eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

Jinai wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und setzte sich auf. „Ich habe Blutmagie eingesetzt. Dabei hatte ich mir vorgenommen, dass ich das nie wieder tun würde. Ich… ich bin gefährlich-"

„Jinai Maede Daralea Lehar!" Ihre Großmutter sah sie wütend an. „Deine Kräfte sind ein Geschenk! Auch diese! Versündige dich nicht gegen die Götter."

Alle drei Lehar schlugen ein schnelles Gebetszeichen.

„Jinai, was genau…" Elaine sah verwirrt aus.

Daralea sprach aus, was Jinai nicht über die Lippen brachte. „Die Blutmagie und die Körperkontrolle ist ein Geschenk der Göttin des gerechten Zorns an die Wassermagier; aber kein Wassermagier kann damit viel bewirken. Außer Jinai. Als eine der sieben Hexen ist sie als einzige Wassermagierin in der Lage, den gesamten Körper eines Menschen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen."

Linali schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du kannst doch nichts dafür. So wie die beiden auf einander losgegangen sind…"

Jinai schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch dann hätte ich es nicht tun dürfen. Ich hätte einen anderen Weg finden müssen."

„Linali, kannst du dich bitte um deine Freunde kümmern?" Daraleas Worte waren sanft, aber ihre Augen ließen keinen Widerspruch zu.

Die Chinesin nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Elaine und Daralea sahen Jinai sorgenvoll an. „Jinai, du musst aufpassen. Es sind nur noch wenige Tage."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht… ich will nicht sehen, wie die beiden aufeinander losgehen. Du hättest sie sehen sollen, Großmutter."

„Sie hassen sich. Schlimmer als ich und Aaron damals." Elaine senkte den Blick. „Das ist offensichtlich."

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wieso."

„Ich glaube, Aaron ist eifersüchtig. Aber Kanda…"

„Kanda mag einfach niemanden. Und Aaron hat ihn provoziert. Aber was meinst du mit eifersüchtig?"

„Weil du mit den vieren mehr Zeit verbringst als mit ihm."

„Aber sie bleiben doch nur noch knappe drei Tage. Natürlich will ich Zeit mit ihnen verbringen." Jinai starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Tagesdecke. Sie war eingerissen. Wenn das ihre Hofdamen erfuhren, würden sie einen Riesenaufstand machen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, über solche Kleinigkeiten nachzudenken. Sie musste das, was sie angerichtet hatte, auch wieder in Ordnung bringen. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was das war. „Ich muss mich bei ihnen entschuldigen."

„Und was willst du sagen?"

In der Tür blieb sie stehen. „Mir fällt schon was ein. Aber sie haben sich eine Erklärung verdient." Sie sah die gerunzelte Stirn ihrer Nana. „Wenn ich gar nichts sage, werden sie nur misstrauisch." Diese Erklärung schien ihre Großmutter zufrieden zu stellen.

Dann eilte sie aus dem Zimmer.

*~*

Jinai fand ihre Freunde noch immer auf dem Trainingsplatz. Die vier Exorzisten standen da und diskutierten. Aaron starrte sie an, als sie auf sie zukam. Als Linali sie ebenfalls sah, wandte sie sich um. „Jinai! Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich möchte mich bei euch allen entschuldigen. Ich habe mich nicht an meine eigenen Regeln gehalten und die Beherrschung verloren. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid."

„Das war nicht meine Frage. Ich wollte wissen, ob es dir gut geht."

Sie sah Linali verblüfft an. Auch Allen und Lavi schienen sich mehr für ihre psychische Gesundheit als für ihren Ausbruch von vorhin zu interessieren. Kanda und Aaron sahen sie nur unbeteiligt an. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Danke, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, aber es ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich brauchte nur… ein wenig Ruhe. Das ist alles." Jinai war es unangenehm, eine so offensichtliche Lüge auszusprechen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machten. Mehr als ohnehin schon.

„Ich sollte das Chaos beseitigen, das ich angerichtet habe." Sie ließ mit einer einfachen Handbewegung die Löcher verschwinden, die das Wasser gemacht hatte, als es aus dem Boden geschossen war. Sofort sah der Platz aus, als wäre nichts passiert. Was nicht hieß, dass es einer der Beteiligten vergessen hätte. „Leider muss ich mich jetzt um Leharein kümmern. Ich bin ja schließlich Königin, also wer, wenn nicht ich? Das heißt, ihr werdet euch bis zum Abendessen alleine beschäftigen müssen. Schafft ihr das?"

„Wir finden uns schon was, imouto, mach dir keine Sorgen. Kümmere du dich um halb Europa, wir können auch alleine spielen." Lavi zwinkerte. Auch wenn man das bei ihm nie so genau sagen konnte, mit nur einem Auge.

„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns beim Dinner. Noch mal… es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Geh schon, bevor diese Hofdamen wieder kommen und dich holen wollen."

„Ja, Nii-san." Sie lächelte und verschwand Richtung Schloss. Aaron folgte ihr.

„Okay. Zurück zum Thema. Was sollte das?" Allen starrte Kanda vorwurfvoll an.

„Was geht es dich an, moyashi?"

„Allen!"

Lavi drehte sich wieder zu den anderen um. „Wir haben es alle bemerkt. Du warst so wütend, dass du die Kontrolle verloren hast. Das kommt zwar bei dir häufiger vor, Yuu, aber du musst hier aufpassen. Wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, dann geraten diese Kräfte außer Kontrolle."

„Das ist meine Sache."

„Nicht, wenn du andere damit in Gefahr bringst. Wir müssen genauso vorsichtig sein wie du, Kanda." Linali war wütend, aber sie achtete darauf, nichts zu manipulieren. Ihr Ausbruch damals hatte ihr gereicht.

„Was _hast_ du überhaupt?" Lavi versuchte zu begreifen, wie die Lage binnen Sekunden so außer Kontrolle geraten konnte.

„Ich hasse den Typen."

„Kanda, du hasst _alles_. Das ist keine Entschuldigung." Allen rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich muss mich vor euch nicht rechtfertigen, moyashi-"

„ALLEN!"

„-und außerdem ist der Typ seltsam. Ist euch das wirklich nicht aufgefallen?"

„Was meinst du denn jetzt schon wieder damit?" fragte Lavi.

Kanda berichtete ihnen leise von der Armee, die Aaron geplant hatte und auf Jinais Befehl wieder auflösen musste.

„Das ist grausam." Linali war bleich geworden. So hätte sie Aaron nie eingeschätzt. Allerdings, wenn sie an den ersten Abend hier dachte…

„Und dann tut er wieder so, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben." Kanda wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hielt es nicht mehr hier aus. Er brauchte jetzt Ruhe. Allein sein. Seit sie hier angekommen waren, hatte er nie lange allein sein können, und es fehlte ihm. Der Luxus der Stille.

Allen, Linali und Lavi blieben zurück.

„Diese ganze Welt ist seltsam." Allen senkte den Kopf.

„Ich bin froh, wenn wir wieder in unserer Welt sind. Da gibt es keine Magie." Linali war diese ganze Magie-Sache unangenehm. Sie vermisste ihr Innocence. Damit konnte sie umgehen.

„Aber auch keine Jinai. Wir sehen sie nie wieder." Auf Lavis Kommentar hin blickten beide betreten zu Boden. Jinai war ihre Freundin. Sie würden sie vermissen. Aber sie gehörte hierher. Sie nicht. Das war eine Tatsache, an der nicht zu rütteln war. Sie hatten ihr Schicksal, und Jinai das ihre.

„Irgendwie unfair." Allens Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Aber sie wird hier gebraucht. Und wir in unserer Welt. Außerdem… so toll diese Elementmagiesache auch ist… das ist nicht, was wir tun sollten. Ich vermisse Nyoibo. Die Feuermagie… das ist nicht das gleiche. Nicht meins, versteht ihr?"

Linali und Allen nickten. Sicher, ihre Kräfte waren praktisch und interessant, aber sie waren Exorzisten, keine Magier. Sie würden nie Magier sein.

Außerdem war der Orden zu schwach, um allzu lange gegen die Noah und den Grafen bestehen zu können. Ihm fehlten immerhin vier Exorzisten auf einmal. Sie mussten zurück.

Lavi seufzte. „Aber so lange wir noch hier sind… Linali." Die Chinesin sah auf. „Was war mit ihr los?"

Linali atmete tief ein. Das war alles sehr verwirrend. Aber vielleicht konnten Lavi und Allen ihr helfen, ein wenig Licht in die Sache zu bringen. „Ihre Großmutter hat erzählt, dass das, was Jinai gemacht hat, eigentlich nicht zu den Dingen gehört, die normale Elementmagier beherrschen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Geschichte von Caluhein? Die Elementmagier haben ihre Kräfte vom Gott der Elemente. Aber die Wassermagier haben die Gabe, das Blut eines Menschen oder Teile seines Körpers zu kontrollieren, von der Göttin des gerechten Zorns. Keiner kann viel damit anfangen. Aber Jinai ist eine der sieben Hexen, die alle Elemente beherrschen. Sie ist als einzige in der Lage, den _gesamten_ Körper eines Menschen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen."

Lavi erinnerte sich an den Nachmittag, als sie ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie ohne eine einzige Bewegung sein Blut zum Erstarren bringen könnte. Ihre Miene… „Sie hasst es, oder?"

Linali nickte. „Sie will diese Kräfte nicht anwenden. Deswegen macht sie sich Vorwürfe, nicht nur, weil sie das getan hat, sondern weil ihre Magie gegen ihre eigenen Freunde gerichtet war."

„Aber wir haben alle gespürt, was Kanda in seiner Wut fast getan hat. Die Veränderung in der Luft… das habt ihr doch auch mitbekommen, oder?" Allen sah seine Freunde an.

Die nickten nur. Auch wenn sie nicht glaubten, dass Kanda das absichtlich getan hatte, hatten sie doch gespürt, wie schon die bloße Luftfeuchtigkeit auf seine Emotionen reagiert hatte. Und sie hatten auch alle gefühlt, wie er, ohne es zu wollen, ihr Blut aus dem Takt gebracht hatte. Wäre Jinai nicht eingeschritten… Wassermagier waren wirklich gefährlich.

Lavi sah in die Richtung, in die Kanda verschwunden war. „Was glaubt ihr, weiß er auch…" _was er getan hat?_

Linali und Allen folgten seinem Blick. Aber keiner von ihnen konnte seine Frage beantworten.

Wer wusste schon, was Kanda Yuu dachte.

* * *

Raffael: Ich bestimmt nicht.

Jinai: Haha. Ich lach mich tot.

Raffael: Ich seh nichts.

Jinai: Weiter!


	12. Pyjamaparty

Jinai: Und das letzte Kapitel für heute.

Raffael: Danach habt ihr einen Monat Ruhe vor ihr.

Jinai: Hör auf, die Leser zu ärgern. Natürlich stelle ich die nächsten Kapitel schneller online als erst nächstes Monat _-deathglare-_

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Muss ich es wirklich noch sagen? Also schön, alles bis auf die OCs gehört Katsura Hoshino-sensei. Auf baldige Gesundheit._  


* * *

_Wer wusste schon, was Kanda Yuu dachte._

Niemand außer Kanda Yuu persönlich.

Dieser musste den Wunsch unterdrücken, den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Natürlich hatte er das mitbekommen. Wie sollte er auch nicht. _Großartig. _Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme.

Selbst durch die Wut hindurch hatte er bemerkt, wie sich alle Flüssigkeiten in der Umgebung auf ihn konzentriert hatten, bereit, als seine Waffe zu dienen. Zuvor hatte er sie bewusst kontrolliert, im Kampf gegen Elaine, aber diesmal war keine Kontrolle nötig gewesen. Er hatte das Wasser nicht gesucht, es hatte ihn _gefunden_. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das gemacht hatte. Würde er versuchen, das bewusst zu tun, er würde höchstwahrscheinlich…

_Die Bruchlandung des Jahrhunderts hinlegen._

_Danke. Das war jetzt nötig._

_Sarkasmus oder…?_

_Was glaubst du?_

_Also Sarkasmus. Du kannst nie einfach mal ‚Danke' sagen, weil du es auch so meinst, oder?_

_Es gibt nichts zu danken._

_Hach, Yuu. Du bist unverbesserlich._

_Wann hast du aufgehört, mich zu nerven, weil du was willst?_

_Als ich gemerkt hab, wie viel Spaß-_

_Sag es nicht._

_Okay, dann sag ich es nicht. Wir wissen ja beide, was ich meine._

_Leider. Ab jetzt brauchst du wieder einen guten Grund._

_Kuso. Du bist fies. Aber ich habe einen Grund._

_Spucks aus._

_Ich wollte dich fragen, WAS ZUM TEUFEL DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT HAST?!?_

… _Ich war wütend._

_Und das rechtfertigt alles, was?_

_Gerade du-_

_Nix da. Nur weil ich dein Unterbewusstsein bin, muss ich noch lange nicht alles gutheißen, was du tust. Aber ich bin zurückhaltend. Am Bach hab ich mich ja auch zurückgehalten._

_Was heißt das?_

_Ich habe nicht gesagt: Küss sie. Nein, ich habe mich zurückgehalten und gehofft, du würdest von alleine draufkommen. Aber nein… Zurück zum Thema: Nur weil dir der Typ nicht passt-_

_Ich dachte, du hasst ihn._

_Tu ich auch. Aber ich riskiere deswegen nicht ihr Leben. Oder das von den anderen._

_Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?_

_Und warum-_

_Ich hasse ihn. Und er mich anscheinend auch._

_Und?_

…_Ich hab überreagiert._

_Danke!!! Wie ein Kleinkind, wirklich-_

Kanda ignorierte sein Unterbewusstsein. Er hatte gerade etwas entdeckt, das seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

Er stand auf den Zinnen der Schlossmauer. Von dort aus konnte er die gesamte untere Hälfte des Schlosses einsehen. Darüber spiegelte sich der Himmel in den Fenstern, sodass er nichts sah. Aber was er sah, war der Thronsaal. Und dahinter, anscheinend nur durch eine Geheimtür zugänglich, ein Arbeitszimmer.

Das Arbeitszimmer von Jinai. Sie saß an einem riesigen, dunklen Schreibtisch, der über und über mit Papier bedeckt war. Die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen, beugte sie sich über eines der Dokumente und setzte dann eine Unterschrift darunter.

Kanda sah ihr eine Weile lang bei der Arbeit zu. Manche der Papiere unterzeichnete sie und legte sie auf einen rasch wachsenden Stapel, bei anderen schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf, strich manche Zeilen durch, schrieb etwas daneben und legte sie dann auf einen noch größeren Stapel. Anscheinend war sie sehr gründlich, denn es dauerte immer ein wenig, bis sie das Dokument entweder unterschrieb oder für mangelhaft befand. Schließlich war sie fertig und das Chaos auf zwei säuberliche Stapel aufgeteilt. Sie lehnte sich kurz zurück, atmete erleichtert aus und richtete sich dann wieder auf.

Auf einmal verschwand sie. Nicht sie selbst, aber die Jinai, die er kannte. Sie sah… anders aus. Ernst, würdevoll und… steif. Durch und durch Königin. Sie griff nach einem Klingelzug und läutete; sofort erschien ein Diener. Sie sagte ein paar Worte, wies auf jeden der Stapel und entließ ihn dann. Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen und wieder kamen Diener, die die beiden Stapel forttrugen. Ihnen folgten weitere Männer, die neue Stapel mit zu unterzeichnenden Dokumenten brachten.

Jinai verzog keine Miene, bis sie wieder weg waren. Dann erst ließ sie die Maske fallen und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. In sich zusammengesackt atmete sie tief aus. Diesmal, weil die Arbeit anscheinend nicht weniger werden wollte. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und zog wieder die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Runde Zwei.

Kanda hatte das ganze Schauspiel beobachtet. Das, was er da gesehen hatte, als die Männer das Büro betraten, war auf keinen Fall Jinai gewesen. Nicht das Mädchen, das ihn ständig ärgerte, das sich wegen eines Schneemanns mit ihm duellierte oder noch gestern in Gelächter ausgebrochen war, als er im Bach gelandet war.

Das war eine Königin gewesen. Er unterdrückte den Drang, sich zu schütteln. Wenn so eine Königin aussah, dann war er kochendes Wasser dagegen. Sie hatte kälter ausgesehen als er.

Kanda wusste genau, dass alle im Orden ihn wegen seines Temperaments und seiner eisigen Miene fürchteten, aber das war anders gewesen. _Emotionslos_. Er wandte sich ab. Hätte er sie so getroffen, er hätte sich nie in sie verliebt. Jetzt wusste er, warum Ehen in ihren Kreisen arrangiert wurden. Freiwillig würde das keine mitmachen, wenn alle so dreinschauten.

_Ja, stell dir nur mal vor. Sie heiratet._

Sein Unterbewusstsein war wieder da. Und es hatte ihn getroffen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien das Bild einer Kapelle, in der ein Brautpaar stand. Jinai und ein gesichtsloser Bräutigam.

_Und erst die Hochzeitsnacht…_

Kanda wünschte sich, er könnte sein Unterbewusstsein treten. Nicht zum ersten Mal übrigens.

Er wäre schon fast ausgezuckt, als Aaron seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte. Lavi konnte er tolerieren, der hielt sich für ihren Bruder. Aber jeder andere… Bei Gott, er würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen.

Solche Gedanken ließen den Abschied nur noch schwerer erscheinen. Alles in ihm sperrte sich dagegen, zurückzukehren, wäre da nicht der erinnernde Fuß seines Pflichtgefühls in seinem Nacken. Er war Exorzist, kein Magier. Außerdem…

Kanda hob seine Hand. Geistesabwesend betrachtete er sie. Er war bestimmt nicht der einzige, der so dachte. Die anderen drei fühlten sich hier sicher genauso fremd wie er. Er gehörte nicht hierher.

Seufzend, weil er alleine war und es sich leisten konnte, warf er einen Blick zurück zu dem Fenster des Arbeitsraums, wo noch immer Jinai saß, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen wie ein Kind.

Aber sie gehörte auch nicht in seine Welt.

*~*

Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos. Obwohl Linali, Allen und Lavi überall suchten, konnten sie Kanda nirgends finden. Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde, tauchte er auf einmal wieder auf. Auf die Frage, wo er denn gewesen sei, knurrte er nur. Sein Versteck würde er nicht verraten. Dort konnten sie ihn nicht finden.

Beim Dinner sahen sie dann auch Jinai wieder. Obwohl sie müde aussah, versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Was ihr zweiundzwanzig vorwurfsvolle Hofdamengesichter einbrachte.

Was _ihnen_ eine hochgezogene Augenbraue einbrachte. Ein paar verschluckten sich undamenhaft an ihrem Essen, eine sehr zarte Dame fiel in Ohnmacht. Natürlich lautlos. Sie wurde auf ihr Zimmer gebracht, wo sie sich erholen konnte.

_Die haben alle keine Nerven._Zum Glück sprach keiner der Exorzisten aus, was sie alle dachten.

Jinai dachte dasselbe, aber sie bewahrte ihre Maske. Der Rest des Abendessens verlief gleich wie das Mittagessen. Als die Hofdamen dann entlassen wurden, erhob sich Jinai. „Morgen Abend findet der Ball anlässlich meines Geburtstages statt. Da diese Bälle in der Regel bis spät in die Nacht hinein dauern, sollten wir versuchen, heute Nacht viel Schlaf zu bekommen. Ich möchte alle Anwesenden daher bitten, sich eventuelle langwierige Aktivitäten bis morgen aufzuheben. Ich werde mich jetzt ebenfalls zurückziehen, wenn es erlaubt ist." Die Erschöpfung zeichnete deutlich ihre Züge.

Daralea und die Otaris nickten höflich zustimmend, dann knickste Jinai und verließ, gefolgt von Elaine, den Saal. Alle anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel und gingen ebenfalls auf ihre Zimmer. Aber nicht alle konnten sofort einschlafen.

„Jinai?" Linali klopfte leise an der Tür zu Jinais Zimmer. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, öffnete sie die Tür. Das Zimmer war leer. _Wo ist sie hin?_

„Du solltest nicht glauben, dass eine Königin ins Bett geht, nur weil sie gesagt hat, dass sie es tun wird." Linali drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Elaine, nur mit einem bodenlangen, weißen Nachthemd bekleidet, ähnlich Linalis.

„Aber wo ist sie dann?"

„Sie arbeitet."

„Wieso hat sie dann behauptet, dass sie schlafen geht?"

„Das hat sie nicht. Sie sagte, sie werde sich zurückziehen. Im Klartext heißt das: Arbeit."

Linali bemerkte, dass sie immer noch die Klinke der offenen Tür in der Hand hatte. Leise schloss sie sie wieder. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit ihr reden über…"

„Über heute Nachmittag?"

Linali wurde rot. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich wieder Vorwürfe macht, nur… ich wollte nur mit ihr reden…"

„Es geht ihr gut. Das ganze hat sie nur an einen unangenehmen Vorfall erinnert, das ist alles."

„Was meinst du?"

Elaine sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann seufzte sie. „Jinai würde nicht wollen, dass ich dir das erzähle, aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du davon weißt." Sie wies auf die Sofas in der Raummitte.

Als beide sich dort hingesetzt hatten, begann Elaine zu erzählen. „Ich habe Aaron nie gemocht. Vom ersten Moment an nicht. Obwohl er freundlich und nett war, aber… es gibt Menschen, die man einfach nicht ausstehen kann. Egal, wie sehr man es auch versucht. Und Aaron hat mich, glaube ich, genauso wenig gemocht. Aber um Jinais Willen waren wir freundlich zueinander. Trotzdem… also, wir haben nicht immer vermeiden können, uns zu streiten. Wir haben zwar versucht, dass nicht vor Jinai zu tun, aber so etwas schlägt sich auf die allgemeine Atmosphäre nieder. Mit der Zeit wurde es… eisig", sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Und dann ist das ganze eskaliert. Wie ein Behälter, der unter Druck steht. Irgendwann… Boom", Elaine verdeutlichte die sinnbildliche Explosion mit ihren Händen. „Wir haben uns wieder mal gestritten. Diesmal heftig. Und dann sind wir auf die grandiose Idee gekommen, diesen Streit ein für alle Mal in einem Duell zu entscheiden. Heute weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr, wie wir darauf gekommen sind, aber… dann standen wir auf dem Trainingsplatz."

„Eine Weile herrschte Unentschieden, aber dann hat Aaron irgendetwas gesagt, das mich fürchterlich aufgeregt hat und… ich habe… sagen wir mal, danach war nicht mehr viel Blut in seinen Beinen." Linali schlug die Hand vor den Mund, während Elaine schuldig den Kopf hängen ließ. „Kein Wassermagier kann den ganzen Körper eines Menschen beherrschen, aber ich konnte die Blutzufuhr zu seinen Beinen unterbinden. So wütend wie ich war… Wut ist wie… wie Öl ins Feuer. Sie verleiht dir unglaubliche Kräfte, aber sie ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Hinterher fällt sie auf dich zurück."

Sie sah auf einmal sehr traurig aus. „Ich habe das Blut immer weiter zurückgedrängt, während er schon am Boden lag. Ich weiß, ich hätte aufhören sollen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Zwei Jahre lang sind wir nur aufeinander losgegangen und das kam einfach alles hoch. In dem Moment habe ich jede Beleidigung, jeden Streit gespürt, als würde er gerade passieren. Ich war schon bei den Knien, als Jinai dazukam."

„Sie hat…"

Elaine nickte. „Sie _hat_. Mein Griff lockerte sich und mein Körper hat sich ohne mein Zutun rückwärts bewegt. Aaron ging es nicht besser. Jinai ist zwischen uns getreten und… sie hat geschimpft, dass sie über den ganzen Burghof zu hören war. Mit uns beiden. Anscheinend hat sie uns vom Fenster ihres Arbeitszimmers aus gesehen und ist sofort herunter gekommen, um uns zu stoppen. Danach ist sie ins Schloss zurückgestürmt und hat ihr Arbeitszimmer nicht einmal mehr zum Essen verlassen. Eine ganze Woche lang nicht. Aaron und ich mussten ewig auf sie einreden, damit sie wieder mit uns spricht. Wir haben sie praktisch angefleht, uns zu vergeben. Zum ersten Mal waren wir uns einig. Und als sie dann aus dem Zimmer kam…", der schuldbewusste Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verstärkte sich noch.

„Wir dachten, sie wird wieder mit uns schimpfen, weil wir uns duelliert haben. Weil wir uns vielleicht sogar gegenseitig umgebracht hätten. Aber alles was sie sagte, war: ‚Es tut mir leid.' Sie hat sich ungefähr hundertmal dafür entschuldigt, dass sie die Körperkontrolle gegen uns verwendet hat, bevor wir kapiert haben, was los ist. Danach haben wir ewig gebraucht, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine Schuld trifft. Aber so richtig haben wir das nie geschafft. Sie gibt sich noch heute die Schuld, dass das damals passiert ist, dabei ist das schon zwei Jahre her. Deswegen… das heute hat all das wieder hochgebracht. Auch wenn eine Königin das eigentlich nicht tun sollte, aber ihre Freunde gehen ihr über alles. Für sie würde sie sich jeder Gefahr stellen." _Für uns stirbt sie sogar._

„Wenn wir das gewusst hätten…"

„Woher denn? Ihr konntet es nicht wissen. Euch trifft genauso wenig Schuld wie Aaron oder Jinai. Es ist… einfach passiert." Elaine stand auf. „Ich werde nach ihr sehen und versuchen, sie dazu zu überreden, bald schlafen zu gehen. So mächtig, dass sie auf Schlaf verzichten kann, ist sie auch wieder nicht."

„Arbeitet sie denn immer so viel?"

„Normalerweise ist es etwas weniger. Großtante achtet auch immer darauf, dass genug Zeit für das Training bleibt. Aber Jinai war acht Monate lang nicht da, Linali. Sie muss einiges aufarbeiten." Sie ging zur Tür. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal zu der Chinesin um. „Und kein Wort zu Jinai, verstanden? Du weißt von nichts."

Linali nickte. Elaine verschwand.

Ein paar Minuten saß das Mädchen nur da und dachte über das nach, was Elaine ihr erzählt hatte.

_Die Ermordung ihrer Eltern, die Erziehung durch ihre Großmutter, Königin, seit sie vierzehn ist, dann diese gefährlichen Kräfte, die sie so hasst und ein mächtiger Magier, der sie umbringen will… Sie hat es wirklich nicht leicht._

_Und bei uns ging es ihr auch nicht besser. Dieses Gift… die Innocence-Empfindlichkeit… Ticky… und ihre Schuldgefühle wegen der toten Priester. Und dann auch noch Kanda. Man möchte glauben, sie hat noch nicht genug durchgemacht. Lange hält sie das nicht mehr durch. Ich würde das zumindest nicht mehr lange durchhalten, wenn ich sie wäre._

Linali stand auf. Sie musste das mit den anderen dreien besprechen, auch wenn dabei vermutlich nicht viel herauskommen würde. Aber das konnte sie ihnen nicht vorenthalten. Und jetzt war die einzige Möglichkeit, Kanda zu erwischen. Morgen würde er sicher wieder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt sein.

Im Halbdunkeln eilte sie, nur in Nachthemd und Morgenmantel, zu dem Zimmer der drei anderen Exorzisten. Sie schliefen wahrscheinlich schon, denn das war die erste Gelegenheit, ausgiebig zu schlafen, seit sie in den Sattel gestiegen waren, aber sie musste sie trotzdem wecken.

Linali klopfte leise, aber niemand antwortete. Also öffnete sie die Tür.

*~*

_Ein paar Sekunden vorher:_

Ein lautes Klopfen an Allens Tür.

„Was?" Allen war schon fast eingeschlafen, als er geweckt wurde. Nur mit einer Pyjamahose, dafür mit müdem Gesicht und wild abstehenden Haaren sah er Lavi aus halboffenen Augen an.

Der war hellwach. „Ah, gut, dass du noch nicht schläfst. Einen Moment noch." Der Rotschopf raste zu Kandas Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Als er das Ohr an die Tür legte, hörte er Wasser fließen. Also duschte der Japaner.

Aber das war Lavi egal. _„Yuuu-chaaan!!"_ Seine Gesundheit anscheinend auch.

Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Lavi wich schnell zwei Schritte zurück, denn das erste, was durch die Tür kam, war Mugens blanke Klinge. Dann erst sah man Kanda, ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, die Haare offen und tropfnass. „Willst du so dringend sterben!?"

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf. Linali. Sie sah von dem wütenden und nassen Japaner zu dem Rotschopf ohne Hemd und Haarband zu dem verschlafenen, _ebenfalls_ hemdlosen Allen, der bei ihrem Anblick erschrocken zusammenfuhr und knallrot wurde. Linali lief gleichfalls rot an. „Was… was macht ihr denn da?"

„Pyjamaparty." Zwei ungläubige und ein vernichtender Blick trafen Lavi, gefolgt von einem zweistimmigen „Nein" und einmal Türenknallen. Der Rotschopf hämmerte gegen die Tür, die ihm beim Schließen fast auf die Nase geknallt wäre. „Mach auf, Yuu!"

„Weswegen bist du hier, Linali?" Von Allen war nur noch der Kopf zu sehen, den Rest versteckte er hinter dem Türrahmen.

„Ich wollte mit euch sprechen. Mit allen." Sie warf einen bedeutungsschweren Blick auf Kandas Tür.

„Einen Moment", sagten Lavi und Allen. Obwohl Allen und Lavi dasselbe sagten, taten sie dann unterschiedliches. Allen holte sich ein Hemd und Lavi öffnete ungefragt Kandas Tür. „Komm, Yuu, Linali will mit dir reden."

„Nein."

„Bitte", insistierte die Chinesin, „Es ist wichtig." Lavi warf Linali einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie schwieg. Mehr wollte sie noch nicht sagen.

Man konnte Kanda deutlich knurren hören. „Einen Moment."

*~*

Ein Klopfen.

"Herein." Elaine öffnete die Tür zu Jinais Arbeitszimmer. Sofort verschwand die Maske; Jinai atmete erleichtert auf. „Ach, Elaine, du bist es. Was tust du denn noch hier? Du solltest schlafen gehen."

„Du auch, Cousine."

„Ich muss aber noch arbeiten. Das wird noch einige Zeit dauern."

Elaine kam näher. "Warst du nicht diejenige, die gesagt hat, dass wir alle Schlaf brauchen? Oder schließt das dich nicht mit ein?"

Jinai rieb sich die müden Augen. Sie musste wirklich dringend ins Bett, aber der Berg an Arbeit wollte einfach nicht kleiner werden. Acht Monate waren eine lange Zeit, in der viel passieren konnte. Der Rat hatte zwar die dringendsten Entscheidungen ohne sie gefällt, aber das meiste hatten sie ihr überlassen. Als Königin musste sie diese Entscheidungen fällen. Noch dazu musste sie die bereits getroffenen Entscheidungen des Rates überprüfen. Das hieß noch mehr Arbeit. Ginge es nach ihren Beratern, war alles gleich dringend und musste sofort erledigt werden, aber sie konnte ja nicht alles gleichzeitig machen. Also schob sie Überstunden.

Auch wenn man bei einer Herrscherin nicht wirklich von geregelten Arbeitszeiten sprechen konnte. „Natürlich brauche ich Schlaf, aber vorher muss ich das alles noch erledigen." Sie wies auf den Berg an Dokumenten, der sich auf der linken Hälfte ihres großen Schreibtisches stapelte. Auf der rechten Seite herrschte wenigstens Ordnung, da sie dort die bereits gelesenen Papiere feinsäuberlich auf zwei Stapel aufgeteilt hatte. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen, nur weil ich müde bin."

„Aber wenn du müde bist und dich nicht richtig konzentrieren kannst, dann führt das nur zu Schlampigkeitsfehlern. Also arbeitest du besser morgen weiter."

„Noch geht es. Wieso willst du mich so dringend ins Bett zwingen?"

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um deine Gesundheit mache. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich überstrapazierst, weder für dich noch für deine Arbeit. Und darunter leidet dann auch Leharein."

Jinai seufzte. „Gut. Noch eine Stunde. Dann gehe ich schlafen."

„Warum nicht schon früher?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht leisten. Außerdem schaffe ich das noch. Eine Stunde, Elaine. Dann darfst du mich meinetwegen holen kommen."

„Versprochen?"

"Versprochen. Gute Nacht, Elaine."

Diesmal seufzte Elaine. „Gute Nacht, Jinai."

Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Bevor sie sie allerdings wieder schloss, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrer Cousine um. „Eine Stunde." Dann verschwand sie.

Jinai lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und atmete auf. Elaine machte sich nur Sorgen, das war alles. Berechtigte Sorgen zwar, denn sie war tatsächlich sehr müde, aber die Arbeit konnte nicht warten. Ihr Schlaf schon.

*~*

„Also, worüber wolltest du sprechen, Linali?"

Die vier Exorzisten saßen auf die drei Sofas im Wohnzimmer verteilt. Inzwischen mit Hemden und Hosen.

Kandas Haare waren allerdings immer noch nass. Missmutig starrte er ins Leere. Er hätte diese Dusche dringend gebraucht. Nicht, weil er lange keine mehr gehabt hatte, immerhin hatte er erst heute Vormittag ein Bad genommen, aber für seine Nerven.

Linali atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Elaine hatte ihr das Gesagte zwar im Vertrauen erzählt, aber sie hatte nie gesagt, dass die anderen drei Exorzisten nichts davon wissen durften. Trotzdem zögerte sie kurz. Dann aber straffte sie den Rücken und fing an zu erzählen. Sie erzählte ihnen die Geschichte genau so, wie sie sie von dem Mädchen gehört hatte. Zwar nicht Wort für Wort, aber so detailliert wie möglich.

Auch wenn sie nur noch zwei Tage hier waren -ein ganzer Tag und ein paar Stunden, wenn man es genau nahm- konnten sie die Zeit doch noch nützen, um Jinai besser zu verstehen. Selbst wenn sie sie nie wieder sahen.

Als die Chinesin geendet hatte, herrschte ein paar Momente vollkommene Stille. Dann stand Kanda auf und ging zu seiner Zimmertür.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Yuu?"

Der Japaner drehte sich um. „Ihr habt mich aus der Dusche geholt, nur um mir das zu erzählen?" Er brachte den aufbegehrenden Allen mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Uninteressant, moyashi-"

„Allen, wie oft noch!?"

„-und deswegen gehe ich. Ich würde euch nicht raten, mich noch mal wegen solchem Schwachsinn zu nerven."

„Du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, wo-"

„Die Dusche, was sonst." Er knallte die Tür zu, dass die anderen drei einen Satz machten.

„Offensichtlich interessiert es ihn wirklich nicht." Allen wandte sich wieder zu den anderen beiden um.

Lavi neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er braucht Ruhe, damit er darüber nachdenken kann. Wahrscheinlich wird er auch morgen wieder verschwinden, so wie heute."

„Das hat er doch nur gemacht, weil er sich von allen anderen Menschen furchtbar genervt fühlt, nicht weil er über _irgendwas_ nachdenkt." Allen rutschte tiefer ins Sofa.

„Bin ich hier der einzige, der glaubt, dass er ein Herz hat? Und Jinai einen Platz darin?"

„Offen gesagt, ja. Punkt." Dem Engländer fielen schon fast die Augen zu. Die endlosen Tage im Sattel hatten ihn ziemlich geschlaucht. Er brauchte dringend ein paar Stunden erholsamen Schlaf.

Linali sagte nichts. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass Kanda ganz so kalt war, wie er immer tat, aber dass er Jinai mochte, tatsächlich _mochte_, das konnte sie sich schwer vorstellen.

„Also wieder zurück zum Thema." Allen gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Entschuldigung. Jinai hat schon einmal die Kontrolle über zwei Kämpfer übernommen. Aaron hat diese Kräfte also schon zweimal zu spüren bekommen."

„Ja, zweimal durch Jinai. Und einmal durch Elaine."

„Und alles, was Jinai sagte, war 'Es tut mir leid.'?"

„Sie hat sich so furchtbare Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie das getan hat. Aber so wie Elaine die Situation geschildert hat, hatte sie keine andere Wahl, wenn sie sie nicht beide verletzen wollte."

„Arme imouto."

„Es ist sicher nicht leicht mit diesen Kräften. Ich würde mir so etwas nicht wünschen."

Allen und Lavi nickten. Dass Jinai noch lächelte, war ein Wunder.

„Eines, das wahrscheinlich Kanda zu verdanken ist."

Allen und Linali sahen erst überrascht zu Lavi, dann zu der Tür, hinter der der Japaner verschwunden war.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ist euch das nicht aufgefallen? Die meiste Zeit hat sie diese 'Königinnen-Maske' auf. Aber wenn sie Kanda sieht oder mit ihm spricht, sogar bei diesem... Duell, dieser Schneeballschlacht... Da hat sie immer gelächelt."

„Du meinst, das ist _Kandas_ Verdienst?" Allen sah Lavi an, als ob der den Verstand verloren hatte. _Ausgerechnet Kanda?_

„Nicht wissentlich, aber... anscheinend macht es sie glücklich, wenn er da ist. Ich weiß ja selber nicht, wie ich das erklären soll. Oder wieso sie sich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt hat." Lavi warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu der Tür, hinter der Kandas Zimmer lag. Wüsste Jinai, dass er das in so geringer Entfernung zu dem Japaner erwähnte, sie würde ihm wahrscheinlich Feuer unterm Hintern machen, genauso wie sie es mit Aaron gemacht hatte. Sprichwörtlich die Hölle heiß machen.

„Das ist... gegen sämtliche Naturgesetze."

„Allen, wir wissen, dass du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst", meinte Linali, „genauso wie er dich nicht mag-"

„Das ist noch untertrieben."

„-aber das heißt nicht, dass Jinai ihn deswegen auch nicht mögen kann. Lavi mag ihn ja auch."

„Am Ende bin ich noch der einzige, der ihn nicht ausstehen kann."

„Weißt du, ihr habt irgendwie auf dem falschen Fuß angefangen. Wer weiß, vielleicht könntet ihr sogar Freunde sein. Oder euch zumindest nicht ganz so leidenschaftlich hassen."

„Wenn Kanda nicht Kanda wäre." Allen gähnte wieder. „Also, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber wir haben morgen noch den ganzen Tag Zeit, um zu reden. Ich für meinen Teil würde jetzt gerne schlafen."

Linali nickte. Sie war inzwischen genauso müde wie der Engländer. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Ich bin ja auch nur gekommen, um euch das zu erzählen. Jetzt..."

„Wirst du dich in dein Prinzessinnenbett legen und sanft einschlummern. Und wir machen dasselbe. Allerdings in unseren Betten." Lavi stand auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Er ging zu seiner Tür und hatte sie schon fast ganz hinter sich geschlossen, da steckte er noch kurz den Kopf heraus. „Schade, dass es hier so viele Betten gibt, was?" Tür zu.

Die beiden im Wohnzimmer wurden auf Lavis eindeutigen Kommentar hin rot. Sie vermieden es, einander anzusehen.

„Ich sollte..."

„Ja, und ich sollte auch..."

„Gute Nacht, Linali."

„Gute Nacht, Allen."

Zwei Türen wurden geschlossen. Damit herrschte im ganzen Schloss Ruhe. Das einzige Licht, das noch brannte, lag in einem Raum, den man nur durch eine Geheimtür betreten konnte.

* * *

Raffael: Timeskip!

Jinai: Wirst du wohl deine Klappe halten!

Raffael: Was denn? Das nächste Kapitel heißt: Der Exorzist ohne Plan!

Jinai: Jetzt verrat nicht alles! _-schlägt ihn k.o.-_ Wir sehen uns bald!


	13. Der Exorzist ohne Plan

Jinai: Hallo, da sind wir wieder. Habt ihr uns vermisst?

Raffael: Natürlich haben sie das, schließlich liefern wir ihnen ihren Stoff -_hust_- ich meine natürlich, die Kapitel.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _-man gehört nicht Jinai, sondern Katsura Hoshino. Und im August soll es wieder weitergehen! Yay!_

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Der Hof bestand darauf, dass pünktlich um sechs gefrühstückt wurde und Daralea wachte streng über die Einhaltung dieser Regeln.

So saßen pünktlich um sechs Uhr zweiundzwanzig putzmuntere Hofdamen, fünf wache Otaris, ein ebenso wacher Aaron, eine zwar missbilligend blickende, aber ebenfalls wache Daralea, eine relativ wache Elaine, vier mäßig wache Exorzisten und eine übermüdete Jinai im Speisesaal. Wie auf einer Uhr konnte man den Anwesenden am Gesicht ablesen, wann sie gestern schlafen gegangen waren.

Der Küchenchef hier musste wohl mit Jeryy verwandt sein. Anders ließen sich die in Windeseile auf ihre unterschiedlichen Geschmäcker eingestellten und servierten Speisen nicht erklären. Kaum hatten sie dem neben ihnen geparkten Diener gesagt, was sie gerne essen würden, war er schon verschwunden, um wenige Minuten später mit dem Gewünschten wiederzukehren. In Mengen, die wohl nur ein Elefant schaffen würde. Das Frühstück war genauso üppig wie die beiden bisherigen Essen im Palast. Auf ihrem Ritt hierher hatten sie sich mit einem Zehntel dessen, was nun serviert wurde, begnügt. Nicht dass sie gehungert hätten. Aber mehr hatten sie nicht gebraucht. Sie mussten einen großen Teil des Frühstücks zurückgehen lassen, weil sie einfach nicht mehr schafften.

Diejenige, die am wenigsten von allen aß, war Jinai. Die Maske der perfekten Königin aufgesetzt, stocherte sie lustlos in ihrem Essen herum, aß hier und da einen Bissen, bis eine angemessene Zeit vergangen war, um den Saal zu verlassen. Dann rauschte sie ohne ein Wort ab.

Ihr folgten wie auf Kommando die Hofdamen. Auf einen fragenden Blick von Linali hin erklärte Elaine leise, was vor sich ging: „Jinai sieht nicht präsentabel aus. Sie muss vor dem Ball heute Abend noch ein wenig ruhen. Aber die Arbeit türmt sich meterhoch. Sie kann unmöglich beides machen. Jinai wollte dieser Diskussion entgehen, indem sie einfach schnell verschwindet, aber ihr seht ja, wie sie an ihr kleben. Wenigstens wissen sie nicht, wo die Tür zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer ist."

„Ich nehme an, sie wollen, dass sie die Arbeit erledigt, sich dann ausruht, bevor sie geschmückt wird, um auf dem Ball zu erscheinen, und das alles in einem halben Tag?" Allen konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand das schaffte.

„Natürlich." Elaine wurde wütend. „Das ist alles nur Ceathans Schuld. Wäre er nicht aufgetaucht, hätte sie nicht flüchten müssen und das alles wäre nie passiert." Sie erschrak. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht sagen, dass ihr..."

Lavi winkte ab. „Wir wissen, was du meinst."

Allen und Linali nickten.

„Elaine, wenn du etwas Zeit übrig hast, würdest du uns dann vielleicht ein wenig durch den Palast führen? Nur wenn du willst." Linali lächelte hoffungsvoll.

„Gerne. Das ist ein Thema, mit dem man sich stundenlang beschäftigen kann." Sie hatte also erraten, dass die Chinesin das vorgeschlagen hatte, um die Zeit totzuschlagen.

Diese lächelte erleichtert. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie sonst tun sollte. Im Bad liegen, bis sie aussah wie Dörrobst?

Bis auf Kanda schlossen sich alle Exorzisten Elaine an. Der Japaner hatte die Verwirrung genutzt, die entstanden war, als Jinais Hofdamen alle auf einmal durch die Türe wollten, um ungesehen weiß Gott wohin zu verschwinden. Die Otaris wurden irgendwie von Daralea beschäftigt und Aaron wollte ein wenig mit Mei-ao trainieren.

Die Führung begann in der Eingangshalle und zog sich über das halbe Schloss. Obwohl es zehnmal mehr Bedienstete als Adlige im Winterpalast gab, auch mit den Gästen, war der Teil, der den Dienern vorbehalten war, nur halb so groß wie der Flügel der königlichen Familie und ihres Hofes. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass jeder Raum riesige Ausmaße hatte. „So hat es wohl zur Zeit Ludwig des XIV. in Versailles ausgesehen." Lavi staunte über die kunstvollen Gemälde, die auf die meterhohe Decke des Thronsaals gemalt waren.

„Dabei ist das noch der kleinere Palast. Der Sommerpalast hat viel größere Gärten und einen eigenen Ballsaal mit einer großen Terrasse. Dazu kommt noch die Familiengruft, in der jede unserer Ahninnen und ihre gesamte Familie begraben ist."

„Sag mal, wie viele Mitglieder hat eure Familie?" Gemessen an der Anzahl der Porträts verstorbener Herrscher mussten in der Gruft mehrere hundert, wahrscheinlich tausend Menschen liegen.

„Lebende: Vier. Tote: Viertausendachthundertzweiundfünzig. Und das sind nur die Erblinie und ihre Verwandten ersten Grades, Blutsverwandte sowie angeheiratete und ihre Kinder." Elaine lachte, als sie Lavis heruntergesacktes Kinn sah. „Fünftausend Jahre Lehargeschichte liegen da unten. Was hast du geglaubt, wie viele es sind?"

„Ein Viertel der Summe, die du mir genannt hast. Maximal."

„Das würde nur die direkten Vorfahren meiner Cousine betreffen. Aber in Leharein werden familiäre Bande sehr hoch geschätzt. Die Familie ist wichtig, auf sie muss man sich immer verlassen können, besonders als Königsfamilie. Intrigen wären verheerend. Eine Unterbrechung der Erbfolge würde den Zorn der Götter heraufbeschwören." Elaine wanderte weiter. „Ihr wisst ja, was mit meiner Großmutter passiert ist." Diesmal hatte sie leiser gesprochen. „Sie hat sich gegen unsere Familie gestellt."

„Ich dachte, sie ist wegen ihres Glaubens verurteilt worden."

„Wir Lehars müssen als Königsfamilie ein Vorbild für das ganze Reich sein. Wir müssen die Werte und Normen der Götter erhalten und ihre Gesetze durchsetzen. Der Glaube..." sie sah Lavi streng an, „gehört zu den wichtigsten Aufgaben. Als sich Asri gegen die Götter gestellt hat, hat sie sich gegen unsere Familie gestellt." Dann senkte sie traurig den Kopf. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es gutheiße, was passiert ist. Von keiner der beiden Seiten." Sie schlug ein schnelles Gebetszeichen. „Dabei darf ich das nicht einmal denken, geschweige denn aussprechen."

Elaine blickte wieder auf. „Ich zeige euch jetzt die einzige Stelle im ganzen Schloss, von der aus man die ganze Stadt überblicken kann. Kommt." Sie eilte voraus, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Exorzisten. Den beiden?

„Wo..." Allen sah von dem Gemälde auf. „Verdammt. Jetzt finde ich sie nie wieder." Verzweifelt blickte er um sich, in der Hoffnung, einen Hinweis auf die Richtung, die die anderen eingeschlagen hatten, zu finden. Vergeblich. Er war alleine in dem riesigen Saal. „Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wo unsere Zimmer sind." Bisher war er einfach Lavi oder Kanda gefolgt. Letzterem mit größtem Unwillen, aber wenigstens wusste der Japaner, wo das Zimmer lag.

Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie hierher gekommen waren, aber leider ohne Erfolg. Dann hörte er ein Geräusch.

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Saina und Mina, die beiden Töchter des Grafen, auf ihn zukommen. „Hallo, Allen. Was machst du denn hier?"

Er lächelte verlegen. „Ich, äh... ich fürchte, ich hab mich verlaufen. Das Schloss ist einfach zu groß." _Dabei hab ich mich schon in kleineren Gebäuden verlaufen._

„Und wo wolltest du hin?" Die beiden blieben vor ihm stehen und lächelten freundlich.

„Auf mein Zimmer. Ich wollte mich noch ein wenig hinlegen. Die Reise war doch sehr anstrengend."

„Wir kennen uns hier etwas aus. Komm, wir zeigen dir den Weg." Je eine von ihnen hakte sich ungefragt bei ihm unter.

Allen war die ganze Situation unangenehm, aber er lächelte freundlich. „Danke, das wäre sehr freundlich."

„Sag mal, Allen." Mina griff nach einer Strähne seiner Haare. „Wieso sind deine Haare eigentlich weiß? Ich habe noch nie solche Haare gesehen."

„Mina! So etwas fragt man nicht!" Ihre ältere Schwester schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Aber das war doch nur eine harmlose Frage." Mina schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Wenn Allen es mir nicht sagen will, dann kann er das selbst sagen. Willst du es mir sagen, Allen?" wandte sie sich an den Exorzisten.

„Äh… ich… würde lieber nicht."

„Siehst du? Du bist viel zu aufdringlich, Mina." Saina ließ Allens Arm los, der inzwischen angefangen hatte, taub zu werden.

„Bin ich nicht! Du wolltest ihn doch dasselbe fragen, gib's zu. Du hast dich nur nicht getraut!"

„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob er heute Abend mit mir tanzt!"

_Tanzen!?_

„Die Frage kann ich dir beantworten: Nein. Allen wird nämlich mit mir tanzen. Du kannst ja noch nicht einmal richtig tanzen."

Der weißhaarige Junge sah von einem Mädchen zum anderen. Inzwischen standen sich die beiden gegenüber, beide die Hände auf den Hüften und funkelten sich wütend an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und wich stattdessen an die Wand neben dem Thron zurück, während die beiden anfingen zu streiten, wer zuerst mit Allen tanzen dürfte und ob sie tanzen könnten oder nicht. Spätestens jetzt hätte sich nicht einmal mehr Lavi zwischen die beiden Mädchen getraut. Hätte man einen Noah zwischen die Schwestern gestellt, er wäre schreiend geflüchtet.

Er merkte, dass er einschreiten musste, wenn er nicht ewig hier stehen und darauf hoffen wollte, dass jemand kam, um ihm zu helfen. Aber Allen wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Auf einmal spürte er eine Hand an seinem Kragen, die ihn packte und gegen die Wand zog. Nur dass da keine Wand mehr war und er rückwärts in ein Versteck stolperte. „Was machst du denn da? Wolltest du nicht mit Lavi und Linali eine Schlossbesichtigung a lá Elaine machen?"

Das Versteck stellte sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein Arbeitszimmer und sein Entführer als Jinai heraus. Er rappelte sich auf und versuchte herauszufinden, was passiert war. „Wie komm ich denn..." _Wenigstens wissen sie nicht, wo die Tür zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer ist. _„Eine Geheimtür?"

Jinai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendeine meiner Vorgängerinnen fand das wohl witzig. Für mich ist es angenehm, weil mich dann nicht Hinz und Kunz bei der Arbeit stören."

Die beträchtlich war, wenn Allen sich ihren Schreibtisch ansah. Ein weniger stabiles Gestell wäre schon unter dem Gewicht zusammengebrochen. „Du lieber Himmel, wie viele Tonnen Papier sind das?-" Jinai hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Leiser, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie dich hören." Er nickte und sie ließ ihn los. Dann ging sie zu dem Sessel hinter dem Papierberg, ließ sich darauf fallen und grinste. „Das passiert, wenn man _einmal_ einen kurzen Urlaub einlegt."

_Wenigstens ist ihr Büro noch sauberer als Komuis._ Der Teppichboden war jedenfalls papierfrei. Einzig ihr Schreibtisch war beladen bis zum Gehtnichtmehr.

„Was führt dich hierher?"

„Ich habe die anderen aus den Augen verloren und dann..."

„Haben dich die beiden aufgegabelt. So wie sie geklungen haben, geht das noch eine Weile so weiter, bevor sie überhaupt bemerken, dass du nicht mehr da bist."

„Wer hätte gedacht-"

„Was? Dass sie so sein können? Du hast nicht viel Erfahrung mit Mädchen, oder? Einzeln sind sie lieb und nett, aber wehe, ihre Freundinnen, oder noch schlimmer, ihre Schwestern sind dabei. Solltest du jemals zwei Schwestern auf einmal kennen lernen, dann..."

„Was dann?"

„Lauf." Sie grinste. „Die einzige halbwegs sichere Methode, ihnen zu entkommen, ist, schneller als sie zu sein." Sie warf einen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür. „Du bist fürs Erste sicher, solange du nicht in den Thronsaal zurückkehrst. Da das allerdings der einzige Weg aus diesem Zimmer ist, wirst du wohl eine Weile hier bleiben müssen."

Jinai wies auf einen Sessel neben der Tür und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Allen stand noch eine Moment lang unentschlossen mitten im Raum, dann nahm er auf dem überraschend weichen Sessel Platz. So konnte er wenigstens hören, ob der Weg hinaus schon frei war. Und er hatte Gelegenheit, Jinai zu betrachten. Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, was sie an Kanda fand. Aber er war vielleicht nicht gerade die geeignetste Person, um das zu beurteilen. Immerhin war ihm Kanda nicht gerade sympathisch. _Was für eine Untertreibung._

Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem großen Sessel, den Kopf über ein Dokument gebeugt und die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen. Mit der linken Hand strich sie ab und zu einen Satz oder einen ganzen Absatz durch und schrieb etwas an den Rand. Das nächste Papier erfuhr dieselbe Behandlung. Erst das dritte wurde unterzeichnet, allerdings erst, als sie es sich gründlich durchgelesen hatte.

Ihr bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, hatte etwas Entspannendes an sich. Auch wenn es das für sie sicher nicht war. Aber die ruhige Genauigkeit, mit der sie jedes Dokument prüfte, wirkte auf eine seltsame Art so... idyllisch. Ihre Arbeit unterbrach sie immer nur kurz, um sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen. Auch hier war ihre Mähne nie gebändigt worden, auch wenn die Hofdamen auf alles andere so penibel schauten. Das hatten sie entweder übersehen oder... Nein, nicht übersehen. Sie trug die Haare zwar offen, aber sie waren anscheinend stundenlang gebürstet worden, denn sie glänzten im Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster schien, rötlich und golden. Auch waren sie glatter als sonst. _Wann hat sie die Zeit dafür gefunden?_

Wenn Allen sich allerdings die Ringe unter ihren Augen ansah, wusste er die Antwort auf die Frage. _Erst bis spät in die Nacht arbeiten und dann noch vor allen anderen aufstehen, um hübsch auszusehen._

„Glaubst du, mir wächst ein zweiter Kopf, wenn du nicht aufpasst?" Sie hatte nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben.

„Nein! Aber du siehst so müde aus..." _Lahme Erklärung._

„Ich habe acht Monate Regierungsgeschäfte nachzuholen und nebenbei auch noch die aktuellen zu erledigen. Außerdem muss ich jetzt wieder um fünf aufstehen, damit ich bis zum Frühstück präsentabel aussehe. Das erklärt vielleicht den müden Gesichtsausdruck." Jetzt sah Jinai auf und lächelte Allen müde an.

„Hast du denn niemanden, der dir hilft? Außerdem, wieso musst du alles jetzt machen?"

„Je eher, desto besser. Der Rat, der in meiner Abwesenheit regiert hat, konnte auch nicht alles für mich erledigen. Und ich muss alle gefällten Entscheidungen überprüfen und die nicht gefällten selbst fällen, damit ich nicht stecken bleibe. Ich kann das nicht hinauszögern, sonst kommt Leharein nicht weiter."

„Aber so kurz vor deinem Geburtstag?"

„Mein achtzehnter Geburtstag ist nicht mein Geburtstag, sondern ein gesellschaftliches Ereignis, das geplant, vorbereitet und perfekt durchgeführt werden muss. Auch das muss ich machen. Zum Glück nimmt mir Nana einen Großteil der Arbeit ab, aber..."

„Es ist immer noch zu viel Arbeit."

Sie nickte. „Eine Königin hat viele Pflichten. Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, dann schade ich damit Millionen Menschen. Also muss ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen." Damit widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Allen lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück. Immer noch stritten die beiden Otari-Schwestern vor der Tür. Wann ihnen wohl auffiel, dass er nicht mehr neben ihnen stand?

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Von seinem Sitzplatz aus konnte er nur die Zinnen der Schlossmauer und den darüber liegenden Himmel sehen. Dabei stand sein Sessel direkt neben dem Fenster. _Liegt wohl daran, dass wir hier im ersten Stock sind._

„Im zweiten. Der Thronsaal liegt im zweiten Stock." Wieder war ihr Blick nur auf das Dokument vor ihr gerichtet.

„Hab ich das laut gesagt?"

„Anscheinend. Sind sie schon weg?"

„Nein. Ich glaube, hier komm ich nie wieder raus."

„Quatsch. Auch der schönste Streit hat einmal ein Ende. Sie werden sich irgendwann anstarren, den Kopf in den Nacken werfen und getrennte Wege gehen. Dann schmollen sie, aber beim Ball sind sie wieder die besten Freundinnen. Bis zum nächsten Streit, wo sie sich dann das heute Gesagte wieder vorhalten werden. ‚Du hast gesagt, dass' und so weiter. Bis sie sich wieder vertragen, etc. etc."

„Ein Teufelskreis."

„Ein gesundes Auf und Ab. So sind wir nun mal."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du, Linali, Anna, oder Marie so sind."

„O doch, aber wir sind nur schon etwas älter. Mina ist Anfang vierzehn, Saina Anfang fünfzehn. Wären wir mit Schwestern gemeinsam aufgewachsen, wären wir in ihrem Alter auch nicht besser gewesen, glaube mir." Dann herrschte eine Weile Stille, während der der Streit im Thronsaal fortgesetzt wurde. „Wie spät ist es denn?" Jinai sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, dessen Chaos schon zu einem großen Teil verschwunden war. Nur noch ein paar Papiere und dann...

Er sah auf die Uhr, die aus irgendeinem Grund _hinter_ ihr an der Wand hing.

„Zwanzig vor zehn."

„Oh, verdammt." Sie widmete sich noch den restlichen Papieren, ließ es aber nicht an der nötigen Gründlichkeit mangeln. Dann hatte sie alle durch. „Zwischen zehn und elf ist Mittagessen." Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen laut. „Und ich muss mich noch den Hofdamen zum Fraß vorwerfen, bevor ich essen kann. Dabei muss ich auch noch pünktlich sein. Sind die beiden noch da?"

Allen horchte kurz. „Nein."

„Wenigstens etwas." Sie zog an einem Klingelzug. Sofort erschien ein livrierter Diener. „Ich habe mir diese Dokumente angesehen. Sobald ich wieder hier bin, will ich den Rest sehen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass das veranlasst wird. Und holen Sie jemanden, der Sir Walker zu seinen Gemächern bringt. Innerhalb von zwei Minuten möchte ich jemanden hier haben, der ihn geleitet. Bringen Sie die Damen in meine Gemächer. Sie sollen dort auf mich warten."

„Alle Damen, Eure Hoheit?"

„Alle außer Dame Li und den Damen Lehar." Sie entließ den sich verbeugenden Bediensteten mit einer Handbewegung.

„S_ir_ Walker?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Abend, als ihr hier ankamt? Ich habe doch gesagt, als meine Freunde seid ihr praktisch in den Adelsstand erhoben. Also seid ihr Sir Walker, Sir Kanda, Sir Lavi und Dame Li. Genauso wie Elaine und Daralea die königlichen Damen Lehar sind." Sie stand auf, kam auf ihn zu und nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre beiden. „Ich muss dich um etwas bitten, Allen."

Er sah sie verblüfft an. „Was denn?"

„Erzähl niemandem, wie man hier hereinkommt. Dieses Zimmer muss geheim bleiben. Nur ich und ein paar wenige Diener wissen davon. Es ist das einzige Versteck, in dem ich vor den Damen sicher bin." Sie sah ihn flehend an.

Allen lächelte. „Keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." _Ich wette, wenn die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt, weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, wo sie ist. Allen Walker, der Exorzist ohne Plan._

Jinai lächelte ebenfalls. „Danke, Allen." Dann ließ sie seine Hand los, das Lächeln verschwand und wurde ersetzt durch eine eisige, überhebliche und unnahbare Maske. Sie hatte die Schritte des Dieners noch vor ihm gehört. „Das hat gedauert." Sogar ihre Stimme klang anders.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung, Eure Majestät." Der Diener verbeugte sich so tief, dass er mit der Nase fast den Boden berührte. „Ich bin hier, um Sir Walker zu seinen Gemächern zu geleiten, Eure Majestät."

„Wozu stehen Sie dann hier und schwingen Reden? Los!"

Der Mann überschlug sich fast, ihrem Befehl nachzukommen. In aller Eile komplimentierte er Allen aus dem Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Allen warf noch einen Blick zurück, aber er hatte Recht: Kaum, dass die Tür geschlossen war, war sie schon unsichtbar geworden. Das perfekte Versteck.

Der Diener scheuchte ihn schon beinahe den Weg bis zu seinem Zimmer. Dort ließ er ihn dann mit einer Verbeugung stehen und eilte den Weg entlang, den er gekommen war. _Alle hier sind so beschäftigt._

Allen wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, als sie von der anderen Seite geöffnet wurde und er fast mit einer ihm entgegen kommenden Person zusammengestoßen wäre. Er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig stehen bleiben. „Entsch-"

„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, moyashi?"

„_Allen!"_ Das war schon fast ein Reflex. Jetzt erst merkte er, dass er Kanda gegenüber stand. „Wieso kannst du dir so was Einfaches nicht merken?"

„Ich kann."

„Und warum nennst du mich dann so?"

„Che" Kanda drängte sich einfach nur an ihm vorbei auf den Gang und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

_Bei aller Freundschaft, aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, was Jinai an ihm findet._

Dann traf es ihn wie der Blitz. _Wie finde ich jetzt in den Speisesaal?_

* * *

Raffael: Ja, das ist eins meiner Lieblingskapitel in My Obsession.

Jinai: Das sagst du nur, weil du die nächsten Kapitel kennst. (Meins auch) Es sind übrigens nicht mehr viele, liebe Leser. Wir nähern uns mit Riesenschritten dem Ende -_schnüff_- und der nächste Schritt heißt (ihr werdet es kaum glauben) My Obsession :D Wir sehen uns dort!


	14. My Obsession

Jinai: Und es geht weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben.

Raffael: Nein, _wirklich?_

Jinai: Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen. Ihr erinnert euch, Allen kam zurück und Kanda hätte ihn fast mit der Tür k.o. geschlagen. Nun, schauen wir uns mal an, was den armen, kleinen Kanda so in Rage versetzt hat.

Raffael: Du genießt das, stimmt's?

Jinai: Sehe ich etwa so aus?

Raffael: Ja.

Jinai: ...Dann stimmt das wohl. Egal. ACTION!

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _-man gehört Katsura Hoshino. Eine Runde Mitleid für Jinai._

* * *

_Was war das? _Kanda schüttelte den Kopf.

_Nie im Leben._ Aber das Monster tobte.

_Ich hab mich sicher getäuscht. Das war... eine Lichtspiegelung oder so was._Er konnte sich die beiden einfach nicht zusammen vorstellen. Aber wer sagte denn, dass sie zusammen waren? Sie hatte seine Hand genommen, das war alles gewesen. Mehr nicht.

Er hatte wieder sein Versteck auf den Mauerzinnen aufgesucht, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Schon seltsam, dass moyashi und Lavi behaupteten, gemeinsam mit Linali überall nach ihm gesucht zu haben, obwohl ein Blick nach oben genügt hätte, um ihn zu sehen. Wenn er sich ab und zu umgedreht hatte, hatte er immer einen von ihnen sehen können, so deutlich, dass er sogar das Weiße in ihren Augen erkennen konnte, aber sie hatten ihn nie bemerkt. Dabei war er gerade mal zehn, zwölf Meter Luftlinie von ihnen entfernt.

Ziemlich lange hatte er nur darüber nachgedacht, was Linali erzählt hatte, als sie gestern Abend zu ihnen gekommen war. Immer wieder im Geist ihre Worte wiederholt und sich die Geschichte bildlich vorgestellt, bis er geglaubt hatte, selbst dabei gewesen zu sein.

Kanda war kein besonders guter Mensch, denn er gönnte es Aaron von Herzen, Elaines Wut zu spüren bekommen zu haben. Einem Menschen, den man nicht ausstehen konnte, gönnte man so etwas einfach. Auch wenn die meisten von ihrem Gewissen dazu ermahnt wurden, dass das nicht nett war. Aber sein Gewissen schwieg.

Und Aaron… er mochte ihn noch weniger als moyashi. An den hatte er sich langsam gewöhnt, auch wenn er ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Aaron hingegen… allein der Gedanke an den Magier machte ihn wütend. Eifersüchtig. Hasserfüllt, weil ihm ein Geschenk gemacht worden war, von dem Kanda nur träumen konnte. Und dass diese Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, trug nur noch dazu bei.

Mindestens hundertmal hatte er sich an den Kopf gegriffen und sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, mit demselbigen gegen eine Wand zu rennen. Seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, an sie zu denken. Oder über sie nachzudenken. Oder darüber nachzudenken, warum er an sie dachte oder über sie nachdachte. Stundenlang, tausende Male waren Sätze, Gesten oder Gesichtsausdrücke von ihr durch seinen Kopf gegeistert. Hatte er sich selbst dafür verflucht, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu ihr abglitten. Sie dafür, dass sie so verdammt... er wusste nicht einmal, wie er es nennen sollte. Hunderte Ausdrücke fielen ihm ein, aber keine, die er gegen sie verwenden konnte. Außer nervig. Aber nervig beschrieb nicht mal ansatzweise, wie sehr er ihr verfallen war. Und dann hatte er wieder sich selbst verflucht. Weil er ihr verfallen war. Weil er geradezu besessen von ihr war.

Jedes Lächeln machte es nur noch schlimmer. Und sie lächelte ständig. Als wüsste sie, was sie ihm damit antat. Und es genoss.

Er hasste sie dafür, dass er sie liebte. Lavi hätte gesagt, dass man so etwas ein Paradoxon, einen Widerspruch in sich oder ein Oxymoron nannte. Aber Kanda Yuu fand dafür nur ein einziges Wort. Viel kürzer. Es begann mit J. Wieder fluchte er.

Und während er so vor sich hinfluchte, war er auf der Mauer auf und ab gegangen. Einmal rund herum bis zum Tor und zurück. Und dabei krampfhaft vermeiden, in Richtung des Fensters zu blicken, hinter dem, wie er wusste, Jinai sitzen und arbeiten würde.

Dann hatte er etwas Weißes aufblitzen sehen. Ruckartig hatte er sich umgedreht und zu eben dem Fenster gesehen, das er so sehr vermeiden wollte. Moyashi. In dem geheimen Arbeitszimmer. _Was zum Teufel…?_

Der weißhaarige Exorzist saß in einem Sessel zwischen Fenster und Tür und sah Jinai bei der Arbeit zu. Er sagte etwas, woraufhin sie den Kopf hob und lächelte. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte, dann sah er aus dem Fenster.

Irgendein masochistischer Trieb, von dessen Existenz er bis heute nicht einmal geahnt hatte, zwang Kanda, hinzusehen, wie die beiden wieder miteinander sprachen, diesmal, ohne dass sie den Jungen ansah. Die Arbeit, die sie zu erledigen hatte, war anscheinend schon fast beendet. _Was wird passieren, sobald sie fertig ist?_

Ungebetene Bilder stiegen vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um sie loszuwerden. _Das ist unmöglich._

Aber schließlich legte sie das letzte Blatt beiseite. Kanda hielt unbewusst den Atem an.

Sie zog an dem Klingelzug und gab ein paar Befehle an den Diener, woraufhin der verschwand. Die Maske, die sie dabei aufgesetzt hatte, und die er gestern schon gesehen hatte, verschwand und sie eilte auf den Exorzisten zu. Kanda blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er sah, wie sie nach der Hand von diesem… Er unterdrückte den Impuls, laut herauszubrüllen, was er gerade dachte. Bisher hatte keiner von beiden ihn bemerkt.

Sie lächelte wieder. Dann verschwand moyashi und Jinai richtete noch schnell ein paar Papiertürme, bevor auch sie das Zimmer verließ.

Auf einmal hielt ihn nichts mehr auf den Zinnen. Er stürmte, rannte fast, über die menschenleeren Flure und knallte die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer mit solcher Wucht hinter sich zu, dass er sie gleich noch einmal zustoßen musste, weil sie nicht eingerastet war.

Er war wütend und eifersüchtig und… das Schlimmste war, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Hätte er seinem Zorn freien Lauf gelassen, hätte er wahrscheinlich das Schloss in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Und gleichzeitig wäre dasselbe passiert wie gestern Nachmittag. Der Gedanke, in seiner Wut Jinai unabsichtlich wehzutun, ernüchterte ihn.

Dann stand er mitten im Zimmer, unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun. Dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal, worüber er so wütend war. Es war nichts gewesen, worüber man sich aufregen hätte können. Sie hatte moyashi ja nicht geküsst oder so. Allein bei der Vorstellung wurde ihm schlecht. Aber die vertraute Verschwiegenheit des geheimen Arbeitszimmers, von dem wahrscheinlich außer ein paar Dienern nur ihre Großmutter und Elaine wussten, und dann moyashi da drin… Dass er da gewesen war, einfach nur _da_ gewesen war, regte ihn so auf.

Das war _ihr_ Geheimnis. Niemand außer den beiden wusste davon. Er hätte es auch nicht gewusst, hätte er nicht zufällig aus dem Augenwinkel die weißen Haare gesehen. Das war es gewesen, weswegen er so aufgebracht war. Die beiden verband ein Geheimnis.

Dann zuckte er zusammen. Von draußen erklangen Schritte. Der Diener, der moyashi weggebracht hatte. Er hatte ihn genau hierher geführt.

Schon unter normalen Umständen wäre er der weißhaarigen Nervensäge liebend gerne aus dem Weg gegangen, aber heute wollte er ihn fast genauso wenig sehen wie einen gewissen Magier. Da besagte Nervensäge aber leider genau vor der Tür stand, gab es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit: An ihm vorbei.

Er hätte nicht in seinem Zimmer warten können, bis moyashi weg war, denn der fand nicht mal den Weg aus einem Schuhkarton und brauchte ergo auch jemanden, der ihm den Weg zum Speisesaal zeigte. Also würde er hier warten und Kanda damit in seinem Zimmer praktisch einsperren –oder die schlimmere Möglichkeit: finden. Außerdem würde er das nicht aushalten, zu wissen, dass die beiden nur eine Wand und ein paar Meter trennten. Und wenn er nicht erklären wollte, wieso der Orden noch einen Exorzisten weniger hatte, dann musste er ihn leider am Leben lassen. Allein deswegen schied diese Option schon aus. Also vorwärts. Augen zu und durch.

Und jetzt war er selbst auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal und kochte immer noch vor Wut. Auf moyashi und sich selbst, weil er wütend war. Wieder musste er sich davon abhalten, den Kopf gegen die Wand zu donnern. Und er hatte Jinai noch für ungesund gehalten, als er sie nicht gemocht hatte.

„Hey, Yuu, hast du Allen gesehen?" Lavi kam ihm entgegen. „Ich suche ihn schon die ganze Zeit."

„Woher soll ich wissen, wo der sich rumtreibt, baka usagi?" Er versuchte sich einfach an Lavi vorbei zu drängen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Lavi hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

Kanda hatte in dem Moment unabsichtlich seine Selbstkontrolle etwas gelockert, deswegen starrte er den rothaarigen Exorzisten verblüfft an.

„Du wirkst so… wütend."

Der Japaner blinzelte. Dann riss er sich los und ging an Lavi vorbei. „Das kommt davon, dass du eine Augenklappe trägst, baka."

Lavi sah ihm ein paar Sekunden lang verblüfft nach. Das hatte er sich _eindeutig_ nicht eingebildet. Er kannte Kanda gut genug, um zu wissen, wann er wütend war. Irgendetwas hatte ihn ziemlich in Rage versetzt. Wenn er nur wüsste, was das war.

Er setzte seinen Weg fort. Als er in den Gang einbog, in dem ihre Zimmer lagen, sah er Allen vor sich. „Allen! Ich such dich schon überall! Wo warst du denn?"

„Ich hab mich… verlaufen." Der weißhaarige Exorzist lächelte entschuldigend. „Einer der Diener hat mir den Weg hierher gezeigt. Aber ich finde den Weg zum Speisesaal nicht."

Lavi seufzte. Allen war ein lieber Junge und ein hervorragender Exorzist, der gut mit Menschen umgehen konnte, aber wenn man ihn einmal alleine ließ… man fand ihn nie wieder. „Na komm, du hoffnungsloser Fall. Ich führ dich hin." Lavi legte seinen Arm um die Schultern des kleineren Jungen. „Aber zum Abendessen musst du den Weg dann kennen. Wir üben auch heute Nachmittag, wenn du willst." Er grinste.

Allen wurde rot. „Ich kann das alleine! Aber hier sieht alles gleich aus, genau wie im Orden. Kein Wunder, dass ich mich verlaufen hab. Die einzigen, die sich hier nicht verlaufen würden, sind die Leute, die schon jahrelang hier leben."

„Und alle anderen."

Allen öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, ließ es dann aber. Lavi hatte ja Recht. Abgesehen von Essen war Orientierung seine größte Schwäche. Mit etwas Mühe und ein wenig Hilfe fand er vielleicht Norden. Aber damit hatte es sich auch schon. Zum Glück hatte er ja Freunde, die ihm halfen. Blöd nur, wenn gerade keiner in der Nähe war, so wie heute.

„Sag mal, Allen, hast du Yuu gesehen? Er müsste an dir vorbei gekommen sein."

„Ja."

Der gereizte Ton allein hätte schon gereicht. Ein weiteres unerfreuliches Zusammentreffen zwischen den beiden. Sie gerieten aber auch _immer_ aneinander. „Wo denn?" Erst als er die Frage gestellt hatte, fiel Lavi ein, dass Allen ihm die Stelle bestimmt nicht beschreiben konnte, weil für ihn hier alles gleich aussah.

„Er kam gerade aus unserem Zimmer. Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Ich hab ihn auch gesehen. Er sah irgendwie wütend aus. Aber dass du ihn getroffen hast, erklärt das bestimmt."

Allen gab einen gereizten Laut von sich. „Das war nicht meine Schuld. Er hat mir fast die Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen. Und dann hat er wieder diesen verflucht verdammten bescheuerten Spitznamen verwendet."

„Moyashi?"

„Lavi! Lass das! Nicht du auch noch."

„Aber das klingt doch irgendwie süß!"

„Tut es nicht! Außerdem bin ich zu alt für einen Spitznamen, der _süß_ klingt."

„Gerade hast du noch gesagt, dass er nicht-"

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Du bist viel zu leicht reizbar, Allen."

„Ich hab nur eine gesunde Abneigung gegen diesen blö-"

„Ja, is ja gut, reg dich wieder ab. Tut dir ja keiner was."

„Wieso komm ich mir jetzt vor, als würdest du mit einem panischen, kuscheligen, kleinen Tier reden?"

„… Keine Ahnung." Lavis Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

Allen seufzte. Er war das Nesthäkchen, ein Titel, den er nur zu gerne jemandem anderen überlassen hätte. Leider war er der jüngste der Exorzisten, also blieb er ihm wohl noch eine Weile erhalten. Egal, wie alt er wurde.

Sie hatten den Speisesaal erreicht, vor dem sie eine nervöse Linali erwartete. „Da seid ihr ja! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du denn, Allen? Du warst auf einmal verschwunden."

„Nicht ich bin verschwunden, sondern ihr. Ich stand auf einmal alleine im Thronsaal und hatte keine Ahnung, wo ihr seid oder wie ich hierher oder zu unseren Zimmern komme."

Linalis Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rot. „Als uns aufgefallen ist, dass du weg warst, dachten wir, du wärst irgendwo falsch abgebogen. Also sind wir unseren Weg zurückgegangen, aber du warst nirgends zu sehen. Und dann sind wir wieder im Thronsaal angekommen, wo wir nur Mina und Saina getroffen haben. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie dich noch gesehen und mit dir gesprochen haben, aber dann hast du dich anscheinend von einer Sekunde auf die andere in Luft aufgelöst. Sprichwörtlich."

„Die beiden waren so in ihren Streit vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkt haben, dass ich gegangen bin."

„Worüber haben sie denn gestritten?" Lavi und Linali hatten den Streit noch mitbekommen, aber nicht mehr, worum es gegangen war.

Jetzt war es an Allen, rot zu werden. „N-Nichts, also nichts, was interessant oder erwähnenswert wäre. Wirklich."

„Also doch um etwas Interessantes. Was denn?"

„Ich sagte doch-"

„Oi." Kanda stand hinter ihnen. „Es ist gleich Zeit, also bewegt euch. Macht, dass ihr reinkommt." Damit verschwand er auch wieder.

Sie beeilten sich, auf ihre Plätze an der langen Tafel zu kommen. Dann betrat auch schon die königliche Familie den Saal.

Sie aßen mit derselben Stille zu Mittag wie bisher. Das konnte einem wirklich auf die Nerven fallen, wenn man so wie Lavi gewöhnt war, ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden, solange man den Mund nicht voll hatte. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens, wieso Jinai beim Essen nie sprach.

Als sie auch dieses Essen hinter sich gebracht hatten, stand Jinai auf, so wie sie es schon gestern Abend getan hatte. „Die meisten der Anwesenden werden es schon wissen, aber einige von uns sind nicht so gut mit dem Zeremoniell eines königlichen Balles vertraut, deswegen möchte ich ein paar Dinge klarstellen. Die Damen sind entlassen, da sie sich bestens mit diesen zu erwähnenden Dingen auskennen." Sie nickte in Richtung der Hofdamen, die darauf geeint aufstanden, knicksten und hinausgingen, während sie weiter sprach. „Ebenso die Familie Otari. Ihnen ist das Hofzeremoniell natürlich bestens bekannt. Deswegen möchte ich sie alle nicht länger aufhalten." Die Otaris wiederholten, was die Hofdamen getan hatten (Vater und Sohn verbeugten sich natürlich, anstatt zu knicksen) und verließen ebenfalls den Saal.

Dann entspannte sich Jinai etwas. Die Maske verschwand wieder. Sie hatte zwei Versionen dieser Maske: Die sanftere, die sie beim Essen aufsetzen konnte und die etwas kühlere, die sie sonst tragen musste. „Dieser Ball findet jedes Jahr statt und Würdenträger aus allen sieben Ländern werden dabei sein. Als meine Freunde müsst ihr auch teilnehmen. Weil ihr gemeinsam mit mir hier gelandet seid und euch die Leute gesehen haben, müssen wir euch präsentieren, weil sonst noch mehr Gerede entsteht."

„Aber wenn wir angeblich aus Martein sind, wie sollen wir das dann den Leuten von dort erklären?" Allen wusste nicht, wie sie ihre wahre Identität in aller Öffentlichkeit verheimlichen sollten.

„Martein ist riesig. Eines der größten Reiche. Keiner kennt alle seine Bewohner. Und keiner der Edelmänner oder –frauen kennt alle Mitglieder des Adels. Ihr seid Angehörige des niederen Landadels, bei denen ich Zuflucht gefunden habe. Das ist die größte Gruppe von Adligen, sie umfasst Millionen. Keiner wird eure Identität in Frage stellen. Falls doch, dann überlasst das bitte Elaine. Sie kann sich darum kümmern."

_Sobald ich tot bin, muss sie das sowieso. Aber sie kann dann das Schweigen brechen und gestehen, dass Portale geöffnet wurden._Sie verdrängte den Gedanken; dafür war später noch Zeit. „Ihr werdet also um sechs in euren Zimmern sein müssen, spätestens. Dann werden sich die Zofen um euch kümmern. Besser gesagt, um Linali. Um euch drei", sie sah Allen, Lavi und Kanda an, „werden sich die Kammerdiener kümmern. Für euch sind Gewänder vorbereitet, die einem Ball angemessen sind. Um acht müsst ihr dann im Thronsaal sein. Ich würde euch die endlose Vorstellerei zwar gerne ersparen, aber-"

„Nein, sie müssen da sein." Daralea sah alle vier Exorzisten der Reihe nach an. „Sonst entsteht nur Gerede."

„Also um acht im Thronsaal. Noch ein paar Dinge: Wenn dich jemand zum Tanzen auffordert, Linali, dann nimm bitte entweder an oder lehne so höflich wie nur irgend möglich ab. Ich zeige dir dann nachher, wie man das macht und wen du auf keinen Fall ablehnen darfst. Regenten zum Beispiel, oder Mitglieder der königlichen Familien. Für euch gilt: Tanzen ist obligatorisch. Es gibt genug Damen, die ihr auffordern könnt. Ihr müsst mindestens einmal oder zweimal tanzen, sonst beleidigt ihr die Gäste. Ich weiß, dass das manchen von euch egal ist" sie warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Kanda, „aber es gibt auch Leute, die noch länger als bis morgen Früh hier leben und wir wären euch wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn ihr uns diesen Gefallen tut. Nur ein, zwei Tänze, dann könnt ihr euch meinetwegen an der Wand festnageln. Außerdem dürft ihr nicht fluchen, irgendjemanden mit ‚Du' ansprechen oder sonst auf irgendeine Art oder Weise unhöflich sein. Wenn jemand euch anspricht, dann antwortet höflich und lasst euch auf das Gespräch ein, wenn gewünscht, aber dreht euch nicht einfach um und geht oder sonst was. Fragen werden beantwortet, solange ihr euch dabei nicht verratet."

„Was sollen wir denn machen, wenn uns jemand so eine Frage stellt?" Linali sah sie unsicher an.

„Lügen. Sprecht euch aber vorher ab, sonst fliegt alles auf. Habe ich noch irgendetwas vergessen?" Sie blickte Hilfe suchend zu ihrer Großmutter.

„Das war fürs Erste alles. Aber es kommt sicher noch einiges dazu. Etwas noch: Könnt ihr tanzen?" Daralea taxierte besonders Kanda.

„Mäßig", erwiderte Allen vage. In ihrer Welt war das nie besonders nötig gewesen und für Exorzisten erst recht nicht. Auch hatte Marschall Cross das nie für einen besonders wichtigen Zweig in Allens Ausbildung gehalten. Damit konnte man kein Geld machen.

Auch die anderen drei hatten kaum oder noch nie getanzt.

Daralea seufzte. „Dann werdet ihr den Rest des Nachmittags damit verbringen, Tanzunterricht zu nehmen. Alle von euch", wieder ein Blick zu Kanda, „denn wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen unserer Gäste zu beleidigen. Aaron und Elaine werden sicher gerne behilflich sein und ich glaube, Mina und Saina haben auch ein wenig Zeit übrig."

Jinai musste sich sehr bemühen, nicht zu grinsen. Ihre armen Freunde! Besonders wegen Mina und Saina fiel ihr das Ernstbleiben schwer. Sie würden sich vor Begeisterung nicht mehr einkriegen können. „Dann solltest du den beiden Bescheid sagen, Großmutter." Sie versuchte, ernst auszusehen und betete, dass es ihr gelang.

Daralea nickte und stand auf. „Ihr werdet in den Spiegelsaal geführt werden. Der Thronsaal steht leider nicht zur Verfügung, da dieser im Moment für den Ball hergerichtet wird." Damit ging sie.

Jinai drehte sich um und schlug die Hand vor den Mund, damit die anderen ihr Grinsen nicht sahen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Lavi stand auf und machte Anstalten, nahe genug zu kommen, um sie lachen zu sehen.

Sie winkte ihn hektisch weg. „Alles bestens." Ihre Belustigung färbte ihre Stimme deutlich. „Mir geht es bestens."

„Du… imouto, du bist herzlos!" Lavi hatte erkannt, was los war.

„Entschuldigung, aber das ist…", sie lachte kurz so leise wie möglich, „einfach… unbezahlbar." Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen, ernst zu bleiben. „Mina und Saina werden… sie…", sie musste wieder lachen „sie… ihr seid taub, noch bevor der Ball angefangen hat." Sie fächelte sich Luft zu, denn ihr war warm geworden. Dann drehte sie sich um, immer noch feixend.

Lavi hatte gespielt beleidigt die Unterlippe vorgeschoben und die Arme verschränkt. Linali, Aaron und Elaine versuchten, ernst auszusehen, obwohl ihre Mundwinkel ebenfalls zuckten. Allen war hochrot geworden, in Erinnerung an den Vorfall von heute Vormittag. Kanda sah Jinai an, als ob er sie am liebsten umbringen würde.

„Entschuldigt, aber das war nicht meine Idee. Ihr dürft nicht auf mich böse sein, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein weiteres Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Uns bleibt aber auch nichts erspart, oder?" Lavi grinste bereits wieder.

Jinai taxierte ihn halb misstrauisch, halb verschwörerisch. „Du hast etwas vor, das spür ich doch. Lavi, wenn du in Gegenwart meiner Nana irgendeinen Streich abziehen willst, dann wirst du heute mit Mütze zum Ball gehen müssen." Das Funkeln in ihren Augen zeigte, dass sie nicht so ernst war, wie sie sich gab. Jinai liebte Streiche fast so sehr wie er.

„Wir werden sehen."

* * *

Raffael: Und wie wir das werden.

Jinai: Oh ja! -_evil grin_- Und zwar in dem Kapitel mit dem geistlosen Titel: Tanzstunde. Wartet bitte, bis ich weg bin, bevor ihr über mich herzieht. Oder zumindest außer Hörweite. ...Ihr könnt loslegen.


	15. Tanzstunde

Jinai: Sorry for the long wait!

Raffael: Sprich Deutsch, das hier ist eine deutsche FF!

Jinai: Sorry, ich hab manchmal so Phasen... 'englische' Phasen... Na ja, auf jeden Fall gehts jetzt weiter. Die gefürchtete Tanzstunde, wir erinnern uns.

**Rated:** _T ...sag mal hat dieses Alphabet auch noch andere Buchstaben...?_

**Disclaimer:** _-Man gehört Katsura Hoshino, swing badda badda swing..._

* * *

Jinai hatte sich schon wieder in ihr Büro verkrochen, als die Exorzisten entführt wurden. Ein paar kräftige Diener sorgten dafür, dass sie rechtzeitig im Spiegelsaal ankamen, wo sie schon von Daralea, Elaine, Aaron und zwei sehr aufgeregten Otaris erwartet wurden.

Ein Orchester hatte an einem Ende des kleinen Saals Aufstellung bezogen, aber durch die vielen Spiegel sah es aus, als wären es hundert Orchester. Der Saal hieß ja nicht umsonst so. An den zwei kurzen Seiten und an einer Längsseite waren dutzende Spiegel angebracht, die vierte ging auf einen Balkon hinaus. Die Spiegel vermittelten den Eindruck, als würde sich der Raum ins Unendliche erstrecken.

„Wir beginnen mit den Standardtänzen. Das Einfachste zuerst. Nehmen Sie bitte Aufstellung, Dame Li. Sie sind mein Vorführobjekt. Aaron, wenn du so freundlich wärst…"

Aaron nickte und stellte sich Linali gegenüber. Er zeigte ihr, wie sie ihre Hände halten musste, bevor Daralea sie in die ersten Schritte einwies. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Es war ein leichter Tanz.

Dann wandte sich Daralea um und flüsterte Saina etwas zu. Die riss die Augen auf und sah schnell zu den restlichen Exorzisten hinüber. Sie schluckte sichtbar und knickste.

„_Oi!"_Mugen war nicht mehr sein eigen. Saina hatte es samt Scheide und Gürtel mit einer Handbewegung an sich gebracht und an Daralea überreicht.

Die sah den aufgebrachten Japaner gleichgültig an. „Sie bekommen es wieder, sobald der Unterricht zu Ende ist. Beim Tanzen würde es ohnehin nur stören. Solange werde ich es verwahren." Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Oder wollen Sie etwa eine arme, alte Dame niederschlagen? Das wäre nämlich der einzige Weg, wie Sie es zurückbekommen."

„Sie stehen ihrer Enkelin in nichts nach, wenn es ums Erpressen geht." Das bekam er gerade noch zwischen den zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus.

„Ich fasse das als Kompliment auf. Wenn sie und Dame Otari nun bitte ebenfalls Aufstellung nehmen würden? Danke. Sir Walker, sie werden mit der jüngeren Dame Otari tanzen. Ihnen", sie sah Lavi scharf an, „vertraue ich Elaine an. Sie wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie keine Dummheiten machen."

Lavi versteckte sein Grinsen gerade noch rechtzeitig. Elaine zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Dummheiten waren das letzte, was er im Sinn hatte. Sein Plan sah ganz anders aus.

Als alle Paare verteilt waren (Saina wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen im Angesicht der Partnerwahl) begann der Unterricht. Nach dem ersten Tanz lernten sie noch einen zweiten, dann einen dritten… irgendwann verloren sie den Überblick. Ihre Gedanken waren voll mit Tanzschritten und Haltungsvorgaben und Gott weiß nicht noch alles. _Zumindest_ sah es so aus.

Saina war eine gute Tänzerin, aber Kandas eiskalter Blick machte sie so nervös, dass Daralea beiden befahl, den anderen _nie wieder_ anzusehen. Danach lief es besser. Obwohl Kanda am liebsten, wenn schon nicht durch die Tür, dann doch wenigstens über den Balkon abgehauen wäre, beherrschte er sich. Zum einen hatte Daralea immer noch sein katana und zum anderen sah es Lavis Plan zwar vor, Daralea abzulenken, aber nicht _so. _Alles, was sie tun mussten, war, sie genug abzulenken, dass Linali ungesehen ihren Part erfüllen konnte.

Wenigstens mussten sie während des Tanzens nicht reden. So entkam Allen Minas hunderten von Fragen. Allerdings musste er sich denen bestimmt noch stellen, spätestens beim Ball. Ihm graute jetzt schon davor. Dass er sich absichtlich etwas ungeschickt anstellte, sorgte wenigstens dafür, dass sie es sich zweimal überlegen würde, bevor sie ihn um einen Tanz bat.

Lavi hingegen bereitete das Tanzen das reinste Vergnügen. Genauer gesagt, nicht das Tanzen, sondern, dass er mit ansehen konnte, wie sein Plan perfekt funktionierte. Daralea konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die drei männlichen Exorzisten und hatte Linali schon ganz vergessen.

Die arbeitete wie eine Wahnsinnige. „Du und Jinai, ihr habt doch diesen Tanz getanzt –wie habt ihr den noch mal genannt? Du weißt schon, den mit diesen Flammen…"

„Den Feuertanz meinst du?" Aaron lächelte in Erinnerung daran. „Ja, der war wirklich was Besonderes… wieso fragst du?"

„Na ja, nachdem ich den Tanz ja gesehen habe… also, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir den vielleicht beibringen könntest." Sie lächelte ihr überzeugendstes Lächeln.

Aaron drehte sich zu Daralea um. „Wenn sie das sieht, dann bin ich dran."

Linali versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. „Sie ist beschäftigt. Wir könnten abhauen und sie würde es erst nach einer Stunde merken."

„Ich riskiere meine Hals, wenn ich das mache, das weißt du, oder?"

„Also machst du es?" Sie versuchte, ihn gleichzeitig begeistert und flehend anzulächeln.

Er zögerte einen Moment. Dann lächelte er geschmeichelt. „Weil du es bist."

Sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, was er damit meinte. „Danke." Sie flüsterte so laut und begeistert sie konnte.

Er veränderte ihre Tanzhaltung, nicht ohne aufzupassen, dass Daralea nichts davon mitbekam.

Aber die war vollauf beschäftigt. Lavi und Elaine inszenierten gerade einen Streit, in dem es darum ging, dass er ihr angeblich auf den Fuß gestiegen war, während er behauptete, dass es genau anders herum gewesen sei. Allen stand daneben und versuchte verzweifelt zu erklären, was seiner Meinung nach passiert war, weil er angeblich alles mit bekommen habe. Kanda blieb stehen und nannte ihn wieder einmal ‚moyashi', woraufhin er mit ihm zu streiten anfing. Vorher hatten beide noch sichergestellt, dass sich Mina und Saina ebenfalls zu streiten begannen. Daralea versuchte, die sechs zu trennen.

So konnte Aaron Linali in Ruhe die Schritte beibringen, sodass sie sie nach kurzer Zeit, in der es immer noch nicht still geworden war, bereits perfekt beherrschte.

Dann riss Daralea der Geduldsfaden. Sie ließ eine Feuerpeitsche knallen, dass alle zusammenfuhren und verstummten. Zwei leider zu spät. „Aaron! Was tust du da!? Ich habe dir verboten, diesen Tanz je wieder-" Sie sah sich um. In dem Moment, als sie Aaron zur Rede gestellt hatte, waren die Exorzisten auf einmal verschwunden. Mugen hing auch nicht mehr an der Wand hinter dem Orchester. „Wo sind sie hin!?" Im ganzen Saal kein einziger Exorzist in Sicht. Nur noch Elaine und die beiden Otaris hinter und Aaron vor ihr.

„Sie sind weg, Großtante. Ich fürchte, sie haben die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen." Elaine war die Unschuld in Person. Dabei hatte _sie_ mit einer Wasserschlange Mugen von der Wand geholt und Kanda zugeworfen.

„Und wieso hast du sie nicht aufgehalten, Elaine Arita Asri Lehar?"

„Wie sollte ich denn? Das sind vier Magier, von denen jeder eines der Elemente beherrscht. Ich hätte unmöglich-"

„Du hättest etwas sagen können. Ihr beiden ebenfalls." Sie sah Saina und Mina wütend an.

Alle drei Mädchen ließen die Köpfe hängen. „Es tut uns außerordentlich Leid, Eure Hoheit."

Daralea wandte sich wieder dem vollkommen perplexen Aaron zu. „Und mit dir habe ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, junger Mann. Wieso hast du ihr diesen abscheulichen Tanz gezeigt?"

„Sie hat mich darum gebeten. Ich konnte es ihr einfach nicht abschlagen. Es tut mir Leid, Eure Hoheit."

Daralea war außer sich. Und sie setzte zu einer Strafpredigt an, die von Worten gefärbt war, die eine Königin bestimmt nicht sagen sollte.

------*~*------*~*------*~*------

Die vier Exorzisten rannten inzwischen durch die Gänge des Schlosses, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Jinais Großmutter bringend.

Lavi lachte immer noch. Es hatte geklappt wie am Schnürchen. Und er hatte es auch noch mit ansehen dürfen, etwas, das einem bei einem guten Streich meistens versagt war.

Dann hatten sie die Eingangshalle erreicht. Alle vier rannten auf das Tor zu und durch die Gärten zum Schlosstor, das die einzige Verbindung zwischen Schlosshof und Burghof bildete. Als sie draußen waren, blieben sie endlich stehen. Der Balkon des Spiegelsaals lag auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses, also konnte Daralea sie nicht sehen. Zur Sicherheit hatten sie aber beschlossen, nicht in ihre Zimmer zurückzukehren, sondern die Schlossmauer als zusätzliche Sichtblende zwischen sich und die ehemalige Königin zu bringen.

Jetzt ließen sie sich erschöpft gegen die Außenseite der Schlossmauer sinken und atmeten erleichtert auf. Kanda machte zwar Anstalten, zu verschwinden, aber Lavi zog ihn neben sich zu Boden. „Willst du, dass sie dich findet? Hier sind wir fürs erste sicher." Dann wandte er sich an Linali. „Kannst du alles?"

Sie lächelte. „Alles."

„Mission: Erfolgreich beendet. Jetzt bring ihn uns bei." Lavi lächelte. Natürlich hatte er diesen Tanz nicht nur eingeplant, damit sie verschwinden konnten, während Daralea mit Aaron beschäftigt war.

„Ohne mich." Kanda sah ihn eisig an. „Keine Tänze mehr."

„Keine Sorge, du darfst sitzen bleiben und zusehen. Ich zuerst." Lavi und Linali standen auf und sie zeigte ihm die Grundhaltung. Dann ging sie die Schritte langsam mit ihm durch.

Allen sah ihnen zu und versuchte, sich möglichst viel einzuprägen, bevor er es selbst versuchen sollte. Er musste an das Gespräch denken, das dem Tanzunterricht vorausgegangen war.

**Wir blicken zurück...**

„Also, wenn dieser Plan funktionieren soll, dann brauche ich eure Hilfe. Abgemacht?"

Sie hatten sich wieder auf den Sofas im Zimmer der Jungs verteilt, genau so wie gestern Abend.

Kanda mussten sie allerdings erst dazu überreden. Es kostete sie viel Mühe und Nerven, aber schließlich hatte Allen das ausschlaggebende Argument gebracht: „Lasst ihn, er traut sich nicht. Lavis Pläne sind ihm zu hoch." Dafür hatte er einen Blick erhalten, der andere Leute Jahre ihres Lebens gekostet hätte, aber Kanda saß.

„Vielleicht erklärst du uns erst einmal, was du vorhast?" Allen lehnte sich in dem Sofa zurück.

„Ganz einfach: Keiner von uns will dort hin, oder? Wir können zwar nicht verhindern, dass wir diese Tanzstunde", Lavi schüttelte sich bei dem Wort, „nehmen müssen, aber wir können dafür sorgen, dass wir wenigst möglich Zeit dort verbringen. Wir brauchen nur eine passende Gelegenheit, um zu verschwinden."

„Und wie sollen vier Leute auf einmal verschwinden, ohne dass Daralea es mitbekommt?" Linali sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Wir brauchen ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Und zwar ein gutes. Und da kommst du ins Spiel, liebste Linali."

„Ich?" Ihr Blick wandelte sich in Unglauben.

„Exakt. Daralea hat Aaron als Verstärkung dabei. Der gute Aaron wird unsere Ablenkung sein. Daralea wird nämlich so in Fahrt darüber sein, dass er dir den Feuertanz beigebracht hat, dass hinter ihr ein Tornado wüten könnte und sie würde es nicht mitbekommen."

„Ich soll ihn dazu überreden, mir…"

„Aber bis er ihr den Tanz beigebracht hat, hat sie das doch schon längst mitbekommen." Allen mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Linali mit Aaron flirtete. Auch wenn es nur Show war.

„Das wird sie eben nicht." Elaine stand hinter ihnen. Sie hatte sich ins Zimmer geschlichen und ließ sich jetzt absolut unköniglich neben Linali aufs Sofa fallen. „Das ist die Aufgabe von uns anderen, stimmt's Lavi?"

Er nickte fröhlich. „Genau. Erst lenken wir sie von Aaron und Linali ab, dann lenkt Aaron sie von uns ab. Unwissentlich natürlich."

„Jetzt erklär mal, was genau du dir da vorstellst, baka."

Lavi grinste. „Es ist ein einfaches Prinzip: Elaine und die beiden Otari-Schwestern tanzen mit uns. Also müssen wir uns ungeschickt anstellen, damit Daralea sich auf uns konzentriert. Wir müssen ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesseln, sodass sie vergisst, dass wir zu acht sind. Linali überredet Aaron, ihr den Tanz beizubringen. Wir inszenieren einen Streit. Am besten bauen wir Saina und Mina auch noch ein. Sie geraten sich anscheinend leicht in die Haare, wenn es um Allen geht."

Der Engländer wurde rot. „Das stimmt gar nicht."

Der Rotschopf wischte seine Bemerkung mit einer lässigen Handbewegung vom Tisch. „Streite es ab, so viel du willst. Auf jeden Fall wird derjenige, der mit Elaine tanzt, auch die Ehre haben, den Streit zu entfachen."

„Er wird mir auf den Fuß treten. Und behaupten, ich wäre ihm auf den Fuß getreten. Ein Dritter hat natürlich genau gesehen, was passiert ist und das lautstark herausposaunen."

„Und Yuu wird in seiner üblichen charmanten Art mit Allen zu streiten beginnen, während sich Saina und Mina in den Haaren liegen. Sobald Daralea bemerkt, was der liebe Aaron hinter ihrem Rücken treibt, wird sie sich auf ihn konzentrieren. Dann können wir uns dünn machen."

„Und ich halte sie hin. So bin ich nicht eure Komplizin und auch nie gewesen, und ihr habt Zeit, das Schloss zu verlassen. Innerhalb findet sie euch sofort."

„Wo sollen wir dann hin?" Linali konnte sich kein gutes Versteck vorstellen, dass außerhalb des Schlosses lag.

Elaine lächelte verschlagen. „Die Außenseite der Schlossmauer. Ihr seid noch im Burghof, also auf Palastgelände, aber nicht zu sehen von innerhalb. Dort habe ich mich auch oft versteckt."

„Also." Lavi sah die anderen drei Exorzisten der Reihe nach an. „Wer macht mit? Wer will den Fängen des Tanzunterrichts entkommen?" Zwei erhobene Hände und ein zustimmendes Knurren. „Schön. Jetzt kannst du dich verdünnisieren, Yuu. Du bist befreit." Er hatte den ersten Satz kaum beendet, da fiel auch schon die Tür zum Zimmer des Japaners ins Schloss. Lavi wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann fuhr er fort. „Und sobald Linali den Tanz beherrscht, bringt sie ihn uns dreien bei: Elaine, Allen und mir."

„Wieso denn das auf einmal? Und wieso Kanda nicht?"

„Erstens würde er uns umbringen, wenn wir das versuchen und zweitens…"

„Du denkst dasselbe wie ich, oder?" Elaine sah Lavi an. Der nickte nur.

Allen und Linali sahen verwirrt vom einen zum anderen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Bälle bei euch aussehen, aber was ich von denen in unserer Welt weiß, sind sie nicht so lustig, wie man glaubt", begann Lavi.

„Sind sie auch nicht. Schon der Krönungsball war furchtbar. Anstrengend und langweilig und dabei war ich noch nicht mal die Hauptperson. Sicher, die meisten Gäste amüsieren sich, aber auch auf Bällen wird die Etikette nicht gelockert. Die Gastgeber haben eine meterlange Liste von Pflichten und Vorschriften."

„Jetzt stellt euch mal vor, ihr wärt Königin."

Linali und Allen machten erst große Augen, dann schüttelten sie sich.

„Nicht für alles Geld der Welt möchte ich Königin sein. Je mehr ich über die Pflichten einer Königin höre, desto weniger möchte ich damit zu tun haben." Linali schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und Jinai geht es sicher nicht besser. Aber es ist ihre Pflicht und sie hat leider keine andere Wahl."

„Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?" Allen sah Lavi fragend an. Wozu mussten sie den Tanz lernen? Er war doch nur als Ablenkungsmanöver gedacht.

„Auch eine Königin braucht ab und zu eine Verschnaufpause, oder? So wie sie sich abschuftet, seit wir da sind und jetzt auch noch Gastgeberin spielen für einen Haufen reicher –Entschuldige, Elaine." Lavi grinste entschuldigend.

Elaine winkte mit einem Lächeln ab. „Ich würde dasselbe sagen. Du hast ja Recht. Aber zurück zum Thema: einerseits könnt ihr damit Jinai ein paar Minuten geben, in denen sie einmal tief durchatmen kann, andererseits…", sie grinste, „wollt ihr nicht mit einem Knall abtreten?"

Lavi rieb sich die Hände. „Natürlich." Dann sah er Elaine an. „Aber was ist mit dir? Du musst nachher dafür gerade stehen."

Wieder winkte sie ab. „Ich habe mich schon öfter in unangenehme Situationen und auch wieder raus gebracht. Ich deichsle das schon irgendwie. Und Nana wird mir sicher helfen."

Allen sah sie skeptisch an. „Ausgerechnet deine Großtante?"

„Natürlich, von ihr werde ich eine Strafpredigt bekommen, wie sie die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat, und sie wird mich eine Zeit lang überhaupt nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, aber auf der anderen Seite wird sie mir helfen, den Tratsch im Keim zu ersticken. Wenn jemand das kann, dann sie."

„Okay, aber wie sieht dieser Plan jetzt aus?" Linali wandte sich wieder an den Rotschopf.

Der grinste noch mal. „Also, passt auf…"

**Und wenn es gerade spannend wird, verschwinden wir wieder...**

Und jetzt war der erste Teil ihres Plans ausgeführt. Allen lächelte.

Auch wenn er sich nicht gerne so ins Rampenlicht drängte, er wollte Jinai einen Gefallen tun, genauso wie die anderen drei. Immerhin hatten sie in seiner Welt Seite an Seite gekämpft und sie hatte ihnen so viel über ihre Welt beigebracht. Sie hätte auch gar nichts sagen brauchen, sondern sie einfach nur hierher schleifen und darauf warten können, dass die zwei Wochen vorüber waren, während sie sich mit Arbeit zudeckte. Aber das widersprach allem, was er über sie wusste. Deswegen wollte er ihr auch einen Gefallen tun.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem ersten Mal, dass sie sie getroffen hatten. _Eine Königin im Schnee._ Hätte sie ihm damals erzählt, dass sie eine Prinzessin sei, er hätte ihr nicht geglaubt. Auch weil ihr Verhalten gar nicht dem Bild entsprach, das man sich von einer Prinzessin machte.

Obwohl Allen wusste, dass sie eigentlich nicht Prinzessin, sondern Königin war, konnte er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Königinnen waren nicht siebzehn, sie konnten nicht Akuma bekämpfen und sie tauchten bestimmt nicht irgendwelche Leute in ihr Essen. Sie waren ernst und würdevoll und… steif.

Er warf Kanda einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Das wunderte ihn am meisten. Sie hatte sich allem Anschein nach tatsächlich in Kanda verliebt. Sich das vorzustellen, fiel ihm extrem schwer. Aber er verstand ja auch nicht, wieso Lavi so darauf beharrte, dass sie dem Japaner auch nicht egal war. Für ihn war Kanda… nicht der Typ, der irgendjemanden mochte, und Leute, die ihm auf die Nerven fielen, am allerwenigsten. Was praktisch auf jeden zutraf.

Er konnte Kanda nicht _nett_ sehen. Beim besten Willen nicht. Auch wenn er in damals in Mathel gerettet hatte. Seine Motive waren ja klar gewesen. Die Szene hatte er jetzt noch vor Augen.

_Du Schwächling! Wie kannst du ausgerechnet jetzt schlappmachen!! Du warst es doch, der davon rumgeplappert hat, dass er die beiden beschützen will!!!__ Ich hasse es, wie sich Einfaltspinsel wie du benehmen! Aber noch mehr hasse ich es, wenn sich jemand nicht an das hält, was er gesagt hat!_

Wieder sah er zu dem Japaner hinüber. Wirklich nicht der netteste.

„Oi, moyashi."

„Allen!" Er blinzelte. Dann seufzte er. „Wirst du dieses Spiel nicht langsam leid?"

„Che."

Allen schüttelte den Kopf. _Hoffnungslos_. „Was ist?"

„Starr mich nicht so an."

„Ich hab dich nicht angestarrt! Ich hab dich ja nicht mal angesehen." Okay, das war gelogen. Aber zugeben würde er das sicher nicht. „Woher willst du das überhaupt wissen? Du sitzt mit dem Rücken zu mir!"

„Glaubst du, deswegen krieg ich das nicht mit? Baka moyashi."

Allen atmete tief durch. Und noch einmal. Er würde sich jetzt nicht provozieren lassen. Sollte Kanda doch…

„Allen, du bist dran." Linali kam auf ihn zu und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Lavi ließ sich neben ihn fallen. „Viel Spaß. Ist echt nicht so leicht, wie's ausschaut."

„Aber du musst es mir noch beibringen, Lavi." Elaine stand auf einmal wie aus dem Boden gezaubert neben ihm.

„Wo kommst du denn her?" Lavi blinzelte überrascht. Noch vor einer Sekunde…

„Ich habe meine Tricks." Sie zog ihn auf die Beine. „Komm schon, großer Meister. Deine Schülerin ist bereit zu lernen."

„Und deine Großtante?" Allen sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Hat sich abgeregt. Sie kocht zwar noch immer vor Wut, aber die Predigt ist vorbei. Ihr könnt euch allerdings auf was gefasst machen, wenn ihr zurückkommt. Meine Großtante hat eine Zunge, fast so schneidend wie ihre Feuerpeitschen. Auch wenn ich die Sache ein bisschen heruntergespielt und sie etwas beruhigt habe, um eine Predigt werdet auch ihr nicht herumkommen."

Lavi schluckte. Daralea wusste bestimmt, wessen Idee das gewesen war.

„Aber es bringt nichts, sich jetzt Sorgen zu machen. Noch ist genug Zeit, bevor ihr herausgeputzt werdet. In der Zwischenzeit will ich den Tanz lernen." Sie zog Lavi an den Armen, um ihn aus seiner Schreckensstarre zu lösen.

Er blinzelte wieder; dann grinste er. „Okay, dann legen wir mal los."

Linali hatte inzwischen schon angefangen, Allen die ersten Schritte zu zeigen. Jetzt gesellten sich auch Lavi und Elaine zu ihnen. Damit blieb nur noch Kanda übrig, der immer noch an der Mauer lehnte.

Der hatte von der ganzen Unterhaltung überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Vielmehr hatte er sich darauf konzentriert, irgendwie herauszufinden, wie er es gestern geschafft hatte, förmlich zu spüren, wie das Wasser ihm seine Dienste anbot. Es konnte vielleicht noch nützlich sein, auch wenn sie nur noch einen halben Tag hier waren.

Leider war er nicht weit gekommen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was genau er getan hatte. Außerdem hatten ihn die Blicke in seinem Rücken abgelenkt. Er hatte genau gespürt, dass moyashi ihn anstarrte. Wieso, darüber wollte er nicht einmal nachdenken. Er wollte sich nicht mit dem Thema ‚moyashi' beschäftigen. Aber dann hatte er den weißhaarigen Exorzisten doch angesprochen, um seiner Nerven willen. Herausgekommen war nichts. Nur ein weiteres ‚moyashi-Allen!'-Spiel.

Kanda warf einen schnellen Blick zu dem Kurzen. Eher würde die Welt untergehen, als dass er ihn bei seinem Namen nannte.

Er schloss die Augen. Was er am Vormittag gesehen hatte, geisterte immer noch durch seinen Kopf, aber inzwischen hatte sich seine Wut etwas abgekühlt. _Sie hat also ein Geheimnis mit ihm. Was soll's. Rechnen wir die Mädchengespräche dazu, die sie sicher mit Linali hatte und ihr Bruder-Schwester-Getue mit Lavi, dann wiegt das diese Sache auf._

Was ihn wurmte, war, dass er sich nicht in diesen Kreis zählen konnte. Abgesehen von diesem Namen. _Neko._ Nicht viel.

_Chikushou._Seit wann wurden solche Sachen bewertet? Kanda war –wieder einmal- wütend auf sich selbst. Er war wirklich besessen.

_Als dein Seelenklempner darf ich dir sagen: Nein._

_Was willst du?_

_Dir helfen. Du steckst anscheinend in einer Krise. Die du dir selbst eingebrockt hast. Aber ich helf dir trotzdem._

…

_Die gute Nachricht zuerst: Du bist nicht besessen. Was dich so wahnsinnig macht, ist die Ungewissheit. Du weißt nicht, wie sie denkt. Wen sie mehr mag oder weniger. Genauer: Wie sie zu dir steht. Deswegen machst du dich selbst halb wahnsinnig, obwohl es vermutlich gar kein Problem gibt._

_Und die schlechte Nachricht?_

_Was?_

_Es gibt immer auch eine schlechte Nachricht._

_Ach ja. Nun, für dich ist es eine schlechte Nachricht. Für mich wäre es eine Befreiung, eine Wohltat. Es gibt nämlich nur ein Mittel gegen Ungewissheit._

_Ich ahne es schon._

_Du sagst es ihr!_

_Nein._

_Mou, Yuu-chan ist so schüchtern! Koshinuke!_

_Klappe! Jetzt bringt es sowieso nichts mehr._

_Ja, ja, warten bis es zu spät ist und dann sagen, es hätte sowieso nichts gebracht. Weißt du, wer so was macht? Feiglinge!_

_Lass mich in Ruhe, baka._

_Hoffnungslos, hoffnungslos, hoffnungslos, hoff-_

_Hör auf zu singen!_

Kanda unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sein Unterbewusstsein war noch nerviger als Lavi. Den konnte er wenigstens irgendwie loswerden.

„Na, wie sieht das aus, Yuu?" Lavi grinste. Er und Elaine beherrschten inzwischen den Tanz schon fast perfekt und moyashi machte anscheinend auch Fortschritte.

„Che" Er stand auf. „Kein Unterschied zu den Tanzstunden. Euer Fluchtplan war umsonst." Er ging zurück zum Schloss. Egal, ob Daralea ihn fand. Es war ohnehin schon fast sechs.

Lavi lachte nur. „Wir sollten auch zurück. Es ist bald Zeit für uns, uns umzuziehen." Er und Elaine bleiben stehen.

Das Mädchen, das ihm gerade bis zur Brust ging, lächelte. „Ihr habt es gut, du und Allen. Ihr seid vor ihr sicher, bis ihr angezogen seid."

„Arme Elaine. Soll ich kommen und dich beschützen?" Lavi grinste.

Sie lachte. „Wenn du ihren Zorn noch weiter anfachen willst. Sie hasst Spanner."

Er wurde rot. „So hab ich das nicht-"

„Ich weiß." Elaine grinste immer noch. „Armer Lavi. Du wirst am wenigsten zu lachen haben. Sie weiß genau, wer die Idee für diesen Streich hatte. Meine Großtante hat mehr Menschenkenntnis, als gut für dich ist."

Jetzt wurde der Rotschopf leicht blass. Er schluckte; ihm stand noch einiges bevor.

* * *

Raffael: Aaaber nicht mehr heute. Auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr nämlich noch ein wenig warten.

Jinai: Allerdings nicht zu lange -hoffe ich. Ich werde mich bemühen.

Raffael: Und es hat wieder so einen einfallsreichen Titel...

Jinai: Hey , ich bemühe mich wenigstens, welche zu finden! Und das ist gar nicht so leicht, wie manche glauben! -Aber du hast Recht, er ist einfallslos. _Die letzten Vorbereitungen_... Na ja. Immer noch besser als nichts. Wir sehen uns dort!


	16. Die letzten Vorbereitungen

Jinai: Die ersten knappen vier Stunden im Ferialjob und ich hab nichts zu tun ...hoffen wir für euch, dass das so bleibt;) Raffael hab ich zuhause gelassen, der schläft heute lange (der Glückliche).

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Alle Rechte an dem fraglichen Manga/Anime liegen bei Katsura Hoshino. (Oh Gott, der Einfluss des Büros--")_

* * *

Als Linali in ihr Zimmer zurückkam, fand sie dort ein Kleid auf ihrem Bett, das sie sich nicht einmal zu berühren traute.

Es war tannengrün und farblich genau auf ihre Haar- und Augenfarbe abgestimmt. Bodenlang, mit einer Schleppe an der Rückseite, teilte es sich vorne mittig und gab den Blick frei auf einen Unterstoff in einem zarten Blassgrün. Das Oberteil war versteift und vertikal mit mehreren Nähten im gleichen Abstand versehen, sodass es einer Corsage ähnelte. Es war schulterfrei und am oberen geraden Rand mit einer Reihe von glitzernden, kompliziert geschliffenen Smaragden besetzt. Die Ärmel bestanden nur aus losen Laschen in Achselhöhe, in einem durchsichtig-dunkelgrünen Stoff. Kein Korsett oder unnötiger Tand, keine Reifröcke. Dazu kamen Schuhe aus demselben Tannengrün, ellbogenlange dunkelgrüne Handschuhe, silberne, hauchdünne Ohrringe mit winzigen Smaragden und ein schlichter Seidenfächer in Smaragdgrün mit helleren Verzierungen.

Linali konnte nur staunen.

Neben dem Bett standen zwei Zofen in weißen Kleidern. Sie knicksten, als sie hereinkam. „Wir haben alles für Euch vorbereitet, Dame Li. Hoffentlich ist das Kleid zu Eurer Zufriedenheit." Noch immer brachte die Chinesin kein Wort heraus.

„Das hoffe ich auch, schließlich war das meine Idee." Hinter ihr lehnte Jinai im Türrahmen und lächelte. „Ich dachte, das würde dir stehen."

„Das- das kann ich doch nie im Leben annehmen! Das ist viel zu-" sie fand keine Worte.

Jinai winkte ab. „Quatsch. Natürlich kannst du. Sieh es als Leihgabe."

„Von wem? Für Elaine ist es zu groß, für dich zu klein und Daralea stehen diese Farben nicht."

„Ich habe es in Auftrag gegeben, als wir ankamen."

„Also keine Leihgabe."

„Doch. Ich borge es dir für zwei Tage. Länger, wenn du möchtest."

„Aber in zwei Tagen… danach sehen wir uns nie wieder. Ich kann so ein wertvolles Geschenk nicht annehmen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lasst uns allein." Die Zofen knicksten und beeilten sich, Jinais Befehl nachzukommen. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen, sprach sie weiter. „Ihr habt mich bei euch aufgenommen und mir Einsicht in eure Welt geschenkt. Und eure Freundschaft. Ihr habt euch um mich gekümmert und gesorgt, ihr wart für mich da. Bitte lass mich das wieder gutmachen, Linali. Ich hatte nie eine Freundin wie dich oder Marie oder Anna. Und alle anderen. Ich hatte in meinem Leben nur wenige Freunde, eigentlich nur Elaine und Aaron. Ich konnte niemandem sagen, wer ich war, und früher oder später sind alle misstrauisch geworden. Wir mussten immer wieder umziehen. Ihr wart zwar auch ein wenig misstrauisch, aber ihr habt trotzdem zu mir gehalten."

„_Ich möchte keinen meiner Freunde verlieren." „Ich auch nicht." _Linali schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Aber Jinai sprach weiter.

„Immer wenn ich gedacht habe, dass wir hier in Frieden leben konnten, da ist irgendwas schief gelaufen. Und dann stand ich da und merkte, dass meine Freunde nicht meine Freunde waren. Sie haben mir misstraut und sich immer weiter von mir distanziert, aber mir trotzdem noch vorgespielt, mich zu mögen. Aber ihr… alle im Orden haben mich behandelt wie eine von ihnen, obwohl ich so viel geheim gehalten habe. Glaub mir, ich hätte es erkannt, wenn ihr das nur gespielt hättet. Das habe ich zu oft gesehen. Das war… echt. Für euch war ich eine Freundin. Und auch, als ihr erfahren habt, wer ich bin und woher ich komme, da habt ihr zu mir gehalten. Ich möchte mich revanchieren. Bitte, Linali. Das ist mein Abschiedsgeschenk an euch."

Die Chinesin umarmte sie. „Das ist kein Abschied, das weißt du genau. Wenn wir zurückgehen, dann bist du für unsere Welt tot. Alle anderen werden glauben, dass du gestorben bist, weil wir uns nie wieder sehen."

Jinai erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich weiß. Nenn es selbstsüchtig, aber ich will nicht, dass ihr mich vergesst."

„Nie."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

„Danke." Jinai hielt sie noch einen Moment fest, dann löste sie sich von ihr. „Und jetzt musst du das Kleid anziehen. Es ist für dich gemacht. Keine andere könnte es tragen."

Linali blinzelte die Tränen fort und nickte.

„Außerdem will ich Allens Gesicht sehen, wenn er dich darin sieht."

Linali wurde rot. „Jinai! Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"

Die lächelte. „Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Linali." Damit öffnete sie die Tür und scheuchte die Zofen wieder herein, die sich sofort über die Chinesin hermachten. Es war noch viel zu tun.

In dem Moment, in dem sie das Kleid fertig angezogen hatte, ging die Tür auf. „Sie sind also wieder aufgetaucht, Dame Li." Daralea stand im Türrahmen. Sie scheuchte die Zofen hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Guten Tag, Eure Hoheit." Linali schaffte einen perfekten Knicks. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, was Elaine ihr geraten hatte: Höflich, demütig und zu allem schön brav Ja und Amen sagen. Dadurch verkürzte sich die Predigt angeblich erheblich.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, weswegen Sie und Ihre Freunde meinen Unterricht so plötzlich verlassen haben?"

„Es tut uns allen aufrichtig leid, Eure Hoheit, dessen seid gewiss. Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein." Linali fiel keine bessere Erklärung ein. Als sie abgesprochen hatten, was sie sagen sollten, waren auch die anderen mit keinen besonders überzeugenden Vorschlägen gekommen. Also blieben sie bei der Dummjungenstreich-Lüge.

„Und was sollte dieser…"

Linali wusste, was sie meinte. „Dieser… Tanz hat mich neugierig gemacht. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr nicht wolltet, dass wir ihn kennen. Bitte, verzeiht noch einmal, Eure Hoheit." Sie hatte die ganze Zeit den Kopf gesenkt gehalten und die Hände in den Falten ihres Rocks versteckt.

„Sie glauben wahrscheinlich, weil Jinai so nachgiebig ist, bin ich genauso, oder? Im Gegensatz zu meiner Enkelin respektiere ich Menschen, die älter sind als ich, und die Gesetze und Regeln unserer Welt. Es ziemt sich nicht für eine Dame Ihres Standes, in den Jinai Sie erhoben hat, solch einen ordinären Tanz zu lernen! Auch wenn Jinai mich gebeten hat, milde mit Ihnen und Ihren Freunden zu sein, aber so etwas kann ich nicht dulden."

„Verzeiht, Eure Hoheit, aber was meint Ihr damit? Was hat Jinai damit zu tun?"

„Ich habe ihr von dem Vorfall erzählt. Sie hat gelacht und gemeint, dass ich nicht zu streng sein sollte, da es Ihr letzter Tag in unserer Welt sei. Aber solch ein Benehmen… darüber kann ich nicht einfach hinwegsehen."

„Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung, Eure Hoheit. Bitte verzeiht uns."

„Ginge es nach mir, würden sie alle eine angemessene Strafe erhalten, aber…", sie seufzte, „leider kann ich mich Jinai nicht widersetzen. Auch wenn sie meine Enkelin ist, sie ist auch meine Königin und hat ausdrücklich angeordnet, dass jegliche Strafen zu unterlassen sind. Sie kommen also noch einmal davon, Dame Li. Ich werde allerdings noch ein Wörtchen mit Ihren Freunden sprechen, dessen können sie sicher sein." Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Linali atmete erleichtert auf. Das war ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Trotzdem sorgte sie sich um die anderen. Ihnen stand Daraleas Rede noch bevor. Und bei einem von ihnen würde sie wahrscheinlich noch länger ausfallen als bei allen anderen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Kanda sich zusammenriss.

--------*~*--------*~*--------*~*---------

Er war den Kammerdiener losgeworden, der darauf bestanden hatte, ihm zu helfen. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch. _Wozu braucht man so jemanden? Sind diese Leute nicht in der Lage, sich alleine anzuziehen?_ Kanda schloss den letzten Knopf an seinem Hemd. _Was ist an einer Hose, einem Hemd und Schuhen so schwierig?_

Er warf sich das Jackett über. Da ging die Tür auf.

„Der letzte." Daralea. Er hatte mitbekommen, wie sie mit den beiden anderen geschimpft hatte, laut genug, dass man sie vermutlich im halben Schloss gehört hatte. „Wo ist Ihr Kammerdiener?"

„Che." Er sah sie nicht einmal an.

„Ihre Manieren lassen deutlich zu wünschen übrig." Sie schloss die Tür wieder.

„Sie glauben gar nicht, wie egal mir das ist." Keine förmliche Anrede, keine Verbeugung.

„Ihr Maß an Unhöflichkeit übersteigt wirklich jegliche Grenzen. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso Jinai sie so verteidigt. Ihre Freunde", er verzog das Gesicht, „haben wenigstens Reue gezeigt und sich höflich verbeugt. Sie haben auch die korrekte Anrede gebraucht, um eine Mitglied der königlichen Familie anzusprechen. Aber Sie?"

„Wenn Sie mir etwas sagen wollen, dann raus damit."

„Sie wissen genau, weswegen ich hier bin. Tun Sie nicht so. Ich will Ihnen die Leviten lesen, wegen dem, was Sie heute Nachmittag aufgeführt haben. Sie dachten doch nicht etwa, Sie kämen ungeschoren davon, oder?"

„Che." Kanda schloss das Jackett.

„Ich werde mir allerdings die großen Worte sparen. Sie würden ohnehin nicht zu Ihnen durchdringen. Also werde ich mich mit einem einzigen Satz begnügen: Wenn Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist, dann lassen Sie solchen Unfug, solange Sie noch hier sind." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bedanken Sie sich bei Jinai, dass sie so glimpflich davon gekommen sind."

„Haben sich die Elemente Ihnen jemals angeboten?" Die Frage war heraußen, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte, sie zu stellen.

„Bitte?" fragte Daralea ungläubig.

„Konnten Sie schon einmal spüren, wie ihr Element sie förmlich gebeten hat, es zu verwenden? Damit zu arbeiten?" formulierte er seine Frage genauer.

„Ich nehme an, sie sprechen davon, damit zu kämpfen."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, antwortete aber nicht; er hatte seiner Meinung nach schon genug gesagt.

Die Lehar überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „Die meisten Elementmagier müssen den Elementen ihren Willen aufzwingen, aber das Phänomen, das Sie beschreiben, tritt ziemlich oft auf; es gibt viele Berichte von Magiern, die erzählen, wie die Elemente ihnen ihre Hilfe angeboten haben, ihnen sogar Vorschläge gemacht haben, wie man sie anwenden könnte. Und ja, auch mir ist das passiert, und nicht nur einmal. Es ist alles eine Frage der Übung und des Talents. Talentierte und vor allem _geübte_ Elementmagier können manchmal mit den Elementen gemeinsam arbeiten. Ich betone dabei ‚gemeinsam', weil der Wille der Elemente in diesem Fall dem des Magiers entspricht und nicht aufgezwungen ist."

„Allerdings", wiederholte sie mit zweifelnd hochgezogener Augenbraue, „braucht es dafür Jahre an Übung. Anscheinend überwiegt aber bei manchen die Begabung, sodass sie einfach erreichen, wofür andere hart arbeiten müssen." Daralea musterte ihn prüfend, dann ging sie zur Tür. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Schließlich muss ich mich noch um die letzten Ballvorbereitungen kümmern." Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich hoffe, Sie und Ihre Freunde haben dafür nicht ebenfalls solch einen dummen Streich geplant. Es würde ihnen nicht gut bekommen."

Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde sie wieder aufgerissen. „Hallo, Yuu. Alles gut überstanden?" Lavi grinste. „Das hat ja gedauert. Warst du so unhöflich?"

„Hau ab, baka."

„Geht nicht. Wir sollen uns auf den Weg machen. Daralea bringt uns um, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig im Thronsaal sind. Also komm, Yuu-chan."

Kanda packte sein katana. „Hast du Todessehnsucht?"

Lavi riss gespielt entsetzt die Augen auf. „Nicht doch, Yuu, du wirst doch deinem besten Freund nicht wehtun wollen, od-", er duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. „Du weißt, dass du das nicht mitnehmen darfst?"

„Du weißt, dass du das nicht sagen sollst? Ich warne dich nur noch ein einziges Mal, nenn mich noch einmal so und ich mach dich kalt." Er schob das katana zurück in die Scheide.

Lavi salutierte. „Angekommen. Jetzt lass uns gehen; die anderen warten sicher schon."

Kanda folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Dort standen schon Linali und Allen. Auch Kanda musste in Gedanken zugeben, dass das Kleid, das sie anhatte, hübsch aussah.

Allen hingegen fehlten die Worte. Der Engländer lief dunkelrot an und verfiel ins Stottern, als Lavi ihn aufzog.

Linali war ja nicht die einzige, die ein eigenes Festgewand bekommen hatte. Auch den drei männlichen Exorzisten hatte man extra Anzüge schneidern lassen.

Allen war in einen klassischen schwarzen Anzug gesteckt worden, komplett mit weißem Hemd, schwarzer Weste unter dem Jackett, glänzend polierten Schuhen und weißen Handschuhen. Nur die Fliege fehlte, aber darauf hatte man absichtlich verzichtet. Der Kammerdiener hatte auch mit Absicht den obersten Hemdknopf offen gelassen. Im Dunkeln hätten seine Haare bestimmt geleuchtet.

Lavi hatte ebenfalls einen Anzug auf seinem Bett vorgefunden. Allerdings war sein Anzug weniger weit geschnitten. In gedämpftem Silbergrau gehalten, mit weißem Hemd und Handschuhen und schwarzen Schuhen, fehlte ihm die Weste, die Allen unter seinem Jackett trug. Dafür war um seinen Hemdkragen ein Band gewunden, das genau die gleiche Farbe wie sein Bandana hatte.

Kanda schließlich hatte man einen ähnlichen Anzug aufgezwungen, wie er ihn schon zuvor getragen hatte. Weißes Hemd, dunkelblaue Hosen, schwarze Schuhe, weiße Handschuhe. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete sein Jackett. Der Farbton war zwar derselbe wie sein Mantel, aber diesmal war es aus einem schimmernden Stoff, sodass es mit seinen langen Haaren um die Wette glänzte. Auch bei ihm hatte man auf eine Fliege oder ein Band verzichtet, aber er hatte sein Hemd bis ganz oben zugeknöpft und den Kragen hochgestellt. Seine Haare waren, bis auf die kurzen Stirnfransen, alle in einem Zopf an seinem Hinterkopf verschwunden.

„Da wir ja jetzt vollzählig sind, können wir ja los. Sonst kommt uns Daralea noch holen." Lavi schob Allen vor sich her. Der Engländer hatte bei Linalis Anblick anscheinend alles vergessen, auch das Gehen.

Kanda und Linali folgten ihnen.

„Du siehst betrübt aus." Allen und Lavi konnten sie nicht hören, sie waren zu weit voraus. Außerdem argumentierten sie lautstark. So rot, wie der weißhaarige Exorzist war, ging es anscheinend um die Chinesin.

Linali warf Kanda einen schnellen Blick zu. „Das ist unser letzter Tag hier. Und das letzte Mal, bevor wir zurückgehen, dass wir Jinai sehen. Ich vermisse sie einfach."

„Wir sind noch nicht einmal zurück und du vermisst sie schon?" Kanda sah sie ungläubig an, um zu verstecken, dass es ihm genauso ging.

„Ich weiß, dass das Unsinn ist, aber…allein schon dieses Kleid", sie hob mit einer Hand den Rock an, sodass der Stoff in der untergehenden Sonne, die durchs Fenster schien, leuchtete, „es ist ein Geschenk, weißt du das? Sie hat mir dieses unbezahlbare Kleid geschenkt. Als Wiedergutmachung."

„Wofür?"

„Sie wollte sich dafür revanchieren, dass wir ihre Freunde sind. Hast du so was schon mal gehört? Als ob sie mir dafür irgendwas schenken müsste."

„Lass sie doch, wenn sie will."

„Aber ich kann so etwas doch nicht annehmen! Allein diese Smaragde… es ist ein Vermögen wert, dieses Kleid. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie es extra für heute für mich anfertigen hat lassen."

„Dann solltest du es wohl annehmen. Es wäre schade drum."

„Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich es ansehe, muss ich daran denken, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen werde."

„Da kann dir wohl keiner helfen." Kanda sah demonstrativ aus dem Fenster, an dem sie vorbeigingen, um nicht zu zeigen, dass er genauso fühlte.

„Was zieht ihr beiden denn für Gesichter?" Lavi hatte die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und ging rückwärts neben Allen her. „Freut euch! Wir gehen schließlich nicht auf eine Beerdigung. Also schaut nicht so, als ob gerade jemand gestorben wär!"

„Urusai, baka usagi."

„_Hai,_ Kanda-dono." Lavi salutierte, drehte sich wieder um und ging gerade weiter.

„Es fällt ihm auch schwer, aber er versucht wenigstens, fröhlich auszusehen. Wir sollten uns ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen." Linali lächelte zaghaft.

„Che."

Sie waren an der Tür zum Thronsaal angekommen. Lavi zögerte unmerklich, dann stieß er die Flügeltüren auf. Der sonst in Rot und Gold gehaltene Saal war jetzt mit hunderten von fliederfarbenen Tüchern drapiert. Sie wanden sich von den vier Ecken der Decke zum Kronleuchter in der Mitte, schmückten die Leuchter und hatten die weinroten, golden eingerahmten Brokattapeten ersetzt. An den Seiten des Raumes wurden gerade zierliche silberne Stühle aufgestellt.

„Da seid ihr ja." Jinai saß auf dem ebenfalls purpurnen Thron und lächelte ihnen entgegen. Neben ihr standen Daralea, Arita und Elaine, alle drei in wertvollen Gewändern.

Daralea hatte ein weinrotes Kleid mit ellbogenlangen Ärmeln an und um ihren Hals wand sich ein fast durchsichtiger und hauchzarter, bodenlanger Schal von derselben Farbe. Sie hatte ihre weißen Haare aufgesteckt und trug Goldohrringe mit Rubinen und ein ebensolches Collier. Ihre weißen Handschuhe reichten ihr nur bis zu den Handgelenken, um das linke war eine weinrote Kordel gewunden, an der ein gerüschter dunkelroter Fächer hing.

Arita trug ein Kleid, das der Form von Daraleas sehr ähnlich war, nur die halblangen Ärmel wurden durch kurze Puffärmel ersetzt. Es war eisblau, so wie ihre Augen, ihr Fächer und die Saphire an ihren Ohren und ihrem Hals. Ihre Haare waren ebenfalls hochgesteckt und ihre Handschuhe reichten bis über ihre Ellbogen.

Auch Elaine hatte man eine Hochsteckfrisur aufgezwungen. Ihr Kleid ähnelte dem ihrer Mutter, allerdings hatte es Ärmel wie Linalis und einen höheren Ausschnitt. Das helle, leuchtende Grün passte genau zu ihren etwas dunkleren blauen Augen, die mit den Smaragden an ihren Ohrringen um die Wette glitzerten. Diese waren auch an den Enden ihrer Handschuhe genau über ihren Handgelenken angebracht, jeweils einer auf jedem Handrücken. Sie trug im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen keine Kette, dafür hatte sie denselben Fächer wie Linali, nur in einem helleren Grün und mit anderen Ornamenten.

Jinai hatte eine Rede ihrer Großmutter unterbrochen, als die Exorzisten den Raum betraten, und die wurde jetzt fortgesetzt. „Du bist verantwortungslos! Genau das bist du, Jinai. Warum hast du das nicht machen lassen, als noch Zeit dafür war? Jetzt sieht es schlampig aus-"

„Aber Großtante, es sieht toll aus! Reg dich bitte nicht so auf."

Arita murmelte irgendetwas, woraufhin Jinai und Daralea erstarrten. „Liebste Tante, ob und wann ich mir die Haare frisieren lasse, hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich eine Vollwaise bin. Mein Leben wäre vielleicht etwas anders verlaufen, aber das hätte nichts an meinen Haaren geändert." Jinai sah Arita herablassend an, aber sie konnte ihre Wut nicht verhehlen. „Auch wenn ich meine Eltern nicht kenne, verbiete ich Euch, je wieder in diesem Ton von ihnen zu sprechen. Das haben sie nicht verdient."

Arita war bei jedem Wort kleiner geworden. Sie knickste und verbeugte sich dabei tief. „Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Eure Majestät." Sie entfernte sich ein Stück weit von ihrer Nichte.

Jinai wandte den Kopf und ließ die kalte Maske fallen. Lächelnd winkte sie die vier Exorzisten zu sich. Gleichzeitig scheuchte sie die Zofe fort, die sich an ihren Haaren zu schaffen machen wollte. „Ihr seid genau pünktlich. In ein paar Minuten kommen die ganzen Würdenträger, Speichellecker, etc. Alle müssen früher oder später hierher vor den Thron kommen. Ich gebe euch dann Zeichen, wer wichtig genug ist, dass ihr ihn oder sie nicht abweist, wenn diese Person euch zum Tanzen auffordert. Es sind nicht viele, vielleicht dreißig oder fünfunddreißig. Nur die Leute, die den königlichen Familien angehören. Bis diese Vorstellerei vorbei ist, müsst ihr also gut aufpassen. Merkt euch die Gesichter gut. Habt ihr euch abgesprochen, was ihr sagen wollt?"

„Ich glaube, dass wir das hinkriegen." Lavi lächelte zuversichtlich. Ihre Geschichte war ziemlich gut: Verarmter Landadel, nicht wichtig genug, um beachtet zu werden, und deswegen ideal, um eine Königin zu verstecken.

„Gut. Für alle Fälle habt ihr ja noch Elaine. Ich kann euch leider nicht helfen, weil ich mich ja ‚königlich' verhalten muss. Das heißt, nachdem ich ewig hier sitzen werde, muss ich tanzen, bis mir die Füße bluten. Dann muss ich irgendwann, Stunden später, die Gäste verabschieden. Dann erst darf ich ins Bett fallen, nachdem ich angemessen entkleidet wurde von zweiundzwanzig Hofdamen. Das ganze Brimborium wird also ungefähr bis vier oder fünf Uhr früh dauern." Sie wirkte vergnügt.

„…Das ist lange." Lavi musste erst seine Kinnlade aufheben, bevor er sprechen konnte. Gut, dass sie ihren Plan hatten.

„So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Ich habe das ja auch schon drei Mal gemacht. Das erste Mal ist es immer am schlimmsten. Danach ist es leichter." Sie richtete sich im Thron gerader auf. „Und jetzt Aufstellung, meine Damen und Herren. Die ersten Gäste kommen."

* * *

Jinai: Und damit beginnt der großartige Ball, auf den alle schon so gespannt warten ...im nächsten Kapitel. Es trägt den Titel _Seaiathan_ und wird euch voraussichtlich in ein paar Tagen über den Weg laufen. Wir sehen uns dort;)


	17. Seaiathan

Jinai: Keine Angst, der Ball geht ja schon los :D (Raffael ist übrigens wieder zuhause, ausschlafen. Der Glückliche...)

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _-Man gehört mir nicht. Alle Standing Ovations bitte in Richtung Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

Jinai rang in dem heißen Saal nach Luft. Nach dem stickigen Arbeitszimmer waren die kühlen Gänge des Schlosses fast eine Erholung gewesen. Allerdings nur solange, bis sie das Ankleidezimmer betrat, um sich für den Ball schmücken zu lassen. Auf gut Deutsch: Noch mehr Folter.

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das Spiegelbild, das ihr entgegen gesehen hatte, als die Damen sie herausgemacht hatten, sah überhaupt nicht aus wie sie selbst. Es war zwar geschmackvoll und genügte den Ansprüchen, die man an eine Herrscherin stellte, aber… sie hasste Kleider. Bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele.

Der Ball war ein Ereignis, zu dem sämtliche Herrscher der anderen sechs Reiche, ihre Familien und alle Adligen des Landes geladen waren. Also musste sie schärfstens auf jedes Wort, jede Bewegung, jede Miene, die sie machte, achten. Fehler wurden nicht geduldet.

Es war acht, als die ersten Gäste eintrafen. Der Ball war bis Mitternacht durchgeplant. Also noch drei Stunden bis zu der Mitternachtseinlage der Magier. Danach wusste keiner, wie lange die hohen Herren noch zu feiern gedachten.

Der Thron war ein riesiger, mit glattem purpurnem Stoff bezogener und weich gepolsterter Stuhl, aber sie saß schon eine ganze Stunde auf dem Ding, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu rühren. Es juckte sie, aufzustehen und sich zu bewegen. Aber sie spürte schon Daraleas Feuerpeitsche, also blieb sie sitzen.

Zu ihrer linken saß ihre Großmutter, auf ihrer rechten Seite Elaine und Arita. Wäre sie Rechtshänderin gewesen, wäre es genau anders herum gewesen. Der Thron musste der höchste von allen vier Sitzen sein. Niemand durfte die Königin überragen. Worauf man nicht alles achten musste.

Vor ihr der Thronsaal, gefüllt mit Adligen aus allen sieben Ländern. Auf einem Balkon über ihnen spielte ein Orchester und zu den Seiten waren Stühle aufgestellt, damit man sich kurz hinsetzen konnte, um sich auszuruhen vom Tanzen. Ihre Freunde waren ebenfalls zwangsgeschmückt worden, standen in der Menge und ließen sich bestaunen. Nicht, dass es ihnen Spaß gemacht hätte. Sie fanden nur keine Möglichkeit, sich ungesehen aus dem Staub zu machen. _Genauso wie ich._ Jinai lächelte kurz und setzte dann wieder die ‚königliche Maske' auf, wie sie es heimlich nannte.

Endlich war das Vorstellungsgetue vorüber. Sie kannte alle diese Leute, schließlich hatte sie auch das lernen müssen. Trotzdem mussten sie ihr vorgestellt werden. Als ob sie alle diese Namen den Gesichtern zuordnen könnte, wenn ihr zweihundert Fremde nacheinander vorgestellt wurden.

Sie warf einen heimlichen Blick zu den Exorzisten.

Unsicher lächelnd akzeptierte Linali die Aufforderung eines jungen Mannes zum Tanz; Allens Miene war unbezahlbar. Allerdings kam der weißhaarige Junge gar nicht dazu, das selbst zu tun, denn sie waren mindestens drei Meter voneinander entfernt. Die Mädchen bestürmten ihn von allen Seiten wegen seiner weißen Haare, und er hatte alle Mühe, sie höflich abzuwimmeln.

Lavi war gleichfalls von Mädchen umringt; gleich würde er ertrinken und so sah er auch aus. Das erkannte man allerdings nur, wenn man ihn besser kannte. Jeder andere hätte gedacht: _Hat der ein Glück._

Kanda hatte als einziger genug Luft zum Atmen. Die Mädchen trauten sich nur, ihn aus der Ferne anzuschmachten.

Der Erbe eines Grafen aus Martein wagte es, Jinai zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Obwohl sie lieber abgelehnt hätte, musste sie zusagen. Wenigstens kam sie dann aus diesem Ding heraus.

Danach sah sie es allerdings eine ganze Weile nicht wieder. Sie wurde von einem Tänzer zum nächsten weitergereicht; irgendwann hörte sie auf zu zählen. Wenigstens behielten sie ihre Finger dort, wo sie hingehörten. Anscheinend war der Vorfall bei ihrem Krönungsball allen nur zu gut in Erinnerung geblieben.

„Du siehst genervt aus, imouto." _Lavi._ Endlich jemand Angenehmes. Sie hatte zwar zuvor schon mit Aaron getanzt, aber der schmollte, weil sie ihre schützende Hand über die Exorzisten gehalten hatte, um Daralea vom Schlimmsten abzuhalten. Bei ihm hatte sie das leider nicht mehr tun können.

Sie warf Lavi einen bittenden Blick zu. _Erlöse mich._

Lavi übernahm. Er tanzte gut und sie bewegten sich von den anderen Männern weg, die die Königin ebenfalls auffordern wollten. Nicht Jinai, die Königin. „Das sieht ganz schön anstrengend aus." Er hatte leise genug gesprochen, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte.

„Ist es auch. Ich brauche dringend ein wenig Ruhe. Und einen Sessel."

„Sagt eine Königin denn so etwas?"

_Gemein._ Sie verzog das Gesicht unmerklich, aber genug, dass er es bemerkte. „Natürlich nicht. Aber ich schon."

„Das ist der letzte Abend. Solltest du den nicht irgendwie anders verbringen?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Kanda ist verschwunden."

Verstohlen sah sie sich um. Er hatte Recht. Der Japaner war nirgends zu sehen. „Wo ist er denn hin?"

„In einem unbeachteten Moment hat er sich auf den Balkon geschlichen. Dort sitzt er und lässt sich nicht dazu bewegen, zurückzukommen."

_Das würde ich auch nicht wollen. Ich würde auch sitzen bleiben._ „Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm, imouto. Ab morgen siehst du ihn nie wieder. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt?"

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Nein. Das kann ich nicht."

„Dann nicht. Aber du bist feige, imouto. Das weißt du?"

„Ja. Trotzdem. Das… das kann ich einfach nicht."

„So viel Angst vor ihm?"

„Nicht vor ihm. Aber vor seiner Reaktion."

Der Rotschopf seufzte. „Du musst es auch nicht sagen. Aber geh wenigstens zu ihm. Um deiner selbst willen. Wenn du dich nur von ihm fernhältst, tust du dir damit keinen Gefallen." _Und ihm auch nicht._

„Und wie verschwindet eine Königin von ihrem Geburtstagsball?" Jinai lächelte leicht.

„Sie braucht eine Ablenkung, die groß genug ist, damit es nicht auffällt, wenn sie auf einmal weg ist. Elaine würde dir vielleicht helfen. Ich auf jeden Fall. Allen und Linali würden auch mitmachen. Also hast du schon vier Helfer. Reicht das?"

„Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen?"

„Ich bin Streichemeister. Mir fällt schon was ein." Ein junger Mann verbeugte sich vor ihr. Sie wurde also wieder weitergereicht.

Lavi verschwand in der Menge. _Ich frage mich, was er vorhat._

Der nächste Tanzpartner. Und noch einer.

Auf einmal wurde die Musik schneller. _Das Lied._ Es war dasselbe Lied, zu dem sie mit Aaron den Feuertanz getanzt hatte. Plötzlich wichen die Tänzer von der Tanzfläche zurück.

Jinai hätte beinahe ein Lächeln ihre Maske ruinieren lassen, als sie sah, was die Tänzer vertrieben hatte.

Allen und Linali. Lavi und Elaine.

Sie kopierten den Tanz von ihrem Krönungsball. Und gaben ihr Gelegenheit, in dem Trubel zu verschwinden. Heimlich stahl sie sich davon. Sie wich den staunenden Gästen aus, die sie nicht einmal bemerkten.

_Danke._

Jinai trat auf den Balkon. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Solltest du nicht da drinnen sein, umringt von deinen Bewunderern?"

_Ah, die Eifersucht._

_Das Thema ist abgehakt. Ruhe._

Sie wandte sich um. Auf der Brüstung sitzend, lehnte Kanda an der Außenmauer.

Sie sah atemberaubend aus. Ihr langes, amethystfarbenes Kleid war bar jedes Schmucks oder Reifrocks. Glatt fiel es zu Boden. Sie trug das gleiche Diadem auf ihrer Frisur wie auf dem Gemälde. Locker aufgesteckt waren nur ein paar Strähnen, der Rest fiel ihr offen über den Rücken. Der einzige Schmuck außer dem Diadem waren ihre langen, silbernen und mit Amethysten besetzten Ohrringe.

„Da ist nicht viel Luft zum Atmen. Hier draußen ist es viel schöner."

„Deine Großmutter?"

„Abgelenkt, dank Lavi, Allen, Linali und Elaine. Nur so kann eine Königin von ihrem Geburtstagsball verschwinden." Sie kam auf ihn zu. „Du hast es da schon viel leichter."

„Es fällt mir schwer, mir mich als Königin vorzustellen."

„Mir auch. Außerdem wärst du zu groß für mein Kleid." Sie lächelte.

Er musste sich sehr anstrengen, nicht auch zu lächeln. „Und was hast du jetzt vor? Ewig kannst du nicht hier bleiben."

Jinai dachte an ihr Gespräch mit Linali vom letzten Abend. Linali war, entgegen aller Erwartungen, noch auf gewesen, als sie ins Zimmer kam.

----------*~*----------*~*-----------*~*------------

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das Sofa der Chinesin gegenüber fallen. „Es ist nicht leicht, eine Königin zu sein. Aber das hat auch nie jemand behauptet."

„Willst du nicht manchmal einfach aufhören? Eine Königin zu sein, meine ich."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre… Am liebsten würde ich mit euch gehen. Aber ich habe meine Pflichten und die muss ich erfüllen."

„Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, wenn du mit uns zurückgekommen wärst. Außerdem hättest du dann bei Kanda sein können." Linali lächelte leicht.

„Hätte, hätte. Von ‚Hätte' kommt nichts. Außerdem… du weißt, wie er…"

„Ich weiß gar nichts. Und du auch nicht." Linali hatte seit ihrem Ausbruch ihre Meinung über Kanda ein wenig zurückgeschraubt. „Was wir wissen, ist, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast. Ob er auch so fühlt, das wissen wir _nicht_."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass es so sein könnte? Absurd. Für ihn bin ich eine Nervensäge, eine Landplage, der Nagel zu seinem Sarg."

„Glaubst du. Es könnte auch genau anders herum sein."

„Was wir nie herausfinden werden."

„Wieso? Du könntest es ihm sagen."

„Und mein Leben riskieren."

„Willst du nicht Gewissheit haben?"

„Nicht wenn Gewissheit Verachtung bedeutet."

„Du hast nur noch morgen. Kannst du diese Zeit nicht nützen? So kurz sie auch ist?"

„Und wie? Mein Tag ist durchgeplant. Ich habe nicht einmal eine Minute Zeit, um Luft zu holen."

„Wenn du wolltest, dann könntest du auch. Du solltest wenigstens etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Viel davon bleibt ja nicht mehr, bis wir verschwinden müssen. Du bist nicht nur Königin, Jinai. Du solltest auch etwas für dich tun. Etwas, das dir gehört." Linali stand auf. „Ich sollte jetzt schlafen gehen. Und du auch. Es ist spät. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

----------*~*----------*~*-----------*~*------------

_Du solltest auch etwas für dich tun. Etwas, das dir gehört._

_Es ist mein letzter Tag auf Erden. Ich will etwas tun, das nur mir gehört. Einen Augenblick, in dem ich nicht Königin bin._

Sie sah Kanda an. _Und ich will ihn mit ihm teilen. Auch wenn ich ihn danach nie wieder sehe. Gerade deswegen. _Sie machte noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Hier nicht. Aber woanders schon."Jinai nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Ich will hier weg. Komm mit."

Er ließ sich von ihr auf die Füße ziehen, völlig verblüfft von ihren Worten. _Was hat sie vor?_

Sie ging auf die Brüstung zu. Im Gehen griff sie mit der freien Hand erst an ihr eines Ohr, dann an das andere; dann nahm sie die Tiara ab. Sie legte sie gemeinsam mit den Ohrringen auf die Brüstung. Vor ihr formte sich aus dem Stein der Mauer eine Treppe. Sie führte über die innere Mauer direkt nach unten in den Burghof. Wegen dem Ball war dort niemand mehr außer den Wachen, alle anderen Bediensteten befanden sich im Schloss.

Hinter ihnen erklangen die letzten Takte des Liedes. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht mehr. Sie stieg auf die Treppe und zog ihn mit sich. Als sie nach unten stiegen, verschwanden die Stufen hinter ihnen. Die ganze Zeit ließ sie seine Hand nicht los.

Unten angekommen blieb sie kurz stehen und lächelte ihn an. „Vorsicht." Der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand. Sie hatte eine Welle aus Luft angehoben, auf der sie sie beide unbemerkt über die Mauer beförderte. Auf dieser rasten sie über Laros hinweg. Immer weiter und weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde sie langsamer und der Boden kam wieder näher. Schließlich kam die Welle zum Erliegen.

Vor ihnen lag eine weite, schneelose Wiese, über die der Wind brauste. Im Mondlicht schien sie endlos. Wie Wellen wogten die vom Wind gepeitschten Gräser über die Ebene, nur unterbrochen von einzelnen Büschen, an denen der scharfe Wind genauso zerrte.

Seit sie ‚losgeflogen' waren, hatte keiner von beiden ein Wort gesprochen. Jetzt brach Kanda das Schweigen. "Was ist das hier?"

Jinai lächelte glücklich. „Die Hochebene von Seaiathan. Mein Lieblingsplatz in dieser Welt." Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Wind. Hier hatte sie nie etwas anderes getan, als den Wind zu genießen. Hier _konnte_ sie nichts anderes tun. Sein Zauber hielt sie gefangen; oft stundenlang.

Kanda starrte sie an. _Wieso hat sie mich hierher gebracht?_

_Baka. Was glaubst du, wie viele wissen, dass sie gerne hier ist?_

_Mindestens Daralea und Aaron._

_Und wer weiß, dass das ihr Lieblingsplatz ist? Wer wird die einzige Person sein, die je weiß, dass ihr heute Nacht hier wart? Nur du._

Sie teilte dieses Geheimnis nur mit ihm. Das war ihrer beider Geheimnis.

Jetzt sah sie auch wieder wie sie selbst aus. Nicht wie die Königin, die auf dem Thron gesessen hatte. Sondern wie die einzige Person, die auf den Gedanken kam, auf das Dach des Hauptquartiers zu klettern, um dort nachzudenken.

Das war die Jinai, die ihn immer wieder zu Duellen herausforderte. Die ihn ‚Yuu-chan' nannte, nur um Bekanntschaft mit Mugen zu machen. Die in Baden mit ihm über eine Katze zu streiten angefangen hatte.

Daran erinnerte er sich noch gut. Es war ihr zweiter Tag in Baden gewesen, da hatte sich ein Kätzchen in ihr Zimmer geschlichen. Als sie in die Herberge zurückgekommen waren, hatte sie es entdeckt, wie es auf ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte.

----------*~*----------*~*-----------*~*------------

„_Süß!"_

„Miau."

Kanda blieb stehen. Um zu seinem Zimmer zu gelangen, musste er an ihrem vorbei. Durch die offene Tür hatte er gesehen, wie sie das Kätzchen hochhob und kraulte. Es schnurrte lauter, als es mit seiner Größe können sollte.

„Sieh mal. Ist das nicht süß?"

„Che."

„Ehrlich, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du lebst, könnte man dich für tot halten, Kanda. Magst du denn gar nichts?"

„Nein. Und jetzt schaff das Vieh fort."

„Das ist mein Zimmer. Außerdem, vielleicht behalte ich es ja."

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht? Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen."

„Weil das meine Mission ist und da schlepp ich kein Katzenvieh mit."

„Tust du ja auch nicht. Aber ich."

„Willst du sein Leben riskieren?"

„Sorgst du dich etwa wegen Akuma?"

„Nein, aber wegen Mugen."

„Fies! Katzenhasser!"

„Genau. Und jetzt fort damit."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„_Nein."_

„_Doch."_

Toma hielt einen angemessenen Sicherheitsabstand. „Entschuldigung… ich glaube, dass Kätzchen hat vielleicht schon einen Besitzer. Möglich wäre es. Wollen Sie es demjenigen etwa wegnehmen?"

„Wenn er nicht darauf aufpassen kann, dann hat er es gar nicht verdient."

„Schaff jetzt endlich die Katze weg."

„Raus."

„Ich bin draußen."

„Dann verschwinde vom Gang. Aus meinen Augen, Herzloser." Sie schlug die Tür zu.

„Die Katze ist morgen weg. Sonst gibt es ein Katzenbegräbnis."

„Glaubst du." Ihre Stimme klang dumpf durch die Tür.

„Todsicher."

„_Che."_

Am nächsten Morgen war die Katze dann tatsächlich weg gewesen. Die Wirtstochter hatte schon danach gesucht. Jinai hatte ihr die Katze zurückgegeben und ihr noch ein Halsband geschenkt, an dem ein Glöckchen hing. Damit sie nicht noch mal verschwand.

----------*~*----------*~*-----------*~*------------

Sie hatte ein Herz für Streuner. Überhaupt für alle Tiere. Und das einzige, was sie in Baden davon abgehalten hatte, den Bettlern vom Spesengeld des Ordens zu geben, war sein Tempo gewesen. Sonst hätten sie Komui eine Menge erklären müssen. Und er war wirklich nicht scharf darauf, Komui sagen zu müssen, dass Jinai Mitleid mit den Bettlern hatte und deswegen so viel Geld weg war. Der Schwarze Orden war auch nicht der Krösus.

Der Wind zerriss ihre Frisur und zerrte an ihrem Ballkleid. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Ihre Wangen glühten und das Lächeln schien gar nicht mehr verschwinden zu wollen. „Hier bin ich so frei wie nirgends sonst in Leharein. Deswegen ist das mein Lieblingsplatz. Alle Sorgen trägt der Wind mit sich fort."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Aber träumen wird man ja wohl noch dürfen. Träumst du nie?"

„Nein."

Sie lachte. „Jeder träumt irgendwann einmal. Wir träumen, weil es wichtig ist für unser seelisches Gleichgewicht. In unseren Träumen ist alles möglich."

„Nicht jeder kann sich diesen Luxus leisten."

„Du?"

„Nein."

„Und was ist mit deinen Zielen? Willst du nicht die Welt von den Noah, dem Grafen und den Akuma befreien? Ist das etwa kein Traum?" Sie hatte sich zu ihm gedreht, sodass der Wind ihr ein paar Strähnen seitlich ins Gesicht wehte.

„Ein Traum ist ein Traum. Etwas, das nicht wahr ist und es auch nie werden wird. Deswegen ist _das_ kein Traum."

Wieder lachte sie. „Du bist hoffnungslos. Es gibt auch Träume, die wahr werden." _Nur meine nicht._

Kanda antwortete nicht. _Wenn es sie glücklich macht, das zu glauben…_

„Wieso findest du eigentlich, dass ‚neko' zu mir passt? Das verstehe ich immer noch nicht."

_Einfach so ein Gefühl._ Aber das konnte er nicht sagen. „Die Katze in Baden. Deswegen." Eine lahme Erklärung, aber die einzige, die ihm einfiel. Ohne dass er zugeben müsste, sich mit ihrer Persönlichkeit zu beschäftigen.

„Sie war süß." Jinai schien in Gedanken versunken. „Ich hätte sie gerne behalten."

„Du hast wirklich Todessehnsucht."

„Und du eine lockere Klinge. Es gibt bestimmt Dinge, denen auch du nicht widerstehen kannst. Wenn nicht Kätzchen, dann etwas anderes."

_Du._ Kanda schluckte. Er könnte sie jetzt küssen und niemand würde es erfahren. Nie. Sie würde es niemandem erzählen. Woher er das wusste, das wusste er allerdings nicht.

Aber er tat es nicht.

_Feigling!_

_Nervensäge._

_Du traust dich aber auch gar nichts!_

_Ich brauche mich vor dir nicht zu rechtfertigen._

„Was?"

Nun hatte _er_ laut gedacht. Er rettete sich in ihre Unterhaltung. „So etwas gibt es nicht."

„Ich wette, Lavi wüsste, was das ist. Ich sollte mit ihm reden."

„Da gibt es nichts zu wissen."

„Und ich bin ein Hase." Sie sah wieder gerade aus und genoss den Wind. _Ich wünschte, dieser Moment würde nie enden. Dass ich ewig so mit ihm hier stehen bleiben könnte. Von mir aus braucht morgen gar nicht zu kommen._

Ein Keuchen. Da war er wieder. Der Schmerz. Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. _Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel._

Sie murmelte leise, damit er sie nicht hörte. „Tama, enado um dedo tamaa. Tibuto to sigere um asture to cuigadem, puradem so deodo maian."

Jinai spürte, wie eine sechste Linie gezogen wurde. Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

Cuigadem. Das Mal. Sechs Linien. Wenn sie bis morgen Abend keinen weiteren Frevel beging, würde sie nie erfahren müssen, was passierte, wenn die letzte Linie erschien. Das war nur ein kurzer Zeitraum; nicht viel Zeit für Blasphemie.

Sie atmete tief durch, als der Schmerz nachließ. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie ihn verstecken müssen. Es fiel ihr im Freien leichter als in geschlossenen Räumen. Eigentlich fiel ihr alles im Freien leichter.

Sie hatte gelernt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das war das einzige Geheimnis, das keiner kannte. Außer ihr und den Göttern.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, damit der Schmerz abklang; dann wandte sie sich an Kanda. „Wir sollten wieder zurück. Ihr braucht noch ein wenig Schlaf, bevor ihr zurückgeht." Sie drehte sich um und ging zum Rand des Plateaus.

Wortlos drehte er sich ebenfalls um und folgte ihr. Wieder erschuf sie eine Luftströmung, die sie von Seaiathan weg und nach Laros zurück brachte. Auch auf dem Rückweg sprachen sie kein Wort. Sicher landeten sie im Schlosshof. Jinai blickte an der Mauer des Palastes hoch. Die Steinstufen erschienen abermals und sie stieg wieder hinauf zum Balkon. Kanda folgte ihr. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte.

Auf dem Balkon steckte sie schnell ein paar Strähnen zu einer Frisur zusammen und fixierte sie mit der Tiara. Dann machte sie die Ohrringe fest. Sie grinste. „Ich sehe bestimmt aus wie rückwärts durch die Hecke gezogen."

„Che."

„Danke für deine Anteilnahme. Ich nehme an, du wirst nicht wieder hineingehen?"

„Nein."

„Ich kann dich ja nicht zwingen." Sie wollte schon gehen, da drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Danke, Yuu."

Er wollte sie schon fragen, was sie meinte. Dann wusste er, was sie gemeint hatte. Darauf gab es nichts zu antworten.

„Da seid ihr ja. Wo wart ihr denn?" Allen und Linali waren auf den Balkon getreten. Dort, wo Jinai und Kanda standen, konnte man sie von drinnen nicht sehen.

„Wieso? Wir waren die ganze Zeit hier." Jinai lächelte unschuldig.

„Deswegen siehst du auch so aus. Komm, ich helfe dir." Linali nestelte an Jinais Frisur herum.

Jinai sah Linali unter den Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, an. „Ich hoffe doch, dass Nana nichts weiß."

„Sie glaubt, du wärst tatsächlich hier heraußen gewesen", beruhige Allen sie, „Wir hatten ganz schön Mühe, sie davon abzuhalten, hierher zu kommen." Er warf Kanda einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ihr wart so schnell verschwunden, dass wir improvisieren mussten."

„Danke, Leute. Meine Großmutter ist ziemlich misstrauisch. Ich weiß zu würdigen, was ihr für mich getan habt." Sie hielt Linalis Hand fest. „Danke."

„Bedank dich nicht ständig, imouto, sondern mach, dass du in den Saal zurückkommst." Lavi war herausgekommen. „Lange macht sie das nicht mehr mit. Und der Rest von denen auch nicht."

„Ich-"

„Los!"

„Ja, Nii-chan." Sie ging hinein, gefolgt von Allen und Linali.

Lavi wandte sich mit einem Grinsen zu Kanda um. „Und wo wart ihr?"

„Nirgends, baka usagi. Hier."

„Ein Widerspruch in sich, zumal wir dreimal nachgesehen haben."

„Das kommt davon, dass du eine Augenklappe trägst, baka. Du bist doch blind."

„Und wie erklärst du, dass Allen und Linali euch auch nicht gesehen haben?"

„Vorübergehend geblendet von den hellen Lichtern drinnen."

„Ja, ja. Und ich bin blond. Aber bitte, wenn du es uns nicht sagen willst…" Man sah Lavi an, dass er es brennend gerne erfahren hätte. Aber Kanda schwieg. „Dann halt nicht. Wir sollten auch wieder reingehen." Lavi verschwand in dem hell erleuchteten Saal und ließ Kanda in der Dunkelheit des Balkons zurück.

_Ein Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis…_

_Lass das!_

_Aber ein Geheimnis, Yuu! Etwas, das nur euch beiden gehört._

_Und wenn schon. Es ist der letzte Tag._

_Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?_

_Nichts._

_Und wo ist da jetzt die Logik?_

_Das ist die Logik. Es hat genauso wenig miteinander zu tun wie ich mit ihr._

_Das nennt man nicht Logik._

_Sondern?_

_Blödsinn._

_Che._

_Ehrlich, du kannst doch nicht sagen, dass du nichts mit jemandem zu tun hast, obwohl du diese Person liebst._

_Ab morgen hab ich aber nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun._

_Ich weiß! Traurig! Man möchte heulen._

_Untersteh-_

_Ich weiß, ich weiß. Kein Heulen, kein Schluchzen, keine Gefühlsbekundungen. Ich bin ein Stück Holz, kalt, tot, gefühllos. Gestatten, mein Name ist Kanda Yuu._

_Witzig._

_Ich bin ein unterhaltsames Unterbewusstsein._

_Ein nerviges._

_Dann liebst du mich genauso wie du sie liebst. Sie nervt dich ja auch._

…

_Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen?_

_Nein._

_Sondern?_

_Ich weigere mich, solchen Schwachsinn mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. _Er ging wieder hinein, wo er sein Unterbewusstsein im Lärm nicht hören konnte.

* * *

Jinai: Damit ist unser Yuu-pon-pon aber leider noch nicht aus dem Schneider, denn der Ball geht nämlich noch ein bisschen weiter :D Eine kleine Überraschung habe ich nämlich noch in petto, aber was das ist, erfahrt ihr erst in _Großmütterliche Gefühle_. Leute, könnt ihr glauben, dass es nur noch drei Kapitel sind? Dann ist My Obsession nämlich zu Ende...


	18. Großmütterliche Gefühle

Jinai: Seien wir mal ehrlich, wir würden Kanda doch gar nicht anders haben wollen, oder? Stur bis zum Gehtnichtmehr...

Raffael: Ich kann da nicht mitreden, ich bin kein Fangirl *brr*

Jinai: Ich bin auch kein quietschiges Fangirl, aber... na ja, lecker ist er schon...

Raffael: *schüttel* Wenn ich mir vorstelle... Nein, nein, nein! Will ich nicht! Pfui!

Jinai: Ja, weil du nicht auf Jungs stehst, sonst würdest du genauso zum Sabbern anfangen.

Raffael: Mädchen sind unheimlich.

Jinai: Und du bist ein bemerkenswert sensibler Vertreter deiner Art, Weichei.

Raffael: ...Dafür machst du deinen Disclaimer jetzt selbst.

Jinai: Nein, wie süüüß! Er schmollt!

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Das Übliche; Mir nix, Katsura Hoshino alles. Ich verdiene ja auch nichts daran._

Raffael: Du kannst das nicht halb so gut wie ich.

* * *

Jinai brauchte lange, um Daralea davon zu überzeugen, dass sie tatsächlich auf dem Balkon gewesen war.

„Und was hast du dort gemacht? Zwanzig Minuten lang?"

Sie senkte gespielt reumütig den Kopf. _„So werden der erste Gott und seine Richterin gemeinsam den Tod finden."_ Daralea erstarrte. „Ich wollte nur ein wenig Zeit für mich selbst, bevor… wer weiß, wie viel ich davon noch habe."

„Meine kleine Jinai…", sie umarmte ihre Enkelin, „ich hätte ja nichts dagegen, wenn du das tust, aber sag mir vorher Bescheid. Ich muss doch Maßnahmen treffen, damit niemand misstrauisch wird."

„Nana… ich fürchtete, du wärst nicht einverstanden, deshalb…"

„Natürlich, wenn du so mir nichts, dir nichts verschwindest." Sie löste sich von dem Mädchen. „Aber jetzt müssen wir uns wieder um deine Gäste kümmern."

Jinai nickte. Bevor sie sich wieder unter die Gäste mischte, wandte sie sich aber noch mal an ihre Großmutter. „Nana, morgen… kümmere dich um Elaine, ja? Sorg dafür, dass sie in Sicherheit ist."

Daralea nickte nur. „Du hast mein Wort."

----------*~*-----------*~*-----------*~*-----------

„Ne, Yuu." … „Neee, Yuuuu." … „Neeeee, Yu-"

„Was ist?!"

„Du hast noch gar nicht getanzt." Lavi und Kanda hatten es sich auf zwei der Sessel an der Wand bequem gemacht. Von dort aus betrachteten sie gelangweilt die Menschenmenge vor ihnen, die ihrerseits die Tänzer beobachtete.

„Che."

„Allen hat mit Linali getanzt, ich mit Elaine. Aber du hast noch mit niemandem getanzt."

„Und das soll auch so bleiben."

„Aber du hast gehört, was Jinai gesagt hat. Jeder muss mindestens einmal tanzen."

„Che."

Linali kam auf sie zu. Sie hatte gerade ihren ungefähr hundertsten Tanz beendet. Das Mädchen konnte einfach nicht Nein sagen. „Was sitzt ihr hier? Lavi, du solltest dich doch darum kümmern, dass er tanzt."

„Das versuch ich ja, aber-"

„Ich tanze nicht."

Linali machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Unsinn. Jinai hat doch gesagt-"

„Na und? Hört auf, mich zu nerven."

Linali packte seine Handgelenke und zog ihn abrupt auf die Füße. „Dann sieh wenigstens zu. Tu so, als ob. Aber verkriech dich nicht hier und mach uns allen das Leben schwer. Komm jetzt, stell dich hier hin und _sieh zu."_ Sie zog ihn an einen Platz zwischen den Zuschauern und stellte sich neben ihn, damit er nicht versuchte, abzuhauen.

Irgendwo schlug eine Uhr Mitternacht. Das Orchester beendete das Lied, die Tanzfläche leerte sich und eine Gruppe von Leuten, alle in leuchtenden Farben, betrat den Saal. Rot für Feuer, Grün für Erde, Dunkelblau für Wasser, Hellblau für Luft und Gelb wie die Sonne, in all ihrer Segen und Unheil bringenden Kraft, war das Zeichen der Erschaffungsmagier. Hosen, Röcke, Hemden, Kleider, alles einfarbig.

Sie stellten sich in der Mitte auf; es waren jeweils zwei Elementmagier für jedes Element und zwei Erschaffungsmagier. Sie begannen aus ihrer Energie alles Mögliche zu formen und damit herumzuwirbeln. Jede Bewegung war genau einstudiert, exakt auf die der anderen abgestimmt. Die Akrobaten bewegten sich in den Elementen und Gegenständen der anderen Magier, sprangen hinzu, bevor sie Form annahmen, und wieder weg, in dem Moment, als sie sie wieder verloren. So reibungslos wie eine Maschine lief ihre Vorstellung über die Bühne.

Als die Akrobaten geendet hatten, applaudierte die Menge begeistert. Sie verbeugten sich mehrmals und verließen dann wieder den Saal.

Jinai kam auf die beiden zu. „Die waren doch nicht schlecht, oder?" Sie lächelte, darauf achtend, dass niemand sie sah.

Linali seufzte. „Es war toll. Aber das löst leider nicht unser Problem."

„Das da wäre?"

„Kanda. Er hat bisher noch nicht getanzt." Kanda warf Linali einen wütenden Blick zu, erstarrte dann aber. Sie lächelte seltsam.

_Was hat sie vor?_ Das fragte er sich jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Irgendwie war ihm Linali im Moment nicht geheuer.

„Das Vergnügen können wir ihm natürlich nicht vorenthalten." Jinai packte seinen Ärmel. „Einmal ist keinmal."

Sie zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche, bevor er überhaupt _irgendwie_ reagieren konnte. Dann stand er ihr auch schon gegenüber. „Oi, baka neko, was soll das?"

Sie legte seine eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, genau unter ihren Schulterblättern und die anderen nahm sie in ihre. „Wonach sieht das denn aus?" Sie lächelte ihn an.

_Tanzen._

_Da hast du jetzt aber lang gebraucht, Yuu._

_Urusai._

Musik setzte ein. Er musste also wohl oder übel anfangen zu tanzen. Wenigstens erinnerte er sich noch an die Schritte.

„Geht doch. So schlimm ist es doch nicht, oder?" Jinai flüsterte, damit man sie nicht hörte.

„Che."

Sie lächelte wieder. „Du könntest wenigstens zugeben, dass es nicht ganz so schrecklich ist, wie du gedacht hast."

„Che."

„_Che."_ Sie hatte ihn perfekt imitierte. Jetzt zog sie eine Schnute. „Bin ich so eine furchtbare Tänzerin?"

Überhaupt nicht. Beide kannten die Schritte und hatten auch das richtige Taktgefühl. Auf die Füße getreten waren sie sich auch noch nicht. Trotzdem wünschte sich Kanda nichts sehnlicher, als das der Tanz endete. Und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht.

_Da ist sie wieder, die Zwickmühle._

_Was hab ich gesagt?_

_Ja, ja, ich weiß. Halt die Klappe, und so weiter und so fort, ecetera, ecetera. Alles schon mal da gewesen._

Er blickte nur zur Seite. Alles, damit er sie nicht ansehen musste. Nicht ihr Lächeln sehen musste, das ihn verspottete. Feigling, Feigling rief es. Genauso wie sein Unterbewusstsein. Im Chor machten sie sich über ihn lustig.

Jinai hatte ihre Idee anfangs noch für lustig gehalten. _Lustig, ha!_

Sie hatte sich selbst in eine Ecke manövriert. Und jetzt musste sie es aussitzen. Besser, austanzen.

Die Hand auf ihrem Rücken machte sie ebenso nervös wie der Körper vor ihr. _Schwer, witzig zu sein, wenn man Atemprobleme bekommt._ Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht auch noch das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie war nur selten in ihrem Leben ohnmächtig geworden. Das erste Mal war sie bei einem Fluchtversuch hinterrücks bewusstlos geschlagen worden, das zweite Mal war sie in Baden umgekippt. Ihre Innocence-Empfindlichkeit machte es schwer, das Bewusstsein zu behalten, wenn sie in der Nähe von einer Innocence-Einheit war. Es wäre eine Schande für sie, wenn sie jetzt vor Kanda in Ohnmacht fiele. Und dann auch noch mitten im Saal, vor den Augen von Gästen aus aller Welt.

Dabei war sie Kanda so nah, dass sie seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Wie sollte sie da ruhig bleiben?

Während Jinai versuchte, möglichst ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, bemerkte sie nicht, wie alle Gäste sie und den Japaner anstarrten. Allen voran ein weißhaariger Engländer, eine dunkelhaarige Chinesin, ein Rotschopf und eine vierzehnjährige Blondine.

„Das war vielleicht keine so gute Idee." Linali konnte nur flüstern. Als sie Jinais leicht gerötete Wangen bemerkt hatte, die sicher _nicht_ vom Tanzen stammten, hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen.

Lavi verfolgte aufmerksam, wie die beiden tanzten. „Jetzt können wir es auch nicht mehr ändern."

„Außerdem sehen sie toll zusammen aus." Die anderen nickten auf Elaines Bemerkung hin.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch, wie wir sie kennen gelernt haben? Als sie sich mit ihm duelliert hat? Das war schon toll, aber das ist… vollkommen. Die beiden ergänzen sich perfekt." Wieder nur Nicken, diesmal auf Lavis Kommentar.

„Entschuldigt, aber… ist dieser Kanda- Kanda, oder?- ist das ihr…" Ein Mädchen hatte sich neben sie gestellt, gefolgt von einem zweiten, das den Satz für sie vervollständigte: „Ist das ihr Verlobter?"

Die vier wandten überrascht den Blick.

Das erste Mädchen wurde rot. „Sie sehen so… ich weiß nicht. Meine Mutter hat erzählt, dass die verstorbene Königin Maede und der verstorbene König Naon, ihre Seelen mögen in Frieden ruhen, genauso ausgesehen haben. So… verliebt."

Lavi lächelte traurig. „Wirklich?" Er sah wieder zu dem Paar hinüber.

Die beiden Mädchen nickten eifrig.

Wenn er an das Gemälde von Jinais Eltern dachte, konnte er sich das gut vorstellen. Er konnte die beiden förmlich sehen, verkörpert durch ihre Tochter und denjenigen, den sie liebte.

Auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Abrupt drehte er sich um. Daralea. Sie hatte die Augen auf das tanzende Paar gerichtet. „Dieses dumme Mädchen…"

„Was meint Ihr?"

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie Lavi. Vorwurfsvoll starrte sie ihn an. „Sie haben es die ganze Zeit gewusst, oder? Und nichts dagegen unternommen. Ein schöner Freund sind Sie." Ihre Stimme war nur ein wütendes Zischen.

„Würdet Ihr mir bitte sagen, was Ihr damit meint?" Er zischte ebenfalls, damit ihn niemand hörte.

„Tun Sie nicht so! Ich wette, dass Sie auch noch alles unternommen haben, um das", sie machte eine versteckte Handbewegung zu Jinai und Kanda hin, „zu fördern."

„Es gibt kein ‚das', weil keiner von dem anderen weiß."

„Schon schlimm genug! Meine Enkelin braucht so etwas nicht!"

„Wollt Ihr ihr etwa ein wenig Glück verbieten?" Lavi starrte sie ungläubig an. Daralea war streng, aber ihre Enkelin lag ihr doch am Herzen, das wusste er.

„Ich will ihr Kummer ersparen!" Sie sah sich kurz um und deutete dann an den Rand der Tanzfläche. Hier, mitten in der Menschenmenge, konnten sie dieses Gespräch nicht weiterführen. Lavi folgte ihr bis zur Wand, wo sie weiter flüsternd aufeinander einredeten.

„Kummer? Sie hätte keinen, wenn die beiden nicht so stur wären, und endlich zugeben würden, dass sie sich ineinander verliebt haben!"

„Dann kennen Sie meine Enkelin aber schlecht. Und Sie halten sich für ihren Bruder!" erwiderte Daralea verächtlich.

„Ich will, dass meine imouto glücklich ist! Das wäre sie auch, wenn Kanda sich endlich mal zusammenreißen würde. Und sie auch. Ich habe alles getan, damit die beiden mal das Maul aufbekommen und wenigstens kurze Zeit zusammen sein können, aber nichts ist passiert."

„Ich hätte Ihnen das sagen können! Hätte ich gewusst, was Sie vorhaben, hätte ich Sie aufhalten können, weil es sowieso nichts bringen würde. Und jetzt machen Sie sie nicht glücklich, sondern unglücklich. Sie hat sich verliebt, dabei sieht sie ihn nie wieder! Und das ist nur Ih-"

„Lavi hat keine Schuld." Linali war hinzugetreten. Sie funkelte Daralea wütend an. „Ihr wisst nichts über ihn, oder Kanda, oder Allen und mich. Es wäre auch so passiert, so wie es bei ihrer Mutter war."

Daralea wurde blass. „Wagen Sie es nicht, von meiner Tochter zu sprechen, Dame Li. Sie wissen gar nichts über sie."

„Es stimmt, wir wissen nicht viel über Eure Familie. Aber was wir wissen, das reicht völlig. Wir wissen, dass Jinai ihr großes Herz von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat. Sie sorgt sich sehr um andere, mehr als um sich selbst. Und sie hat sich in die gleiche Sorte Mann verliebt wie ihre Mutt-"

„Sprechen Sie nicht über Dinge, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben!"

„Ihr wollt Jinai ihr Glück verbieten, genauso wie Ihr es bei Eurer Tochter gemacht habt. Aber Maede hat sich durchgesetzt und sie war glücklich-"

„Und im Endeffekt ist sie gestorben!"

„Es stimmt, sie ist tot, aber sie ist glücklich gestorben. Wollt Ihr Jinai etwa verbieten, ein paar schöne Erinnerungen zu behalten?"

_Es wird keine Erinnerungen geben._Aber dann sah Daralea zu ihrer Enkelin hinüber; das Lied neigte sich dem Ende betrachtete sie eingehend. Sie wollte sie um jeden Preis beschützen. Wenn sie schon ihren Tod nicht verhindern konnte, dann wollte sie ihr wenigstens weiteren Kummer ersparen.

Konnte ihre Methode falsch sein? Jinai sah so glücklich aus, obwohl sie die unnahbare Maske der Königin aufgesetzt hatte. Daralea konnte das Glück, das von ihrer Enkelin ausging, förmlich sehen, wie Licht von einer Flamme. Jinai wusste, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, die letzten Momente zu genießen.

Daralea senkte geschlagen den Kopf, unfähig, noch länger hinzusehen. Sie war auch nur ein Mensch. Gegenüber einem Gefühl, dass so mächtig war wie Liebe, war sie so klein wie neben den Göttern. Im Stillen verfluchte sie sich für das Gesagte, aber sie war auch einmal Königin gewesen, und eine Königin nahm nichts zurück. Aber sie konnte sehr wohl diplomatisch einlenken.

Sie blickte die beiden Exorzisten vor sich scharf an. „Schwören sie, dass nie ein Wort über das soeben Gesagte nach außen dringt. Niemand darf je erfahren, wie Jinai fühlt. Sie ist Königin. Eine Königin darf sich keine solchen Gefühle erlauben." Ihre Gesichtszüge spiegelten deutlich ihre Abscheu vor diesen Worten wider. „Sie wird ihn nie wieder sehen. Irgendwann braucht sie einen Ehemann. Leharein kann nicht ohne Herrscherin sein. Zum Wohle der nächsten Generation muss absolute Geheimhaltung über dieses Gespräch herrschen."

Lavi und Linali gefielen diese Tatsachen genauso wenig wie ihr selbst, aber sie nickten grimmig. Daralea hatte das Gespräch beendet, ohne irgendeine Stellung zu beziehen, ohne die letzte Frage zu beantworten. Jegliche weitere Fragen erübrigten sich, da gerade die letzten Takte des Liedes erklangen und die Paare die Tanzfläche verließen. Jinai und Kanda kamen auf sie zu, bei ihnen Allen und Elaine. Jinai lächelte zwar nicht, aber jeder konnte sehen, dass sie glücklich war. Jeder außer Kanda.

Sie blieben stehen. Jinai sah sich kurz um, dann grinste sie. „Jetzt kannst du verschwinden. Keine weitere Anwesenheitspflicht."

„Che." Kanda sah sie kurz eisig an, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.

Jinai wandte sich zu der Gruppe von Exorzisten und Verwandten um. „Das gilt auch für euch drei. Ihr müsst nicht länger hier bleiben, wenn ihr nicht wollt."

„Und was ist mit dir?" Lavi sah sie besorgt an. Unter dem Strahlen war ihre Erschöpfung zu sehen.

„Es ist bald Schluss. Ein paar Gäste sind schon im Gehen begriffen. Es werden weitere folgen, bis keiner mehr da ist. Dann können wir mit dem Aufräumen und Saubermachen beginnen. Ich fühle mich fast versucht, meine Hofdamen wegzuschicken und ohne sie aus diesem Kleid zu steigen."

Linali stellte sich neben sie und lächelte müde. „Da helfe ich dir. Ich komm sowieso nicht mehr alleine raus, also wäscht eine Hand die andere."

„Abgemacht. Dann kann Lavi Allen den Weg zurück zeigen, nachdem Kanda ja schon abgehauen ist. Aaron ist auch schon gegangen. Elaine, Großmutter und ich müssen aber vorher noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, Befehle geben, etc. Also musst du vorausgehen, Linali."

Die Chinesin nickte und scheuchte Allen und Lavi vor sich her, nachdem die beiden Jinai noch eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten. Viel Schlaf würden sie ohnehin nicht bekommen, denn sie würden schon um vier Uhr wieder aufstehen müssen. Sie mussten unbemerkt verschwinden und um diese Zeit waren noch nicht einmal die Diener wach.

Jinai warf einen Blick über den sich leerenden Saal. _Kaum haben sich die ersten Gäste auf den Rückweg gemacht, da hauen auch schon alle anderen ab. Wie die Lämmer._

Dabei war es erst halb eins; aber verdenken konnte man es ihnen nicht. Die Herrscher mussten schließlich auch wieder zurück auf ihren Thron. Auch mit einer Energiewelle würden sie mehrere Stunden brauchen.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Familie um und klatschte in die Hände. „Okay, beginnen wir mit der schleichenden Evakuierung."

Elaine und Daralea nickten und gaben ein paar Dienern ein Zeichen; sofort eilten diese los. Binnen kürzester Zeit würden sich die Befehle unter der gesamten Dienerschaft verbreitet haben. Dann mussten sie ihre Sachen packen und losreiten. Die Dienerschaft und Aaron würden auf die umliegenden Dörfer und Kleinstädte verteilt werden. Nach einer Woche mussten sie wieder hierher kommen, wenn die Gefahr hundertprozentig gebannt war.

Nur wenige der Diener würden Daralea, Arita und Elaine begleiten. Alle anderen mussten glauben, dass sich die drei auf eine Reise begaben. Ihre Taschen waren gepackt, alles, bis auf die Kleider, die sie am Leib trugen, befand sich darin. Sie würden ebenfalls auf einer Energiewelle reisen, deswegen konnten sie nur wenige Diener mitnehmen.

Jinai seufzte. Sie hätte ihre Freunde gerne jetzt schon in Sicherheit gebracht, aber die Priester waren noch nicht so weit. Sie wurden, sobald es soweit war, das Portal zu öffnen, natürlich von Jinai unterstützt, aber die Menge an Energie, die sie auf anderen Menschen übertragen konnte, war begrenzt. Sie hatten sich errechnet, dass heute Morgen, um vier Uhr, die erste und einzige Möglichkeit war. Dann waren die Energiereserven der Priester weit genug wieder hergestellt, damit gemeinsam mit ihrer Energie ein Portal, groß genug für die vier Exorzisten, daraus entstehen konnte. Sie mussten es im ersten Anlauf schaffen, sonst mussten sie mehrere Wochen warten, und die Zeit hatten sie nicht. Außerdem wollte Jinai nicht, dass ihre Freunde sie sterben sahen. Das wollte sie um jeden Preis verhindern.

Sie massierte sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Schläfen. Es war gefährlich, diese Sache bis zum letzten Moment aufzuschieben, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn sie sie sicher nach Hause bringen und gleichzeitig die Lüge aufrechterhalten wollte. _Die letzte Lüge. Die allerletzte._

Seltsamerweise fürchtete sie sich nicht vor dem Tod. Früher hatte sie immer gedacht, sie würde Angst haben, sich an ihr Leben klammern, aber jetzt war sie vollkommen ruhig. Sie hatte noch eine letzte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sie musste alle anderen in Sicherheit bringen. Die Diener, ihre Familie, ihre Freunde. Danach konnte sie sterben, sobald sie sichergegangen war, dass Ceathan ihr folgen würde.

Und das würde sie schaffen, das spürte Jinai. Die Seele der Göttin ruhte in ihr, gab ihr Kraft und Sicherheit. Sie war die siebente Hexe, die mächtigste von allen Menschen. Wer, wenn nicht sie? Es war ihr vorherbestimmt und diesem Weg musste sie auch folgen. Sie hatte lange genug gelebt, um zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlte. Sie hatte gute und schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, Wissen und Macht gesammelt und Freunde gefunden. Sie hatte eine Reise in eine andere Welt gemacht, als der erste Mensch seit hunderten von Jahren.

Sie hatte gelebt, bis zum letzten Moment; jetzt war es Zeit zu gehen.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen." Elaine sah sie besorgt an.

Jinai lächelte. „Ich muss euch doch vorher in Sicherheit bringen. Eure Sicherheit ist wichtiger als die Frage, ob ich ausgeruht sterbe oder nicht."

Elaine wurde blass.

„Entschuldigung, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen."

Das Mädchen umarmte seine Cousine stürmisch. „Du bist selbstsüchtig. Du denkst gar nicht daran, wie wir uns fühlen werden, wenn du stirbst." Ihre Stimme war tränenerstickt.

Jinai erwiderte die Umarmung sanft. „Es tut mir Leid, Elaine."

„Du bist so selbstsüchtig."

„Ich weiß."

„Du denkst nur an dich."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich hasse dich."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich will nicht, dass du sterben musst."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich hasse die G-"

„Still! Keine Blasphemie, Elaine." Jinai löste die Umarmung. „Du bist bald Königin. So etwas kannst du dir nicht leisten."

Elaines Gedanken standen ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. _Es ist ungerecht._

„Gerechtigkeit ist ein Märchen, dass man kleinen Kindern erzählt, Elaine. Du kannst nicht erwarten, für deine Taten angemessen belohnt zu werden. Es gibt nichts, das dem, was eine Königin alles tun muss, gleichwertig ist, weder Gold noch Silber. Das einzige, was es wert ist, eine Lehar zu sein, ist das Wohl des Volkes. Das wird dein ganzer Dank sein." Sie strich der Vierzehnjährigen eine Träne von der Wange. „Lass dich von deinem guten Herzen leiten, Wirbelwind. Dann wirst du eine fabelhafte Königin."

„Ich bin kein Wirbelwind. Im Moment komme ich mir eher wie ein laues Lüftchen vor."

Jinai lachte. „Ein sehr hübsches und stures laues Lüftchen."

„Du machst dich über mich lustig." Elaine schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor.

„Nicht doch. Aber jetzt lachst du wenigstens wieder." Es stimmte, Elaine gelang es nicht ganz, ihr Lächeln zu verstecken. „Meine Lieblingscousine."

„Ich bin deine einzige Cousine."

„Na, dann bist du mir gleich noch lieber."

„Haha. Witz, komm raus, du bist umzingelt."

„Ich weiß, grottenschlecht. Aber mein Sarkasmus ist noch der alte."

„Glaub ich nicht."

„Elaine. Du kennst mich. Ich bin die Person mit dem größten Galgenhumor im ganzen Reich. So was geht nicht mal eben verloren."

„Du bist die größte Aufschneiderin im ganzen Reich, das bist du."

„Wenigstens etwas. Hast du die größte Aufschneiderin von Leharein trotzdem lieb?"

„Mehr als alles andere. Ich werde nie jemanden lieber haben als dich." Sie legte einen Arm um die Taille ihrer Cousine; die tat das gleiche bei ihr. So machten sie sich im Gleichschritt auf den Weg aus dem Saal, Daralea hinter sich.

„Holla, sag das mal nicht. Warte nur, bis dich der Blitz trifft."

„War es bei dir auch so?"

Jinai drehte sich unsicher zu ihrer Großmutter um. „Ich weiß Bescheid, Jinai. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass mir so was nicht auffällt?"

Beide, Großmutter und Enkelin lächelten wehmütig. Dann wandte sich Jinai wieder zu ihrer Cousine um. „Ich habe lange gebraucht, bis ich es gemerkt habe. Und dann bin ich dagestanden wie ein Trottel. Ich habe es mir immer wieder vorgesagt, weil ich es nicht fassen konnte. Zuerst wäre ich am liebsten gegen eine Wand gerannt. Wie kann man nur so was Blödes machen, so was in der Art. Aber dann habe ich es akzeptiert. Was anderes blieb mir sowieso nicht übrig."

„Wie sind sie eigentlich mitgekommen? Hierher, meine ich."

„Das Portal ist erschienen, als ich mich gerade in ihrer Nähe befand. Sie waren zu nahe und wurden angesaugt, genau wie ich."

Vor der Tür zu den Räumen der Mädchen blieben sie stehen. Ernst blickte Elaine ihre Cousine und beste Freundin an.

Die legte beide Hände auf ihre Wangen und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, so wie sie es getan hatte, als sie sich zum ersten Mal von ihr verabschiedet hatte. „Leb wohl, Elaine."

Dem Mädchen traten wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Sie schluckte dagegen an. „Ich kann nicht ‚Leb wohl' sagen, weil…"

„Schhh... Du musst auch gar nichts sagen." Sie sah ihr in die tränenden himmelblauen Augen. „Werde glücklich, Elaine. Sei eine gute Königin, aber werde vor allem glücklich. So wie ich glücklich bin, wünsche ich dir, dass dir dasselbe Glück zuteil wird. Finde Freunde. Verliebe dich. _Lebe_. Versprichst du mir das?"

Elaine brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus und nickte nur stumm.

Jinai sah ihre Großmutter an. „Das ist das letzte Mal, das wir uns sehen, Nana."

„Das ist es, meine Kleine." Sie umarmten sich. Es war die erste Umarmung, die die beiden je teilten, und gleichzeitig die letzte.

Daralea schloss beide Arme fest um ihre Enkelin. Seit ihrer Geburt hatte sie gewusst, dass Jinai sterben würde. Auch Daralea Lehar hatte ein Herz, auch wenn viele das nicht glauben wollten. Sie hatte sich selbst jedes Mal an ihre Pflichten erinnern müssen, wenn sie ihre Enkelin ansah. Sie war ihre Ernährerin, ihre Erzieherin, ihre Lehrerin und ihre Ratgeberin. Sie musste darauf achten, dass Jinai sich richtig verhielt, die richtige Ausbildung erhielt, ihre Kräfte trainierte. Alles in Vorbereitung auf den letzten Kampf, der sie das Leben kosten würde.

Es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen. Nur die Götter und sie selbst wussten, wie oft sie kurz davor gewesen war, dem Mädchen alles zu erzählen. Aber was hätte es gebracht? Es war besser, sie hatte eine glückliche, ungetrübte Kindheit, und wusste nichts, als dass jegliche Gefühle in ihr abgetötet wurden. Das konnte Daralea ihrer Enkelin beim besten Willen nicht antun.

Auch wenn nicht immer alles glatt gelaufen war. Zu oft hatten sie fluchtartig ihr neues Zuhause verlassen müssen, fliehen müssen, vor den misstrauischen Dorfbewohnern, denselben Leuten, mit denen Daralea noch kurz zuvor auf Caluhein angestoßen hatte. Die Freundschaften, die Jinai geschlossen hatte, verschwanden so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren. Sie wurde in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen, nur um wenige Tage später wieder vertrieben zu werden.

„_Lass sie fallen. So wie sie dich fallen gelassen haben."_ Nur zu oft hatte sie ihrer weinenden Enkelin dies vorbeten müssen, wenn sie wieder einmal einem Dorf und seinen Bewohnern den Rücken kehrten. Jinai hatte diesen Rat beherzigt, aber Daralea wusste, dass es sie trotzdem schmerzte. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich immer weiter von den anderen Kindern distanziert, hatte immer seltener Freundschaften geschlossen, bis sie nur noch mit Aaron zusammen blieb. Die beiden schweißte ein enges Band zusammen, geschmiedet aus ihrer Einsamkeit. So war es ein paar Jahre lang gegangen. Aber Jinai hatte sich ihr gutes Herz bewahrt, war freundlich und hilfsbereit gewesen, eine Eigenschaft, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Gleichzeitig war sie genauso hitzköpfig wie ihr Vater. Oft hatte sich Daralea an den Kopf gegriffen und sich gefragt, wie bei allen Göttern sie aus ihr eine Königin machen sollte.

Aber Jinai war herangewachsen, willensstark und mächtiger als jede andere Hexe. Sie war eine Königin, wie Leharein sie brauchte. Die Menschen verehrten sie, die Götter lächelten ihr zu. Unermüdlich hatte sie für ihr Land gearbeitet und den Leuten Hoffnung gegeben.

Und sie war noch so viel mehr. Die Jinai, die sie im Sommer verlassen hatte, war ganz Königin gewesen. Aber die Jinai, die zurückgekommen war, hatte ihre Menschlichkeit und Lebensfreude wieder erlangt. Nach außen hin hatte sie sich natürlich den Anschein gegeben, glücklich zu sein, aber erst, nachdem sie die Exorzisten kennen gelernt hatte, war sie es tatsächlich gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte Daralea ihre Enkelin in der Gegenwart anderer Menschen als Elaine oder Aaron lächeln und lachen sehen.

Noch etwas hatte sich verändert: sie hatte sich verliebt. In dem Moment, in dem Daralea zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wie ihre Enkelin Kanda anlächelte, hatte sie es gewusst. Auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Immer wieder hatte sie sich gesagt, dass das nicht sein konnte, doch Jinais Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter schrie ihr den Gegenbeweis ins Gesicht. Und heute hatte sie es endlich zugeben müssen.

_Wenn sie schon jetzt vor Glück strahlt, wie würde sie erst aussehen, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass…_ Aber Daralea hatte sich selbst geschworen, dass sie kein Wort über die Unterhaltung mit den beiden Exorzisten verlieren würde. Jinai konnte ihre Liebe aufgeben, solange sie glaubte, dass sie einseitig war.

_Wie haben wir uns alle an diesem Kind __versündigt. Wir und die Götter. _Daralea löste die Umarmung. Jetzt brachte es auch nichts mehr, über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Es war zu spät, darüber zu verzweifeln, was alles hätte sein können.

Jinai schob sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Leb wohl, Nana."

„Finde deinen Frieden, meine Kleine."

Jinai nickte nur. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und blickte noch ein letztes Mal zurück. „Macht euch jetzt auf den Weg." Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Daralea nahm die eiskalte Hand ihrer Großnichte. „Wir sollten deine Mutter holen."

Elaine nickte. „Ja, Großtante", flüsterte sie.

* * *

Jinai: Habt ihr bemerkt, dass Daralea ihre Worte von vor vier Jahren wiederholt hat? Dieselben Worte hat sie in Jinais Erinnerung auch gesagt, als Jinai erfahren hat, wer sie wirklich ist. Daralea ist zwar sehr streng, liebt ihre Enkelin aber sehr; sie kann es nur nicht so richtig zeigen.

Raffael: Trotzdem will ich keine Königin als Oma.

Jinai: Du hast das Taktgefühl eines Steins. Das Portal ist schon unterwegs zu dir, **sternenhagel**, müsste im nächsten Kapitel ankommen ;P

Raffael: Und du kannst ganz schön fies sein...

Jinai: Ich habe nie etwas Gegenteiliges behauptet. Also, wenn das Portal in 'Abschied' noch nicht da ist, schick mir eine Reklamation, **sternenhagel**, ich leite die dann an die Götter weiter :D


	19. Abschied

Jinai: NEEEIIIIINNNN!!!!! Unser aller Lieblingsmanga kommt erst im November wieder! Und dann nur noch monatlich! _*heul*_ Das ist _so_ ungerecht!!! _*ähem* *hust, hust*_ Und nun zum Geschäftlichen Teil: Seid ihr bereit?

Raffael: Für das aller -na ja, nicht das allerletzte, aber das vorletzte Kapitel?

Jinai:Wir sprechen von Abschied und das nicht nur in einem Sinne! (muhahaha)

Raffael: Ignoriert sie, sie leidet unter Größenwahn.

Jinai: Woher weißt du, was Größenwahn ist? Du weißt ja nicht mal, was das heißt. Und jetzt tu deinen Job, oder willst du, dass ich die Rohrzange benutze, die praktischerweise griffbereit liegt?

Raffael: _*schwitz* *hüstel*_

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Katsura Hoshino verdient Geld mit -Man, ist aber häufig krank. Jinai verdient kein Geld hiermit und ist kerngesund. Ist das ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit oder nur Pech für beide?_

* * *

„Fast hast du es geschafft." Jinai lächelte, als sie Linali sah, halb ausgezogen, die Haare offen und die Schuhe ausgezogen. Sie kämpfte mit den winzigen Knöpfen an der Rückseite ihres Kleides.

„Jinai! Hast du mich erschreckt." Das Mädchen lehnte im Türrahmen zu Linalis Zimmer. „Ich dachte, du kommst gar nicht mehr."

„Und lasse dich in diesem unbequemen Kleid schlafen? Ich wusste nicht, dass du mich für so herzlos hältst."

„Du weißt genau-"

„Und du verstehst keine Spaß." Grinsend trat Jinai hinter die Chinesin, schob ihr die seidigen Strähnen über die Schulter und öffnete die lange Knopfleiste. „Ich habe nur ein wenig länger gebraucht, das ist alles. Du weißt doch, ich breche nie ein Versprechen."

Linali atmete erleichtert auf, als das enge Kleid offen war. Sie drehte sich herum, um Jinai den gleichen Gefallen zu erweisen. „Das weiß ich durchaus. Es hat sich unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis eingeprägt." Sie lächelte. Jinai war nie müde geworden, das zu betonen.

Sie entledigte sich ihres Kleides, während Jinai in ihr Zimmer ging, um ihr eigenes Nachthemd anzuziehen. Kurze Zeit kam sie wieder. „Linali, was hast du mit meinen Haaren gemacht? Ich… kann… meine… Frisur…", bei jedem Wort zog sie an einer anderen Strähne. Sie sah schon völlig zerrupft aus.

Linali eilte auf sie zu und zog ihre Hände von ihrem Kopf weg, bevor sie sich noch die Haare ausriss. „Lass mich das machen."

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf das Bett, wo Linali vorsichtig die Frisur löste. Dadurch, dass Jinai so gezogen hatte, waren lauter kleine Knoten entstanden, sodass ihre Mähne aussah wie ein riesiges Vogelnest. „Also so kannst du noch nicht mal ins Bett gehen. Das muss ich dir noch frisieren." Linali griff nach einer Bürste und arbeitete sich, bei den Spitzen beginnend, durch die hüftlangen Strähnen.

Eine Weile lang sprach keine von beiden ein Wort; schließlich brach Linali das Schweigen. „Das ist jetzt der Abschied, oder?"

Jinai nestelte an dem Saum ihres Nachthemds. „Es sieht so aus."

„Ich finde das irgendwie unfair. Dass wir uns nie wieder sehen sollen." In Linalis Stimme schwang Traurigkeit mit.

„So ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. Ihr werdet in eurer Welt gebraucht, und ich in meiner. Außerdem vermisst du die anderen doch bestimmt. Und sie vermissen dich. Es wäre nicht fair, dich hier zu behalten, nur weil ich es will."

„Natürlich vermisse ich sie. Sie fehlen mir furchtbar. Aber dich werde ich auch vermissen, Jinai."

„Ich dich auch. Aber so wie du in deine Welt gehörst, so gehöre ich hierher. Leharein braucht mich. Ich bin die Letzte in meiner Erblinie und die Erblinie muss unter allen Umständen eingehalten werden. Sonst könnte ich einfach Elaine den Thron überlassen und mit euch kommen."

„Ich weiß." Linali lehnte die Stirn an Jinais Rücken. „Aber meine Freunde sind meine ganze Welt. Und du bist ein Teil davon."

Jinai seufzte tief. „Es tut mir leid, Linali."

Die schüttelte den Kopf, die Stirn immer noch an Jinais Rücken. „Das muss es nicht. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist niemandes Schuld. Das ist einfach so passiert." Sie blickte auf. „Und damit müssen wir leben."

Jinai stand auf. Sie lächelte die Chinesin traurig an. „Du brauchst Schlaf. Wenigstens etwas." Sie wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, aber Linalis Hand um ihr Handgelenk hielt sie zurück.

„Nicht… Geh nicht… bitte bleib. Bleib einfach nur da und… lass mich nicht allein." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß, dass es nur drei Stunden sind, aber… bis dahin…"

Jinai lächelte wieder. „In Ordnung." Irgendwie wollte sie auch nicht allein sein.

Linali rutschte auf dem breiten Bett zur Seite und die beiden legten sich unter die schwere Decke, nachdem Jinai das Licht gelöscht hatte. Im schwachen Licht des Mondes konnten sie nur noch die Umrisse der jeweils anderen ausmachen. Das Weiße in ihren Augen leuchtete unheimlich, als sie sich anstarrten.

Obwohl es dunkel war, konnte Jinai genau erkennen, wie sich Linalis Augen mit Tränen füllten. Sie erschrak. „Nicht- bitte, Linali, nicht weinen."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, es ist einfach…" Ihre Stimme erstickte. Die Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und versickerten im Polster.

„Denk… denk an alle, die du wiedersehen wirst. Komui, Miranda, Krory, Anna, Marie-"

Linali umarmte sie und weinte an ihrem Hals, während Jinai fortfuhr, die Namen all derer aufzuzählen, die Linali so wichtig waren, bis diese eingeschlafen war. Ihren eigenen Namen ließ sie dabei bewusst aus.

*~*------------*~*------------*~*-------------*~*

Der nächste Morgen war viel zu früh da. Für alle.

Das Schloss war wie leergefegt. Nicht mal die Wachen waren da. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte es hier vor Gästen und Dienern gewimmelt. Jetzt klang das leiseste Geräusch wie ein Donner.

Im noch geschmückten Thronsaal hatten sich die einzigen Menschen im ganzen Schloss versammelt. Die sieben Hohepriester. Jinai. Die vier Exorzisten, die wieder ihre Uniformen trugen.

Die Hohepriester waren in einem Halbkreis aufgestellt, so wie ihre Vorgänger, als sie Jinai in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. In der Mitte hatten sie einen Platz freigehalten. Dort sollte Jinai Aufstellung nehmen. Sie würde ihre Energie in die Priester fließen lassen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, ihre Freunde noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen. Alleine hätten die Priester in so kurzer Zeit nicht genügend Energie aufgebracht.

Auf der anderen Seite standen die Exorzisten. Allen, Linali, Lavi und Kanda.

Jinai ging auf Allen zu. Sie reichte ihm ihren Exorzistenmantel. „Es darf niemand wissen, dass ich lebe. Ihr seid an eine lebenslängliche Schweigepflicht gebunden über alles, was ihr hier gesehen, erfahren und erlebt habt. Die gesamte Existenz dieser Welt muss geheim bleiben."

Allen nickte und nahm den Mantel. „Wir werden niemandem etwas davon erzählen."

„Irgendwann musst du es ihr sagen." Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf Linali. Allen wurde rot.

Jinai lächelte. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Allen."

Er wurde ernst. „Ich dich auch."

Sie wandte sich an Linali, deren Augen immer noch leicht gerötet waren. Die Mädchen umarmten sich fest. „Vergiss mich nicht", flüsterte Linali.

„Du mich auch nicht."

„Ich hab ja das Kleid." Linali hatte es vorsichtig in eine Tasche gepackt, die sie um ihre Schulter trug. Jinai hatte ihr auch noch die Schuhe, Strümpfe, Ohrringe, Handschuhe und den Fächer mitgegeben. Sie hatte die Proteste der Chinesin einfach ignoriert und sie mit eingepackt. ‚Das ist ein Set', hatte sie gesagt.

Jinai lächelte. „Stimmt."

Linali kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie würde Jinai schrecklich vermissen.

„Du wirst mir fehlen."

„Du mir auch, Linali."

Sie lösten sich voneinander. Lavi fiel über Jinai her. „Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon, imouto." Er umarmte sie fest.

„Nii-chan…" Sie vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Schulter. „Ich dich auch." Jinai musste sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht zu weinen. „Du bist mein Bruder. Egal, wo ich bin."

Lavi drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich, dann gab er sie frei. „Du wirst immer meine kleine Schwester sein. Leb wohl, Jinai."

„Leb wohl, Lavi."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah Kanda an. Dieser Abschied fiel ihr am schwersten. Sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. „Behandle Katzen etwas besser. Du hast immerhin eine zur Freundin."

„Che."

Sie lächelte. Er würde sich nie ändern. Jinai musste sich umdrehen, bevor sie sich noch verriet. _Leb wohl, Yuu._

Sie nahm ihren Platz zwischen den Priestern ein, atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen.

„Wartet!" Die Priester und Jinai fuhren herum.

Elaine stand in der Tür, noch immer in dem Kleid von gestern Abend. Sie atmete keuchend, als ob sie gerannt wäre. Dann rannte sie an Jinai und den Priestern vorbei auf Allen zu.

„Elaine- Was-" Allen sah das Mädchen verblüfft an, als sie ihn auf einmal umarmte.

„Ich will mich verabschieden. Ihr seid die Freunde meiner besten Freundin. Deswegen seid ihr auch meine Freunde und von denen verabschiedet man sich, wenn sie gehen."

Sie umarmte Linali ebenso fest wie Allen. „Danke, dass ihr ihre Freunde seid." Sie hatte geflüstert, damit Jinai sie nicht hören konnte. „Das bedeutet ihr viel."

Als sie Lavi umarmen wollte, kam er ihr zuvor. „Wir hätten unbedingt noch mal miteinander tanzen sollen, Kleine. Du kannst das richtig gut."

„Du auch, Feuerkopf."

Zur Überraschung aller umarmte sie Kanda ebenfalls, der es verblüfft über sich ergehen ließ. „Danke. Dass du kein Mubeito warst", flüsterte sie. „Du hast meine Cousine glücklich gemacht damit." Dann ließ sie ihn los.

„Elaine! Du weißt, dass du nicht hier sein darfst! Verlass sofort das Schloss! Beeil dich! Und-"

„Ich weiß, Cousine. Komm erst wieder, wenn es sicher ist."

Die Priester verstanden als einzige der Anwesenden ebenfalls Tamameya. Es war wichtig, damit sie die Sprüche und Prophezeiungen verstanden, die allesamt in dieser Sprache abgefasst waren. Deshalb wussten sie auch, was Jinai und Elaine gesagt hatten.

Elaine verschwand wieder durch die Tür, durch die sie gekommen war. Auf der anderen Seite wartete Daralea auf sie.

Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen. „Großtante… wieso machen es die Götter Jinai so schwer?"

„Auch die Macht der Götter ist nicht grenzenlos. Was uns grausam erscheint, ist für sie notwendig, um dem ersten Gott Einhalt zu gebieten. Es kommt uns nur so vor, weil wir so viel schwächer sind als sie." Damit drehte sie sich um und eilte aus dem Schloss, Elaine an ihrer Hand. Als sie das Außentor der Burgmauer erreicht hatten, schlug die große Turmuhr von Laros gerade vier Uhr.

Als die Tür sich hinter Elaine geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Jinai wieder um. „Wir sollten jetzt anfangen."

Die Priester nickten einstimmig. Gemeinsam begannen sie mit geschlossenen Augen die Formel zu rezitieren, die für diese Art von Magie nötig war. Für so etwas Großes reichten Körper- und Umgebungsmagie nicht mehr aus. Dazu brauchten sie viel geistige Energie und diese war stärker, wenn man das Gedachte auch aussprach.

Jinai saß auf dem Boden und hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen. Sie ließ ihre Energie durch den Marmor in die Priester fließen. Auch wenn sie zu acht waren, musste sie sehr viel Energie darauf verwenden, ihnen zu helfen, das Portal zu öffnen.

Hinter den Exorzisten explodierte ein Strudel aus Energie. Es war mit einem Mal ohrenbetäubend laut. Der violette Wirbel rotierte um seine Mitte und schien sie mit aller Macht hinein saugen zu wollen. Trotzdem mussten sie ein paar Schritte machen, bevor sie so nahe waren, dass er sie von den Füßen riss.

Allen und Linali verschwanden als erste. Die beiden hatten sich an der Hand gefasst und waren gemeinsam durch das Portal getreten.

Kanda und Lavi zögerten noch einen Moment. Irgendetwas zwang sie, einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Was sie sahen, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Hinter Jinai stand eine Gestalt, beide Arme erhoben. Sie hatte einen Dolch in den Händen. Dann stieß sie zu.

* * *

Raffael: Dun-dun-daahh!

Jinai: Halt die Klappe, du machst die Stimmung kaputt!

Raffael: Wenn du ständig Cliffhanger einbaust!

Jinai: Deswegen musst du nicht bei jedem so dämliche Geräusche machen!

Raffael: Dann bau keine Cliffhanger ein!

Jinai: Die verkaufen sich aber gut!

Raffael: Du verdienst eh kein Geld mit der fanfiction!

Jinai: Ich spreche auch nicht von Geld -anyway, das nächste Kapitel ist das letzte, dann ist _My Obsession_ zu Ende. Bald kommt das Grand Finale, mit dem Titel: _The Ghost Of You_. Passt unglaublich gut zum Kapitel;) Wir sehen uns dort!


	20. The Ghost Of You

Jinai: OH MEIN GOTT! Ich glaube, es haben noch nie so viele Leute meine fanfiction angeklickt! _*faint*_

Raffael: Wir sind aber wieder theatralisch heute...

Jinai: _*aufwach*_ Na hör mal, das ist immerhin das letzte Kapitel von My Obsession! Ich DARF -nein, ich MUSS theatralisch sein!

Raffael: Kannst du nicht woanders theatralisch sein?

Jinai: Warum bist du denn so gereizt?

Raffael: Na, jetzt hat das alles bald ein Ende! Ab morgen hab ich Hausarrest!

Jinai: Ach ja... aaarmer schwarzer Kater, aaaaaaaarmer schwarzer Kater, AAAAAaaaaarmer schwarzer Kater-

Raffael: Lass den Sch*** -ähem. Darf ich schon fluchen?

Jinai: Ja, weil Kanda in dem Kapitel auch flucht. Und zwar gewaltig (für fanfiction-Verhältnisse).

Raffael: Deswegen ist dieses Kapitel ja auch **M-Rated**.

Jinai: Wir gehen lieber auf Nummer sicher, mein ich mal. **Und wie üblich gehört mir natürlich nichts, außer mein Hirngespinst Raffael.** Den lass ich mir nicht nehmen.

Raffael: Soll das heißen, ich komm hier nie wieder raus?!?

* * *

„JINAI!!" Beide sprangen im gleichen Moment, als der Dolch auf das Mädchen niedersauste. Sie rissen sie mit sich, als sie durch den Saal schlitterten. Der Angreifer wurde umgeworfen und verlor den Dolch.

„Was-" Jinai sah verblüfft von einem Exorzisten zum anderen. Der Dolch kam neben ihr zum Stillstand. Sie riss die Augen auf. „Zu früh…"

„Hallo, Hexe."

Die beiden Exorzisten fuhren herum. Der Angreifer war aufgestanden. In seiner Hand erschien ein weiterer Dolch. „Wie oft muss ich dich töten? Einmal? Siebenmal?" Aaron grinste. Aber vor ihren Augen veränderte er sich, wurde älter und kleiner, bis ein alter Mann mit weißen Haaren vor ihnen stand. Ceathan.

Dann grinste der alte Mann wieder. „Eigentlich gefällt mir diese jugendliche Form besser." Aarons Gestalt und Gesicht legte sich wie eine zweite Haut über ihn und verdeckte die weißen Haare, die krummen Glieder und die faltigen Züge.

„Geht!", kommandierte Jinai. „Sofort. Noch ist das Tor offen."

Lavi und Kanda sahen sie überrascht an. „Er wollte dich umbringen!"

„GEHT! Solange ich noch-" Jinai stieß sie beiseite und fing den Dolch, den er geworfen hatte, mit einer Eiswand ab. Das Portal erstarb. Sie sah zu den Priestern. „Macht, dass ihr verschwindet! Los!"

Doch die sieben Männer und Frauen standen da wie erstarrt. Ungläubig starrten sie auf Aaron.

„Sollen wir anfangen, O Göttin des gerechten Zorns?" Aaron grinste manisch.

Jinai stand auf. „Das Ende, Ceathan. Das ist das Ende und nicht der Anfang." Lavi und Kanda brauchten einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass diese Stimme tatsächlich aus Jinais Mund gekommen war. Sie klang heller und lauter, dröhnte durch den gesamten Saal und hallte von den Wänden wieder.

Ihre Haarfarbe flackerte, dann folgte ein rascher Wirbel von Silberblond, Weizenblond, Haselnussbraun, Feuerrot, Mahagoni, Kastanienbraun und Jinais eigener Haarfarbe. Die Farben hielten sich jeweils nur eine Sekunde und wurden dann von der nächsten abgelöst. Als ob ihr Haar binnen Sekunden immer dunkler würde, nur um dann wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

_Das ist Ceathan?!_ Kanda und Lavi starrten Aaron an.

Der grinste immer noch. „Anscheinend verstehen diese Menschen nicht ganz, was gerade passiert. Soll ich ihrem Unverständnis ein Ende bereiten?" Er ließ zwei weitere Dolche in seiner Hand erscheinen.

„Spiel nicht mit dem Leben dieser Menschen, Ceathan. Das würde sie nicht wollen."

Obwohl Lavi und Kanda wussten, dass die beiden Tamameya sprachen, verstanden sie doch jedes Wort. Bisher hatten weder sie noch Aaron auch nur ein Wort dieser Jahrtausende alten Sprache verstanden.

Aaron lachte kalt. „Was interessiert es mich, was diese kleine Menschin will, deren Körper du innehast." Er warf.

„Und spiel nicht mit _mir_." Vor Kanda und Lavi schossen zwei Eiswände hoch. Die Dolche prallten wirkungslos an ihnen ab. Das Eis wand sich und umschloss beide. Es brachte sie ans andere Ende des Raumes, wo es sie in den Käfig sperrte, den Jinai bildete. Sie konnten nur zusehen, wie sie und Aaron aufeinander losgingen, die aus ihrer Starre erwachten Priester an die Wand zu den beiden Exorzisten drängend.

„Gelar! Was ist hier los?" Lavi versuchte, das Eis zu schmelzen. Es war so kalt, dass er daran festgefroren wäre, hätte er sich zu nah herangewagt.

„Die Prophezeiung, die vor viertausend Jahren gemacht wurde, erfüllt sich. Die Königin ist der Wirt für die Seele der Göttin des gerechten Zorns, Aaron die Reinkarnation des ersten Gottes. Sie werden sich gegenseitig umbring-"

„WAS!?" Kanda hatte in seinem Entsetzen Gelars Rumpf und Beine in eine Hülle aus Eis gesperrt. _Nein._ Er sah zu dem Mädchen, das gerade einen Großteil der Wand mit einer einzigen Bewegung ihres Handgelenks herausriss und gegen ihren Feind schleuderte. Der materialisierte mehrere starke Eisenstäbe vor sich, um den Stein abzublocken. _Gelar lügt. Er _kann_ nur lügen._

Gelar versuchte, sich aus der Eishülle zu befreien, während er weiter sprach. „Es muss passieren. Die Seele des ersten Gottes muss der magischen Kräfte beraubt werden, die sie sich angeeignet hat. Die Seele der Göttin muss freigesetzt werden, damit sie wieder in ihr göttliches Dasein zurückkehren kann."

„Ihr wollt Jinai opfern!?" Lavi nutzte seine Wut, um eine Flamme zu erzeugen, die stark genug war, um ein Loch in das Gitter zu brennen. Leider nur ein kleines. _Seine imouto?!_

„Sie weiß, was sie tut. Seit vier Jahren. Sie hat ihr Schicksal akzeptiert, als sie Königin wurde. Es gibt kein Zurück."

„Doch! Sie kann ihn umbringen und die Sache hat sich!" Lavi brannte einen zweiten Gitterstab heraus.

Eine andere Priesterin schritt ein. „Nein! Die Göttin muss befreit werden. Die Prophezeiung muss sich erfüllen, sonst werden wir alle sterben. Wenn die Prophezeiung sich nicht erfüllt, dann setzt sie ihre magische Energie frei und vernichtet unsere gesamte Welt. Hier steht mehr auf dem Spiel als ein Menschenleben!"

„_Scheiß auf die Prophezeiung!!_" Kanda trat zwei weitere Gitterstäbe heraus. Er befreite sich aus dem Eiskäfig. Lavi kletterte hinter ihm durch das Loch.

Ein Schrei ertönte. Jinai wurde zurückgeschleudert. Sie schlitterte und rollte über den Boden auf die Gruppe zu. Kanda konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten, gegen die Wand zu krachen. Er sank mit ihr zu Boden.

„Jinai!" Sie blutete stark aus einer Wunde an der rechten Seite. Sie hörte ihn nicht. Wieder rief er ihren Namen.

Doch Jinai war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Als der Kampf begonnen hatte, hatte die Göttin die Kontrolle übernommen. Sie besaß mehr Energie, denn Jinai selbst hatte einen großen Teil ihrer Energie auf die Priester übertragen. Die einzige, die Kanda hören konnte, war die Göttin, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht. Er war nur ein kleiner Mensch, ihrem Ziel im Weg, egal, wie sehr die kleine, menschliche Seele in ihr schrie und flehte.

_Bringt ihn in Sicherheit, ich bitte Euch. Bringt beide in Sicherheit!_Jinai hätte geweint, wäre eine Seele, ein körperloser Hauch dazu fähig. Eingesperrt in einem Winkel ihres eigenen Geistes, ihres eigenen Körpers, kämpfte sie gegen ihre Ketten. Formlos, winzig und machtlos konnte sie nur durch die Augen ihres Körpers mit ansehen und durch ihre Ohren mit anhören, was geschah. Keine Worte kamen über ihre nicht vorhandenen Lippen, nur ihre Gefühle hielten sie beisammen, verhinderten, dass sie zu Staub wurde und ihre verbliebene Kraft an die Göttin fiel.

_Ich habe meine letzte Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt! Ich bitte Euch, lasst sie nicht sterben. Nur Ihr und ich, wir sollen mit Ceathan untergehen, aber die anderen… bitte helft ihnen._Sie verzweifelte. Die Göttin ignorierte sie, schien sie zu bestrafen wollen für die vielen Jahre, die sie geherrscht hatte, und genoss ihre neue Freiheit in vollen Zügen.

Es war der erste Schritt zurück in ihr altes Ich, ihre göttliche Macht. Die Kräfte, die sie im Moment hatte, waren mächtiger als die aller anderen Magier, doch nichts im Vergleich zu denen, die sie wieder erlangen würde, wenn sie erst frei war. Sie war eine Göttin, die die Macht hatte, Welten zu erschaffen. Aber eingesperrt in diesen menschlichen Körper waren ihre Kräfte auf ein Minimum reduziert. Mehr konnte man dieser Hülle nicht zumuten. Der Körper des Mädchens wäre in tausende kleine Stücke zersprungen, buchstäblich zu Staub zerfallen, hätte man ihr mehr von ihrer alten Macht gelassen.

Doch genau danach sehnte sie sich, gierte sie. Sie wollte wieder frei und mächtig sein. Und das einzige, was ihr im Weg stand, war dieser erbärmliche Pseudo-Gott, nicht zum Herrschen geboren wie sie, sondern geschaffen, um zu dienen. Zu lange hatte sie unter den Menschen vor sich hinvegetiert, um sich jetzt von einer Laborratte besiegen zu lassen, die es auch noch wagte, zu glauben, sie hätte eine Chance. Gegen sie! Sie, die dieser Welt ihre Form, ihre Struktur und Ordnung gegeben hatte. Tausendmal mächtiger war sie und diese schleimige kleine Ratte lachte über sie! Sie würde jeden seiner Schmerzensschreie genießen, bis zum letzten auskosten und seinen Tod langsam und qualvoll machen. Noch den letzten Tropfen Blut wollte sie aus seinen Adern quetschen, bevor sein Körper zu Staub zerfallen durfte. Danach würde sie sich selbst von dieser menschlichen Hülle befreien.

Für sie bestand kein Zweifel, dass sie ihn besiegen und danach diese menschliche Hülle, ihr Gefängnis zerstören würde. Und diese menschliche Seele, die in diesem Köprer randalierte, würde sie mitnehmen. Sie würde sie in die Unendlichkeit schleudern, wo sie auf die Wiedergeburt warten durfte. Eine angemessen Behandlung für die letzte Lehar aus ihrer Linie. Das Geschlecht, das sie zur Wiedergeburt verdammt hatte, wieder und wieder und im letzten Körper hatten sie ihr auch noch eine menschliche Seele mitgegeben. Achtzehn Jahre lang hatte sie ihr gedient, ihr von ihren Kräften gegeben. Sie, die eigentlich über sie herrschen sollte. Eine Menschin, die viel zu nachgiebig und weichherzig war, als dass sie je irgendjemanden führen könnte, die mit ihrem Schicksal haderte, als könnte sie ihm irgendwie entkommen.

Am liebsten hätte sie einfach ihre Welt von dieser Brut gesäubert und von neuem begonnen, gemeinsam mit den anderen Göttern. Die Seelen der Menschen, hatten sie festgestellt, materialisierten sich rund um sie herum, aus purer Energie, so wie es eigentlich nur den Göttern vorbehalten war. Doch sie waren so unendlich viel schwächer als sie, sodass sie sie unterwerfen und über sie herrschen konnten. In einem endlosen Kreislauf wurden sie in die Körperlichkeit gezogen und wieder heraus gestoßen, konnten in ihrer Reinform nicht allzu lange überleben. Also hatten die Götter die Aufgabe auf sich genommen, ihnen einen Platz zu geben, in dem ihre Hüllen, ihre Körper existieren konnten und über sie zu wachen. Sie hatten ihnen Recht und Ordnung gegeben, damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbrachten und ihre Körper auch möglichst lange behalten konnten.

Doch die Menschen waren nicht wie die Götter, weder waren sie ihnen an Stärke, noch an Wesensart gleich. Sie waren schwach und viel zu weich. Wenn sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbrachten, dann kamen sie auf die absurdesten Gedanken und Gefühle. Es war die Aufgabe ihrer Schwester, der Göttin der Liebe und des Hasses, sich darum zu kümmern, aber diese förderte diese noch eher, anstatt sie im Keim zu ersticken. Sie hatte ihre Schwester sowieso nie verstehen können. Menschen waren niedriges Gewürm, über das man herrschen sollte, anstatt sie zu verhätscheln. Ihre Schwester jedoch hatte darauf bestanden, dass diese Gefühle wichtig waren. Für sie klangen sie eher unnütz. Nächstenliebe und Freundschaft, darauf konnte sie verzichten. Und die Menschen ihrer Meinung nach auch. Eigentlich konnte man ja auf die ganze Menschheit verzichten.

Aber auch Göttinnen hatten ihre Grenzen. Die anderen Götter weigerten sich, ihre Spielzeuge gegen neue einzutauschen. Sie hatten diese Welt so gut wie ihnen möglich erschaffen und wollten sie behalten. Sie war anscheinend die einzige, die die ‚menschlichen Eigenschaften', wie die anderen es nannten, als das sah, was sie waren: Schwäche.

Doch es war kaum zu fassen: Ausgerechnet diese Schwäche spürte sie wachsen und ansteigen. Was war los?

Eine Flut von menschlichen Emotionen spülte über sie hinweg wie eine Welle. Verzweiflung erfasste sie, brannte auf ihrer Seele und schien sich bis in ihr Innerstes zu bohren. _Das Mädchen!_

Die Gefühle des Mädchens wurden stärker, drohten, sie selbst zurückzudrängen. Ihre Angst, ihre Sorge, ihre Liebe, all das drückte gegen die Wände ihres Gefängnisses in ihrem Inneren. Dann war sie auf einmal frei.

Sie öffnete die Augen. Nicht nur ihre Haarfarbe veränderte sich ständig, auch ihre Iris. Von Eisblau über Himmelblau zu hellem Grün, dann ein Grün wie Annas Augen und Dunkelgrün, gefolgt von Hellbraun und Fast-Schwarz. Jinais Augen. Dann blinzelte sie. Ihre Augen erhielten wieder die normale Farbe.

Die Göttin war wieder unter ihrer Kontrolle. Sie hatte sie irgendwie unterdrückt. Und sie musste jetzt das tun, weswegen sie sich befreit hatte. Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht. „Was tust du noch hier? Ihr solltet euch in Sicherheit bringen!" Jinai setzte sich auf.

Aaron kam langsam und siegessicher auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Er hob die Hand und hinter Gelar erschienen Ketten, die das Eis zerbrachen, ihn zurückrissen und an die Wand fesselten. Langsam und qualvoll drückten sie ihm die Luft ab. Er wurde blau im Gesicht.

„Gelar!" Jinai drehte sich zu den Priestern um. Sie musste sie schützen. Gelars Ketten explodierten mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Jinai hatte die Luft darunter komprimiert und losgelassen. Der bewusstlose Hohepriester sank zu Boden. Um ihn und die anderen Priester bildete sich ein Wirbelsturm, der sie vor Aaron schützte.

Der blieb stehen und sah dem Wirbelsturm zu, wie er den Boden durchbrach und die Priester in Sicherheit brachte. „Immer noch mehr um die anderen besorgt als um dich selbst? Du bist das Ebenbild deiner Eltern." Aaron hatte durchaus erkannt, dass Jinai wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne war, auch wenn ihre Haare noch immer flackerten.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Jinai sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Wer hat deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen? Die Götter?"

Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Nein. _Ich._ Ich wollte dich, aber deine Mutter und dein Vater wollten sich für dich _opfern_. Unwissende, närrische Sterbliche! Sie haben mich angefleht, dich zu verschonen. Als ob sie sich alleine gegen eine Prophezeiung stellen könnten, die so alt und mächtig ist wie diese." Er lachte herzlos. „Dann habe ich den kleinen Aaron beiseite geschafft und seinen Platz eingenommen. Praktisch, dass er auch ein Erschaffungsmagier hätte sein sollen. Elternlos und direkt in deiner Nähe. Einfacher hätte es wirklich nicht sein können."

Jinai ballte die Fäuste. Dann riss sie sich zusammen. Sie musste Lavi und Kanda in Sicherheit bringen. Danach konnte sie sich um den Bastard kümmern. Sie sprang auf und schoss auf ihn zu. Welle um Welle aus Feuer drängte ihn zurück, heißer als die Hölle. Jinai sperrte ihn in einen Wirbelsturm aus Flammen. Sie drehte sich zu Lavi und Kanda um.

Es blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit und ohne die Hilfe der Göttin waren ihre Kräfte geschwächt. Sie musste sie jetzt in Sicherheit bringen. Und dazu musste sie die Götter um ihre Hilfe bitten. Sie konnte sich nicht an die Göttin in ihrem Inneren wenden, denn diese würde ihr ihre Hilfe versagen. Sie kümmerte sich nicht um die beiden Menschen, aber Jinai waren sie wichtig.

„Schnell, beeilt euch." An der Wand hinter ihnen erschien wie von selbst ein weiteres Portal. „Die Götter erlauben mir, euch zurückzubringen, aber ich kann das Portal auch jetzt nicht lange offen halt-"

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass wir einfach so verschwinden!" Lavi stemmte sich gegen den Sog.

„Ihr müsst zurück! Ich kann euch nur jetzt zurückschicken!"

Der Feuersturm zerriss. Ein Heer aus Schwertern raste auf ihren Rücken zu. Eine Eiswand blockte sie alle ab. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und blickte dann wieder auf die Exorzisten vor sich.

„_Baka!_ Wir helfen dir! Danach kannst du uns immer noch zurückschicken."

„Das kann ich nicht! Ich werde to-"

„Das wirst du nicht! Ich sehe nicht tatenlos zu, wie du stirbst!"

Sie war überrascht über Kandas Ausbruch, aber viel Zeit dazu blieb ihr nicht. Die Eiswand zerbrach unter einem Ansturm weiterer Schwerter. Sie riss den Marmorboden hoch, um die beiden Exorzisten zu schützen. Lavi und Kanda stürmten auf die Mauer zu, die sie von dem Mädchen trennte.

„Jinai!"

Weder mit Eis noch mit Feuer kamen sie durch Marmor. Sie hätten Allens Kräfte gebraucht, um den Marmor auch nur zu verschieben.

„Feuchtigkeit! Kanda, lass den Marmor porös werden. Mach ihn weich!"

Kanda stemmte beide Hände gegen die Marmorwand. Auch wenn Jinai den Stein kontrollierte, gegen den Wasseranteil konnte sie nichts machen, solange sie ihre Erdmagie einsetzte.

Auf der anderen Seite der Mauer schob Jinai ihre Erdmagie beiseite. Es brauchte nicht viel, um die Wand in Position zu halten, aber das Portal kostete sie viel Kraft. Sie konnte nur beten, dass die beiden zur Vernunft kamen und sich in Sicherheit brachten.

_Was denke ich da? Das sind Lavi und Kanda! Die beiden und Vernunft? _Dieser Gedanke lenkte sie ab. Nur kurz, aber lange genug, dass Ceathan sie traf.

Seine Armee aus Speeren drang von allen Seiten gegen ihre Verteidigung aus Eis, die langsam zu bröckeln begann. Sie errichtete eine zweite Schicht aus Feuer, sodass die Speerspitzen schmolzen und das Eisen zischend zu Boden tropfte.

Aaron lachte. „Du bist unvorsichtig", flötete er. Aus dem Eisen am Boden formte sich eine neue Speerspitze, die sie gerade noch mit einer Marmorwand abblocken konnte. Langsam wurde es eng in ihrem Bunker. Die Speerspitze stieß immer wieder zu, aus unterschiedlichen Winkeln. Jinai konnte immer nur knapp ausweichen. Dann geschah es.

Hinterrücks getroffen stürzte sie nach vorne. Ihre Verteidigung verschwand, bevor sie sich selbst an ihrem Eis und ihrem Feuer verletzen konnte. Sie kniete, versuchte mit einer Hand, die Speerspitze aus ihrem Rücken zu ziehen.

Aaron lachte hämisch und trieb das Metall nur noch tiefer zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. Sie schrie auf und ihre Arme gaben nach. Hart schlug sie auf dem Boden auf.

Kanda hatte es fast geschafft. Er schob so viel Luftfeuchtigkeit wie möglich in den Marmor. Er konnte spüren, wie der Stein immer mehr an Festigkeit verlor.

Ein gequälter Schrei erklang. Aaron musste sie getroffen haben.

„Imouto!"

„Schlag zu!"

Lavi ließ seinen Hammer aus Feuer gegen die Wand krachen. Der Stein zerbarst und zerfiel zu Staub. Das Loch war gerade groß genug für sie.

Ein weiterer Schrei unter dem Kampflärm. Sie zwängten sich durch das Loch.

Vor ihnen lag Jinai auf dem Boden. Eine Speerspitze steckte in ihrem Rücken; sie versuchte aufzustehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Lavi und Kanda hasteten auf sie zu. Vorsichtig zog Lavi das Eisen aus der Wunde, dann drehten sie sie auf den Rücken. Blut rann aus ihrem Mundwinkel.

„Wie seid ihr…" Ihre Stimme war rau und heiser und bei jedem Wort quoll noch mehr Blut aus ihrem Mund.

„Später. Du kannst nicht mehr kämpfen. Lass uns helfen." Lavi strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Sie hustete rau. „Nein. Ihr sollt gehen. Geht endlich. Er wird versuchen, mich zu treffen, indem er euch verletzt. Ihr müsst zurück in eure Welt."

Aaron schien sich sehr siegessicher zu fühlen, denn er stand nur da und betrachtete die drei mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Deine Freunde sind gekommen, um dich zu retten. Wie süß."

Plötzlich rissen die gleichen Fesseln, die Gelar fast das Leben gekostet hätten, Kanda zurück. Mit einem dumpfen Knall wurde er gegen die Wand geschleudert. Jinai schrie heiser auf, als würde sie den Schmerz am eigenen Leib spüren.

Kanda hingegen starrte Aaron nur gelassen an. „Unterschätz mich nicht." Die Ketten erstarrten zu Eis und zersprangen. Sicher landete Kanda auf dem Boden und griff Aaron an. Die Gelassenheit war nur gespielt, in Wirklichkeit kochte er vor Wut. Er wollte ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, dass er sie verwundet hatte.

Alle Feuchtigkeit, alles Eis in dem Saal reagierte auf seine Wut, drängte ihn förmlich, Aarons Körper damit durchbohren und sein Blut trinken zu dürfen. Jetzt verstand er, was Daralea mit dem Willen der Elemente gemeint hatte. Die Macht über die Elemente war den Menschen von den Göttern gegeben worden und die Götter wollten Ceathan vernichten; deswegen hatte das Wasser ihn auch schon vor zwei Tagen im Burghof gedrängt, mit ihm gegen Aaron anzutreten. Denn Aaron war Ceathan.

Aaron hatte Mühe, dem Eis auszuweichen, das kalt genug war, dass seine Haut schon bei der leisesten Berührung aufplatzen würde. Es zischte und fauchte wütend bei jeder Bewegung, als wäre es lebendig und dürstete nach seinem Blut. Die Wasserschlangen, die ihn zu ersticken drohten, konnte er auch nur mit knapper Not umgehen, ebenso, wie er gleichzeitig auch noch den Schwerthieben ausweichen musste, die der Japaner mit tödlicher Präzision ausführte. Jede Berührung mit der Klinge käme einer Berührung mit dem Eis gleich, denn sie war mit einer Schicht aus ebenso kaltem Eis überzogen. Das Zischen und Fauchen mischte sich mit dem sirrenden Geräusch, wenn die unebene Klinge wie ein Blitz durch die Luft flog.

Langsam wurde er zurückgedrängt, ohne dass er auch nur einen Angriff ausführen konnte. Dann machte er einen Satz und brachte eine größeren Abstand zwischen sich und den Exorzisten, der ihn nur mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete, obwohl unter der eisigen Oberfläche die Wut und der Hass brodelten.

Jetzt konnte er angreifen.

„Lavi, halt ihn auf! Er wird sich noch umbringen! Bitte bring ihn zurück. Bitte, Lavi!" Jinai versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber Lavi hielt sie fest. Er drängte sie sanft zurück in ihre liegende Position. Die Wut in seinen Augen verriet, wie gerne er Kanda geholfen hätte, diesen Hurensohn fertig zu machen.

„Wir lassen dich nicht sterben, imouto."

Tränen füllten ihre Augen und liefen ihr über die Wangen. Die Zeit war gleich um. „Dann lasst ihr mir keine Wahl." Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Dann riss sie sie wieder auf. Der Farbwechsel hatte wieder begonnen. In diesem Zustand, beseelt von der Macht der Göttin und der sechs Hexen vor ihr, war sie stärker, als wenn sie sie selbst blieb. Mühelos stand sie auf, Lavi mit sich ziehend. Obwohl er alle Kraft aufbrachte, die ihm noch blieb, konnte er sie nicht am Boden halten. Er musste mit aufstehen.

Verwundert sah er sie an. Die Schmerzen, die sie gehabt hatte, schienen verschwunden, das Blut geronnen, die Wunden verheilt. Auch wenn Lavi noch deutlich erkennen konnte, dass letzteres nicht stimmte. Die Wunden an ihrer rechten Seite und auf ihrem Rücken sahen noch genauso aus wie vorher. Er richtete den Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Emotionslos sah sie mit flackernden Augen und Haaren zu den Kämpfern.

Eine Feuersäule, die aus dem Boden schoss, trennte die beiden abrupt. Beide machten einen schnellen Satz nach hinten, um nicht davon verbrannt zu werden. Aaron blickte sie überrascht an.

Dann grinste er sardonisch. „Du willst ihn retten? Das ist so typisch für dich." Er versuchte, Kanda zu attackieren, wurde aber in einem Wirbelwind eingeschlossen, der das Dach der Halle aufriss und einen makellos blauen Winterhimmel präsentierte. Eiskalte Luft strömte herein und verleih dem Wirbel noch mehr Schärfe.

„Ihr geht. _Jetzt._" Es war wieder die andere Stimme, doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Hatte die Stimme vorher kalt und emotionslos geklungen, mischte sich jetzt ein Hauch von Gefühlen hinein.

Zwei Seelen teilten sich einen Körper. Und ein Bewusstsein. Gleichberechtigt arbeiteten sie im Einklang miteinander zusammen.

Als Jinais Verzweiflung die Seele der Göttin unter sich begraben und ihr die Kontrolle entrissen hatte, war gleichzeitig noch etwas anderes in sie geflossen. Wie ein Wirbelsturm waren Bilder auf sie eingestürmt, immer nur Bruchteile von Sekunden verharrend, bevor sie vom nächsten ersetzt wurden. Alle ihre vergangenen menschlichen Leben zogen an ihr vorbei, übermannten sie und bohrten sich in ihren körperlosen Zustand, als wollten sie ihr etwas längst Vergessenes in Erinnerung rufen, etwas, dass sie nur fühlen, erahnen, aber nicht klar benennen konnte.

Dann, als ob ihr jemand ein Bild enthüllte, indem er das Tuch davor herunterriss, stand sie auf einmal vor der Erkenntnis. Sie sah sich selbst, in verschiedenen Körpern, aber klar und deutlich sich selbst. Sie wusste es, so wie sie wusste, dass die Unendlichkeit keine Grenzen hatte. Sie war umringt von verschiedenen Leuten, Männer, Frauen, Jungen, Mädchen, Tieren, saß, stand, lag, ging, rannte, arbeitete in verschiedenen Räumen, ritt schneller als alle anderen über ein weites Feld, schwamm mit ihnen um die Wette, lachte, liebte, lebte.

Sie hatte jedes dieser Leben gelebt, bei vollem Bewusstsein, und sie hatte jeden Atemzug genossen. Sie hatte Menschen kennen gelernt, die sie mochte, Menschen, die sie nicht ausstehen konnte, hatte Freundschaften und Bündnisse geschlossen, hatte sich verliebt. Leben genommen und Leben geschenkt, als sie die Reinkarnation des ersten Gottes vernichtete und selbst eine Thronfolgerin gebar.

Nun war es an ihr zu weinen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. All diese Leben, und sie hatte jedes einzelne davon vergessen. Dabei war sie so glücklich gewesen. War sie den Menschen so ähnlich? Sehnte sie sich auch so nach Nähe? Danach, andere zu lieben und selbst geliebt zu werden?

War sie deswegen dazu verdammt worden, als Mensch wiedergeboren zu werden? Weil sie genau das lernen sollte?

In der kurzen Zeit, die Jinais menschliche Seele wieder die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, war der Göttin all das durch den Kopf gegangen und noch viel mehr. Wenn sie zurückdachte, wie das Leben mit den anderen Göttern gewesen war, musste sie zugeben, dass der Unterschied zu den Menschen gar nicht so groß gewesen war. _Sie_ hatte ihn dazu gemacht, weil sie sich bewusst von ihnen abgrenzen wollte. Aber damit hatte sie sich auch von ihren Brüdern und Schwestern abgegrenzt. Noch deutlich erinnerte sie sich an deren Enttäuschung, jedes Mal, wenn sie über die Menschen und ihre Schwäche geschimpft hatte. Sie war der hoffnungslose Fall gewesen, den alle bemitleideten, weil er nicht einsehen wollte, dass er im Unrecht war.

Schließlich hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, dass Mitleid allein nichts ändern würde. Also hatten sie die Gunst der Stunde genutzt. Als Göttin des gerechten Zorns und Gesetzgeberin fiel ihr die Ehre zu, den Richtersitz einzunehmen. Die anderen Götter berieten sie bei ihrem Urteil und in ihrer Verachtung für die Menschen schien ihr eine menschliche Hülle als Strafe für den ersten Gott nur gerecht. Und als der Verbannte sich uneinsichtig zeigte, ja, es sogar wagte, sich magische Kräfte zu Eigen zu machen, war die Zeit gekommen, seine Richterin zu seiner Vollstreckerin zu machen. Also war sie dazu berufen worden, ihm durch die Jahrtausende zu folgen und ihn zu entmachten. Gleichzeitig sollte sie lernen, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen ihnen und den Menschen wirklich war. Das war der Plan der anderen Götter gewesen.

Und sie hatte gelernt. In jedem ihrer Leben hatte sie die Ähnlichkeit zu den Göttern gespürt und die Gemeinsamkeiten herausgefunden. Wie hatte sie das alles nur vergessen können?

Dann spürte sie, wie ihr Gefängnis zu bröckeln begann. Die Kräfte des Mädchens ließen nach. Sie konnte sie nicht länger eingesperrt halten.

Aber es war auch nicht mehr nötig. Als die Seele des Mädchens herabsank, fing sie sie auf, stützte sie und zog sie mit sich zurück an die Oberfläche, wieder zurück ins Bewusstsein. Gemeinsam tauchten sie auf, erhoben sich über die Dunkelheit ihres Gefängnisses, in dem immer eine von beiden gesessen hatte, und kämpften um ihre Welt. Und die Menschen, die ihnen so wichtig waren.

Lavi und Kanda sahen sie überrascht an. Sie wollten protestieren, aber sie kamen nicht mehr dazu. Wie vor wenigen Tagen im Burghof verloren sie die Kontrolle über ihre Bewegungen. Mechanisch bewegten sie sich auf das Tor zu, ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können. Nur ihre Köpfe konnten sie noch wenden, um Jinai entsetzt anzustarren.

„Nein! Imouto!"

„Jinai!"

Das Mädchen drehte sich lächelnd zu den beiden Exorzisten um. Eines ihrer Augen flackerte noch, das andere war ruhig. „Du hast mich vorher nie so genannt, Kanda." Die Stimme war eine Mischung aus der bekannten Stimme von Jinai und der Fremden, die im Flüstern Berge zum Erzittern brachte.

Dann hatten sie das Portal fast erreicht.

In dem Moment zerbrach der Wirbelsturm und Aaron griff sie wieder an. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung brachte sie ihn dazu, stehen zu bleiben. Dann schoss ein Feuerpfeil auf ihn zu. Er traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Aaron schrie wütend auf und sackte in sich zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte diese Kraft nie einsetzen." Beide Stimmen flüsterten, doch das Dröhnen, das ihnen folgte, ließ alle Anwesenden ihre Worte klar hören.

Sie ließ ihn los; er fiel vornüber zu Boden. Der Pfeil steckte so tief in seiner Brust, dass er zum Rücken wieder heraustrat. Mühsam richtete er sich so weit auf, dass er seine Mörderin ansehen konnte. Sein _Opfer_.

Ceathan lachte. „Dein weiches Herz ist dein Verhängnis, Hexe."

Mit der letzten ihm verbliebenen Energie erschuf er ein glänzendes tiefrotes Schwert, das er gegen das Mädchen schickte.

Sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Es durchbohrte ihre Brust und trat bei ihrem Rücken wieder aus. Erstaunt und erschrocken sah sie an sich herab, sah wie die Klinge ihre Haut, ihr Fleisch und ihre Knochen durchtrennte. Mit beiden Händen zog sie es heraus und brach zusammen. Eine Blutfontäne schoss aus ihrem Rücken.

„Nein!!" Lavi und Kanda schrieen beide auf. Ihre Kontrolle hatte aber nicht nachgelassen. Immer noch bewegten sie sich rückwärts auf das Portal zu.

Tatenlos mussten sie mit ansehen, wie das Blut stoßweise aus ihren Wunden quoll. Das Portal schloss sich um sie.

Jinai sah sie unter den wirr über ihr Gesicht gefallenen Strähnen an. Das Flackern hatte aufgehört, sowohl in ihren Augen als auch in ihren Haaren. „Lebt wohl…"

Das Portal verschwand und mit ihm die sich wehrenden Exorzisten. Sie lächelte. _Ist das der Tod?_

Dann wurden ihre Augen leer, ihre Glieder schlaff und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite.

*~*----*~*----*~*  
**(My Chemical Romance – The Ghost Of You)**

Die Exorzisten wurden auf den Boden geschleudert. Sie knieten sich sofort hin, bereit loszurennen.

Das war nicht mehr der Thronsaal. Sie befanden sich mitten in einem unbekannten Wald. Vor ihnen schloss sich gerade das Portal.

„Lavi? Kanda? Gott sei Dank! Was ist passiert?" Allen und Linali rannten auf sie zu.

Als sie aus dem Portal getreten waren, waren ihre Füße auf dem Waldboden gelandet. Sie hatten sich umgedreht, auf der Suche nach den anderen beiden, aber diese waren nicht erschienen. Plötzlich war das Portal verschwunden. Panik hatte sie ergriffen, doch sie hatten es nicht gewagt, sich vom Fleck zu rühren. Dann war, nach schier endloser Zeit, wenige Meter weiter ein neues Portal erschienen und sie waren darauf zugerannt. Nachdem sie lange gewartet hatten, wobei sich jede Sekunde in die Ewigkeit zu ziehen schien, hatten sie versucht, hindurchzugehen, aber ohne Erfolg. Anscheinen konnte man ein Portal immer nur in eine Richtung durchqueren. Endlich waren ihre Freunde aufgetaucht, besser gesagt, herausgeschleudert worden. Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie gekämpft.

„Sie…" Lavi brachte nur dieses eine Wort heraus.

Linali und Allen sahen Kanda an. Vielleicht könnte er ihnen sagen, was-

„_CHIKUSHOU!!!"_

Allen und Linali zuckten zusammen.

Kanda schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. „KUSO!"

_Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie!! Kono onna… daikirai! _Er starrte auf das verschwundene Portal. _Stirbt einfach so…_

„Kanda, was ist passiert?" Linali erschrak, als sie das Gesicht des Japaners sah. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Wuttränen.

„Yuu…"Lavis Stimme war tränenerstickt. Er weinte ebenfalls. „Yuu, sie ist… wir können nicht… der Weg ist für immer-"

Kandas Faust traf ihn am Kinn. Er fiel rückwärts und landete auf dem Boden. Mit leerem Blick rieb er sich die teilweise rote Wange. „ICH HASSE SIE!!!" Kanda war wahrscheinlich durch den ganzen Wald zu hören. „Ich hasse sie!! Sie hatte kein Recht, das zu tun!"

„Ich weiß…" Lavi flüsterte nur. Er sah zu Boden. „Ich weiß."

„Ich hasse sie und ihren beschissenen Märtyrerkomplex! Sie hatte kein Recht, uns zurückzuschicken! Sie hatte kein Recht, zu sterben!!" _Nicht bevor ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich sie liebe._

„Wer ist tot?!… Jinai?" Linali kamen die Tränen. „Nein, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag-"

„Doch. Aaron hat sie umgebracht." Lavi hatte den Kopf noch immer nicht gehoben.

„_Aaron? _Wieso!?" Linalis Worte kamen gepresst aus ihrer Kehle.

„Deswegen." Allen hielt einen Zettel hoch. „Das war in deiner Manteltasche, Kanda. Es ist heraus gefallen." Er hielt es ihm hin.

Kanda riss ihm das Papier aus der Hand. Es war ein Text, in einer mädchenhaften Schrift geschrieben. _Das muss Elaine mir zugesteckt haben._

„Elaine." Die anderen nickten nur. Es war das erste Mal, dass Kanda wieder auf normaler Lautstärke sprach. Er faltete es auseinander.

‚Göttin des gerechten Zorns, steige hinab und schaffe sieben Bilder deiner.  
Sieben Hexen soll es geben,  
besondere Kräfte sollen ihnen zu Eigen sein,  
auf dass der erste Gott seinen ihm zugewiesenen Platz wieder finde.  
Sieben Bilder, sieben Hexen,  
deren Leben ein halbes Jahrtausend auseinander liegen werden,  
in denen du, o große Göttin, wieder erwachen kannst.  
Tochter deiner Tochter sollst du sein, erstgeboren und herrschend,  
wie es dir angemessen ist.  
Sechs Hexen sollen die Menschen führen  
und mit der Geburt jeder neuen von ihnen werden ihre Kräfte wachsen.  
Jede ihrer wird den Verräter treffen  
und von seiner menschlichen Hülle befreien.  
Wiedergeboren wird er,  
auf Rache sinnen wird und Buße tun sollte er.  
Jede der sechs Hexen soll ihn überleben und ihr Reich leiten.  
Töchter werden sie haben,  
die dein Vermächtnis, o große Göttin, weiter tragen.  
Die Geburt der siebenten Hexe wird von den Göttern gefeiert werden,  
denn sie bringt die Erlösung unserer geliebten Göttin.  
Zwei Seelen werden in ihrer Brust wohnen,  
denn ihrer ist eine eigene, menschliche Seele.  
Jährt sich die Geburt der siebenten Hexe zum achtzehnten Mal,  
so wird der erste Gott sein wahres Gesicht zeigen.  
Die Macht der sieben Hexen wird erwachen und ihn besiegen.  
So werden der erste Gott und seine Richterin gemeinsam den Tod finden.  
Er wird dazu verdammt werden, auf ewig ein Machtloser zu sein,  
verbannt von den Göttern und einzigartig unter den Menschen,  
denn die Kräfte werden nie wieder die seinen sein.  
Nie wird er herrschen und nie erlöst.  
Damit bricht denn auch der Bann der Göttin.  
Du, o große Göttin, wirst wieder in den Götterhimmel emporsteigen,  
um von dort aus über den Geächteten zu wachen.  
Deine Schuld, o Göttin des gerechten Zorns, ist getilgt.  
Nie wieder soll es die sieben Hexen geben.  
Die Linie der Auserwählten wird aussterben.  
An ihre Stelle wird ein neues Herrschergeschlecht treten,  
welches das Schweigen über dies Pergament brechen  
und das Opfer dieser sieben Frauen würdigen soll.'

Linali las über seiner Schulter mit. „Was ist das?" Sie sah Lavi an. Kanda schien nicht zum Sprechen aufgelegt zu sein.

„Eine viertausend Jahre alte Prophezeiung. Ihr erinnert euch an die Geschichte von Caluhein? Der erste Gott war gezwungen, immer und immer wieder Mensch zu sein. Aber dann hat er sich erschaffungsmagische Kräfte verschafft und sie an seine Seele gebunden. Er ist damit reinkarniert. Ihre Götter haben die Göttin des gerechten Zorns in Menschengestalt reinkarnieren lassen, damit sie ihn aufhält. Die erste der sieben Hexen. Sie hat den ersten Gott zu einer weiteren Reinkarnation gezwungen. Danach hat ihn jede der folgenden fünf Hexen bekämpft. Alle haben überlebt. Aber _sie_ sollte von Anfang an nicht älter als achtzehn werden." Wut mischte sich in Lavis bisher emotionslose Stimme.

„Sie sollte geopfert werden. Aaron war die letzte Reinkarnation des ersten Gottes. Sie musste ihn töten und dabei selbst sterben, damit die Seele der Göttin wieder aus ihrer menschlichen Hülle befreit wird. Der erste Gott wird von nun an ein Mensch ohne jegliche magische Kräfte sein und nie wieder in den Besitz von solchen gelangen. Die Göttin kann wieder zurück in den Olymp, oder was weiß ich, wie die ihren Götterhimmel nennen. Die Erblinie der Erstgeborenen stirbt aus. An ihre Stelle tritt Elaine; sie soll die bisher versteckte Prophezeiung öffentlich machen. Damit die Leute wissen, was sie alles für sie getan hat."

„Aber Jinai hätte doch gar nicht-"

„Doch. Wenn eine Prophezeiung sich nicht erfüllt, dann setzt sie ihre magische Energie frei. In dieser Prophezeiung musste die Macht der sieben Götter bestätigt werden. Wäre sie nicht in Erfüllung gegangen, wäre ihre Welt vernichtet worden. Alles musste genau so passieren, wie es die Prophezeiung vorgab. Das schließt auch ihren Tod mit ein." Lavi wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Sie ist für ihre Welt gestorben. Hoffentlich würdigen sie wenigstens das." Linali musste unter Tränen schlucken. Was sie gesehen hatte, von Jinais Welt, war nicht schön gewesen. Die Landschaft war unberührt und traumhaft gewesen, aber die Menschen und ihre Götter waren gleichgültig und grausam. Sie wussten nicht zu würdigen, wie die Lehars sich für sie aufopferten. Besonders Jinai.

Kanda knurrte. „Es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, sie allesamt verrecken zu sehen. Wenn sie dann gelebt hätte."

„Auch Elaine? Oder Daralea? Oder die Otaris? Hättest du ihnen auch den Tod gewünscht?" Allen wollte nicht einmal daran denken.

Der Japaner blickte unwillig zur Seite, nicht bereit, zu antworten.

„Niemand kann es dir verdenken, Yuu. Aber unsere Welt funktioniert im Grunde genauso wie ihre: Ein Menschenleben ist weniger wert als viele. Die Exorzisten sind ein Paradebeispiel dafür: Sie lassen ihr Leben, um die Menschheit zu retten. Genauso wie sie."

Weder Kanda noch Lavi hatten ihren Namen genannt. Sie würden es wahrscheinlich nie wieder tun.

Kanda starrte wieder auf die Stelle, an der das Portal gewesen war, als ob er es durch seine bloße Willenskraft wieder herbeirufen könnte. Aber nichts rührte sich.

Er musste an ihr Gesicht denken.

Ihr Gesicht, als sie sich zum ersten Mal duelliert hatten und er gewonnen hatte. Ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn mit Lebensmitteln beworfen hatte. Ihr Gesicht an dem Abend vor ihrer Abreise nach Baden. Als sie aus dem Versteck gefallen waren. Ihr Gesicht, als sie sich zum zweiten Mal duelliert hatten und sie ihn getroffen hatte. Als sie sich die Wunde angesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht, als er ihr auf der Reise nach Liverpool mit dem Handschuh geholfen hatte. Als er sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte. Ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn beobachtet hatte, nachdem sie ihn auf die Wange geküsst hatte. Ihr Gesicht, als beim Pokerspiel die fünfte Runde endete. Als sie sich zum dritten Mal duelliert hatten. Ihr Gesicht, als er in Szeged getroffen wurde. Als Ticky sie geküsst hatte. Als sie ihn zwang, sich wieder hinzulegen.

Fast ständig hatte sie gelächelt. Er hatte sie selten ohne Lächeln gesehen. Dieses verfluchte Lächeln, dass sich auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte.

Alles, was sie ihm nie gesagt hatte; er würde es nie erfahren.

All die Male, wo sie gelächelt hatte; sie würden ihn verfolgen.

Diese Wunde, die entstanden war, als er sie hatte sterben sehen; sie war in seine Seele gebrannt.

Er hatte sie verloren, bevor er sie jemals gehabt hatte.

Er würde sie nie wieder sehen; sie würde nicht zurückkommen. Sie war tot.

Aber die Erinnerung an sie würde ihn verfolgen.

Lange Zeit saßen sie da, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Linali weinte immer noch; Allen hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Lavi starrte blicklos zu Boden; Kanda auf die Stelle, wo das Portal gewesen war.

Doch die Welt ließ ihnen keine Zeit, zu trauern. Allens linkes Auge begann zu sirren. Drei Akuma näherten sich. Sie hatten sie offensichtlich entdeckt. „Level 1." Leichtes Spiel.

Lavi brauchte nur einen einzigen Hammerschlag, um sie plattzumachen. Danach herrschte wieder endlose Stille.

„Wir sollten nach einer Stadt oder einem Dorf suchen. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo wir sind." Kanda stand auf. _Davon, dass ich in die Luft starre, kommt sie auch nicht zurück._

„Du hast Recht." Allen half Linali hoch. Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab, die immer noch über ihre Wangen rannen.

Allen hielt immer noch den Mantel, den Jinai ihm gegeben hatte. Kanda blieb kurz stehen, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Er sah den Mantel an. Dann ging er ohne ein Wort weiter.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Komui würde sich freuen, sie zu sehen.

* * *

Raffael: Heult ihr schon?

Jinai: Kannst du sie nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal in Ruhe lassen? Besonders dann, wenn sie trauern!

Raffael: Du nicht?

Jinai: Nein, weil ich etwas weiß, was sie nicht wissen _*evil grin*_

Raffael: Ich weíß es auch _*2nd evil grin*_

Jinai: Erwartet meine weiteren Befehle...


End file.
